Still You
by Soonil
Summary: [CH 16-UP] Sequel of ChikinChikin fanfic. KaiSoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya bertunangan lalu menikah dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin mendapat hadiah yaitu, Bongbong-i. Hasil dari buah cinta mereka yang siap menjadi anggota baru keluarga kecil mereka. [GenderSwitch] [RATED M] [NO NC]
1. Start

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Start**

"Sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?".

"Sejak pertama aku melihatmu".

"Bohong! Tidak mungkin kau menyukaiku sejak melihatku. Kau pertama melihatku saat kau datag ke restoran memaksa untuk diberikan ayam pedas manis. Pertama kali kita bertemu kau memaksa meminta ayam pedas manis".

"Itulah, karena setelah itu kita terus bertemu kan? Jadi aku anggap jika aku menyukaimu sejak pertama aku melihatmu".

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?", tanya Jongin sambil sibuk memakai sepatu dengan handphone menempel di telinga yang ia jepit dengan pundaknya.

"Aku? Restoran", jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Apa? Restoran? Kau ini benar-benar. Cepatlah pergi", protes Jongin. Jongin lalu pergi setelah selesai memakai sepatu dan berbicara dengan Kyungsoo di telepon.

Jongin sudah siap. Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Halmeoni dan ayahnya masih belum keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Halmeoni... abeoji... Cepatlah... kita sudah telat", teriak Jongin. Tak lama halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya. Disusul dengan Tn. Kim yang sudah rapi tak kalah dengan Jongin.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Jongin. Jongin resmi mendapat gelar sarjana. Ayah Jongin tiba kemarin dari Amerika. Jongin ingin semua orang yang ia sayang datang untuk melihat momen bersejarah buat Jongin. Tapi, Kyungsoo, kekasihnya malah ada di restoran sekarang. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk pergi dengan halmeoni dan ayahnya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak. Kyungsoo tidak bilang pada Jongin apa alasan dia tidak mau pergi bersama Jongin, halmeoni dan ayah Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah berdandan begitu cantik. Memakai dress berwarna pink yang dibelikan Jongin beberapa hari sebelumnya. High heel. Make up simple tapi membuat Kyungsoo tampak lebih cantik. Rambutnya Kyungsoo buat agak bergelombang lalu Kyungsoo ikat. Sekarang pukul 10 pagi, Kyungsoo masih di restoran. Kyungsoo yang seharusnya sudah siap pergi malah menyempatkan untuk pergi ke restoran. Padahal ada sekarang Kyungsoo sudah memiliki seorang karyawan yang membantunya, tapi Kyungsoo masih belum percaya. Jadi, Kyungsoo pergi ke restoran terlebih dulu sebelum pergi ke acara kelulusan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihat jam tangannya. Dia benar-benar harus pergi jika tidak ingin Jongin memasang wajah cemberut karena dia terlambat. Kyungsoo menyetop taksi di depan restorannya. Sesampainya di tempat acara, Kyungsoo berlari menuju aula. Susah payah Kyungsoo berlari mempercepat langkahnya dengan high heels yang ia pakai. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Sedang berdiri di depan aula bersama halmeoni dan Tn. Kim. Ada seseorang yang sedang memegang kamera menghadap Jongin siap mengambil gambar. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba datang.

"Sebentar. Sebentar". Kyungsoo lalu berdiri menggandeng lengan Jongin yang sedang memegang bouqet bunga.

"Mian", ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum menunjukkan gigi putihnya.

"Restoran? Momen penting kekasihmu kau duakan dengan restoran?". Jongin kesal.

"Eyy... jangan mengomel. Aigu... akhirnya kau lulus dan menjadi sarjana", Kyungsoo memandang Jongin yang memakai toga. Jongin masih kesal. Tidak menanggapi komentar Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni, abeonim, annyeonghaseyo", sapa Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah.

"Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Jongin. Kau ini selalu mendahulukan restoranmu. Setelah ini kita makan bersama", ujar Tn. Kim. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Mengiyakan perintah Tn. Kim. Halmeoni dan Tn. Kim meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jongina... maafkan aku, hmmm", bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya pada Junmyeon untuk membuka restoran", jelas Kyungsoo yang terus tertunduk melihat ke arah high heelsnya.

Kyungsoo terus meminta maaf pada Jongin. Tiba-tiba Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepala langsung mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa marah padaku".

"Lain kali aku akan marah padamu". Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo lalu pergi menyusul halmeoni dan ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang bersama Jongin, Tn. Kim dan halmeoni ke rumah halmeoni. Malam nanti ada acara makan malam bersama. Ini keinginan Tn Kim sebelum ia kembali ke Amerika.

"Halmeoni, abeonim... aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu sore nanti", pamit Kyungsoo.

"Hoo... berdandanlah yang cantik, Kyungsooya".

"Pasti halmeoni". Kyungsoo lalu keluar disusul Jongin yang mengekor dibelakang Kyungsoo setelah berganti pakaian dan pamitan pada halmeoni dan ayahnya.

"Jongina, kita jalan saja, hmmm".

"Jalan? Tumben sekali kau memakai pakaian seperti ini mengajakku jalan".

"Aku ingin sombong pada orang lain, kalau aku berjalan dengan pria tampan".

"Berhenti menggodaku. Terakhir kali kau bersikap aneh seperti ini kau memintaku untuk tidak menemuimu".

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "tidak, sekarang aku serius. Jika naik mobil tidak akan yang melihat aku sedang menggadeng pria tampan".

"Aku sekarang yang takut jika kau tiba-tiba seperti ini".

"Gwaenchana. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan tiba-tiba pergi seperti di drama-drama".

Jongin tetap heran jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bersikap manis seperti ini. Jongin selalu berpikiran buruk jika Kyungsoo seperti ini. Terakhir kali Kyungsoo bersikap manis tiba-tiba, dia meminta Jongin untuk tidak menemuinya karena rencana perjodohan palsu ayahnya, Tn. Kim. Sudah hampir satu tahun mereka bersama. Bahkan halmeoni terkadang jahil dengan menyuruh Jogin dan Kyungsoo segera menikah. Kyungsoo belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu Kyungsoo masih ingin menikmati saat-saat seperti ini dengan Jongin.

"Sampai. Nanti sore ku jemput. Kaubtidak perlu ke restoran. Hari ini kau untukku. Jangan coba-coba menduakan aku dengan restoran".

"Arasseo. Tapi kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku akan bertemu Baekhyun. Dia pulang dari Paris".

"Baekhyun? Tapi tidak untuk pergi dengannya". Jongin memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan. Aku hanya bertemu sebentar dengannya. Setelah itu aku akan langsung ke rumahmu".

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku pulang". Jongin berpamitan dan mencium kening Kyungsoo.

"Ohh... hati-hati", Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin dengan lambaian tangan.

Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk. Baekhyun. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menerima telepon dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyuna...", sapa Kyungsoo manja.

"Kau dimana?".

"Aku di rumah".

"Baiklah. Aku ke sana".

"Kau tahu tempat tinggalku yang baru?".

"Kau pindah? Tanpa memberitahuku?".

"Mian. Akan ku kirim lewat pesan alamat lengkapnya".

Pembicaraan mereka selesai. Sejak Baekhyun pergi ke Paris untuk studi masternya Kyungsoo jarang menghubungi Baekhyun. Selain karena biaya telepon yang cukup mahal, Kyungsoo sebenarnya sedikit lupa pada teman baiknya ini. Tentu saja karena Jongin. Tak lama Kyungsoo menunggu Baekhyun sampai di rumahnya.

"Baekhyuna!". Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh teman baiknya yangbdatang membawa koper dan beberapa paper bag.

Kyungsoo yang melihat barang bawaan Baekhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau belum pulang ke rumahmu?".

"Bantu aku membawa masuk ini semua". Kyungsoo lalu membawa salah satu koper yang Baekhyun bawa.

"Sebentar", Kyungsoo menahan Baekhyun yang akan masuk di pintu.

"Ada apa?".

"Kau belum pulang ke rumah?".

"Aku tidak akan pulang sampai keinginanku dipenuhi". Baekhyun lalu masuk. Kyungsoo yang bingung karena tidak mengerti hanya melihat temannya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau pindah dan tidak memberitahu aku?".

"Sebentar. Ya! Byun Baekhyun, jelaskan padaku ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu".

Baekhyun duduk bersila dibalik meja kecil yang ada di dalam. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Baekhyun dan duduk di depannya. Kyungsoo sudah siap mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?".

"Aku akan tinggal disini".

"Heh? Kenapa?".

"Aku sedang protes pada ayahku. Aku ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol tapi mereka belum mengijinkan. Ayah dan ibu bilang menunggu sampai aku selesai studi masterku".

Setelah mendengar alasan kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau pulang dan ingin tinggal bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu tertawa begitu kencang. Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya mengerutkan keningnya. Heran. Kenapa reaksi Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Kau, seperti ini karena itu?".

"Ohh... wae? Aku akan seperti ini sampai ayah dan ibu mengiyakan keinginanku".

"Jika aku yang jadi ibumu aku pun akan memintamu seperti itu. Tunggulah beberapa tahun lagi sampai kau selesai dengan studimu".

"Itu terlalu lama Kyungsooya".

"Lalu? Kau ingin menikah dengan Chanyeol hari ini juga?".

"Bukan begitu. Ah... molla. Kau sama saja seperti ayah dan ibuku". Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman untuk Baekhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau pindah kesini? Ayah, ibu, dan kakakmu?".

"Aku sudah pindah kira-kira 6 bulan yang lalu".

"6 bulan? Sepertinya banyak yang tidak aku tahu terjadi, iya kan?".

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Aku harus pergi sebentar lagi".

"Pergi? Kemana? Kau meninggalkan aku sendiri?".

"Aku akan makan malam".

"Dengan siapa?".

"Jongin, ayahnya dan halmeoni".

"Heh?".

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Aku pergi dulu. Panggilah Chanyeol untuk menemanimu disini".

Kyungsoo pergi membawa long coat berwarna merah miliknya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang penuh rasa ingin tahu sekarang ini. Kyungsoo memilih membuat Baekhyun bingung dan penasaran. Karena jika dia sudah cerita Kyungsoo tidak akan perbah pergi sebelum ceritanya selesai.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo... kau meninggalkan aku dengan rasa penasaran dan penuh pertanyaan di otakku?".

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Panggil Chanyeol dan jangan melakukan hal aneh. Aku pergi", sahut Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sampai lebih cepat di rumah halmeoni. Jongin, halmeoni dan Tn. Kim bahkan masih bersantai di ruang tengah. Mendengarkan Tn. Kim yang sedang bercerita tentang sekretaris barunya yang selalu membawa beka untuk semua orang di kantornya.

"Kau datang cepat? Tidak jadi bertemu Baekhyun?", tanya Jongin begitu Kyungsoo masuk.

"Sudah. Baekhyun ada di rumahku".

"Annyeonghaseyo halmeoni, abeonim", sapa Kyungsoo.

"Kau datang. Jongin bilang kau akan datang nanti", tanya halmeoni.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai. Jadi aku langsung kemari setelah selesai".

Kyungsoo sudah seperti cucu halmeoni sendiri. Sejak Kyungsoo dekat dengan Jongin Kyungsoo sering datang ke rumah halmeoni meskipun tidak untuk menyiapkan makanan. Tn. Kim pun sudah tidak asing melihat Kyungsoo. Tn. Kim sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri. Sikap ramah Kyungsoo, senang bercanda dan enak di ajak bicara membuat Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengan halmeoni dan Tn. Kim.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsok ke halaman belakang. Salah satu tempat favorit mereka jika di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo pun senang berdiam diri di halaman belakang, menghirup udara segar, duduk di ayunan sambil mendengarkan lagu. Tapi, Jongin, dia senang bukan karena itu. Tapi karena bisa berdua dengan Kyungsoo untuk mencuri-curi kesempatan memberikan kecupan pada Kyungsoo. Jongin datang dengan membawa du kaleng kopi dingin.

"Padahal kau hubungi aku biar aku jemput".

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri".

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?".

"Baik. Dia, pulang ke Korea, ayah dan ibunya tidak tahu itu dan juga dia ingin tinggal denganku".

"Heh? Kenapa?".

"Dia bilang dia sedang protes pada ayahnya yang tidak mengiyakan keingannya untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol".

"Jinjja? Ada-ada saja".

"Lalu kau? Tidak seperti itu?".

"Apa?".

"Kabur karena tidak mendapat izin menikah denganku". Kyungsoo yang sedang meneguk kopi dinginnya langsung terbatuk mendengar perkataan Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu melirik sinis ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin santai.

"Kau ini".

"Aku hanya bertanya. Memang kau tidak mau menikah denganku?".

"Lebih baik kita jalani saja seperti ini, arasseo?".

"Ne...", jawab Jongin seperti anak kecil yang menjawab perintah ibunya.

.

.

.

.

Sudah waktunya Jongin, Kyungsoo, Tn. Kim, dan halmeoni pergi. Halmeoni dan dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang. Jongin yang menyetie dan Tn. Kim, ayahnya duduk di sampingnya. Setelah 20 menit mereka sampai di restoran tempat mereka makan malam. Jongin sudah memesan tempat sevelumnya, jadi mereka tak perlu mencari tempat.

Meja berbentuk persegi. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan di depan mereka tentu halmeoni dan Tn. Kim. Hidangan makan malam sudah siap di hadapan mereka masing-masing.

"Kyungsooya, kapan ayah dan ibumu akan ke Seoul?", tanya Tn. Kim disela makan makan malam.

"Aku belum tahu. Ada apa, abeonim?".

"Tidak. Bagaimana kakakmu?".

"Baik. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia ke Seoul untuk bertemu temannya, jadi aku hanya bertemu sebentar saja".

Kyungsoo sedikit bingung kenapa Tn. Kim tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang kapan ayah dan ibunya akan ke Seoul. Padahal selama ini Tn. Kim tidak pernah menanyakan tentang hal itu. Tn. Kim dan Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Tn. Kim kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalian, lebih baik cepat menikah", ucap Tn. Kim datar. Kyungsoo yang mendengar kalimat itu terbatuk karena kaget. Jongin yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo langsung memberikan air minum pada Kyungsoo.

"Abeoji...", panggil Jongin dengan nada sedikit merengek.

"Kenapa? Kalian memang belum lama berpacaran, tapi aku rasa kalian sudah cukup saling mengenal".

"Tapi abeonim, aku belum berpikit sejauh itu", timpal Kyungsoo.

"Mulai sekarang pikirkan tentang itu. Jongin harus kembali ke Amerika memulai pekerjaannya di perusahaanku. Jika tidak bertunanganlah dengan Jongin agar kau tenang, membiarkan anak ini pergi begitu jauh".

"Ahh, kai ini aku sangat setuju dengan abeoji", Jongin tersenyum lebar.

"Ya!", protes Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Aku setuju dengan abeoji. Memangnya kau bisa tenang jauh dariku?". Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya lalu melihat ke arah ayahnya.

"Sebentar abeoji, aku harus ke Amerika? Kenapa tidak di sini saja?".

"Perusahaan kita yang disini masih sangat baru. Jadi lebih baik kau memulai di Amerika. Tidak aka lama. Mungkin hanya satu tahun setelah itu kau kembali ke Korea".

"Ya, kau dengar? Satu tahun aku akan ke Amerika. Jadi lebih baik setuju dengan saran ayahku untuk bertunangan, hmm", bujuk Jongin. Kyungsoo terdiam. Memikirkan apa yang harus ia jawab.

"Aku harus bicara dengan ayah dan ibuku dulu", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lebih baik secepatnya. Jongin akan pergi satu minggu lagi ke Amerika. Jadi sebelum dia pergi kalian bisa bertungan lebih dulu".

Astaga, kenapa jadi seperti ini. Pantas saja Tn. Kim tiba-tiba mananyakan kapan ayah dan ibunya akan berkunjung ke Korea. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo pasti setuju jika mendengar hal ini. Malah, ayah dan ibunya yang selalu mendesak Kyungsoo untuk serius dengan Jongin. Dalam hal ini, yang menjadi masalah adalah Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo nyaman menjalani semua ini dengan Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu. Bertunangan bahkan menikah. Kyungsoo bukan tidak mau, tapi dia hanya belum siap. Kyungsoo takut dia mengecewakan Jongin yang begitu ingin serius dengannya.

Acara makan malam kali ini diakhiri dengan kebingunan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo. Selesai makan malam, Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara. Jongin tahu kekasihnya ini pasti sedang memikirkan perkataan ayahnya. Jongin setuju dengan saran ayahnya untuk mereka bertungan sebelum Jongin ke Amerika. Jongin sangat setuju. Tapi, Jongin pun tidak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk mengiyakan. Jongin sangat tahu, Kyungsoo belum mau untuk lebih serius dengannya, Jongin tida tahu alasannya. Meski seperti itu, Jongin percaya Kyungsoo akan tetap menjadi kekasihnya. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin begitu yakin. Hanya saja hati Jongin selalu berkata kalau Kyungsoo memang untuknya. Mereka sampai di rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat pintu rumahnya, sepertinya Baekhyun pergi karena lampu rumahnya mati.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, kau pulanglah. Hati-hati". Jongin menahan Kyungsoo yang akan masuk. Jongin memegang pundak Kyungsoo.

"Hey, lihat aku". Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

"Jangan kau pikirkan perkataan ayah. Jangan terbenani, itu hanya saran. Jika kau tidak mau kau boleh menolaknya. Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini, hmm".

"Tapi, Jongina...".

"Sudah, jangan kau pikirkan. Tidurlah yang nyenyak". Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lalu pamit untuk pulang. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sampai ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kyungsok duduk di meja besar di depan rumahnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menatap langit yang gelap tanpa ada bintang. Sekarang Kyungsoo memikirkan perkataan Jongin. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak memikirkan perkataan Tn. Kim. Jika Tn. Kim sudah berkata seperti itu, itu sama saja dia ingin Kyungsoo untuk lebih serius dengan Jongin. Lalu, Kim Jongin bisa setenang itu. Menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tidak memikirkannya. Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang merengek dengan menendang-nendang kakinya.

Kyungsoo lau bangun, "kau dari mana?".

"Mencari makan malam. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa tidak masuk?".

"Kunci kau yang bawa. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk".

"Kau benar", jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Aku pulang. Do Kyungsoo jaga baik-baik gadisku", ucap Chanyeol.

"Akan aku potong-potong tubuhnya saat kau pergi", timpal Kyungsoo ketus.

"Kalian jangan bercerita hingga pagi. Istirahatlah".

"Ohhh, pacarku perhatian sekali", Baekhyun memegang dagu Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan wajah gemas.

"Aishh, kalian ini tidak pernah berubah. Cepatlah pulang".

Kyungsoo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kali ini ia berbaring di lantai begitu saja. Baekhyun yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti itunhanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku tidak tahu".

Baekhyun duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang berbaring.

"Ayo cerita. Semua. Tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikit pun".

Ky+ungsoo yang berbaring, mulai bercerita. Menceritakan semuanya sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Sudah satu jam, Kyungsoo masih melanjutkan ceritanya. Baekhyun masih belum berkomentar. Menunggu temannya ini selesai dengan semua cerita yang tidak Baekhyun tahu.

"Waw... daebak. Jadi sekarang kau punya seorang kekasih? Dan itu adalah Jongin? Tidak pernah ada yang tahu akan jadi seperti ini. Akhirnya Do Kyungsoo...".

"Lalu, kenapa wajahmu seperti ini?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Ayah Jongin menyuruhku untuk bertunangan dengan Jongin".

"Heh? Tunangan?".

"Ohh..."

"Aku iri padamu".

"Hah? Iri?".

"Tanpa kau minta, ayah Jongin menyuruhmu seperti itu. Sedangkan aku, harus berjuang seperti ini".

"Aigu... Byun Baekhyun. Kau itu hanya mempersulit dirimu sendiri. Pulanglah, bicarakan baik-baik dengan ayah dan ibumu".

Baekhyun mempout bibirnya, "pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri".

Kyungsoo terdiam, "kau benar. Pikirkan tentang aku".

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Lagi pula untuk apa kau menolak permintaan untuk bertunangan dengan Jongin".

"Baekhyuna, dia pria pertama yang dekat denganku. Aku sama sekali belum memikirkan lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya ingin menjalani dengan Jongin seperti sekarang".

"Apapun itu. Menurutku lebih baik kau setuju. Apa kau mau dia dekat dengan wanita-wanita di Amerika? Kau yang bilang bagaimana Jongin di Amerika sebelum dia ke Korea".

"Ahhh... molla. Aku mengantuk".

"Jika kau mengantuk, tidurlah. Tidak perlu kesal seperti itu".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak tidur semalam. Sekarang dibawah mata bulatnya ada garis hitam. Kyungsoo berjalan lemas menuju restoran. Kyungsoo tidak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Hanya ingin berbaring di rumahnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di restoran. Sudah ada Junmyeon yang sedang membereskan restoran.

"Sajangnim, apa kau sakit?", tanya Junmyeon saat melihat Kyungsoo yang datang dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat sangat lemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu... dan berhenti memanggilku sajangnim. Panggil aku dengan nama saja. Awas kau jika memanggilku seperti itu lagi", kata Kyungsoo yang berjalan menuju meja kasir sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon mebungkukkan tubuhnya mengiyakan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan.

Sudah hampir pukul 1 siang. Restoran tidak begitu ramai. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang melipat di meja kasir. Kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa kepalanya seperti berputar. Wajahnya juga seperti terbakar. Terasa panas. Kyungsoo memegang keningnya. Sepertinya dia demam.

"Junmyeona, bisa kau belikan aku obat?".

"Sajangnim, ada apa?".

"Eyy, aku bilang berhenti memanggilku seperti itu".

"Tapi pelanggan...- bagaimana?".

"Biar olehku saja. Belikan obat untukku".

"Ahh, ne. Baiklah, aku akan membelikan obat untukmu, saj... Kyungsooya". Junmyeon keluar untuk membeli obat. Kyungsoo masih tertunduk di meja kasir. Kepalanya semakin terasa pusing. Kyungsoo bangun untuk mengambil air minum.

BUK!

Tubuh Kyungsoo lemas. Kyungsoo pingsan. Para pelanggan yang melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak lemas langsung panik. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba menelepon 911 untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Tapi saat pelanggan itu menelepon, Jongin datang. Jongin terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang pingsan dan sedang dikliingi oleh beberapa orang yang ada di restoran.

"Kyungsooya!". Jongin lalu berlutut, mengambil kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menepuk-nepuk pipi Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak ada reaksi.

"Bisa bantu aku untuk membukakan pintu untukku? Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit".

Jongin mengangkat tubuh lemas Kyungsoo. Salah satu pengunjung membuka pintu restoran dan mengikuti Jongin sampai ke mobilnya lalu membuka pintu mobil Jongin. Jongin dengan segera menginjak pedal gas, membawa Kyungsoo ke rumah sakit. Tubuh Kyungsoo terua mengeluarkan keringat. Wajahnya semakin pucat. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo di bawa ke UGD. Beberapa perawat membantu Jongin mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Jongin menunggu dengan cemas di ruang tunggu. Jongin terus berdoa semoga Kyungsoo tidak apa-apa. Seorang dokter menghampiri Jongin.

"Apa kau yang mengantar gadis itu kesini?", tanya dokter. Jongin langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Iya, dokter".

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya demam tinggi saja. Setelah dia bangun, dia bisa pulang".

Jongin menghela nafas lega, "terima kasih, dokter".

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terbaring lemas. Jongin benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak, selama Jongin berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo baru kali ini Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sakit, bahkan sampai pingsan seperti ini. Jongin menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya bangun. Mata Kyungsoo perlahan terbuka, melihat sekelilingnya.

"Jongin? Kenapa aku ada disini?", tanya Kyungsoo lemas.

"Kau pingsan".

"Aku? Tidak mungkin".

"Aku yang mengangkat tubuhmu. Kau sudah merasa baikan?".

"Bernarkah? Kepalaku masih sedikit pusing".

"Do Kyungsoo kau ternyata bisa membuatku khawatir seperti ini".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "kau khawatir? Baik sekali..."

"Kau ini masih membuat kesal saat sakit seperti ini. Sebentar aku akan tanyakan pada dokter apa kau bisa pulang sekarang atau tidak".

Jongin pergi mencari dokter menanyakan apa Kyungsoo sudah boleh pulang atau tidak. Jongin kembali bersama seorang perawat. Jongin membantu Kyungsoo bangun.

"Aku bisa".

"Kau ini pasien sekarang jadi jangan mengomel".

Kyungsoo masih terlalu lemas untuk berdebat dengan Jongin sekarang. Jadi Kyungsoo mengalah. Membiarkan Jongin membantunya. Mereka sampai dibrumah Kyungsoo.

"Padahal kau antarkan aku ke restoran saja".

"Kau ini. Seperti ini kau masih memikirkan restoran? Biarkan Junmyeon hyung yang mengurusnya".

"Aku baik-baik saja".

"Aku bilang tidak! Istirahatlah. Dari sini aku akan ke restoran memberitahu Junmyeon hyung kalau kau tidak apa-apa, sekarang masuklah. Baekhyun?".

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun sepertinya pergi".

"Mau aku bantu kau masuk? Atau menggendongmu? Lalu kunci rumahmu?".

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau pergi saja. Aku juga pegang kunci".

"Baiklah. Aku pergi". Jongin berpamitan.

Tapi sebelum pergi, Jongin memegang leher Kyungsoo. Lalu bibir Jongin menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo tak langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin. Setelah beberapa detik Kyungsoo baru bereaksi.

"Ya! Aku sedang sakit".

"Lalu kenapa? Ini obat ampuh untuk membuatmu sembuh lebih cepat". Kyungsoo menyeringai. Jongin kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya siap mengecup kembali bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi gagal. Kyungsoo dengan cepat menahan Jongin.

"TI-DAK! Dan aku tidak mau kau sakit karena memberiku obat ampuhmu ini". Jongin menyerah.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang", Jongin pamit, mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan mengecup keningnya lalu pergi. Kyungsoo seperti biasa melihat sampai Jongin masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi.

Kyungsoo membalikan badannya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri dengan senyum yang aneh terus menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hah! Aissh, kau ini membuatku kaget saja. Kau ada di rumah?".

"Sekarang aku percaya kalau kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Jongin". Baekhyun masih menunjukkan senyum anhenya.

"Maksudmu?".

"Aku walau sudah mendengar ceritamu tapi tetap tidak percaya kalau kau berpacaran dengan Jongin. Tapi, setelah aku lihat apa yang Jongin lakukan tadi, aku percaya kau berpacaran dengannya".

"Melihat yang dilakukan Jongin?", Kyungsoo sedikit berpikir apa maksud Baekhyun. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar.

"Kau melihat-yang-tadi-"

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti masih dengan senyuman anehnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tadi terlihat pucat sekarang pipinya memerah karena malu. Buru-buru Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah dengan memegang kedua pipinya. Menghindari ledekan Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi akan ia dengar.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo. Sepertinya obat dari Jongin benar-benar ampuh. Kau langsung sembuh", teriak Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo, lalu disusul suara tawa Baekhyun.

"Diam kau, Byun Baekhyun!".

"Bagaimana rasanya, hmm?", Baekhyun terus menggoda Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done for this chapter... ^^**

**Apa ceritanya masih ga jelas? Mian yeoreobun ini permulaan...**

**Aku putuskan untuk buat sequel dari ff sebelumnya, ChikinChikin. Maaf terlalu lama untuk mengupload sequelnya.**

**Aku perlu refreshing dan mencari inspirasi kemarin-kemarin, meyakinkan diri untuk buat sequel atau tidak *curhat***

**Wait for next chapter yes...**

**And I'll always waiting your review... terutama silent readernya... ^^,**

**Kamsahabnida... *bowing***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	2. See You, Kim Jongin

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 2**

**See You, Kim Jongin**

**Previous chapter**

"_Ya! Do Kyungsoo. Sepertinya obat dari Jongin benar-benar ampuh. Kau langsung sembuh", teriak Baekhyun menggoda Kyungsoo, lalu disusul suara tawa Baekhyun._

"_Diam kau, Byun Baekhyun!"._

"_Bagaimana rasanya, hmm?", Baekhyun terus menggoda Kyungsoo._

.

.

.

.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Secepar itukah? Pacar pertamamu, dan kau tidak berontak atau mengomel? Dulu kau hanya dirangkul oleh Chanyeol saja kau mengomel".

"Hentikan".

"Aku benar-benar harus banyak belajar darimu. Bahkan ciuman obat itu, aku harus tanyakan pada Jongin. Karena akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sering sakit".

"Byun Baekhyun!", Kyungsoo berteriak kesal karena ledekan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil kasur dan menggelarkan kasur tidur untuk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun sudah cukup puas meledek temannya ini. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun lalu menuju dapur, membuatkan sup untuk Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau apa?", tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring.

"Memasak".

"Kau? Memasak?".

"Hoo... memang aku belum sepandai kau Do Kyungsoo. Tapi hanya memasak sup tauge saja aku bisa".

"Baguslah. Setidaknya kau berguna tinggal bersamaku", Kyungsoo tertawa jahil.

"Eyy... kau ini".

Hari sudah sore. Baekhyun sedang membaca buku, Kyungsoo tertidur setelah makan dan menimum obat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Terdengar ketukan pintu. Baekhyun yang terjaga langsung membuka pintu. Itu Jongin. Dengan membawa tas kecil berisi termos yang berisi dan kotak makan yang sepertinya berisi nasi.

"Oh, Jongin? Masuklah. Tapi Kyungsoo sedang tidur".

"Begitu? Baiklah". Jongin masuk dengan sedikit ragu. Karena Jongin jarang bertemu Baekhyun. Saat pertama kenal dengan Kyungsoo Baehyun jarang sekali bersama dengan Kyungsoo karena sibuk mengurusi studi masternya. Setelah Jongin resmi menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo, Baekhyun sudah pergi ke Paris.

"Ini, aku bawa sup dan nasi". Baekhyun menerima tas kecil yang dibawa Jongin. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. Jongin selalu suka melihat Kyungsoo tertidur. Wajahnya terlihat begitu polos.

"Jongina, kita mengobrol diluar saja", ajak Baekhyun membawa dua gelas teh hangat. Jongin mengekor di belakang Baekhyun, menuruti perkataan Baekhyun. Takut suara mereka mengobrol mengganggu Kyungsoo yang istirahat.

Baekhyu duduk bersila di atas meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Menyodorkan gelas teh hangat lainnya yang dia bawa pada Jongin. Jongin memberikan senyumannya tanda terima kasih pada Baekhyun.

"Ini pertama kali kita bertemu kan? Walau aku sudah sering mendengar ceritamu dari Kyungsoo", ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeruput teh hangat.

"Iya, aku pun hanya mendengar tentangmu dari Kyungsoo. Tapi... Kyungsoo sering bercerita tentangku?".

"Tidak. Dia baru menceritakan padaku semalam. Setelah aku pergi ke Paris Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bercerita tentangmu".

"Benarkah?".

"Hmm, dia pasti terlalu sibuk denganmu dan lupa denganku. Bahkan emailku saja jarang dia balas".

Jongin tersenyum, lalu menyeruput teh yang dibuat Baekhyun.

"Pasti sulit untukmu, berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo".

"Ahh... tidak. Aku senang dia yang seperti itu", jawab Jongin malu-malu.

"Maklumlah, kau ini pertama untuknya. Dia bahkan sampai sakit seperti ini memikirkan perkataan ayahmu tentang kalian yang bertunangan sebelum kau pergi".

"Kyungsoo, dia menceritakan tentang itu?".

"Mian, Kyungsoo tidak pernah menutupi apapun dariku. Jadi semalam dia menceritakan semuanya. Dia tidak tidur semalam dan pagi saat pergi ke restoran dia tidak makan apapun".

"Benarkah? Do Kyungsoo, dia ini benar-benar".

"Kyungsoo itu teman baikku, jadi kauntidak perlu khawatir".

"Ahh... ya. Dia tidak tidur semalam?".

"Hoo... dia pasti memikirkan perkataan ayahmu. Meskipun dia tidak mengatakannya langsung tapi aku tahu betul dia sedang memikirkan itu. Kyungsoo bukan tidak ingin, dia hanya perlu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Kau pria pertama yang dekat dengannya bahkan sampai menjadi kekasih. Tiba-tiba, ayahmu meminta kalian berdua bertunangan dia tentu akan terkejut. Aku yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak. Percaya padaku. Dengan membiarkan kau dekat dengannya saja itu sudah tanda kalau dia tidak ingin jauh darimu".

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi, apa benar sebelumnya tidak ada pria yang dekat dengannya?", Jongin mulai menginterogasi. Seperti singa yang mendapat buruan, Jongin langsung memanfaatkan ini untuk mengorek info tentang Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun.

"Banyak pria yang mendekati dia. Tapi, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Do Kyungsoo. Semua pria pergi tanpa kabar, tidak menghubunginya lagi, menyerah untuk lebih mendekati Kyungsoo. Tapi kau, kau berhasil sejauh ini".

"Aku pun tidak tahu bisa seperti ini dengan dia. Berjalan begitu saja".

Kyungsok keluar kaewna mendengar suara tawa Baekhyun yang khas. Kyungsoo membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan lalu duduk di antara Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Kalian, sedang membicarakan aku?".

Baekhyun mengangguk yakin, "ohh... aku sedang bersama Jongin, tentu kau yang kita bicarakan. Untuk apa aku bicarakan Chanyeol", Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

Kyungsoo beralih melirik Jongin yang ikut tertawa di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?".

"Panjang jika harus menceritakannya lagi padamu".

"Aishh, kau ini. Kau senang sekarang? Ada Baekhyun yang akan selalu mendukungmu untuk membuatku malu?".

Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Kau sudah lebih baik?".

"Ohh... kau kapan datang?".

"Belum lama, tapi cukup untuk mengorek info tentangmu dari Baekhyun".

"Heh? Info? Info apa? Ya! Byun Baekhyun apa yang kau katakan pada dia?". Kyungsoo menatap tajam Baekhyun, mengangkat sedikit dagunya menunjuk Jongin.

"Rahasia. Jika aku katakan, untuk apa kita diam-diam membicarakannya saat kau sedang tidur". Kyungsoo semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun lebih pagi, menyiapka sarapan untuknya dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih tidur, Kyungsoo sudah sibuk di dapur. Baekhyun terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik. Maklum, rumah Kyungsoo tak ada penyekat apaoun yang memisahkan dapur dan mereka tidur. Jadi otomatis jika ada yang memasak, suara berisik pisau yang beradu memotong bahan makanan menjadi sangat jelas terdengar.

"Good mornig uri chingu", sapa Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun terbangun.

"Kau sudah sehat? Ini masih sangat pagi, Sooya".

"Sangat sehat. Bangunlah, aku sudah buat sarapan". Baekhyun bangun, melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat rapi dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan ke rumah Jongin. Aku akan siapkan sarapan. Kau sarapan sendiri, tidak apa-apa kan?".

"Sepagi ini?".

"Ohh... ayah Jongin akan kembali ke Amerika hari ini. Aku pergi...". Baekhyun hanya menatap heran pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa dengan dia, dalam sehari langsung berubah seperti tidak terjadi apapun".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin membuka pagar. Kyungsoo benar-benar bersemangat hari ini. Jongin membuka pagar, masih mengenakan training dan kaos. Rambutnya masih sedikit berantakan, matanya masih ragu untuk terbuka utuh. Sangat terlihat Jongin baru saja bangun. Begitu Jongin membuka pagar, Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada Jongin.

"Kau?".

"Morning, boy", sapa Kyungsoo lalu masuk. Jongin masih mematung, heran melihat Kyungsoo yang datang sepagi ini dan terlihat begitu bahagia. Jongin lalu menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah langsung menuju dapur.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Jongin, mengambil gelas dan mengambil air dingin dari kulkas. Jongin baru mengangkar gelasnya, Kyungsoo sudah merebut gelas berisi air dingin.

"Jangan munim air dingin pagi-pagi", Kyungsoo memberika gelas berisi air yang tidak dingin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?".

"Hmm, sangat baik". Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

Jongin jelas heran, walau Kyungsoo sering ke rumahnya untuk memasak, tapi Kyungsoo sudah jarang sekali, bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah datang pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi sekarang, bahkan halmeoni dan yang lain masih tidur Kyungsoo sudah datang. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak. Jongin melihat kening Kyungsoo yang sedikit berkeringat. Jongin ambil beberapa helai tisue lalu mengelap keringat Kyungsoo. Setelah itu tangan Jongin menempelkan tanganya, memeriksa apa tubuh Kyungsoo masih panas atau tidak.

"Tubuhmu masih demam, kenapa datang kesini pagi-pagi?". Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lebih baik. Hari ini ayahmu kembali ke Amerika, kan?".

"Tapi kau sedang tidak sehat. Ayah akan mengerti. Aku tidak suka jika kau memaksakan dirimu seperti ini".

"Gomawo. Kau perhatian sekali. Benar, aku baik-baik saja. Mandilah, sebentar lagi halmeoni dan ayahmu pasti bangun".

"Kalau merasa pusing istirahatlah, jangan memaksakan diri".

"Arasseo".

Jongin kembali ke lantai dua, masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mandi. Halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya, sudah cantik. Wangi khas halmeoni bisa tercium sangat kuat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya? Ada apa ini? Kau membuat sarapan?", halmeoni sama herannya seperti Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo datang ke rumah pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi, halmeoni. Bagaimana tidur halmeoni?", Kyungsoo memberikan secagkir teh hangat untuk halmeoni.

"Tidurku nyenyak. Jongin bilang kau sakit. Bagaimana sekarang?".

"Sudah lebih baik, halmeoni". Tak lama Tn. Kim keluar dari kamarnya sudah rapi. Memakai kemeja polos berwarna putih, celana panjang berbahan kain berwarna abu-abu. Sudah gagah, sama gagahnya dengan anak lelakinya yang menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Kau kemari pagi-pagi?".

"Iya. Selamat pagi abeonim. Jongin bilang kau sakit, sudah baikan?".

"Sudah lebih baik. Halmeoni, abeonim, sarapan sudah siap". Halmeoni dan Tn. Kim langsung menuju meja makan, Kyungsoo naik ke lantai dua memanggil Jongin untuk segera turun.

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, tidak ada jawaban. Dua kali Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin, masih belum ada jawaban. Terdengar lagu BTS - War Of Hormone dengan volume cukup kencang. Kyungsoo mebuka pintu kamar Jongin. Jongin tertegun beberapa detik. Lalu membalikkan badannya sambil menutup matanya.

"Ya! Pakai bajumu!".

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi, belum memakai lengkao pakaiannya. Dia baru memakai celana jeans saja. Sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya masih belum memakai apapun. Jongin sedang sedikit melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance mengikuti lagu. Salah satu lengan Jongin sudah masuk ke dalam lubang kaosnya, da terhenti karena Kyungsoo tiba-tiba masuk. Jongin tidak kaget, malah Jongin senang jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiva masuk seperti ini. Karena kesempatan besar buat Jongin, agar bisa mencuri satu kecup atau lebih dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini. Untuk apa membalikkan badan dan menutup matamu". Jongin melanjutkan kegiatanya tadi, memakai kaos.

Kyungsoo terdiam, Jongin benar. Untuk apa Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dan menutup matanya sekarang. Tadi dia sudah lihat tubuh Jongin. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo berhenti menutup matanya dan perlahan membalikkan badannya.

SMOOCH!

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo begitu Kyungsoo membalik. Reaksi pertama Kyungsoo tentu diam karena kaget. Kemudia disusul dengan pukulan dinlengan Jongin dan omelan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Selalu memanfaatkan keadaan! Cepat turun, sarapan sudah siap!", perintah Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"Itu obat untukmu, agar kau cepat sembuh". Kyungsoo tak membalas dengan omelan tapi dengan tatapan mata tajam pada Jongin karena kesal.

Kyungsoo kembali turun ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama halmeonj dan Tn. Kim. Jongin mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit berlari untuk menyusul Kyungsoo dan merangkul kekasihnya itu.

"Good morning, halmeoni, abeoji", sapa Jongin. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari halmeoni maupun ayahnya.

Jongin duduk di kursi tepat di depan ayahnya, dan di samping halmeoni. Kyungsoo mengambil nasi, mangkuk berisi sup tahu pada halmeoni, Tn. Kim dan Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin.

"Andai Kyungsoo bisa menyiapkan makanan seperti ini lagi, perutku akan tersenyum setiap hari".

"Eomma, jangan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan makanan lagi. Kasihan, setiap pagi harus kemari lalu pergi ke restoran. Jika dia itu menantuku aku akan biarkan eomma menyuruhnya seperti itu", tukas Tn. Kim.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menjadi calon menantu abeonim".

Hening. Tak ada yang berkomentar sampai beberapa detik. Semua terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Heh? Apa katamu tadi?", tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Aku mau menjadi calon menantu abeonim".

"Bearkah? Kau terima tawaranku untuk bertungan dengan Jongin sebelum dia pergi ke Amerika", Tn. Kim meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan yakin.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Kau jangan main-main".

"Tidak, aku tidak main-main. Aku datang pagi kesini untuk bicara tentang ini sebelum abeonim pergi", jelas Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sudah bicara pada ayah dan ibumu, Kyungsooya?", tanya halmeoni.

"Sudah. Mereka setuju".

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda tentang ini kan?", Jongin masih terus meyakinkan dirinya.

"Aku serius. Senin depan mereka akan ke Seoul, dan sepertinya akan bertemu dengan abeonim". Halmeonj dan Tn. Kim hanya tersenyum senang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Jongin masih antara percaya dan tidak.

"Baguslah kalau begitu jadi aku bisa sedikit tenang dan akuntidak perlu kembali ke Amerika hari ini".

"Abeoji tidak jadi pulang?".

"Tidak. Untuk apa aku pulang jika nanti harus kembali lagi untuk pertunanganmu".

"Abeioji bilang ada rapat penting besok'.

"Itu bisa ditunda. Nanti Kyungsoo berubah pikiran kau mau?". Jongin terdiam.

"Setelah ini kita bicara", pinta Jongin berbisik ke telinga Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo ke restoran. Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo yang mau bertunangan dengannya sebelum Jongin ke Amerika. Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi mobil di sampingnya, terus menebar senyum sejak tadi. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menatap Kyungso sesekali dengan heran. Restoran masih tutup, Junmyeon belum datang jadi Kyungsoo yang membuka kunci. Sesampainya di restoran Kyungsoo lngsung memkai appron dan siap untuk membereskan restoran.

"Ya".

"Hmm, wae?".

"Kau benar serius dengan itu? Jangan paksakan diri jika kau belum siap. Aku bisa menunggu".

"Hmm, aku serius. Aku sampai sakit memikirkan ini kau masih tidak percaya?".

"Kyungsooya..."

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Dipegangnya pipi Jongin dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo tatap Jongin dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak main-main tentang ini. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin membiarkanmu pergi jauh ke Amerika dan kembali nakal dengan gadis-gadis disana".

Jongin tertawa kecil. Lucu mendengar Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini Kyungsoo yang Jongin kenal jarang atau ungkin bisa disebut tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini. Kyungsoo khawatir Jongin akan macam-macam dengan gadis lain.

"Kau takut aku macam-macam?".

"Hmm... jika kita hanya seperti biasanya, lalu kau merasa bosan padaku lalu saat kau kembali ke Korea kau datang bersama wanita lain dan lupa padaku".

"Berhentilah menonton drama". Jongin lalu mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih". Kyungsoo membalas memeluk Jongin. Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo lalu mencium Kyungsoo. Tapi, tiba-tiba Junmyeon datang membuka pintu restoran. Melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman.

"Aahhh, jeosonghabnida sajangnim. Aa..aakku tidak tahu", ucap Junmyeon terbata-bata.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Lalu tertawa melihat Junmyeon yang kebingungan.

"Gwaenchana. Berhenti memanggilku sajangnim". Junmyeon membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu masuk mengambil appron dan langsung membereskan restoran.

"Timingnya tidak pas", bisik Jongin.

"Sudah. Pergilah".

"Aku pergi. Hyung, aku pergi", pamit Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon.

"Junmyeona, aku akan bertunangan dengan Jongin", kata Kyungsoo semangat.

"Benarkah? Wah... selamat saj- Kyungsooya".

.

.

.

.

Hari pertunagan Kyungsoo dan Jongi akhirnya tiba. Kyungsoo sedang didandani oleh Yuri. Acaranya tidak dibuat mewah. Hanya keluarga dan orang terdekat yang datang. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo, Yuri tentu besama Jemi. Jongin pun sama, hanya halmeoni dan ayahnya. Tidak lupa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, juga Junmyeon hadir di acara pertunangan mereka. Acaranya pun tidak di adakan di hotel atau dengan menyewa tempat khusus. Acaranya hanya di adakan di rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak ingin acaranya terlalu mewah. Padahal orang tua mereka masing-masing menyuruh untuk mengundang banyak orang.

"Eonni, bisa lebih cepat sedikit?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Yuri yang sedang memoles bibir Kyungsoo dengan lipstik berwarna pink.

"Diam. Memangnya ada apa?".

"Aku harus ke restoran. Pengantar daging datang hari ini". Mendengarvitu Yuri memukul punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau masih mengurus itu disaat seperti ini?", omel Yuri.

"Ayah sudah minta pada orang yang biasa mengantar daging ayam untuk tidak mengantarnya hari ini, karena ayah akan tahu kau akan seperti ini".

"Gomawo appa...", Kyungsoo kembali tenang dan menyelesaikan dandanannya.

Setelah semua siap mereka pergi ke rumah Jongin. Karena Jongin sudah menghubungi Kyungsoo dan bertanya apa masih lama atau tidak. Rumah Jongin sudah ramai. Halaman deoan dan belakang di rubah menjadi tempat pesta sederhana. Meja-meja dengan makanan tertata rapi sudah berjejer. Jongun menunggu Kyungsoo di depan pagar. Jongin gagah. Memakai kemeja polos berwarna biru langit dengan jas berwarna abu-abu. Di mata Kyungsoo sekarang Jongin yang tertampan.

Kyungsoo mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Jongin. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan masuk. Sudah ada halmeoni, Tn. Kim yang tak kalah gagah dengan Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, juga Junmyeon. Semua sudah lengkap.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas. Pikirannya menerawang, akhirnya hari ini tiba dan ini terjadi. Kyungsoo sendiri masih tidak percaya dia akan sejauh ini dengan Jongin. Pria tampan yang dia kenal 6 bulan yang lalu akan menjadi seseorang untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, yang awalnya ragu apa harus lebih serius dengan Jongin akhirnya memantapkan hati untuk lebih serius dengan Jongin.

Tn. Kim memulai acara dengan memberikan beberapa kalimat seperti sambutan. Mengucapkan terima kasih, pada semua orang yang hadir, juga pada Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mau menuruti permintaan Tn. Kim untuk bertunangan dengan Jongin. Jongin mengambil kotak kecil berwarna coklat, berisi dua cincin perak dengan inisial nama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil cincin yang ukurannya lebih kecil dengan ukiran inisial namanya. Lalu memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis Kyungsoo. Setelah itu Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama memasukan cincin ke jari manis Jongin. Selesai. Kyungsoo dan Jongin resmi bertunangan.

.

.

.

.

"Kemana cincinmu?", tanya Jongin yang sedang sibuk mrngemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ada", jawab Kyungsoo yang juga sibuk membantu Jongin.

"Kau ini, baru satu hari bertunangan denganku sudahbmelepas cincin itu?".

Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya, menarik nafas dan mambuangnya perlahan. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang ada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan kalung yang iya pakai. Di kalung itu menggantung cincin pertunangan dia dengan Jongin.

"Disini, rapi menggantung. Kau tahu aku ini pelupa dan di restoran aku tidak diam, jika aku pakai dijari lalu hilang bagaimana?".

Wajah kesal Jongin berubah menjadi wajah senang. Senyum manis Jongin muncul. Jongin berdiri untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang lain. Tak lupa Jongin memberikan kecupan di kepala Kyungsoo.

Dua hari lagi Jongin pergi ke Amerika. Jadi hari ini Jongin harus membereskan barang-barangnya agar besok Jongin bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyungsoo. Ayahnya sudah pergi lebih dulu pagi tadi karena harus mengahndiri rapat di perusahaan. Karena Jongin tidak tahu akan berapa kama di Amerika, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membawa semua barangnya. Memang merepotkan, tapi Jongin lebih baik seperti ini agar tidak perlu membeli pakaian atau barang lainnya saat di Amerika. Akhirnya Jongin selesai mengepak barang-barangnya. Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Kyungsoo masih membereskan koper Jongin berisi pakaian Jongin yang lain.

"Kyungsooya, kita pergi".

"Kemana? Aku harus ke restoran, kasihan Junmyeon".

"Isshh... kau ini, selalu restoran. Aku akan pergi dua hari lagi. Kau ini memang jahat, tidak romantis. Harusnya kau yang antusias menghabiskan waktu denganku sebelum aku pergi", protes Jongin. Kyungsoo selesai mengepak pakaian Jongin. Lalu duduk di ujung ranjang di samping Jongin yangvsesang berbaring.

"Tidak akan seru jika menghabiskan waktu denganmu sebelum kau pergi. Malah aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke airport jika bisa. Agar kau rindu padaku".

Jongin bangun lalu mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kau ini memang tipeku, Do Kyungsoo".

"Hentikan! Aku sedang tidak menggodamu".

"Lihat, sebentar kau manis padaku lalu sesaat kemudia kau kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo".

"Tapi aku tetap tipemu, kan? Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kau bilang mau mengantar halmeoni ke rumah temannya".

"Kau itu 100% tipeku". Jongin berdiri dari ranjang, menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo untuk mengganti pakaian. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar Jongin dan turun. Halmeoni sudah siap, sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Halmeoni sudah siap? Jongin sedang mengganti pakaiannya". Tak lama Jongin turun. Sudah siap mengantar halmeoni.

"Halmeoni. Malam ini aku akan pergi dengan Kyungsoo boleh?".

"Silakan. Kenapa harus meminta ijin. Biasanya kalian akan langsung pergi".

"Sampai besok".

"Heh?". Halmeoni kaget. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih kaget lagi mendengar apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan.

"Ya, mau lergi kemana? Tidak. Aku harus ke restoran".

"Silakan saja. Lagi pula Jongin akan pergi lusa nanti. Asalkan kalian tidak berbuat macam-macam".

Mata Kyungsoo semakin melebar. Tidak percaya halmeoni justru mendukung cucunya.

"Halmeoni...".

"Turuti saja apa keinginan Jongin". Halmeoni tak lagi membahas itu lalu pergi keluar. Disusul Jongin dengan senyum bahagianya karena mendapat dukungan dari halmeoni.

"Dengar kata halmeoni, turuti saja", Jongin meledek Kyungsoo lalu cepat-cepar menyusul halmeoni yang sudah di luar. Kyungsoo menyusul halmeoni dan Jongin setelah mengunci pintu dan pagar.

"Jongina, kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Kalian pergi saja, biar aku pulang naik taksi saja".

"Benarkah halmeoni? Uwaa... halmeoni jjang!", ucap Jongin mengcungkan jempolnya. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar. Karena jika berkomentar Kyungsoo malah akan mendapat omelan halmeoni karena tidak mau pergi. Apalagi ini halmeoni yang menyuruhnya pergi dengan Jongin. Jongin mengantarkan halmeoni terlebih dulu baru mngantarkan Kyungsoo ke restoran.

"Do Kyungsoo, selesai kau di restoran aku jemput kau di rumahmu", kata Jongin dari dalam mobil.

"Aku akan kabur!".

"Aku akan tahu kemana kau pergi. Aku pergi...", Jongin menginjak pedal gas sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak membalas lambaian tangan Jongin.

Restoran tak begitu ramai. Kyungsoo duduk di belakang meja kasir. Pikirannya menerawang. Kemana Jongin akan membawanya pergi, sampai besok? Kyungsoo bertanya pada Junmyeon yang sedang merapikan meja.

"Junmyeona, kau pernah pergi bersama wanita?".

"Pergi kemana?".

"Kemana pun. Sampai esok harinya, dan hanya berdua".

"Tidak. Belum pernah. Terakhir aku punya kekasih saja saat aku SMA. Mungkin sekarang aku lupa bagaimana rasanya punya kekasih".

"Benarkah? Kau sekarang tidak memiliki kekasih? Wah... kau harus lebih sering pergi dan membiarkan wajahmu itu dilihat oleh wanita-wanita".

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi kau akan pergi kemana bersama Jongin hingga tidak pulang?". Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Hah? Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku akan pergi dengan Jongin dan tidak akan pulang?".

"Tadi kau bertanya apa aku pernah pergi dengan wanita sampai tidak pulang. Kau pasti akan pergi dengan Jongin kan? Lalu dengan siapa lagi?".

"Ahh... kau benar. Junmyeona, hari ini kita tutup lebih cepat".

"Kenapa?".

"Karena aku harus mencari tahu kemana Jongin akan mengajakku".

"Tidak perlu. Kau turuti saja kemana dia akan membawamu".

"Eyy kau ini. Jika kau tidak mau kau yang tutup restoran. Aku akan lergi lebih dulu".

"Ne, sajangnim. Silakan".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam-diam pergi ke rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar inginbmencari tahu Jongin akan membawanya pergi kemana sampai tidak pulang. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang memasukan barang ke dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa lihat apa pastinya yang sedang Jongin masukkan karena Kyungsoo datang dari arah sebaliknya. Jongin pergi ke dalam rumah dengan berlari dan kembali dengan cepat. Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa lihat apa yang akan Jongin masukkan ke dalam mobilnya. Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat Jongin memasukkan sebuah buntalan dengan tulisan TENDA.

'Tenda? Untuk apa dia membawa tenda? Apa dia berencana unyuk menginap di tenda bersamaku? Hanya berdua? Wahh... Kim Jongin. Dia berniat seperti itu denganku?', Kyungsoo membiarkan pikirannya kemana-mana.

Jongin seperti melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengumpat di balik mobil tetangganya yang terparkir di jalan. Jongin perlahan mendekati mobil itu, meyakinkan ala itu benar Kyungsoo atau bukan. Saat Jongin melihat, ternyata benar, itu Kyungsoo. Sedang berjongkok sambil bersandar, mendekap erat tasnya, di belakang mobil milik orang lain.

"Ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?".

Kyungsoo kenal suara itu. Itu suara Jongin. Perlahan Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya, dan dengan ragu juga malu membalikkan badannya.

"Ahh... Jonginan, annyeong".

"Kau sedang mengintip?".

"Tidak. Tidak!".

"Lalu?".

"Mmm... aku... aku..."

"Kau pasti diam-diam kesini untuk mengintip apa yang aku lakukan karena kau penasaran kemana aku akan mengajakmu pergi?".

Kyungsoo terdiam karena tebakan Jongin benar. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar, Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju mobil Jongin dengan pipi yang bersemu merah karena malu. Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil Jongin lalu duduk di kursi depan tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh, lucu melihat tingkah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Jongin melanjutkan memasukkan barang ke mobilnya setelah selesai Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Sudah siap? Ayo kita pergi!". Kyungsoo masih diam, hanya menarik seatbelt dan memasangkannya ditubuhnya.

"Kita akan kemana?".

"Naksan", jawab Jongin singkat.

"Heh? Naksan? Pantai Naksan?".

"Hmmm..."

"Kenapa kau selalu senang mengajakku pergi jauh tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?".

"Karena jika aku bilang, kau akan menolak. Tidurlah".

.

.

.

.

Setelah 3 jam perjalanan. Mereka sampai di pantai Naksan. Hari sudah gelap. Kyungsoo turun dari mobil. Kyungsoo mengelus-elus lenganbya sendiri karena dingin. Jongin kembali masuk ke dalam mobil, mengambil jaket untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau akan seperti ini". Jongin memakaikan jaket pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan mengajakku kesini".

"Ayo masuk. Kau pasti belum makan. Kita mencari tempat makan dulu". Kyungsoo menurut dan kembali masuk ke dalam mobil.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah restoran di pinggir jalan. Kyungsoo benar-benar lapar. Kyungsoo sampai memesan dua porsi sup iga lengkap dengan nasinya. Kyungsoo sejak pagi belum mengisi perutnya sama sekali. Saat siang dia sibuk memikirkan cara untuk mencari tahu kemana Jongin akan mengajaknya pergi. Sampai Kyungsoo lupa kalau dia belum makan apapun sejak pagi dan baru mengisi perut laparnya setelah malam saat sampai di Naksan.

"Ahh... aku kenyang sekali".

"Bagaimana kau tidak kenyang, dua porsi sup iga kau makan".

"Aku lapar sekali. Sejak pagi aku belum makan".

"Kau baru makan? Sejak pagi?".

"Hmm".

"Kyungsooya...", panggil Jongin lembut.

"Hmmm, wae?".

"Jangan seperti itu lagi. Jika kau sakit bagaimana? Aku akan pergi ke Amerika mungkin akan lama, siapa yang akan mengingatkanmu untuk makan? Kau ini tidak pernah peduli pada tubuhmu sendiri".

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku ingin menangis jika mendengar kau berkata seperti itu". Jongin memberikan belaian di kepala Kyungsoo.

Setelah makan, Jongin kembali mengajak Kyungsoo pergi. Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menuju sebuah bagunan seperti vila. Bangunannya tidak terlalu besar. Letaknya tepat di pinggir pantai Naksan.

"Kenapa kita kesini? Bukankah kau membawa tenda?"

"Iya".

"Lalu kenapa kita kesini? Kita tidak akan mendirikan tenda?".

"Awalnya akan seperti itu, tapi anginnya terlalu besar. Nanti kau sakit".

Mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan kayu itu. Jongin melihat ke dalam kamar. Mengecek semuanya, toilet, penghangat ruangan dan tempat tidur untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menuju dapur, mencari tempat untuk membuat air panas. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela dengan kaca yang besar. Dengan pemandangan langsung ke pantai. Memang tidak bisa melihat pemandangan pantai karena sudah gelap, tapi suara ombak bisa jelas terdengar. Tenang sekali. Kyungsoo selalu suka suasana seperti ini. Dimana pun, asalkan bisa membuat hati Kyungsoo tenang.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang memejamkan mata menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Jongin suka jika melihat Kyungsoo tenang seperti ini, Kyungsoo lebih cantik. Jongin perlahan mendekti Kyungsoo dari belakang. Menundukkan tubuhnya, mendekati bibir Kyungsoo.

"Mau apa kau, Kim Jongin?", Kyungsoo ternyata tahu Jongin ada dibelakangnya.

"Ahh... aku gagal lagi". Jongin mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin memberika gelas berwarna biru berisi coklat panas pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau selalu seperti itu. Apa kau seperti itu pada pacar-pacarmu yang dulu?".

"Tidak".

"Bohong".

"Benar. Kau tahu? Bibirmu itu seperti ada sesuatu, ada rasa yang berbeda saat menciummu, itu sebabnya aku selalu ingin menciummu jika aku lihat bibirmu".

"Bibirku? Kau ini", Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin.

"Ahh... sakit".

"Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh".

"Tapi aku serius, bibirmu it-", Kyungsoo kembali memukul lengan Jongin.

"Baiklah... baiklah".

Kyungsoo menyimpan gelas coklat panasnya di meja kaca yang ada di depan sofa tempat mereka duduk. Jongin pun melakukan hal yang sama lalu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada Jongin.

"Seperti ini sampai besok", ucap Jongin.

"Tidak mau".

"Kenapa?".

"Kepala dan kakiku bisa pegal jika sampai pagi seperti ini". Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling diam. Bukan karena mereka bertengkar. Tapi mereka sedang menikmati suasana. Tenang. Hanya terdengar suara ombak dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku harus sering membawamu ke tempat seperti ini".

"Memang kenapa?".

"Karena hanya di tempat seperti ini kau manis padaku, tidak banyak mengomel".

"Apa aku sering mengomel padamu?".

"Hmm, sampai aku lupa kapan kau bersikap manis padaku".

"Aku pasti akan rindu padamu", kata Jongin semakin erat memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sepertinya akan begitu".

"Sepertinya? Kau tidak yakin akan rindu padaku?".

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin. Hanya satu kecupan. Setelah itu Jongin membalas. Jongin pegang tengkuk Kyungsoo, perlahan Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Jongin semakin erat mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak diam. Tangannya merangkul leher Jongin. Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan sampai Kyungsoo dalam posisi tertidur. Kyungsoo yang terbawa suasana sadar kalau Jongin akan melakukan lebih jika dia diam saja. Kyungsoo menahan tubuh Jongin. Jongin berhenti mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan, hmm". Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Lalu jongin bangun dari posisinya yang berada di atas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun bangun dan kembali duduk. Kyungsoo memegang wajah Jongin. Mengecup pipi Jongin.

"Tunggulah sampai aku resmi menjadi istrimu...". Jongin tak berkomentar, hanya memberikan senyuman hangat pada Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar beruntung mengenal Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo sering mengomel padanya tapi Kyungsoo selalu bisa menjaga dirinya, dan membuat Jongin tidak melakukan hal lebih pada Kyungsoo. Tak hanya sekali Jongin seperti ini pada Kyungsoo jika mereka sedang berdua. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak dengan cara halus. Itu yang membuat Jongin suka.

"Kau tidur disini tidak apa-apa? Aku lelah, aku ingin tidur".

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Kau tidurlah".

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamar dan membawa bantal untuk Jongin.

"Pakai bantal, nanti lehermu sakit. Aku tidur. Selamat malam...", Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Jongin ingin lebih lama bersama Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tidak mau memaksa karena Kyungsoo sudah lelah. Sudah pukul 2 pagi. Jongin masih terjaga. Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin tidur. Besok Jongin pergi ke Amerika, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan Jongin tidak tahu akan berapa lama di Amerika. Jongin pergi ke kamar, melihat Kyungsoo yang tidur. Jongin mendekat, membelai lembut wajah Kyungsoo lalu memberikan kecupan di kening Kyungsoo. Sebelum kembali keluar Jongin membenarkan selimut yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

Jongin akhirnya bisa memejamkan matanya saat jarum jam menunjuk angka 4. Kyungsoo bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Mengambil selimut yang ia pakai semalam dari kamar, lalu Kyungsoo tutup tubuh Jongin dengan selimut. Kyungsoo juga menutup jendela besar itu debgan gorden, agar Jongin tidak terbangun karena sinar matahari. Kyungsoo memeriksa paper bag yang dibawa Jongin. Ada banyak bahan makanan. Kyungsoo bicara dalam hati, 'untuk apa kemarin makan sup iga di restoran, jika tahu Jongin membawa semua ini, aku lebih memilih memasak saja'.

Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya agar tidak menganggunya saat masak. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai sibuk memotong, mencuci bahan-bahan, menggoreng dan yang lainnya. Jongin terbangun karena wangi masakan dan juga silau sinar matahari. Jongin bangun dan duduk sambil berusaha membuka utuhbkedua matanya. Ujung bibir Kyungsoo tertarik, membentuk semnyuman manis.

"Good morning. Cepatlah mandi, sebentar lagi sarapan siap".

"Kau sudah memasak?".

"Hmm... cepatlah mandi". Jongin menurut.

Sarapan sudah siap. Jongin pun sudah selesai mandi. Jongin mencium wangi masakan Kyungsoo. Jongin tanpa diminta sudah mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup buatan Kyungsoo.

"Wahh... benar-benar enak. Kenapa masakanmu selalu enak seperti ini?".

"Benarkah? Syukurlah jika kau suka. Makanlah yang banyak".

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku? Padahal aku ingin melihat matahari terbit".

"Lain kali kita kembali kesini untuk lihat itu. Kau pasti tidur malam sekali". Jongin tidak menjawab, sibuk dengan sarapannya.

"Berapa banyak kopi yang kau minum, Kim Jongin?", Kyungsoo menginterogasi.

"Tidak banyak".

"Kurangi minum kopi sebanyak itu. Jaga kesehatanmu".

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul. Kyungsoo tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo ikut dengan Jongin untuk bertemu halmeoni.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku antar pulang?".

"Tidak perlu. Istirahatlah. Besok kau pergi pagi sekali, kan?".

"Hati-hati", Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo. Jongin menunggu sampai punggung Kyungsoo tak terlihat.

Kyungsoo pergi ke restoran sebelum pulang. Junmyeon sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan.

"Junmyeona...".

"Ohh, kau sudah pulang?".

"Hoo... baru saja. Maafkan aku, aku hari ini tidak bisa membantumu. Tidak apa-apa?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pulang saja".

"Oh ya, dan besok kau tidak perlu datang untuk membuka restoran. Besok restoran tutup, jadi kau bisa istirahat. Jalan-jalanlah, perlihatkan wajah tampanmu".

"Ahh... kau bisa saja. Baiklah".

"Aku pulang. Jaga restora baik-baik". Junmyeon menjawab dengan gerakan hormat pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju terminal keberangkatan. Kyungsoo telat karena dia baru tidur pukul 4 pagi. Jongin sudah menelepon Kyungsoo sejak tadi menanyakan dimana Kyungsoo sekarang. Tidak banyak waktu tersisa, 10 menit lagi Jongin bilang dia harus naik ke pesawat. Kyungsok mempercepat larinya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo melihat sosok Jongin yang terus melihat sekelilingnya dengan cemas. Di sana juga ada halmeoni yang juga mengantar Jongin pergi ke Amerika.

"Maafkan aku". Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kau ini. Membuatku khawatir saja".

Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin. Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengar suara isakan. Kyungsoo menangis.

"Hey, kau kenapa?".

"Ahh... ada apa denganku. Aku tidak mau mengantarku seperti ini, Kim Jongin", Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin.

"Sudahlah. Aku bukan pergi untuk berperang. Aku masih bisa menghubungimu".

"Aku akan rindu padamu. Rindu mengomel padamu. Membuatmu kesal, dan-".

SMOOCH!

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Ya!".

"Lihat, kau bahkan mengomel sekarang".

"Pergilah".

Sekarang Jongin berganti memeluk halmeoni.

"Halmeoni, aku pergi. Jaga diri halmeoni baik-baik. Aku titip kekasihku".

"Arasseo. Kau juga jaga dirimu. Jangan banyak menentang ayahmu".

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan halmeoni. Sekarang Kyungsoo sendiri. Kekasihnya pergi ke Amerika dan tidak tahu kapan akan kembali ke Korea. Tapi Kyungsoo akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai Jongin kembali ke Korea untuk menemuinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 done... wait for next chapter ^^,**

**Maafkan terlalu lama update yeoreobun. Sudah dibuat secepat mungkin tapi tetep baru selesai sekarang. Jeongmal jeongmal mianhae... *deep bow***

**Dan juga maafkan aku soal pemberian rate kemaren aku bener-bener ga sadar kasih rate M buat ff ini. Itu kesalahanku... maaf...**

**Maaf juga buat reader yang minta ffnya buat rubah rate jadi M. Aku masih belum sanggup buat nulis ff dengan rate M karena belum berpengalaman nulis ff kaya gitu... doakan saja agar aku bisa tulis ff dengan rate M sesuai keinginan kalian ^^,**

**Selalu tunggu review kalian yeoreobun...**

**Thank you thank you buat yang masih setia baca ff aku dari ff sebelumnya...**

**I LOVE U**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	3. Back

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Back**

**Previous chapter**

_"Maafkan aku". Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah._

_"Kau ini. Membuatku khawatir saja"._

_Kyungsoo menangis._

_"Hey, kau kenapa?"._

_"Ahh... ada apa denganku. Aku tidak mau mengantarku seperti ini, Kim Jongin", Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin._

_"Sudahlah. Aku bukan pergi untuk berperang. Aku masih bisa menghubungimu"._

_"Aku akan rindu padamu. Rindu mengomel padamu. Membuatmu kesal, dan-"._

_Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo tiba-tiba._

_"Ya!"._

_"Lihat, kau bahkan mengomel sekarang"._

_"Pergilah"._

.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni, mau aku antar sampai rumah?".

"Tidak perlu, kau pulanglah saja. Biar akubnaik taksi saja". Kyungsoo mengantar halmeoni sampai naik ke dalam taksi.

"Halmeoni siang nanti aku akan ke rumah, untuk siapkan makan siang".

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Jongin ke airport Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang. Dia pergi ke restoran. Restoran tidak akan buka, tetap tutup. Kyungsoo hanya ingin sendiri. Di rumahnya ada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo diam dan sendiri. Kyungsoo mengambil sebotol soju dari lemari pendingin di restoran. Kyungsoo juga membuat ayam pedas manis hanya untuknya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasa sepi. Padahal sebelumnya pun, Jongin tak selalu datang setiap hari ke restoran atau pergi menemuinya. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa sepi. Kyungsoo pandangi layar handphonenya.

"Kim Jongin... Kim Jongin... cepatlah hubungi aku, hyaaa!", Kyungsoo bergumam bicara pada handphonenya seperti sedang membaca mantra.

Kyungsoo mengisi gelasnya dengan soju, lalu ia teguk habis. Kyungsoo benar-benar gila, ini baru pukul 11, dan Kyungsoo sudah minum soju. Satu teguk. Dua teguk. Sampai isi dari botol soju sudah habis setengahnya diminum oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berhenti meminum soju. Dia berdiri mengambil sekaleng bir. Sekarang berganti menjadi bir yang Kyungsoo teguk. Wajah Kyungsoo mulai memerah. Kyungsoo mulai mabuk. Kyungsoo memang tidak pandai jika masalah minum seperti ini. Layar handphone Kyungsoo menyala. Suara getar yang beradu dengan meja begitu terdengar keras. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab handphonenya berhenti bergetar. Lalu seseorang masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Ya! Kau sudah gila?".

"Ohh, Baekhyun".

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Apa kau sudah gila? Ini masih pukul 11 kau sudah mabuk?".

"Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku tidak akan tidur jika aku tidak mabuk".

"Aigu... sudah hentikan. Kau ini selalu aneh-aneh saja". Baekhyun menyingkirkan botol soju dan kaleng bir dari meja, agar Kyungsoo tak lagi meminum salah satunya.

"Apa aku mabuk, Baekhyuna?".

"Hmmm..."

"Apa aku sudah gila?".

"Hmmm..."

"Aku rindu Kim Jongin..."

"Belum juga satu hari dia pergi".

Kyungsoo lalu membenamkan kepalanya di meja. Kyungsoo tidak tahu akan seperti ini. Jauh dari Jongin. Rasanya tidak enak. Kyungsoo benar-benar tertidur. Baekhyun duduk di depan Kyungsoo selama berjam-jam membiarkan teman baiknya ini seperti ini. Karena Baekhyun tahu betul apa yang di rasakan Kyungsoo sekarang.

Baekhyun sempat seperti apa yang dialami Kyungsoo sekarang. Saat Baekhyun harus menlanjutkan studinya ke Paris karena keinginan orang tuanya. Baekhyun harus jauh dari Chanyeol. Padahal sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah jauh dari Chanyeol. Kemana pun, Baekhyun akan pergi bersama Chanyeol. Di Paris, Baekhyun seperti orang gila, saat matahari belum lama muncul dia sudah mabuk. Baekhyun merasa sangat sepi, karena jauh dari Chanyeol. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan. Tapi begitulah, rasa terlalu sayang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini. Sekarang, hal itu terjadi pada Kyungsoo. menelepon Chanyeol untuk membantunya membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

"Chagiya, kau dimana?".

"Aku sedang menuju tempat Kyungsoo".

"Kau datanglah ke restoran. Bantu aku".

Tak lama, Chanyeol akhirnya datang. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat datang.

"Kenapa dia?".

"Sindrome long distance".

"Sama sepertimu?".

"Kau bisa menggendongnya?". Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol lalu menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya yang kewalahan karena mabuk.

Chanyeol berjalan bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sedang tenang tertidur. Chanyeol tak canggung harus menggendong Kyungsoo seperti ini bahkan di depan Baekhyun. Karena bukan pertama kalinya bagi Chanyeol harus menggendong Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Baekhyun mendengar suara handphone bergetar. Ia periksa handphonenya. Tidak bukan handphonenya.

"Chanyeola, itu handphonemu?".

"Bukan". Baekhyun lalu memeriksa handphone Kyungsoo. Jongin menelepon. Baekhyun menjawab panggilan dari Jongin.

"Yeobeoseyo?".

"Oh... Kyungsoo?".

"Ini aku Baekhyun".

"Kyungsoo?".

"Kyungsoo? Kekasihmu ini sedang gila karenamu".

"Heh?".

"Sekarang ini, Do Kyungsoo. Dia mabuk dan sedang tertidur di punggung priaku".

"Kyungsoo? Mabuk?".

"Hoo... Wah... Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar hebat membuat seorang Do Kyungsoo seperti ini".

"Benarkah Kyungsoo seperti itu? Katakan maafku pada Chanyeol. Dan maafkan aku Baekhyuna", Jongin tertawa kecil mendengar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah sampai?".

"Belum. Aku sedang transit dan ini akan segera pergi. Maafkan aku Baekhyuna, aku harus menutup teleponnya. Tolong jaga Kyungsoo".

"Ohh... baiklah. Hati-hati".

Jongin yang berharap bisa mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo gagal karena Kyungsoo yang tertidur karena mabuk. Ada perasaan lucu yang Jongin rasakan sekarang. Jongin khawatir mendengar Kyungsoo yang mabuk sampai dia harus digendong oleh Chanyeol untuk pulang. Tapi sisi lain, Jongin senang mendengar Kyungsoo seperti itu karena dirinya. Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang selama enam bulan ini mengisi hari-hari Jongin, gadis yang tidak pernah romantis sedikit pun, hari ini dibuat gila karena jauh dari Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun pagi hari dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Kyungsoo mengingat-ngingat berapa banyak soju dan bir yang ia minum. Rasanya tidak banyak, tapi kepala Kyungsoo terasa berat sekali, seperti dia minum 10 botol soju. Baekhyun masih tertidur. Kyungsoo juga ingat Baekhyun datang ke restoran. Hanya sampai situ. Kyungsoo tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Kepalanya yang tadi terasa berat tiba-tiba hilang. Itu Jongin. Kim Jongin. Jongin meneleponnya. Dengan gesit Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar rumahnya untuk menerima panggilan dari Jongin. Jika di dalam takut menganggu Baekhyun.

"Hallo", jawab Kyungsoo dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang kepalanya.

"Akhirnya kau yang mengangkat telepon dariku. Kau baik-baik saja?".

"Kau meneleponku?".

"Hoo... berkali-kali".

"Benarkah? Tapi setahuku aku baru menerima teleponmu".

"Karena Baekhyun yang menjawab. Haruskah kau mabuk karena rindu padaku?".

"Ahhh, Byun Baekhyun".

"Jangan marah padanya. Kau tahu sulitnya dia mengantarmu pulang? Menjawab telepon dariku".

"Arasseo. Kau sudah sampai? Sekarang jam berapa disana?".

"Sudah. Sejak 9 jam yang lalu. Disini sekarang jam 7 malam".

"Disana malam hari? Aku baru saja bangun. Kau sudah makan?".

"Sebentar lagi aku akan makan malam dengan abeoji".

"Ayahmu baik-baik saja?".

"Baik. Kyungsooya...".

"Hmmm".

"Selama aku tidak ada, jangan seperti kemarin. Kau minum sendiri. Jangan membuatku khawatir dan menyesal menuruti keinginan ayahku untuk meneruskan perusahaan".

"Iya. Aku minta maaf".

"Nanti kuhubungi lagi. Mandi dan makanlah sesuatu. Jika perlu hari ini tidak kau tidak usah pergi ke restoran".

"Arasseo. Selamat makan malam. Salam untuk ayahmu".

Pembicaraan mereka selesai. Kyungsoo benar-benar harus membiasakan diri seperti ini. Mungkin Jongin akan lebih sering meneleonnya saat pagi hari seperti ini. Saat malam hari, setelah dia selesai dengan semua kegiatannya. Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya, Kyungsoo baru ingat. Kemarin Kyungsoo janji untuk datang ke rumah halmeoni saat makan siang. Kyungsoo kembali masuk untuk mandi dan pergi ke rumah halmeoni.

"Ada apa?", tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Kyungsoo yang masuk terburu-buru.

"Aku harus pergi".

"Kemana?", pertanyaan Baekhyun tidak di respon Kyungsoo. Baekhyun kembali membereskan alas tidur mereka dan memasukannya ke dalam lemari.

Kyungsoo sudah siap. Sebelum ke restoran dia harus ke rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo takut halmeoni marah. Menunggu Kyungsoo yang tidak datang dan memberi kabar.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo kau mau kemana? Restoran?". Baekhyun kembali tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi...", pamit Kyungsoo.

Dengan langkah cepat Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Setelah 15 menit berjalan cepat, lebih tepatnya berlari Kyungsoo sampai di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo masih merasakan kepalanya pusing karena efek soju dan bir yang ia minum kemarin. Halmeoni membuka pagar.

"Kau? Ada apa? Ayo masuk", ajak halmeoni.

"Halmeoni maafkan aku. Kemarin aku...-"

"Kau kemari untuk mengatakan itu? Tidak apa-apa kemarin temanmu Baekhyun, menjawab telepon dariku. Karena sudah sore tapi kau belum juga datang".

"Maafkan aku".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti bagaimana anak muda". Halmeoni tersenyum. Beginilah halmeoni, selalu mengerti masalah anak muda.

"Halmeoni sudah sarapan?".

"Sudah. Kau akan ke restoran?".

"Iya. Tapi hanya melihat sebentar saja. Badanku terasa tidak enak".

"Istirahatlah. Jangan paksakan tubuhmu untuk bekerja. Jongin sudah menghubungimu?".

"Sudah. Pagi tadi dia menghubungiku. Dia bilang akan makan malam dengan abeonim".

"Begitu. Kalau begitu pergilah. Istirahat. Jangan sampai sakit".

"Iya, halmeoni. Aku pergi..."

.

.

.

.

**Satu bulan**

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Kau dari mana saja?".

"Ohh, Jongina. Maafkan aku, aku baru saja tidur 3 jam yang lalu".

"Kenapa? Kau habis melakukan apa? Dengan siapa? Dan dimana?".

"Astaga, kau ini. Aku, sudah menyiapkan pesanan 200 porsi ayam pedas manis untuk hari ini. Aku memasak di rumahku, dengan BYUN-BAEK-HYUN". Kyungsk sengaja menekankan kata-katanya saat menyebutkan nama Baekhyun.

Terdengar Jongin yang tertawa di telepon.

"Baguslah. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu saja".

"Sudah? Sepertinya kau senang jauh dariku Kim Jongin. Menelepon hanya bertanya seperti itu. Kau sudah mendapatkan gadis lain?". Kyungsoo terdengar kesal.

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan karena sering kuhubungi. Gadis? Aku sedang mencari, tapi sepertinya sulit mencari yang sepertimu".

"Kau menggodaku?".

"Tidak. Aku serius. Sulit, karena aku harus mencari yang bibirnya terasa beda jika kicium", Jongin tertawa jahil.

"Ya! Sudah! Tutup!". Kyungsoo selalu kesal jika Jongin menggodanya dengan menggunakan 'ciumannya' sebagai senjata. Kyungsok kesal, bukan karena tidam suka. Tapi karena malu. Jongin yang bicara seperti itu di telepon bisa membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah karena malu.

Sudah seatu bulan sejak Jongin pergi ke Amerika. Tidak bayak yang berubah. Hanya sekarang Kyungsoo sudah biasa jika Jongin meneleponnya pagi-pagi sekali. Bahkan saat matahari belum muncul. Jongin selalu beralasan kalau dia lupa tentang perbedaan waktu. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu kalau Jongin sengaja agar membuatnya kesal. Walau mereka berjauhan, hanya bisa bicara lewat panggilan telepon, tapi Jongin tetap Kim Jongin. Jongin tetap menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap membuatnya kesal dengan menelepon Kyungsoo pagi-pagi sekali. Lalu, Kyungsoo, dia tetap mengomel jika Jongin menggodanya di telepon.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga bulan**

Kyungsoo sedang berada di salon. Dia akan memotong rambut bergelombang pangjangnya. Kyungsoo ingin ada penampilan baru pada dirinya. Kyungsoo sedang melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Memperhatikan apa orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang sedang memperhatikan Kyungsoo atau tidak. Sambil menunggu capster yang akan menggunting rambutnya, Kyungsoo bergaya dengan membentuk huruf V menggunakan jarinya yang ia tempelkan di matanya. Tak lupa rambut bagian depannya yang sudah dijepit keatas siap digunting mennghiasi kepala Kyungsoo. Ya, Kyungsoo sedang selca. Selca ini pun keinginan, kekasih menyebalkannya, Kim Jongin.

CLICK!

CLICK!

Beberapa foto Kyungsoo sedang berpose manis berhasil didapat. Beberapa orang yang menyadari apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan diam-diam tertawa, ada juga yang menahan tawanya karena merasa tidak enak pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan malu, pipinya mulai bersemu merah.

'Astaga, kenapa aku harus melakukan ini?', pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati.

'Demi tuhan, Kim Jongin. Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku malu. Awas kau jika kau kembali ke Korea', Kyungsoo mengomel dalam hati.

Setelah sedikit mengedit foto selcanya yang ia ambil tadi, Kyungsoo lalu mengirim foto itu pada Kim Jongin. Terkirim. Tak beberapa lama, kekasih menyebalkannya itu, Kim Jongin, meneleponnya. Suara tawa Jongin yang pertama Kyungsoo dengar. Kyungsoo bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kim Jongin sedang tertawa dengan puas melihat fotonya.

"Ya! Berhenti tertawa!", Kyungsoo berusaha menahan bentakannya pada Jongin.

"Aigu... lucu dan manis sekali kekasihku", disusul suara tawa Jongin kembali terdengar.

"Kau puas? Sudah! Ku tutup!", Kyungsoo yang kesal menutup telepon dari Jongin sebelum Jongin semakin bebas menertawakannya.

Kim Jongin, selalu ada cara buatnya membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Apapun itu, meski membuat Kyungsoo kesal atau malu seperti sekarang, Kyungsoo akan melakukan itu. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Jongin tidak ada di sampingnya tapi Kyungsoo selalu melakukan apa yang Jongin minta. Sudah sebulan ini, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengirimkan foto selcanya. Foto selca saat Kyungsoo bangun tidur, Kyungsoo akan pergi mandi, Kyungsoo sedang di restoran. Bahkan Jongin pernah meminta Kyungsoo mengirim foto dengan orang yang ia temui dihari itu. Kyungsoo protes, sama seperti biasanya, tapi itu tetap Kyungsoo lakukan. Sehari sebelumnya, Kyungsoo bilang pada Jongin kalau dia akan memotong rambutnya. Ya, Kim Jongin, yang diotaknya selalu terpikir banyak cara untuk menggoda Kyungsoo, meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengirim foto selca saat di salon, dengan kepala yang sudah di roll atau apapun, dan berpose cute.

Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak melakukannya. Kyungsoo bersikeras tidak akan melakukannya. Kyungsoo, meski dia seorang wanita, senang jika melihat wajahnya terlihat berbeda jika dimake-up, selca adalah salahbsatu yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lakukan. Tapi entah hantu apa yang merasuki Kyungsoo saat dia datang di salon, dengan refleks yang sangat baik, Kyungsoo mengambil handphone miliknya dari dalam tas dan mengambil gambar dirinya yang sudah siap dipotong rambutnya dan tidak lupa pose cute permintaan Jongin. Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah dibuat gila oleh pria bernama Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

**Enam bulan**

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Kau jangan terlalu sering menjemur. Aku tidak ingin kau kembali ke Korea dengan kulit yang lebih hitam".

"Eyy, tapi aku tetap sexy kan?", goda Jongin.

"Apa? Sexy? Ajak bicaralah cermin, tanyakan apa kau sexy atau tidak".

"Kau ini, tidak pernah memujiku. Kau tidak rindu padaku?".

"Jika iya, apa kau akan datang kesini? Tidak, kan?".

"Jika aku datang bagaimana?".

"Aku mau melakukan apapun untukmu".

"Ya Do Kyungsoo. Kau akan semakin jatuh cinta padaku saat aku kembali nanti".

"Benarkah? Apa wajahmu akan berubah menjadi Kai EXO saat kau kembali? Jika seperti itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sendiri".

"Eyy, kau ini. Membandingkanku dengan pria seperti itu".

"Sudah, restoran sedang ramai".

"Baiklah, sayang. See you..."

Lagi-lagi pembicaraan yang tidak terlalu penting antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo kembali melakukan pekerjaannya di restoran. Restoran sedang ramai. Junmyeon sampai kewalahan dengan pelanggan yang datang.

Datang seorang pria berpakaian rapi. Kemeja putih, dasi bermotif garis-garis diagonal, jas abu-abu yang senada dengan warna celana yang ia pakai, ditambah kacamata yang semakin membuat penampilannya lebih menarik. Gagah. Itu kesan pertama orang yang melihatnya. Tubuhnya tak terlalu berisi, tapi cukup. Tinggi badannya pun pas. Kyungsoo, menghampiri pria itu.

"Maaf, tapi saat ini semua meja penuh, tuan".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu".

Pria itu kembali keluar dari dalam restoran kemudia duduk di kursi yang sengaja Kyungsoo sediakan untuk menunggu. Karena akhir-akhir ini restorannya semakin ramai, Kyungsoo menempatkan beberapa kursi di depan restorannya untuk pelanggan yang ingin menunggu. Kurang lebih 10 menit kemudian, Kyungsoo memanggil pria yang sebelumnya datang dan menunggu.

"Tuan, silakan masuk. Sudah ada meja yang kosong".

Pria itu lalu masuk dan duduk di meja yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan.

"Mau pesan apa?".

"Aku pesan menu yang paling banyak dipesan". Kyungsoo terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ayam pedas manis bagaimana?".

"Boleh. Dan aku ingin cola".

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu".

Kyungsoo lalu oergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan pria itu. Junmyeon memberikan sekaleng cola dan gelas berisi es. Setwlah selesai, Kyungsoo menyajikan ayam oedas manis pesanan pria itu. Akhirnya restoran mulai sepi. Seluruh tubuh Junmyeon seperti terpisah. Tidak ada tenaga. Kyungsoo pun sama. Tangan, kaki, dan seluruh badannya sekarang terasa kaku.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan pria yang tadi menunggu meja kosong. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit, tapi dia belum juga selesai menghabiskan ayam pedas manis yang ia pesan. Meskipun dia sudah beberapa kai memesan lagi cola.

"Junmyeona, kau tidak aneh melihat pria itu?". Kyungsoo menunjuk pria itu dengan dagu yang ia angkat sedikit. Junmyeon lalu memalingkan pandangannya melihat ke arah yang Kyungsoo tunjuk.

"Aneh kenapa?".

"Dia hanya memesan satu porsi ayam pedas manis saja".

"Heh? Memang tidak boleh? Lagi pula dia hanya sendiri".

"Dia sudah duduk disitu lebih dari 30 menit. Ayam yang dia pesan belum habis. Apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang? Apa seperti di drama-drama? Dia menunggu berjam-jam menunggu orang yang ia cintai".

"Eyyy, berhenti menonton drama dan jangan berpikiran aneh".

Kyungsoo melihat jam, sudah waktunya restoran untuk tutup. Pria itu masih di mejanya. Di sudah memesan menu lain dan juga cola. Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan pria itu.

"Junmyeona... lihat. Dia masih disitu".

"Biarkan saja", Junmyeon tidak peduli.

"Ya, kalau dia orang jahat bagaimana?". Junmyeon menyentil kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung mengelus-elus keningnya yabg sakit.

"Berhenti bicara aneh".

"Ohh... kau ini. Aku bossmu. Kau buanglah sampah".

"Ne sajangnim". Junmyeon pergi menuju dapur dan mengambil sampah untuk ia buang.

Pria yang menurut Kyungsoo 'aneh' memanggil Kyungsoo. Kyungsok dengan segera menghampiri pria itu. Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama. Di kartu nama itu tertulis nama Kim Jongdae. Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya menerima kartu nama yang diberikan pria itu.

"Tolong berikan pada Junmyeon".

"Heh?".

Pria itu pergi meninggalkan uang dimeja untuk membayar semua pesannya dan meninggalkan kebingungan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mematung denga kartu nama yang ia pegang, melihat pria yang mungkin memiliki nama seperti di kartu nama, Kim Jongdae keluar dari restoran, tanpa mengayakan hal lebih. Junmyeon masuk dengan memandang Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?". Kyungsoo memberikan kartu nama dari pria tadi pada Junmyeon.

"Apa ini?", tanya Junmyeon.

"Itu kartu nama", jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Aku tau. Maksudku kartu nama siapa ini? Kenapa kau berikan padaku?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Pria tadi hanya memintaku memberikan itu padamu". Junmyeon lihat nama yang tertulis di kartu nama. Kim Jongdae.

"Kim Jongdae?".

"Kau mengenalnya?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah", Junmyeon tak lagi bertanya pada Kyungsoo karena Junmyeon juga tahu Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa Kim Jongdae ini. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon melanjutkan membereskan restoran. Karwna mereka ingin segera pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah tidak tinggal dengan Kyungsoo. Sudah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Baekhyun ahirnya mendapat izin dari ayah dan ibunya untuk segera menikah dengan Chanyeol. Itu pun terjadi berkat Kyungsoo yang menjadi mediator mereka. Kyungsoo melakukan ini demi kebaikan Baekhyun dan juga Kyungsoo sendiri. Kyungsoo sering melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang berciuman. Malah tak jarang, Baekhyun sengaja melakukan itu di depan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Kyungsoo tak tahan. Baekhyun terus meledeknya karena tidak mendapatkan kecupan dari kekasihnya selama berbulan-bulan. Jadi, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjadi 'duta perdamaian', dan akhirnya berhasil. Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun setuju dengan apa yang di sarankan oleh Kyungsoo. Begitu pun dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol, dia setuju dengan apapun keputusan Baekhyun dan orang tuanya.

Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun akan menyelesaikan studi masternya. Ayah dan ibu Baekhyun ingin Baekhyun untuk menyelesaikan studinya dulu baru menikah, dan Baekhyun tetap pada pendiriannya ingin segera menikah dengan Chanyeol. Jadi, Kyungso menyarankan agar Baekhyun menikah saat Baekhyun sedang menyusun tesis, tapi, Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan hamil, dengan kata lain. Baekhyun belum bisa dengan leluasa melakukan apa yang seharusnya suami istri lakukan.

.

.

.

.

**Delapan bulan**

"Kim Jongin, kau benar-benar lupa meninggalkan tunanganmu di negara lain?".

"Aku selalu ingat padamu".

"Kapan kau kembali".

"Besok".

"Aku bertanya serius".

"Memang jika aku kembali apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Aku ingin mengomel padamu!".

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak akan memberikanku kecupan?".

"Ya!".

Seperti biasa, pembicaraan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang tidak pernah berakhir damai dan tenang. Selalu berakhir dengan bentakan Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang menggodanya. Mungkin orang yang melihat mereka akan kaget jika tahu mereka sudah bertunangan. Sangat minim kata romantis dalam hubungan Jongin Kyungsoo. Tapi mereka selalu menikmati itu.

Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang ke rumahnya setelah restoran tutup. Kyungsoo akan ke rumah halmeoni. Halmeoni bilang dia memasak samgyetang dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk datang dan makan bersama halmeoni. Kyungsoo enunggu halmeoni membukakan pagar.

"Akhirnya kau datang. Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi".

"Maafkan aku halmeoni".

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo masuk. Kita segera makan".

Halmeoni langsung menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk. Kyungsoo dilarang membantu halmeoni menyiapkan makanan. Kyungsoo terus memaksa tapi tidak berhasil. Jadi Kyungsoo mengalah dan menunggu halmeoni selesai menyiapkan makanan.

"Makanlah. Agar kau merasa lebih segar".

"Terima kasih, halmeoni".

Kyungsoo selesai dengan samgyetangnya. Halmeoni pu sudah selesai makan. Kini giliran Kyungsoo yang melakukan pekerjaan. Kyungsoo membereskan meja makan dan dapur, juga mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Kyungsooya, kau menginap disini saja".

"Halmeoni ingin aku temani?".

"Tidak. Agar kau tidak perlu berjalan malam sendirian".

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa".

"Kyungsooya, bisa kau ambilkan syal di kamar Jongin? Ada di laci paling bawah lemari Jongin".

"Iya, halmeoni". Selesai mencuci piring, Kyungsoo naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Jongin.

Sudah lama sekali Kyungsoo tidak masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik nafas. Wangi Jongin. Semua orang yang tinggal di rumah ini punya wangi khasnya masing-masing. Halmeoni selalu tercium wangi lavender yang berasal dari parfumnya. Kemudian Jongin, wanginya begitu khas. Wangis seorang pria, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menggambarkan seperti apa pastinya wangi Jongin. Tapi yang pasti, wanginya enak dan begitu khas. Ini sebabnya Kyungsoo senang jika bersandar ditubuh Jongin, atau memeluknya. Karena Kyungsoo bisa mencium wangi khas Jongin.

Kyungsoo berdiri tertegun. Memandang dinding kamar Jongin. Kedua sudut bibir Kyungsoo tertarik. Senyum manis Kyungsoo muncu saat melihat bingkai foto dengan ukuran besar yang menggantung di dinding kamae Jongin. Itu foto Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak ingat dimana mereka mengambil foto itu. Tapi sepertinya saat Jongin mengajaknya ke Buyeo. Dalam foto itu Jongin tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah tangannya yang meranngkul tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Aku rindu padamu. Benar-benar rindu", gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya sekarang, memandang wajah Jongin di foto yang menggantung. Kyungsoo segera mengambil syal yang diminta halmeoni dan kembali turun.

"Halmeoni. Aku akan pulang".

"Iya. Hati-hati Kyungsooya".

Kyungsoo lalu pulang. Sebentar Kyungsoo perfi ke convinience store dekat rumahnya membeli soju dan cemilan untuknya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah seharian ia pakai. Tubuhnya sudah bersih. Rambutnya basah. Menunggu rambutnya sedikit kering Kyungsoo meneguk beberapa gelas soju. Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin minum di tempat lain, tapi dia tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain jika dia mabuk. Baekhyun sudah kembali ke Paris. Kyungsoo tidak bisa memanggil Chanyeol atau Junmyeon untuk menggendongnya pulang.

"Kim Jongin, kenapa kau tidak meneleponku?". Kyungsoo bicara dengan layar handphone miliknya.

"Kim Jongin... Kim Jongin... Kim Jongin... aku ingin memelukmu... ingin mengomel padamu... aku ingin melihat wajahmu".

Kyungsoo kembali membiarkan dirinya mabuk. Kyungsoo terlalu rindu pada Jongin saat ini. Delapan bulan. Kyungsoo ditinggal oleh Jongin yangvpergibke Amerika. Kyungsoo akhirnya tertidur dengan wajah yang memerahbkarena mabuk. Membiarkan tubuhnya istirahat seperti ini.

Handphone Kyungsoo terus berdering. Tapi Kyungsoo tak juga bergerak untuk menjawab telepon masuk. Kyungsoo tertidur seperti orang mati. Tidak bergerak sama sekali. Soju yang ia minum semalam benar-benar ampuh membuat Kyungsoo tidur dengan nyenyak. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo bergerak. Tangannya meraba-raba mencari dimana handphonenya berada. Setelah dapat, Kyungsoo menjawab teleponnya yang berdering.

"Kau dimana?". Kyungsoo yang baru setengah sadar melihat layar handphonenya melihat siapa yang menelepon. Junmyeon. Dia yang menelepon.

"Hmmm, aku di rumah", jawab Kyungsoo sayu.

"Hah? Di rumah? Kau baru bangun? Astaga... cepatlah ke restoran".

"Ohh... aku akan segera kesana". Kyungsoo menutup telepon Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo seperti ingin muntah. Perutnya sangat mual dan kepalanya terasa berat. Kyungsoo memeriksa jam berapa sekarang.

"Hah? Jam 11? Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidur seperti mumi". Kyungsoo memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan mandi. Tubuhnya sekarang ini sudah berbau soju. Setelah selesai mandi Kyungsoo bersiap untuk pergi ke restoran.

Sesampainya di restoran, Kyungsoo melihat papan tanda buka belum dibalikkan. Masih tertulis tanda 'CLOSED'. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam restoran, kenapa Junmyeon tidak membalikan papan tanda buka.

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak membalikkan papannya? Bagaimana pelanggan bisa datang jika tanda tutup yang kau pasang".

"Aku sudah membaliknya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia datang. Menyuruh semua pelanggan yang datang pergi dan dia membalikkan tanda buka menjadi tutup. Dia bilang dia akan menyewa restoran ini tapi aku tidak yakin dia benar-benar akan menyewanya".

Kyungsoo melihat ke arah orang yang dibicarakan Junmyeon. Seorang pria, berambut blonde yang sedikit gondrong. Duduk di kursi paling ujung. Mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan ia taruh disebelah kaki lainnya. Memakaibkacamata hitam. Terus tertunduk memandangi handphone. Tanpa berkomentae tentang Kyungsoo yang mendekatinya.

"Permisi tuan. Apa benar tuan akan menyewa restoran ini?".

"Hmmm".

"Maafkan aku. Tapi jika tuan ingin menyewa tolong bayar uang muka untuk menyewa".

"Hmmm". Hanya itu yang sejak tadi keluar dari mulut pria ini. Kyungsoo mulai kesal. Kyungsoo mencoba tetap sabar. Menahan emosinya. Kyungsoo melangkah, membuat dirinya berjarak lebih dekat dengan orang aneh ini.

"Maaf, tuan...-", Kyungsoo berusaha melihat wajah orang itu. Lalu...

SMOOCH!

Pria itu tiba-tiba mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo seperti baru saja dilempar bom. Sekarang Kyungsoo benar-benar marah. Orang asing baru saja mencium bibirnya dan tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut orang yang ada di depannya. Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya. Kyungsoo berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf tuan. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Bagaimana bisa kau mencium seseorang seperti tadi".

Tidak ada respon. Kyungsoo semakin emosi.

"Tuan. Apa anda mendengarkan saya bicara?". Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong pundak orang itu dan tiba-tiba orang itu dengan gesit menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?". Orang dihadapan Kyungsoo berdiri dan membuka kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Kau!".

"Kau akan melanjutkan marah padaku atau akan memelukku?".

"Ya... kau".

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut melihat pria tampanmu ada di sini?".

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Kim Jongin?".

"Karena aku rindu padamu. Kau tidak rindu padaku?".

Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh gadisnya yang masih terkejut dengan kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba.

"Ya Do Kyungsoo, kau tidak rindu padaku? Atau kau sudah memiliki pria lain dan melupakanku?".

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membuatku bangkrut? Lalu ini, apa yanh kau lakukan dengan rambutmu!". Kyungsoo mengomel dan memukul lengan Jongin. (A/N: rambut Kai di MV Overdose)

"Ah... ah... kau ini. Begitu kau menyambut tunanganmu yang baru datang? Apa? Kau mengomentari rambutku?". Jongin merengek.

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu? Apa kau stress sampai rambutmu berubah putih seperti ini?".

"Ohh... aku stress. Stress memikirkanmu".

"Jangan menggodaku!".

Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kecewa dengan sambutan yang ia dapat dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku sengaja datang kemari karena ingin bertemu denganmu lebih dul-"

SMOOCH!

Kyungsoo tiba mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu akhirnya Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo masih dengan bibir mereka yang sedang saling bertemu. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya. Kyungsoo lupa dengan Junmyeon yang sedang asik melihat adegan drama sepasang kekasih yang sedang melepas rindu.

"Junmyeona, hari ini kau libur. Pulanglah, aku sibuk".

"Ne sajangnim...", Junmyeon pulang menuriti perintah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan Jongin. Bibir lembut Kyungsoo kembalo menxium bibir Jongin. Kyungsoo memanfaatkan waktu, perlu menunggu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa seperti dengan Jongin. Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa Jongin benar-benar kembali ke Korea atau tidak. Terpenting sekarang adalah Kyungsoo melepaskan semua rasa rindu pada pria menyebalkan, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya ini.

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Tapi aku benar-benar serius tentang rambutmu. Itu tidak cocok".

"Tapi aku tetap sexy kan?".

"Tidak!".

"Do Kyungsoo. Delapan bulan aku pergi. Tapi ciumanmu masih sama". Jongin tertawa.

"Ya!". Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut...**

**Selesai untuk chapter ini, wait for next chapter yes... ^^,**

**Gak pernah bosan selalu tunggu review reader semua...**

**Silent readernya juga ditunggu reviewnya ^^,**

**Kamsahabnida ~~ *bowing***

**I LOVE YOU READER**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	4. What Happen

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**(A/N : Fix! Sudah diperbaiki... Katakan padaku lagi lewat review jika masih ada kesalahan. Thank you...)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 4**

**What Happen...**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin sempat terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu akhirnya Jongin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo masih dengan bibir mereka yang sedang saling bertemu. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghentikan ciumannya. Kyungsoo lupa dengan Junmyeon yang sedang asik melihat adegan drama sepasang kekasih yang sedang melepas rindu._

_Bibir lembut Kyungsoo kembali mencium bibir Jongin setelah meminta Junmyeon untuk pulang. Kyungsoo memanfaatkan waktu, perlu menunggu lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk bisa seperti ini dengan Jongin. Meski Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa Jongin benar-benar kembali ke Korea atau tidak. Terpenting sekarang adalah Kyungsoo melepaskan semua rasa rindu pada pria menyebalkan, yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya ini._

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum menemui halmeoni?".

"Belum. Setibanya aku di Korea aku langsung menemuimu".

"Kau ini. Jika halmeoni tahu dia pasti marah".

"Sekarang pulanglah dulu. Temui halmeoni".

"Halmeoni nanti saja. Sekarang aku masih sangat rindu padamu". Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berontak karena sekarang Jongin terlalu kencang memeluknya, membuat wajah Kyungsoo menempel di dada Jongin. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo sulit bernapas.

"Ya! Pulanglah dulu. Istirahat. Baru kau temui aku lagi".

"Kau ini. Aku baru saja datang dan kau sejak tadi mengomel padaku", protes Jongin.

"Datanglah dengan cara yang benar. Tidak perlu jahil. Juga katakan jika kau akan pulang, jadi ada yang bisa menjemputmu di airport".

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo ini kan kejutan".

"Kejutan? yang ada aku kesal padamu. Berpura-pura menyewa restoranku, menciumku tiba-tiba".

"Arasseo. Arasseo. Aku pulang", ucap Jongin sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin keluar dari restoran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak mengantar Jongin sampai dia naik taksi, hanya melihatnya dari dalam restoran. Setelah melihat Jongin menstop taksi, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya membereskan restoran. restoran tetap tutup, Kyungsoo hanya membereskannya saja. Setelah itu Kyungsoo akan pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Tapi, tiba-tiba Jongin kembali masuk dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, mau kemana?".

Jongin tidak menjawab. Memaksa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Hari ini kau sanderaku".

"Heh? Ya! Kim Jongin, berhenti melakukan hal aneh. Restoran belum aku kunci". Jongin lalu mencoba mencari dimana handphone Kyungsoo. Setelah dapat, Jongin lalu mencari nama Junmyeon di phonebook Kyungsoo.

"Kau menelepon siapa?". Lagi-lagi Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Jun hyung? Ini aku Jongin, maafkan aku. Apa hyung bisa kembali ke restoran dan mengunci restoran? Kyungsoo ada keperluan sangat mendadak sekali sampai tidak sempat mengunci restoran. maafkan hyung, dan terima kasih".

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin berkali-kali.

"Ah... sakit, Do Kyungsoo".

"Kau ini selalu melakukan hal aneh".

"Tapi kau tetap suka padaku, kan?".

"Jangan menggodaku!".

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo turun dengan membawa beberapa barang bawaan Jongin lainnya selain koper. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa isinya karena semua isinya dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado. Sepertinya ini untuk halmeoni. Jongin menurunkan koper besarnya dari bagasi taksi. Kyungsoo masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah, pagar tidak halmeoni kunci jadi Kyungsoo bisa masuk tanpa harus meminta halmeoni membukanya.

"Oh, Kyungsooya? Ada apa? Kau tidak ke restoran?".

"Aku baru saja dari restoran, halmeoni".

"Lalu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, Jongin masuk dengan memanggil nama halmeoni dengan suara keras.

"Halmeoni!", Jongin langsung memeluk halmeoni begitu sampai.

"Kau kenapa bisa datang bersama Kyungsoo?".

"Halmeoni, aku rindu padamu". Jongin tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba halmeoni memukul punggung Jongin yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ah... ah... sakit, halmeoni. Kenapa? Wah... aku benar-benar tidak percaya, aku baru saja kembali dan semua wanita yang aku sayang menyambutku dengan memukulku".

"Kau tiba dan langsung menemui Kyungsoo?", omel halmeoni. Jongin hanya tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan halmeoni.

"Aigu... kau ini. Lalu itu, ada apa dengan rambutmu?".

"Aku tampak lebih keren kan, halmeoni?", tanya Jongin sambil berpose seperti model.

"Tidak sama sekali. Rambutmu tidak jauh beda dengan rambutku", ucap halmeoni lalu pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Kyungsoo menahan tawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan halmeoni. Jongin yang sadar, melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau menertawaiku?".

"Tidak".

"Bohong".

"Benar".

Jongin lalu menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo. halmeoni yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin, lalu menghampiri Jongin dan kembali memukul punggung Jongin. Jongin pun berhenti membuat Kyungsoo kegelian.

"Hentikan! Bawa barang-barangmu ke kamar, ganti bajumu".

"Ne halmeoni". Jongin berhenti menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo lalu naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo membantu Jongin membawa kopernya untuk bisa sampai ke kamarnya.

"Kopermu kau isi apa? Setahuku saat pergi kau kopermu tidak seberat ini".

"Aku membawa cintaku untukmu, Do Kyungsoo". Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, melirik Jongin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aishh, berhenti mengatakan hal itu. Telingaku geli mendengarnya".

.

.

.

.

"Halmeoni, ini untukmu". Jongin memberikan kotak yang terbungkus kertas kado bermotif bunga-bunga kecil berwarna pink pada halmeoni.

"Apa ini?".

"Hadiah".

"Memang aku ulang tahun hari ini?".

"Sudah, halmeoni terima saja, dan buka".

Halmeoni membuka kotak yang diberikan Jongin. Isinya sebuah syal rajutan berwarna merah dan coat berwarna coklat. Kyungsoo yang sedang membuat teh di dapur tersenyum melihat Jongin yang begitu senang bertemu halmeoni. Kyungsoo membawa nampan dengan tiga cangkir teh hangat diatasnya.

"Kyungsooya, bagaimana? Bagus?", tanya halmeoni yang sedang mencoba coat dan syal pemberian Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "cantik, halmeoni".

"Terima kasih uri Jongin", ucap halmeoni sambil mengelus lembut pipi Jongin. Halmeoni lalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk menyimpan pemberian Jongin. Tak lama halmeoni kembali keluar dari kamarnya. Sudah berdandan rapi.

"Halemoni mau pergi?", tanya Jongin.

"Ohh... aku sudah berjanji pada pamanmu di Ilsan untuk menemuinya hari ini".

"Aku baru saja datang dan halmeoni mau pergi?".

"Kau bisa ditemani Kyungsoo. Aku sudah berjanji, tidak enak jika harus membatalkan janjiku".

"Aku benar-benar seperti dibuang. Halmeoni pergi, dan aku ditinggalkan dengan dia, dia akan mengomel padaku terus, halmeoni", rengek Jongin.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kembali kesini tanpa mengabari apapun".

"Arasseo. Maafkan aku, halmeoni. Mau aku antar?", tawar Jongin.

"Tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja. Aku pergi sendiri saja".

"Hati-hati, halmeoni. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa".

Sekarang hanya tinggal Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang ada di rumah. Kyungsoo merapikan meja, Jongin kembali masuk setelah mengantar halmeoni sampai depan rumah. Jongin duduk di sofa dan menarik Kyungsoo. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Lalu Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala yang tidur di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah di kamar".

"Tidak mau".

"Lehermu bisa sakit jika kau tidur seperti ini".

"Kau tidak rindu padaku?".

"Memang kenapa?".

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Do Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin. Lalu mengangkat kepala Jongin dan pergi, sehingga kepala Jongin sekarang tak lagi bersandar di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Ke luar angkasa", jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Aku ingin makan ayam pedas manis buatanmu. Buatkan untukku, Kyungsooya".

"Ayam pedas manis? Biar aku periksa bahan-bahannya dulu". Kyungsoo lalu memeriksa isi kulkas. Apa bahan-bahan untuk membuat ayam pedas manis ada atau tidak, jika tidak Kyungsoo terpaksa harus pergi ke supermarket untuk berbelanja, itu pun jika Jongin tetap ingin makan ayam pedas manis.

"Jongina, daging aya-"

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar Jongin mengambil bantal untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo menutup sedikit goden agar Jongin tidak terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela dengan kaca yang besar. Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke supermarket, membeli bahan-bahan yang kurang untuk membuat ayam pedas manis. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo bisa saja mengambil bahan yang kurang di restoran tapi, lebih baik pergi ke supermarket.

Sesampainya di supermarket Kyungsoo langsung mencari daging ayam. Setelah itu Kyungsoo mencari bahan-bahan lainnya. Kyungsoo berhenti di tempat sayur-sayuran, Kyungsoo menyimpan keranjang belanjaannya di lantai. Kyungsoo memilih beberapa paprika untuk ia tambahkan nanti di ayam pedas manisnya. Setelah selesai memilih dan Kyungsoo akan memasukkan paprika ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya. Tapi, keranjang belanjaannya berisi barang-barang yang berbeda. Kyungsoo mengangkat keranjang belanjaan yang ada, memeriksa isinya. Itu benar bukan milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang belum jauh pergi dari tempatnya. Sampai Kyungsoo melihat seorang pria berjalan menuju kasir dengan membawa keranjang belanjaan milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu karena Kyungsoo melihat bungkusan ayam yang dia beli. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengejar pria itu.

Pria itu sudah dikasir, menaruh keranjang belanjaannya di meja kasir. Sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalau semua itu bukanlah barang belanjaannya.

"Oh, ini bukan belanjaanku".

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di meja kasir tempat keranjang belanjaannya sekarang.

"Sebentar. Itu miliku".

Pria yang juga sedang bingung dengan isi keranjang belanjaannya yang berbeda menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau salah mengambil keranjang. Itu milikku". Kyungsoo lalu pergi setelah mendapatkan kembali keranjang miliknya. Pria itu hanya mendang Kyungsoo dengan bingung dan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali dari supermarket dengan sebelah tangan yang menjinjing plastik belanjaan. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin masih tertidur. Jika sedang tidur Jongin seperti anak kecil. Wajah menyebalkannya hilang jika Jongin sedang tidur. Kyungsoo menyimpan belanjaannya dan menghampiri Jongin. Kyungsoo membuka sedikit kaca jendela agar ada angin masuk. Karena Kyungsoo melihat ada sedikit keringat di kening Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak ayam pedas manis untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo teringat dengan pria yang tadi salah mengambil keranjang belanjaannya di supermarket. Kyungsoo sepertinya pernah melihat wajahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak yakin dimana dia pernah melihat wajahnya. Kyungsoo kembali fokus dengan masakannya. Masakannya sebentar lagi matang. Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongina, bangunlah". Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin dengan sedikit mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin.

Jongin menggeliat. Matanya perlahan membuka. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Bangunlah. Mandi. Sebentar lagi masakanku matang".

Jongin bangun, tak langsung berdiri. Perlu beberapa detik lagi untuk membuatnya benar-benar bangun. Jongin melihat plastik belanjaan di dapur.

"Kau pergi belanja?".

"Hmmm".

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku?".

"Aku bisa sendiri. Cepatlah mandi".

Jongin sudah lebih segar. Rambut berwarna putihnya basah karena Jongin baru saja keramas. Jongin langsung menuju meja makan. Sudah ada ayam pedas manis buatan Kyungsoo di meja makan.

"Wahh... ini pasti enak". Jongin langsung melahap masakan Kyungsoo.

"Enak sekali. Kau memang benar-benar hebat. Semua yang kau masak bisa seenak ini".

"Setelah kau makan, aku akan pulang".

"Kenapa? Temani aku. Halmeoni sepertinya akan pulang malam".

"Kau istirahat saja. Kau baru tidur sebentar tadi".

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh pergi". Sebelah tangan Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Isyarat bahwa Kyungsoo tidak boleh pergi.

Jongin selesai dengan ayam pedas manis buatan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang. Tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua jika halmeoni tidak ada. Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan. Sudah lama sekali sejak Jongin pergi ke Amerika, Kyungsoo tidak pernah diam di halaman belakang dan duduk di ayunan besar ini lagi. Menikmati tiupan angin yang menggelitik wajahnya. Jongin datang membawa dua kaleng kopi dingin. Lalu Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ah... sudah lama sekali".

"Iya. Aku pun baru duduk disini lagi".

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan saat aku pergi?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku? Aku pergi ke restoran. Oh, iya. Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Chanyeol tahun depan".

"Benarkah? Berarti Baekhyun tak lagi tinggal denganmu?".

"Ohh... kira-kira sudah dua bulan ini. Tapi Baekhyun tidak boleh hamil sebelum dia menyelesaikan studinya". tawa Kyungsoo pecah.

"Heh? Kenapa? Baekhyun yang meminta?".

"Tidak. Itu saranku. Lagi pula itu adil, orang tuanya ingin Baekhyun menyelesaikan studinya sedangkan Baekhyun ingin segera menikah dengan Chanyeol. Aku sarankan saja untuk seperti itu".

"Wahhh... pacarku ternyata pandai. Tapi kasihan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jika seperti itu, sama saja mereka tidak boleh...", Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana hebat kan? Baekhyun begitu kesal padaku setelah sadar tentang itu". Tawa Kyungsoo dan Jongin pecah.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyilakan kakinya di ayunan. Jongin sedang asik membaca buku tentang management. Kyungsoo membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Jongin. Jongin tentu tidak berkomentar. Jongin malah senang jika Kyungsoo bermanja-manja seperti ini padanya. Lagu Loveholic-If Only Have You mengalun tenang di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bangun melepas sebelah earphone yang ia pakai dan memasangkannya di telinga Jongin.

"Dengarkan lagu ini. Semua yang kau baca akan menempel lebih cepat di kepalamu", kata Kyungsoo.

"Sejak mengenalmu, selara laguku juga berubah. Tapi lagu ini tidak akan membuat buku ini menempel lebih cepat di kepalaku".

"Lalu?".

"Begini...".

Jongin menempelkan buku yang sedang dia baca ke wajah Kyungsoo hingga yang terlihat hanya bibir dan dagunya saja. Lalu Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam? Tentu tidak. Kyungsoo berusaha menyingkirkan buku itu dari wajahnya tapi tenaga Jongin terlalu kuat. Akhirnya Jongin tak lagi menempelkan buku itu dari wajah Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mencuri satu ciuman dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya!", Kyungsoo memukul Jongin berkali-kali. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini", kesal Kyungsoo.

"Banyak cara untukku agar bisa menciummu Do Kyungsoo".

"Ah... aku harus memakai masker agar kau tak menciumku sesuka hatimu".

"Coba saja. Aku akan mendapatkan caranya nanti agar bisa memciummu".

"Isshhh... kau ini", satu pukulan lagi melayang ke lengan Jongin.

Jongin melanjutkan lagi membaca bukunya. Kyungsoo kembali mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya. Sekarang lagu Sweet Salt-Broken Time yang memanjakan telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau kembalikan rambutmu itu seperti dulu".

"Hmmm".

"Kau benar-benar tidak cocok dengan gaya rambut seperti itu Kim Jongin".

"Hmmm".

"Kau tidak akan kembali ke Amerika lagi, kan?". Pandangan Jongin beralih. Sekarang Kyungsoo yang dia tatap dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin pelan.

"Aku hanya bertanya".

"Kau tidak ingin jauh dariku?".

"Bu... bu... bukan itu. Aku hanya bertanya saja".

"Aku hanya beberapa hari disini", jawab Jongin.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo seketika berubah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Jika hanya beberapa hari, itu artinya Kyungsoo akan seperti delapan bulan sebelumnya. Sendiri. Hanya bisa merasa kesal dan jengkel jika melihat pasangan yang berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya. Jongin bisa melihat dengan jelas ada rasa kesal dan kecewa di wajah Kyungsoo setelah mendengar jawabannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi". Kyungsoo kembali antusias.

"Benarkah?".

"Hmmm... tidak akan lagi meninggalkanmu".

Dua sudut bibir Kyungsoo terangkat. Senyum lebar kini muncul di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aigu... lihatlah dirimu. Kau begitu kesal saat aku bilang aku hanya beberapa hari disini. Berhentilah bersikap malu-malu seperti itu", ucap Jongin sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Jika kau tidak kembali ke Amerika, berarti kau tidak bekerja?".

"Aku bekerja. Perusahaan abeoji bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan properti disini, dia memintaku untuk menjadi pimpinan tim disini".

"Kenapa hanya menjadi pimpinan tim? Kenapa tidak menjadi direktur saja? Ayahmu kan pemilik perusahaan".

"Hey, cantik. Aku baru saja lulus, dan baru menjadi sarjana. Aku baru belajar tentang perusahaan delapan bulan ini, bagaimana bisa dengan pengetahuanku ini aku menjadi seorang direktur. Aku tidak mau menjadi direktur yang bodoh", jelas Jongin.

"Oho... Kim Jongin, ternyata kau pintar juga".

"Kau bangga kan punya seorang kekasih sepertiku? Bukan. Bukan kekasih. Tunangan..."

"Tidak. Biasa saja", timpal Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Kemari kau...". Jongin langsung menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tertawa karena merasa geli.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pergi ke restoran pagi-pagi sekali. Junmyeon bilang, ada temannya yang akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di restorannya. Kyungsoo harus menyiapkan semuanya. Kyungsoo juga sudah menyuruh Junmyeon untuk datang lebih pagi. Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak tega menyuruh Junmyeon datang lebih pagi. Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo jarang datang ke restoran. Junmyeon yang melakukan pekerjaan di restoran sendiri. Alasannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Kim Jongin. Sejak Jongin kembali ke Korea Kyungsoo sering pergi dengan Jongin dan membuat Kyungsoo sering meninggalkan restoran pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon tentu tidak marah. Kenapa? Karena setiap Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menjaga restoran sendiri karena dia harus pergi dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo memberikan bonus lebih untuk Junmyeon. Jadi, Junmyeon dengan senang hati jika diminta untuk menjaga restoran sendirian.

"Ada apa?", Kyungsoo menerima panggilan dari Jongin.

"Kau dimana?".

"Aku sedang di jalan menuju restoran".

"Sepagi ini?".

"Ohh... ada pesta di restoran".

"Heh? Pesta? Kau tidak mengundangku?".

"Aishh... bukan pestaku. Sudah, aku tutup. Nanti aku hubungi lagi".

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di restoran bersamaan dengan Junmyeon yang juga baru sampai.

"Hari ini tidak aku beri bonus untukmu. Karena aku tidak pergi dengan Jongin".

"Arasseo...".

"Siapa temanmu yang akan berpesta disini?".

"Aku tidak kenal".

"Heh? Tidak kenal?".

"Iya. Kau ingat, pria yang saat itu pernah memberikan kartu nama padamu, yang memintamu untuk memberikan kartu nama itu padaku?".

"Pria? Kartu nama?", Kyungsoo berusaha mengingat pria yang di maksud oleh Junmyeon.

"Ahh... iya pria itu. Kenapa dia menghubungimu? Bukan menghubungi nomorku atau nomor restoran?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Lagi pula aku tidak merasa memberikan nomorku padanya".

"Aku juga tidak memberikan nomormu pada dia. Tapi, Junmyeona. Bagaimana jika dia hanya main-main?".

"Main-main? Aku pikir tidak. Dari nada bicaranya dia serius. Lagi pula jika dia hanya main-main pun tidak masalah, kan? Kita tetap buka restoran seperti biasa saja".

Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon melanjutkan perkerjaannya. Meja-meja disusun menjadi dua meja dibuat satu, agar pestanya tidak terlalu kaku. Kyungsoo juga menempelkan balon-balon dan sedikit hiasan ulang tahun. Takut-takut teman yang Junmyeon bicarakan benar datang.

"Kyungsooya, pria itu meneleponku lagi. Dia bilang dia dan teman-temannya akan datang setelah selesai bekerja nanti, kira-kira jam 5".

"Sore? Coba kau periksa stock daging dan semuanya. Apa cukup jika kita membuka restoran seperti biasa terlebih dahulu".

Junmyen pergi ke dapur, memeriksa semua stock sesuai perintah Kyungsoo.

"Aku pikir cukup. Kita buka sampai jam 3 saja. Jadi kita bisa menyiapkan untuk pesta ini".

"Ahh... kau benar".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memasang papan bertanda 'CLOSED' lebih cepat. Sesuai rencananya dengan Junmyeon. Agar mereka bisa menyiapkan semuanya untuk pesta ulang tahun. Sudah siap semuanya. Ada waktu untuk Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon untuk beristirahat.

"Junmyeona, kau benar tidak kenal dengan pria yang akan mengadakan pesta disini?".

"Tidak", jawab Junmyeon tidak peduli.

"Lalu dia tahu nomormu dari mana?".

"Sajangnim... tidak perlu dipikirkan, yang penting hari ini kau mendapat pemasukan lebih, berterimakasihlah padaku".

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tidak puas dengan jawaban Junmyeon. Junmyeon memang seperti ini. Tidak peduli. Bukan tidak peduli pada orang lain jika membutuhkan bantuannya. Malah Junmyeon termasuk orang yang tidak bisa melihat orang lain susah. Junmyeon adalah orang yang selalu bisa mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun. Meskipun dia pria, tapi Junmyeon selalu mengerti posisi Kyungsoo sebagai seorang wanita.

"Tumben sekali Jongin tidak datang kesini", tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku melarangnya".

"Lalu tidak meneleponmu? Handphoneku juga sepi sejak tadi tidak ada panggilan darinya yang menanyakan kau".

"Lihat", Kyungsoo menunjukkan handphonenya pada Junmyeon. Di layar handphone Kyungsoo tertulis 53 panggilan tak terjawab dan semuanya dari Jongin.

"Astaga. Kau tidak menjawab teleponnya?".

"Nanti saja jika pekerjaan kita sudah selesai".

Akhirnya jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 5, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon sudah siap dengan datangnya tamu-tamu. Akhirnya, beberapa orang dengan pakaian rapi datang ke restoran Kyungsoo. Sekitar 20 orang memenuhi restoran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mencari sosok pria yang menelepon Junmyeon bilang akan mengadakan pesta di restoran Kyungsoo. Tidak ada. Pria itu tidak ada. Kyungsoo ingat betul dengan wajahnya karena saat pertama ia datang adalah saat pria itu diam di restoran hingga restoran akan tutup.

Selang beberapa lama, pria itu datang ke restoran. Menggantungkan jasnya di lengan sebelah kirinya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain menenteng sebuah paper bag berukuran cukup besar. Pria itu langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon menunggu di meja kasir. Kyungsoo tetap merasa ada yang aneh. Junmyeon bilang pria itu akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, tapi kenapa teman-temannya tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada pria itu.

Kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Junmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sikutya.

"Ya, kau bilang dia kemari karena pesta ulang tahun, tidak ada yang mengucapkan selamat padanya".

"Aigu... kau ini untuk apa peduli tentang itu. Biarkan saja itu acara mereka".

Kyungsoo kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya karena tanggapan Junmyeon yang biasa saja. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap merasa ada yang aneh pada pria itu. Kyungsoo pun ingat nama yang tertulis di kartu nama yang pria itu minta untuk memberikannya pada Junmyeon. Kim Jongdae. Itu nama yang tertulis. Sepertinya pria itu yang bernama Kim Jongdae. Karena sejak tadi teman-temannya memanggil pria itu dengan nama Jongdae.

Sudah hampir pukul 8 malam. Restoran Kyungsoo masih ramai dengan orang-orang yang sama sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo sudah ingin istirahat. Badannya sudah tidak ingin bergerak lagi. Kyungsoo melihat ke luar restorannya. Ada seseorang yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah kesal. Kim Jongin. Dia datang ke restoran. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin akan datang karena panggilannya sejak siang tidak ada yang Kyungsoo jawab satu pun. Kyungsoo izin pada Junmyeon untuk keluar menemui Jongin.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Heh? Ada apa? Kau bertanya ada apa?".

"Kau lihat di dalam, sedang ada yang mengadakan pesta. Aku harus kembali masuk".

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin dan menyuruh Jongin duduk di kursi depan restoran.

"Kau menyuruhku menunggu?".

"Lalu? Kau mau masuk dan membantuku?".

"Arasseo. Masuklah".

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin sedang kesal. Kyungsoo senang melihat Jongin yang marah seperti ini. wajahnya terlihat lucu. Seperti anak TK yang sedang menerengek pada ibunya untuk dibelikan mainan. Kyungsoo kembali masuk, karena sepertinya mereka-yang-sedang-berpesta akan pulang. Semua orang sudah pulang, kecuali satu orang. Pria itu, pria yang membuat Kyungsoo merasa aneh. Junmyeon merapikan semua piring-piring, gelas, dan botol-botol yang begitu berantakan di meja. Pria itu perlahan mendekati Junmyeon.

"Junmyeona...", panggil pria itu pelan dan terdengar ragu. Junmyeon yang merasa namanya dipanggil lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Ya".

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?".

Junmyeon semakin bingung. Apa maksud pertanyaan pria ini? Mengingatnya? Bahkan merasa pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saja tidak.

"Maaf. Anda siapa?".

"Aku, Jongdae. Kim Jongdae".

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak mengenal anda". Pria yang mengatakan bahwa namanya Kim Jongdae itu lalu mengambil dompet dari saku jasnya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto. Foto dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berpelukan. salah satu anak di foto itu gigi bagian depannya tidak ada.

Pria itu menunjukkan foto itu pada Junmyeon. Mata Junmyeon melebar. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Junmyeon terlihat begitu kaget saat melihat foto yang ditunjukkan pria di depannya ini. Selain terkejut, terlihat juga rasa marah. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu hanya, memperhatikan apa yang terjadi tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Kau..."

"Ohh... aku Jongdae".

Wajah Junmyeon berubah marah.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Tau dari mana aku bekerja disini?".

"Aku sudah mencarimu bebrapa bulan ini. Junmyeona, pulanglah. Ayah sedang sakit. Dia terus memanggil namamu".

Kyungsoo yang mendengar pembicaraan Junmyeon segera memutuskan untuk keluar dari dalam restoran. Karena Kyungsoo tahu pasti itu masalah pribadi Junmyeon. Kyungsoo keluar agar Junmyeon bisa lebih leluasa untuk bicara. Kyungsoo lalu duduk di samping Jongin yang sedang asik menjilati es krim.

"Kau sudah selesai?", tanya Jongin.

"Sssttt. Makanlah es krimmu", perintah Kyungsoo sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir tanda Jongin untuk diam.

**-Kembali ke Junmyeon-**

"Ayah? Ayah siapa maksudmu?".

"Junmyeona...".

"Aku bahkan lupa siapa yang ku panggil ayah. Hebat sekali dia masih mengingatku setelah mengusirku di depan banyak orang".

"Junmyeona. Itu sudah lama. Maafkanlah ayahmu".

"Terima kasih kau sudah datang dan memberitahu kalau dia sakit. Tapi maaf, aku tidak ada niat sedikit pun untuk kembali bertemu dengannya. Selain itu, jangan lagi menemuiku dan menghubungiku".

Junmyeon lalu melepas apronnya dan melemparkan ke meja. Pergi meninggalkan pria yang sejak tadi bicara dengannya. Kyungsoo yang berada di luar berusaha mengejar Junmyeon tapi tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo lalu masuk mencoba bertanya pada pria yang tadi bicara dengan Junmyeon.

"Maaf, tuan..."

"Ah... maafkan aku. Apa aku bisa meminta tolong padamu lagi? Tolong berikan ini pada Junmyeon". Tanpa tahu apa-apa, Kyungsoo menerima barang yang diberikan pria itu.

"Tolong berikan itu pada Junmyeon. Hari ini dia ulang tahun, dan itu hadiah ulang tahun dariku".

"Dari anda?".

"Iya aku kakak Junmyeon, Kim Jongdae. Aku minta tolong berikan itu pada Junmyeon".

"Iya".

Pria bernama Kim Jongdae, yang katanya adalah kakak Junmyeon pergi dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ya, Jongina. Bantu aku mencari Junmyeon".

"Kau telepon saja".

"Ishh, menurut saja. Cari dia, jika kau temukan dia langsung hubungi aku. Tolong bantu aku, oke?". Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke arah Junmyeon pergi sebelumnya. Lalu Jongin pergi ke arah sebaliknya.

Jongin menelepon Kyungsoo. karena Jongin menemukan dimana Junmyeon berada. Junmyeon sedang duduk sendiri meneguk soju di kedai jajanan pinggir jalan. Jongin lalu menghampiri Junmyeon.

"Hyung...", panggil Jongin, lalu dia duduk di depan Junmyeon.

"Jongin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Tidak enak jika kau minum sendirian".

"Pasti Kyungsoo yang menyuruhmu mencariku, kan?". Jongin tidak menjawab hanya memberikan senyuman pada Junmyeon.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang membawa barang yang tadi diberikan oleh kakak Junmyeon.

"Untukmu", Kyungsoo langsung memberikan barang itu pada Junmyeon.

"Apa ini?".

"Itu? Bom".

"Eyy... kau ini".

"Ajumma, aku minta satu gelas soju", teriak Kyungsoo meminta gelas untuknya.

"Kenapa hanya satu? Aku?", protes Jongin.

"Kau menyetir. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu minum ini. Pergilah untuk membeli jus".

"Kau ini benar-benar jahat, Do Kyungsoo". Jongin lalu berdiri, pergi untuk membeli jus.

Sekarang tinggal Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunggu waktu yang pas untuk bertanya pada Junmyeon. Junmyeon berusaha melihat isi dari paper bag yang dibawa Kyungsoo dan sekarang sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Junmyeon.

"Iti dari kakakmu", kata Kyungsoo. Junmyeon berhenti untuk melihat apa isi dari paper bag itu.

"Kenapa?", tanya Kyungsoo. Junmyeon hanya diam dengan memasang wajah marah.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau hari ini kau ulang tahun?".

Junmyeon masih diam. Kyungsoo tak lagi bertanya ada Junmyeon. Kyungsoo membiarkan Junmyeon untuk menceritakannya sendiri. Kyungsoo tidak akan memaksa jika Junmyeon tidak ingin. Jongin kembali dengan membawa plastik belanjaan berisi beberapa kaleng jus dengan berbagai rasa.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku datang kalian diam? Kalian membicarakan aku saat aku pergi?".

Jongin berkata seperti itu bukan karena tidak tahu. Jongin sengaja agar Junmyeon tak terlalu gugup.

"Dia kakakku. Lebih teparnya kakak tiriku". Akhirnya Junmyeon bersuara. Kyungsoo dan Jongin lalu menyiapkan telinga mereka mendengarkan cerita Junmyeon.

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja. Hubunganku dengan...-". Junmyeon menghentikan perkataannya, menarik nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Junmyeon melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hubunganku dengan ayah yang tidak baik. Maafkan aku Kyungsooya karena telah berbohong padamu kalau aku ini seorang yatim piatu. Ayahku, dia menikah lagi dengan ibu Jongdae. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pernikahan ayahku dengan ibu Jongdae. Tapi, yang membuatku begitu marah adalah, ayah menikah saat ibuku baru saja 4 hari meninggal dunia. Ibu Jongdae adalah teman dekat ibuku. Jadi aku sering bermain dengannya dulu...", Junmyeon melanjutkan ceritanya.

Jongdae adalah teman bermain Junmyeon saat kecil. Ibu Jongdae adalah teman baik ibu Junmyeon. Ibu Junmyeon meninggal karena sakit. Baru saja 4 hari ibunya meninggal, ayahnya tiba-tiba mengadakan pesta pernikahan di rumahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang saat itu masih berusia 14 tahun hanya bisa diam karena tidak mengerti. Tapi Junmyeon marah pada ayahnya, bagaimana bisa ayahnya mengadakan pesta pernikahan saat ibunya baru saja meninggal. Menikah tanpa bicara apapun pada Junmyeon. Lalu, yang semakin membuat Junmyeon marah adalah ayahnya yang menikah dengan ibu Jongdae.

Saat pesta pernikahan, Junmyeon bertanya pada ayahnya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Junmyeon diseret oleh ayahnya keluar dari rumah. Ayahnya mengusir Junmyeon di depan semua orang yang berada di pesta. Junmyeon diusir hanya karena dia meminta penjelasan dari ayahnya. Sejak saat itu Junmyeon pergi dari rumahnya. Memilih tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan dan mengatakan kalau dia tidak memiliki orang tua. Kemudian sekarang, Jongdae menemui Junmyeon setelah sepuluh tahun berpisah. Jongdae, kakak tirinya tiba-tiba datang dan menyuruh Junmyeon untuk pulang dan bertemu ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Junmyeon kesal, kenapa setelah sepuluh tahun ayahnya baru mencari Junmyeon. Padahal Junmyeon setiap hari menunggu, bertahun-tahun Junmyeon menunggu agar ayahnya mencarinya.

"Hyung, tidak ada yang selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan kita. Aku tahu kau marah. Bahkan aku yang hanya mendengar ceritamu saja begitu kesal pada ayahmu. Tapi, menurutku lebih baik kau menemui ayahmu. Bukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya, karena aku tahu itu akan sulit dan kau perlu waktu. Biarkan ayahmu melihat wajahmu".

Junmyeon terdiam. Jongin tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kyungsoo pun tak berkata apapun. Kyungsoo tidak ingin membuat Junmyeon merasa lebih buruk.

"Ya, Junmyeona. Hari ini ulang tahunmu. Berarti kau harus menraktirku malam ini. Lagi pula kau sudah mendapat banyak bonus dariku", kata Kyungsoo berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Makanlah sepuasnya. Aku yang bayar. Tapi, maaf aku akan pergi lebih dulu", Junmyeon berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdua.

"Junmyeona... besok kau harus datang ke restoran!", teriak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya ke meja. Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah. Setelah seharian dia di restoran. Lalu tadi dia berkeliling mencari Junmyeon. Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jongina, aku tak sanggup untuk berjalan".

"Kau pasti lelah".

"Ohh... lelah sekali. Tubuhku seperti patah-patah".

Jongin lalu berjongkok, mengahadapkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo, cepatlah naik. Akan ku gendong kau sampai mobil".

"Benarkah?".

"Hoo... cepatlah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran".

"Yehet!", Kyungsoo lalu naik ke punggung Jongin.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo sampai ke mobilnya.

"Ternyata kau lumayan berat, Do Kyungsoo".

"Benarkah? Padahal sudah dua hari ini aku tidak makan".

"Heh? Dua hari kau tidak makan?".

"Aku tidak lapar dan aku baik-baik saja", Kyungsoo berusaha menjelaskan sebelum Jongin mengomel.

"Kau ini. Aku kan bilang padamu, jaga badanmu. Untuk makan saja kau seperti ini. Bagaimana jika kau sakit? Kau tinggal sendiri, jangan membuat orang lain khawatir".

"Arasseo. Arasseo".

.

.

.

.

Jongin berhasil menggendong Kyungsoo sampai ke mobil. Sekarang tubuh Jongin penuh dengan keringat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah lama tidak berolahraga. Menggendong tubuhmu itu salah satu olahraga".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "terima kasih. Aku akan menurunkan beratku. Agar aku bisa terus memintamu menggendongku".

Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Masuklah. Istirahat". Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mencium kepala Kyungsoo.

"Jangan pergi. Tunggulah sampai aku tertidur, hmm".

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau meminta ku diam disini?".

"Jangan berkomentar! Masuk dan temani aku sampai tertidur baru kau pulang".

"Oho... Do Kyungsoo. Kau menggodaku? Tiba-tiba manis padaku. Tanpa protes kau naik ke punggungku. Sekarang kau memintaku untuk diam disini sampai kau tertidur".

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Pulanglah saja!". Kyungsoo berbalik dengan kesal. Jongin menahannya dengan memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku menunggumu sampai kau tidur".

Kyungsoo sudah berganti pakaian. Jongin sudah menggelar alas tidur untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menepuk-nepuk lantai menyuruh Kyungsoo berbaring disampingnya. Kyungsoo menurut, dia membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongin.

"Ahh... aku selalu suka wangimu", kata Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Memang ada apa dengan wangi badanku?".

"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya suka saja. Halmeoni juga memiliki wangi yang khas".

"Benarkah?", Jongin mencoba menciumi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jika kau yang mencium tidak akan sama Kim Jongin". Jongin berhenti menciumi tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah", Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang tertidur menghadap ke arahnya. Kyungsoo mulai merasa ngantuk. Matanya mulai berat. Jongin masih menepuk-nepuk halus punggung Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur. Jongin merapikan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Jari Jongin menyentuh bibir halus Kyungsoo. Jongin berpikir, kenapa dia sangat senang jika dia mencium Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas karena sudah tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai... ^^,**

**Maaf kalau ending chapter ini sedikit tidak jelas, atau mungkin sangat ga jelas...**

**Jeosonghabnida *deep bow***

**Wait for next chapter yess...**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun... :))**

**Silent readernya selalu ditunggu reviewnya... jangan malu-malu ya ^^,**

**Thank you thank you...**

**Semoga ga bosen baca ff ini dan terus nunggu kelanjutannya...**

**Kamsahabnida ^^,**

***bowing***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	5. Just Like This

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**JUST LIKE THIS**

**Previous chapter**

_"Ahh... aku selalu suka wangimu"._

_"Memang ada apa dengan wangi badanku?"._

_"Tidak tahu. Aku hanya suka saja. Halmeoni juga memiliki wangi yang khas"._

_"Benarkah?"._

_"Jika kau yang mencium tidak akan sama Kim Jongin"._

_"Tidurlah"._

_Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur. Jongin merapikan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Jari Jongin menyentuh bibir halus Kyungsoo. Jongin berpikir, kenapa dia sangat senang jika dia mencium Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas karena sudah tertidur._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggerakan tubuhnya. Menarik kedua tangannya meregangkan otot-otonya. Kyungsoo tidur sangat nyenyak sekali. Kyungsoo melihat jam dinding. Sudah pukul 8. Kyungsoo melihat ke sampingnya. Tidak percaya apa yang sedang dia lihat. Kim Jongin. Sedang apa dia disini.

"Ya! Bangun! Ya! Kim Jongin ! Cepatlah bangun!". Kyungsoo tidak membangunkan Jongin dengan cara halus seperti biasanya jika dia membangunkan Jongin. Sekarang Kyungsoo membangunkan Jongin dengan teriakan dan pukulan.

"Hmmm... Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi".

"Ya! Cepatlah bangun!".

"Kyungsooya... sebentar lagi. Lagi pula kenapa kau masih pagi sudah datang kesini?".

"Kemana? Kemana maksudmu? Cepat buka matamu!".

Jongin akhirnya menyerah. Jongin paksa matanya untuk terbuka. Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Tersenyum lebar tanpa tahu kenapa Kyungsoo mengomel padanya.

"Kau pagi-pagi sudah menemuiku". Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya berusaha memeluk Kyungsoo. tapi Kyungsoo langsung menahan Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"Aku? Tidur. Memang apa yang aku lakukan di kamarku sendiri".

"Buka matamu dan lihat kau ada dimana".

Jongin pun menuruti perintah Kyungsoo. Dia buka lebar-lebar matanya. Mata Jongin semakin lebar saat melihat bahwa dia sedang tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia masih di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa aku ada disini?".

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu".

"Kau tidak melakukan apapun kan padaku?". Jongin memeriksa tubuhnya. Bajunya masih ia pakai. Celana jeansnya pun mari rapi.

"Sepertinya tidak", jawab Jongin ragu.

"Kau ini. aku menyuruhmu pulang setelah aku tidur".

.

.

.

.

**-Malam hari saat Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo tertidur-**

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur. Jongin merapikan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin terus memandangi wajah Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Jari Jongin menyentuh bibir halus Kyungsoo. Jongin berpikir, kenapa dia sangat senang jika dia mencium Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas karena sudah tertidur.

Jongin terus menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo meski Jongin tahu Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Tapi, Jongin masih belum mau pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, mata Jongin mulai terasa berat. Ritme tepukan tangan Jongin ke punggung Kyungsoo mulai berkurang. Jongin semakin pelan menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Akhirnya, Jongin tertidur. Jongin tertidur di tempat Kyungsoo tanpa ia rencakan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak melakukan apapun?", Kyungsioo meyakinkan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Pakaianku masih terpasang lengkap ditubuhku dan juga celanaku masih menempel dengan rapi, kau lihat kan?". Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Jongin benar tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku kau harus bertanggungjawab".

"Terjadi apa-apa? Bertanggungjawab? Maksudmu aku menikahimu? Do Kyungsoo, tanpa melakukan apapun aku akan menikah denganmu. Tapi jika kau ingin 'apa-apa' itu terjadi aku bisa melakukannya", goda Jongin.

"Ya! Pulanglah".

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk semalam, Do Kyungsoo". Jongin kembali menggoda Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo sudah tidak bisa menahan malu, pipinya sudah bersemu begitu merah.

"Kim Jongin!".

Jongin pulang setelah puas membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu. Sekarang dipikiran Jongin halmeoni yang muncul. Halmeoni pasti marah karena Jongin tidak pulang dan memebri kabar. Jongin harus berpikir cepat. Berpikir tentang alasan yang harus ia katakan pada halmeoni jika ditanya 'mengapa semalam tidak pulang?'. harus jawaban yang masuk akal. Jongin mau memberi alasan mengerjakan tugas di rumah teman, itu tidak bisa karena Jongin tak lagi seorang mahasiswa. Lupa jalan pulang, itu juga tidak mungkin. Jongin lebih tidak mungkin jika bilang kalau dia tertidur di rumah Kyungsoo. Meski halmeoni sangat setuju dengan hubungan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo, halmeoni tetap menentang pergaulan bebas. Walaupun Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Kyungsoo, tapi tetap, tidur bersama wanita yang bukan istrinya, halmeoni tidak akan menerima itu apapun alasannya.

Jongin akhirnya sampai di rumah. Tepat sekali. Halmeoni sedang berdiri di depan pintu pagar. Seperti anjing penjaga yang siap menggonggong bahkan menggigit pencuri yang masuk. Jongin paling takut jika halmeoni marah. Jongin menghela nafas panjang, siap untuk keluar dari dalam mobil dan menyiapkan mentalnya mendengar omelan halmeoni. Halmeoni yang melihat Jongin datang langsung memasang badan, siap memarahi Jongin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, halmeo-"

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa tidak pulang semalam?".

Jongin mematung. Nada bicara halmeoni biasa saja belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan marah pada Jongin. Jongin harus hati-hati memberikan jawaban jika dia ingin tetap selamat.

"Aku semalam bertemu teman kuliahku, lalu kami minum...", Jongin menatap halmeoni. Halmeoni mengendus Jongin, mencoba mencari bau soju atau minuman beralkohol lainnya. Dengan cepat Jongin kembali memberikan alasan.

"Aa..aa..aku, tidak minum halmeoni. Aku tertidur disana karena kami mengobrol hingga larut".

Halmeoni menatap Jongin dengan tatapan curiga. Hanya menatapnya saja Jongin seperti sedang diintrogasi. Ditanya berbagai pertanyaan untuk tahu kenapa Jongin tidak pulang semalam.

"Benarkah?".

"Benar".

Halmeoni tak lagi bertanya. Membiarkan Jongin masuk. Jongin lalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri. Jongin teringat tentang dia yang bisa tertidur di rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin selesai membersihkan dirinya. Jongin menggosok-gosokan handuk pada rambutnya. Jongin lalu keluar untuk turun, membuat sarapan. Karena perutnya sejak tadi, saat dia mandi terus berdemo meminta pemiliknya segera mengisi perutnya. Saat Jongin akan turun, dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan halmeoni di sofa. Jongin lalu memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo yang melihatnya berjalan turun, untuk tidak mengatkan apapun pada halmeoni, dengan menggunakan ekspresi muka dan kedua tangan yang ia gerakan. Kyungsoo pun mengerti maksud Jongin.

"Ohh... Kyungsooya, kau datang?".

"Hoo... halmeoni menyuruhku datang kesini".

Jongin berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan halmeoni dan Kyungsoo. Jongin pergi ke dapur, mengambil beberapa potong roti lalu mengoleskan salah satu sisinya dengan selai kacang. Di tangan kirinya Jongin memegang gelas berisi susu. Sambil mengisi perutnya, Jongin memasang telinga mendengarkan apa yang halmeoni akan katakan pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya, apa Jongin kemarin menemuimu?", tanya halmeoni.

"Tidak halmeoni", Kyungsoo menjawab setenang mungkin agar rasa gugupnya tidak terlihat oleh halmeoni.

"Benarkah?".

"Iya. Aku melarangnya untuk menemuiku. Karena kemarin di restoran ada pelanggan yang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun jadi aku meminta Jongin untuk tidak menemuiku, karena aku sibuk".

Halmeoni tak bertanya lagi. Jongin menghampiri halmeoni dan Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni percaya padaku, kan? Aku tertidur di rumah temanku. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu jika aku tidak pulang semalam". Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Tentu, dengan aktingnya yang seolah-olah memang tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak pulang?".

"Baiklah. Aku percaya". Halmeoni akhirnya menyerah dan tak lagi mencari informasi tentang Jongin yang tidak pulang semalam.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke halaman belakang.

"Wah... Do Kyungsoo, kemampuan aktingmu semakin baik".

"Aku hebat, kan?".

"Hmm... setelah berhasil membuatku bingun saat perjodohan palsu, sekarang kau bahkan bisa membuat halmeoni tidak curiga". Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ya, lepaskan. Ada halmeoni".

"Tidak apa-apa". Tiba-tiba halmeoni memanggil Kyungsoo. dengan cepat Kyungsoo melepaskan Jongin yang sedang memeluknya dan menghampiri halmeoni.

"Iya, halmeoni".

"Jongin mana?".

"Ada di belakang". Jongin masuk tak lama setelah halmeoni menanyakannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya, seret Jongin".

"Heh?".

"Ajak dia untuk membuat rambutnya kembali normal. Aku risih melihat rambutnya yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutku", ucap halmeoni sambil terus sibuk memandangi majalah yang sedang ia pegang. Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan halmeoni menahamn tawanya.

"Halmeoni... memangnya ada masalah apa dengan rambutku".

"Rambutmu aneh. Kau mau pergi bekerja dengan rambut seperti itu? pergi, normalkan lagi rambutmu, sebelum aku yang memaksa".

"Halmeoni...", rengek Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu menengahi dengan mendorong Jongin untuk naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

"Iya, halmeoni. Aku akan paksa Jongin untuk memperbaiki rambutnya". Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Ganti bajumu, cepat", s8uruh Kyungsoo sesaat setelah mereka sampai di kamar Jongin.

"Aku tidak mau".

"Turuti apa kata halmeoni. Lagi pula aku setuju. Rambutmu itu aneh".

"Ya...", Jongin kembali merengek.

"Cepatlah ganti baju. Kita pergi, hmm". Jongin menyerah dia akhirnya dengan terpaksa menuruti keinginan halmeoni dan Kyungsoo yang protes dengan rambutnya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di sebuah salon ubtuk pria. Kyungsoo benar-benar kewalahan menyeret Jongin untuk mau masuk ke dalam salon.

"Kyungsooya, aku mohon. Biarkan rambutku ini, hmm".

"Cepat, masuk".

"Aku tidak mau".

"Percaya padaku. Kau lebih tampan dengan rambt yang normal, bukan seperti ini".

"Kyungsooya...".

Jongin terus merengek dan Kyungsoo pun terus memaksa Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam salon. Jongin susah payah memanjangkan rambutnya ini. Sejak lama Jongin ingin sekali punya rambut seperti rambutnya sekarang ini. Jongin memang akan membuat rambutnya kembali seperti semula, tapi nanti, saat dia akan mulai bekerja. Bukan sekarang. Tapi, Kyungsoo dan halmeoni selalu protes dengan rambutnya. Bahkan saat Jongin baru saja sampai di Korea. Dua orang yang Jongin sayang ini langsung berkomentar tentang rambutnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya berhasil menyeret Jongin masuk dan membuat Jongin duduk menghadap ke sebuah kaca berukuran besar. Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan handphone dan menunjukkan handphone pada capster yang akan 'melakukan sesuatu' pada rambut Jongin.

"Buat rambutnya seperti ini", kata Kyungsoo pada capster.

"Seperti apa? Aku ingin lihat dulu", Jongin penasaran model seperti apa yang Kyungsoo mau. Setelah Jongin melihat dia langsung menolak.

"Tidak mau".

"Kau diam saja. Buat rambutnya seperti ini".

Jongin hanya bisa diam pasrah dengan rambutnya, yang menurut Jongin itu keren. Kyungsoo meminta untuk merubah rambut Jongin seperti rambut Kai EXO di MV Growl. Kyungsoo sudah membayangkan bagaimana Jongin jika sudah seperti Kai EXO.

"Jongina, kau pasti lebih tampan jika sudah seperti dia".

"Kenapa selalu dia? Kau begitu suka dengannya?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan semangat. Kyungsoo dangat menyukai Kai member dari boyband EXO. Memang kadang diumurnya sekarang sudah bukan waktunya lagi Kyungsoo untuk tergila-gila dengan boyband seperti ini. Apalagi Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan dengan Jongin. Tapi bagaimana, Kyungsoo sulit untuk tidak menyukai Kai EXO. Bagi Kyungsoo melihat Kai EXO adalah kesenangan tersendiri. Tapi Jongin, selalu protes jika melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti anak-anak SMA yang seperti orang gila meneriaki pria-pria berpakaian sama menari sesuai irama.

Sudah satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin selesai dengan rambutnya. Kyungsoo bahkan sampai tertidur karena menunggu Jongin. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tertidur.

"Aigu... kau benar-benar wanita ajaib, Do Kyungsoo. Aku yang harusnya tertidur seperti itu. Tapi ini malah kau yang tertidur".

Akhirnya selesai. Rambut aneh Jongin sudah hilang. Sudah lebih rapi. Rambut sesuai keinginan Kyungsoo. Jongin berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur begitu pulas.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Bangunlah. Ayo, kita pulang".

Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Di depannya ada Jongin sedang mebungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangan yang memegang lututnya. Senyum Kyungsoo muncul tatkala melihat rambut aneh Jongin sudah hilang.

"Bangunlah. Kau ini. Bagaimana bisa tertidur pulas seperti ini".

"Kau lebih tampan, Kim Jongin", puji Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang tampan. Ayo, pulang".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali ke restoran setelah mengantar Jongin. Kyungsoo sedang asik bermain Superstar SMTOWN di handphonenya. Akhir-akhir ini game ini sedang ramai dibicarakan karena dimainkan oleh artis-artis di salah satu management artis di Korea. Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah dengan anak-anak muda lainnya yang ramai memainkan game ini. Kyungsoo melihat Junmyeon yang terus melihat ke luar restoran.

"Kau sedang melihat apa?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada layar handphonenya.

"Ada yang sedang shooting di depan".

"Shooting apa?".

"Tidak tahu". Kyungsoo lalu menyimpan handphonenya dan berdiri di samping Junmyeon. Ikut melihat keramaian di luar restorannya.

"Siapa artisnya?".

"Oh Sehun", jawab Junmyeon singkat.

"Oh Sehun? Siapa?". Seketika itu pula Junmyeon melihatbke arah Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak pernah menonton TV?".

"Aku menonton TV".

"Acara TVmu pasti acara TV saat jaman jeoseon". Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan lirikan sebal pada Junmyeon yang meledeknya.

"Aku ingin lihat". Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam restoran ingin agar bisa lebih dekat melihat artisnya.

Artis itu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang kebanyakan wanita. Berteriak menyebut-nyebut nama 'Oh Sehun'. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo disitu yang tidak normal. Ya, Kyungsoo yang tidak normal. Saat semua wanita lain yang melihat Oh Sehun itu langsung berteriak, hanya Kyungsoo yang diam dengan wajah polos, karena dia memang tidak tahu siapa Oh Sehun itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan tahu saat melihat wajahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba lebih dekat lagi ke kerumunan orang-orang. Karena jika hanya berdiri di depan resotan Kyungsoo hanya bisa melihat rambut Oh Sehun itu. Hanya informasi, rambut Oh Sehun itu sama seperti rambut Jongin saat kembali ke Korea. Tapi model rambut Oh Sehun ini lebih baik dari model rambut Jongin menurut Kyungsoo. (Rambut Sehun di MAMA 2013).

Kyungsoo sudah berada diantara wanita-wanita lain yang sedang memanggil nama Oh Sehun. Tapi Kyungsoo masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya. Terlalu banyak orang. Tubuh Kyungsoo tidak cukup tinggi. Jika seperti ini, Kyungsoo benar benci dengan tinggi badannya. Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat tumitnya. Membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi agar bisa melihat wajah Oh Sehun itu. Kyungsoo seperti ini karena tidak mau lagi dirinya dikatakan menonton TV jaman jeoseon seperti kata Junmyeon. Cukup Junmyeon saja yang meledeknya seperti itu. Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos kerumunan orang-orang agar bisa berdiri sedikit lebih di depan. Berhasil. Tubuh kecilnya bisa dengan lancar menerobos kerumunan orang. Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa melihat wajah Oh Sehun.

'Ahh... dia itu Oh Sehun. Itu pria seribu iklan. Jadi namanya Oh Sehun', gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun. Pria muda, tampan, menarik, digilai oleh wanita-wanita. Kemana pun dia pergi, jika orang tahu kalau itu Sehun, namanya akan langsung diteriaki. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk melayani, tangan-tangan lentik yang menyodorkan kertas pada Sehun. Meminta Sehun untuk menggoreskan tanda tangannya. Tak jarang ada yang memaksa untuk berfoto dengan Sehun, atau sibuk mengambil gambar Sehun dari berbagai angle.

Pandangan Sehun berhenti pada seorang gadis. Gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang biasa saja. Tidak seperti wanita lain yang seperti melihat Sehu seperti melihat pria terakhir yang ada di bumi. Sehun terus menatap wanita itu. Sampai dia teringat sesuatu.

'Heh? Dia. Keranjang. Supermarket'.

Sehun ingat wajah wanita ini. Dia yang keranjangnya tertukar dengan keranjang belanjaan Sehun saat Sehun pergi ke supermarket. Wanita itu pergi. Seperti tidak tertarik seperti gadis lain. Pergi begitu saja tanpa meminta tanda tangan ataupun berfoto dengan Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun berusah keluar dari kerumunan wanita-wanita yang mengerumuninya sekarang. Hilang. Wanita itu hilang.

'Pergi kemana dia? Cepat sekali', pikir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai?", tanya Junmyeon.

"Hoo...".

"Kau untuk apa pergi kesana? Menyulitkan dirimu sendiri berdesakan dengan orang lain".

"Aku ingin lihat wajah Oh Sehun itu".

"Aigu... sajangnim. Ini sudah tahun 2014. Sudah ditemukan benda bernama handphone dan koneksi internet. Kau bisa mencari bagaimana wajah Oh Sehun itu lewat benda bernama handphone itu. Tidak perlu berdesakan hanya untuk tahu bagaimana wajahnya".

Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menepuk keningnya. Junmyeon benar. Untuk apa tadi dia bersusah payah, berdesakan untuk melihat bagaimana wajah Oh Sehun.

"Kau benar, Junmyeona. Oh... bodohnya aku".

Kyungsoo melihat handphonenya. Kenapa Jongin tidak meneleponnya. Atau setidaknya mengirimnya pesan.

"Junmyeona, kenapa restoran begitu sepi?".

"Mau tidak lihat diluar ada apa. Bagaimana orang berpikir untuk mau makan ayam disini saat ada pemandangan indah di luar".

"Lagi pula kenapa mereka seperti orang gila meneriaki nama Oh Sehun. Padahal Oh Sehun itu tidak menanggapi mereka".

"Kau ini. Aku pun jika menjadi seorang wanita akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti mereka jika melihat Oh Sehun".

"Omo... kau menyukai dia? Aku tidak menyangka..."

"Kau benar-benar hidup di gua selama ini? Lihat wajahnya. Banyak pria ingin seperti dia. Lihatlah pria yang sedikit lebih bisa menghibur matamu, jangan kau terus lihat Kim Jongin". Junmyeon tertawa lalu pergi ke dapur dan tidak melanjutkan melihat kerumunan orang di luar restoran.

"Ya! Lagi pula Oh Sehun itu hanya beruntung karena membintangi berbagai macam iklan saja, jadi orang-orang tahu wajahnya", teriak Kyungsoo menimpali perkataan Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di restoran. Kyungsoo sedang kesal pada Jongin. Sejak siang, bahkan sejak pagi Jongin tidak menghubunginya. Pesan yang dikirim Kyungsoo pun tidak Jongin balas. Teleponnya pun tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Hah... apa yang dia lakukan sampai lupa padaku", gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan perasaan kesal. Kyungsoo terus menggerutu tentang Jongin. Kyungsoo sampai di rumahnya. Ada yang sedang duduk di meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo, menikmati kopi dingin.

"Sedang apa kau?".

"Menunggumu", Jongin berdiri hendak memberikan pelukan pada kekasihnya. Tapi Kyungsoo langsung menghindar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau ku peluk? Kau tidak rindu padaku?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak!".

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?".

"Pulanglah. Aku ingin tidur". Kyungsoo yang akan masuk ke dalam rumah ditahan oleh Jongin yang mendekapnya dari belakang.

"Kau kesal karena aku tidak menghubungimu seharian ini?".

"Menurutmu?".

"Lihatlah dirimu. Kau selalu gengsi jika ditanya kau rindu ladaku atau tidak. Tapi sekarang kau marah karena aku tidak menghubungimu seharian. Seperti ini lah setiap hari, hmm".

"Lepaskan. Aku mau masuk".

"Ahh... gwiyowo. Aku temani kau sampai tidur, hmm... hmm", goda Jongin sambil menggelitiki tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin".

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi. Jongin sedang asik menonton TV. Terus memindah-mindahkan chanel TV untuk mencari tayangan yang dia inginkan. Kyungsoo menghentikan apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"TVku bisa rusak".

TV berhenti di salah satu chanel. Iklan Oh Sehun sedang diputar. Ini iklannya dengan salah satu produk kosmetik wanita.

"Kyungsooya, jika wajahku seperti itu, aku juga pasti akan sering muncul di TV", ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum dan mengisi mulutnya dengan snack jagung.

"Apa? Kau juga senang melihat wajah dia?".

"Memangnya kenapa?".

"Astaga... aku benar-benar tidak percaya seorang pria yang suka melihat pria lain".

"Kau tidak suka melihat dia? Ahh... pasti karena aku adalag yang tertampan dimatamu, benar kan?".

"Makanlah sampai kenyang, Kim Jongin...", Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi perkataa Jongin. Karena jika Kyungsoo tanggapi hanya akan berujung dengan Jongin yang menggodanya.

Jongin berbaring dengan tangan kanannya yang menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya sendiri. Di sebelahnya ada Kyungsoo, yang sudah menyuruh Jongin pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Ya... pulanglah, aku mengantuk", pinta Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah".

"Aku tidak akan lagi membiarkanmu masih disini setelah aku tertidur".

"Kenapa? Aku malah senang".

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan memukul dada Jongin.

"Ya!".

"Kau ini senang sekali berteriak padaku, Do Kyungsoo".

"Itu karena kau menyebalkan".

"Biarkan aku disini beberapa menit lagi. Tidak. Jangan menit, beberapa jam lagi".

"Kau mau aku-". Kyungsoo sudah siap akan memukul dada Jongin lagi. Tapi tangan Jongin lebih gesit dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo memukulnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sebentar lagi, hmm".

"Kau kapan akan mulai bekerja?", tanya Jongin.

"Menunggu abeoji datang kesini".

"Kesini? Ayahmu akan bekerja di Korea juga?".

"Hmmm, ayah akan fokus dengan perusahaan barunya disini".

"Wah... kau dan ayahmu membicarakan perusahaan, pindah dari Amerika kesini terdengar seperti mudahnya mengucapkan selamat pagi".

"Kenapa memang?".

"Tidak. Hanya saja mendengarmu bicara seperti itu sepertinya mudah. Bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Tinggal menunggu saja waktu sampai akhirnya kau akan menjabat sebagai direktur".

"Tapi aku bukan apa-apa jika menjadi pimpinan perusahaan tanpamu".

"Eyyy... kau menggodaku? Jangan menggombal. Aku tidak akan tersentuh".

"Aku serius. Jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu mungkin aku tidak bekerja dengan ayah. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin belajar dance di luar negeri. Jadi mungkin aku akan menjadi aktor atau idol jika tidak bertemu denganmu".

"Mau? Menjadi idol? Aku bisa membayangkan wajahmu saat orang-orang memanggil-manggil namamu. Kim Jongin... Kim Jongin...", ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"Kau meledekku? Kau akan tergila-gila padaku jika aku menjadi idol".

"Tidak akan".

"Apa?". Jongin mencubiti Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo bukan merasa sakit tapi kegelian.

"Jongina, pulanglah. Aku mengantuk". Jongin bangun dari tidurnya. Bersiap untuk pulang. Membiarkan kekasihnya untuk tidur. Kyungsoo mengantar Jongin keluar.

"Tidurlah. Jagan lupa mimpikan aku".

"Cukup kau datang di kehidupanku setiap hari. Tidak perlua repot-repit kau datang ke dalam mimpiku".

"Isshh, kau ini tidak bisa hanya menjawa iya. Aku pulang".

Jongin mengelus-elus kepala Kyungsoo. Membuat rambut Kyungsoo sedikit berantakan. Lalu Jongin melayangkan ciuman selamat malan di bibir Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooya, besok aku ijin untuk tidak masuk kerja", kata Junmyeon sambil membereskan meja restoran.

"Kenapa?".

"Aku akan pergi melihat ayahku", jawab Junmyeon pelan.

"Benarkah? Pergilah. Tidak apa-apa".

"Terima kasih".

"Kau lihat sajangnimmu ini baik hati, kan?".

"Ohh... sangat baik".

Restoran sudah siap untuk buka. Kyungsoo membalikkan papan 'CLOSED' menjadi 'OPEN'. Kyungsoo melihat keluar restornnya. Di luar begitu banyak orang.

"Junmyeona, apa ada shooting lagi? Di dekat sini?".

Junmyeon menghampiri Kyungsoo. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Melihat keluar restoran.

"Entahlah. Sepertinya iya. Apa Oh Sehun datang dengan seorang artis wanita?".

"Eyyy... kau ini. BE-KER-JA" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menepuk pantat Junmyeon. Menyuruh Junmyeon kembali bekerja.

Hari semaki siang. Di luar restoran juga masih sangat ramai, malah bertamabah ramai. Sepertinya tak hanya Oh Sehun sekarang yang datang, karena sekarang tak hanya wanita yang berkerumun tapi banyak pria-pria yang berkerumun di tempat shooting itu. Junmyeon berkali-kali ingin keluar melihat siapa yang beradu akting dengan Sehun. Tapi Junmyeon tidak bisa, di luar sangat ramai, restoran Kyungsoo pun tak kalah ramai. Bahkan sepertinya Kyungsoo akan menutup restorannya lebih cepat.

"Junmyeona, tolong buang sampah". Tak banyak bicara, Junmyeon pergi ke dapur mengambil plastik sampah dan membuangnya keluar.

"Hey, cepat kunci pintu ini!".

Seorang pria dengan suara beratnya tiba-tiba masuk ke salam restoran meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengunci pintu restoran. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri mematung. Bingung. Kenapa Oh Sehun masuk ke restoran Kyungsoo. Ya, Oh Sehun. Aktor yang sedang shooting di luar restorannya. Sekarang ada di dalam restoran Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Cepatlah. Kunci pintu restoranmu ini".

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan, ragu, dan tetap bingung. Menghampiri Sehun sambil mengeluarkan kunci restoran dari dalam saku celananya.

"Hah... hah... akhirnya aku bisa selamat".

Kyungsoo masih belum berkomentar apa-apa. Masih memandang Sehun yang sedang mengatur nafasnya. Dengan tatapan aneh. Pelanggan restoran Kyungsoo mulai ramai melihat Oh Sehun sedang ada di dekat mereka. Ada yang terus berkata 'omo...omo...', kemudian ada yang diam-diam mengambil beberapa foto Sehun. Di luar restoran Kyungsoo malah lebih menyeramkan. Beberapa wanita, tidak, bukan beberapa, banyak, sedang menggesor-gedor lintu restoran Kyungsoo, berusaha mendobrak pintu restoran dengan tenaga yang mereka punya sambil terus meneriaki nama Oh Sehun.

Junmyeon yang tadi diminta untuk membuang sampah terkejut saat melihat banyak wanita berteriak-teriak di depan restoran Kyungsoo. Berusaha membuka paksa pintu restoran. Dengan cepat Junmyeon menahan wanita-wanita itu.

"Sebentar. Sebentar. Kenapa mencoba mendobrak pintu restoran ini?", tanya Junmyeon sambil melebarkan kedua tangannya menahan wanita-wanit itu mendobrak pintu.

"Ada Oh Sehun di dalam", teriak salah satu dari wanita.

"Heh? Oh Sehun?".

Handphone Junmyeon berdering. Junmyeon menjawab panggilan itu. Setelah selesai ia simpan kembali handphone dalam saku celananya.

"Maafkan aku, agassi-agassi. Kalian tidak bisa seperti ini pada tempat orang lain. Aku bisa memanggil polisi karena kalian semua sudah membuat keributan dan mengganggu kenyamanan".

.

.

.

.

**-Di dalam restoran Kyungsoo-**

Kyungsoo menelepon Junmyeon yang sedang berada di luar.

"Junmyeona, bilang pada mereka kalau kau aka melapor pada polisi jika mereka tidak pergi".

Setelah selesai meminta Junmyeon untuk menyuruh wanita-wanita yang sedang menggila pada restoran Kyungsoo karena ada Oh Sehun di dalamnya, Kyungsoo baru mengucapkan kata-mata pada Oh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau masuk kesini dan memintaku mengunci restoranku?".

"Maafkan aku. Tapi ini mendesak".

"Lalu bagaimana? Di luar masih seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak bisa membuka restoranku".

"Tentang itu, aku akan mengganti rugi. Semua yang ada di restoran ini aku yang bayar. Termasuk kerugianmu karena tidak bisa membuka restoranmu".

"Aku tidak percaya".

"Aku serius. Kau tidak percaya pada aktor terkenal sepertiku?".

"Tidak", jawab Kyungsoo datar. Kyungsoo lalu pergi menuju meja kasir. Mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen. Kyungsoo lalu menuliskan sesuatu. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo tunjukkan apa yang ia tulis pada Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo menulis...

_'Aku Oh Sehun. Akan membayar ganti rugi pada Do Kyungsoo karena sudah meminta Do Kyungsoo mengunnci restorannya secara paksa. Membuat Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa membuka restorannya dengan aman, lancar, dan seperti biasa. Juga karena telah mengganggu ketenangan restoran'._

"Apa ini?".

"Surat perjanjian".

"Heh? Perjanjian? Tetap saja jika itu perjanjian harus ada cap dariku untuk bisa sah. Lagi pula untuk apa kau buat seperti itu. Aku pasti akan bayar. Memang tidak sekarang, karena aku tisak membawa apa-apa".

Kyungsoo lalu bertanya pada pelanggan restorannya yang berada disitu.

"Maaf. Apa diantara kalian ada yang membawa lipstick? Apa aku boleh pinjam?".

Setelah bertanyata salah satu pelanggan Kyungsoo, tentu seorang wanita memberikan lipstick yang ia bawa pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendekati Oh Sehun menarik tangan kanan Sehun dan mengoleskan lipstick yang Kyungsoo pinjam ke jempol Sehun. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo tempelkan di kertas perjanjian yang ia buat secara mendadak.

"Selesai. Kau sudah tanda tangan surat perjanjianmu. Jadi aku bisa percaya kau akan membayarnya".

Sehun tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Sehun tersadar sesuatu setelah sejak tadi dia melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kau. Keranjang belanjaan?", tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Heh?", Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku?".

"Memang kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini? Aku rasa tidak".

"Keranjang belanjaan... supermarket", Sehun berusaha memberi petunjuk.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya karena berpikir. Mencoba mencari tahu dari petunjuk yang Sehun berikan. Akhirnya Kyungsoo ingat.

"Apa kau yang memberikanku banyak kupon belanja?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aishh... sudahlah lupakan". Sehun melihat ke luar restoran apa dia sudah bisa keluar atau tidak. Kyungsoo membuka kembali pintu restorannya tanpa Sehun minta. Itu sama artinya Kyungsoo menyuruh Sehun untuk segera keluar dari restorannya.

"Kau mengusirku?", tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku ini pemilik restoran. Kau lihat di dalam masih ada pelangganku. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka yang di dalam ini akan sama gilanya dengan penggemar-penggemarmu tadi", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Berikan nomormu, agar aku bisa menguubungimu untuk membayar kerugianmu".

"Silakan hubungi nomor restoran", jawab Kyungsoo sabil memberikan flayer restorannya. Sehun dipaksa keluar dari restoran Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Apa tadi dia mendorongku keluar? Aku diusir? Lalu dia, tadi biasa saja melihat aku-Oh Sehun-masuk ke restorannya?", ucap Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, masih berdiri di depan pintu restoran Kyungsoo. Di depan pintu restoran Kyungsoo masih ada Junmyeon yang sedang menatap ke arah Sehun. Sehun balik menatap Junmyeon.

"Bisa aku minta tanda tanganmu?", tanya Junmyeon, lalu mengeluarkan note untuk menulis pesanan.

"Bahkan seorang pria meminta tanda tanganku", gumam Sehun kesal.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Sehun.

"Kim Junmyeon".

"Kim-Jun-Myeon. Ini", Sehun lalu pergi setelah memberikan Junmyeon tanda tangan. Junmyeon kembali masuk ke dalam restoran. Setelah sebelumnya dia terkunci.

"Wahh... Kyungsooya, kau lihat ini. Aku punya tanda tangan Oh Sehun".

"Kembalilah bekerja".

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu restoran untuk tutup tiba. Setelah tadi Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam restoran Kyungsoo banyak yang datang ke restoran Kyungsoo. Ada yang datang untuk makan dan ada yang datang hanya untuk melihat surat perjanjian yang Kyungsoo buat dengan cap jempol Oh Sehun. Sepertinya salah satu pelanggannya yang ada saat Oh Sehun masuk ke dalam restorannya secara tiba-tiba, memposting tentang itu ke SNS, dengan menyebutkan nama restoran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo senang karena restorannya menjadi lebih ramai. Tapi Kyungsoo kesal karena lebih banyak dari mereka yang hanya ingin melihat cap jempol Oh Sehun dibandingkan makan di restorannya.

Jongin datang ke restoran untuk menjemput Kyungsoo.

"Annyeong...", sapa Jongin.

"Ah... Kim Jongin, bagus kau datang. Bantu aku membereskan restoran", Kyungsoo lalu memberikan lap yang sedang ia pegang pada Jongin.

"Kenapa? Kau lelah?", tanya Jongin sambil memeluk Kyungsoo dan mecium bibir Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon yang ada disitu, tentu melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Junyeon mengambil beberapa helai tisue dari atas meja, dia buat mejadi bulatan dan langsung melemarkan tisue itu ke arah Jongin.

"Ya! Carilah kamar. Jangan kau lakukan itu di depanku", protes Junmyeon.

"Mian Junmyeona", timpal Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Jongin lalu mulai membersihan meja dan mengelap sumpit, piring-piring dan gelas. Akhirnya selesai. Restoran sudah beres. Junmyeon bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ahh... tubuhku rasanya tidak sanggup berjalan", keluh Junmyeon.

"Mau aku antarkan hyung?".

"Tidak terima kasih. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak membawa mobil?".

Jongin tertawa.

"Aku hanya berusaha baik padamu hyung. Lain kali aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai tepat di depan kamarmu jika perlu".

"Kau ini. Pria pun masih kau goda? Tidak cukup kau menggoda dia?", sahut Junmyeon sambil melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah Junmyeona. Terima kasih untuk hari ini".

"Hoo... aku pulang. Besok setelah dari rumah aku akan ke restoran", kata Junmyeon.

"Rumah? Hyung akan pulang?", tanya Jongin. Junmyen menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Pulanglah Junmyeona. Sampai besok".

Junmyeon pun pulang. Sekarang tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang ada di restoran.

"Kau benar tidak membawa mobil?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm... aku parkir di rumahmu".

"Ahh... aku tidak sanggup berjalan".

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin menggendongmu, Do Kyungsoo".

"Kakiku pegal".

"Ayo... kita pulang".

Kyungsoo masih duduk di balim kasir. Jongin sudah mengajaknya untuk pulang.

"Kau mau aku menari dan bernyanyi agar kau mau berjalan pulang".

"Tidak. Tidak. Terima kasih", tolak Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai meliuk-liukan tubuhnya. Juga menyanyikan lagu dadakan yang dia cipatakan. Tentu dinyanyikan dengan nada yang juga tidak jelas. Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan keluar restoran.

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin".

"Tidak akan. Aku akan seperti ini sampai ke tempatmu".

"Hentikan kataku. Kau lihat orang-orang memperhatikanmu. Jangan buat aku malu".

Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Jongin yang masih melakukan tarian aneh dan menyanyikan lagunya yang tak kalah aneh. Kyungsoo mulai mempercepat langkahnya untuk. Sedikit demi sedikit Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin. Jongin lalu berhenti melakukan tarian dan nyanyiannya, lalu berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Ya... Do Kyungsoo tunggu aku. Kau tidak mau melihat tarianku ini?", teriak Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak merespon, Kyungsoo malah mempercepat langkahnya.

Kyungsoo berbaring, Jongin masih ada di sampingnya. Akhir-akhir ini Jongin sering menemani Kyungsoo tidur. Jongin bukan tidur bersama Kyungsoo, hanya menemani Kyungsoo sampai tertidur saja.

"Aku lelah sekali".

"Tidurlah". Menjadi kebiasaan Jongin sekarang jika Kyungsoo akan tidur ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo.

"Ya, kau tahu. Tadi di restoran terjadi sesuatu".

"Sesuatu? Apa? Kau terluka?".

"Bukan. Tadi, Oh Sehun datang ke restoranku".

"Benarkah? Oh Sehun?".

"Hoo... dia sedang shooting di dekat restoranku. Lalu tiba-tiba dia masuk ke dalam restoranku, memintaku mengunci pintu restoran tiba-tiba. Di luar restoran banyak penggemarnya berusaha mendobrak pintu rastoranku".

"Benarkah? Wah... harusnya aku tadi ada disana untuk meminta tanda tangannya atau berfoto dengannya", komentar Jongin.

"Ya!".

Jongin tertawa.

"Wajahnya biasa saja jika dilihat dari dekat".

"Pasti lebih tampan aku, kan?".

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya".

"Ohh... kau ingin aku menggelitik tubuhmu?", Jongin mulai menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang dalam posisi tertidur menggeliat karena kegelian.

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin. Aku geli. Cium saja aku. Jangan menggelitiki tubuhku". Jongin menghentikan apa yang sedang ia lakukan lada Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Oho... kau menyerah dan memintaku menciumu?", ekspresi wajah Jongin berubah menjadi sangat antusias melihat Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sampingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir Jongin mendekat dan dengan lembut mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tenti diam, karena ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang menggelitik tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut ! Selesai for this chapter... ^^,**

**Sorry for late update... ada masalah dengan koneksi sejak pagi tadi. Jadi aku baru bisa upload chapter ini sekarang. Maafkan aku... *deep bow***

**Wait for next chapter yes.. ^^,**

**Jangan bosen baca ff ini... :))**

**Don't forget to leave a review yeoreobun...**

**Silent readernya ayo ikut review juga ya... ^^,**

**Thank you thank you**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	6. How?

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**How?**

**Previous chapter**

_"Wajahnya biasa saja jika dilihat dari dekat"._

_"Pasti lebih tampan aku, kan?"._

_"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya"._

_"Ohh... kau ingin aku menggelitik tubuhmu?"._

_"Hentikan, Kim Jongin. Aku geli. Cium saja aku. Jangan menggelitiki tubuhku"._

_"Apa? Oho... kau menyerah dan memintaku menciumu?"._

_Jongin mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo yang berbaring di sampingnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir Jongin mendekat dan dengan lembut mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tenti diam, karena ini lebih baik dibandingkan dengan Jongin yang menggelitik tubuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Handphonne Jongin berdering. Saat rumah Kyungsoo sedang tak ada suara appun, karena mereka berdua, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang sibuk beradu bibir. Suara dering handphone Jongin terdengar begitu nyaring. Dengan segera Jongin berhenti mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Lalu menjawab telepon.

"Iya, abeoji".

"Kau sudah tidur?".

"Belum".

"Lusa aku akan ke Korea".

"Secepat itu? Bukankah ayah bilang aku mulai bekerja awal bulan depan?".

"Aku kesana lebih cepat bukan untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan".

"Lalu?".

"Suruh Kyungsoo meminta orangtuanya bertemu denganku".

"Heh? Untuk apa?".

"Ini masalah orangtua".

"Ah... iya, baiklah. Tapi kenapa abeoji tidak menelpon Kyungsoo langsung?".

"Aku sudah menghubunginya tadi, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Apa kau sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang?".

"Ti...ti..tidak abeoji, aku sedang di rumah temanku".

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Jangan pulang terlalu larut".

"Ne..."

Jongin mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan ayahnya di telepon. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dimana handphonemu?".

"Handphoneku? Di dalam saku jaketku".

"Abeoji menghubungimu tapi tak ada jawaban".

"Benarkah?". Kyungsoo langsung beranjak dari posisinya yang berbaring dan memeriksa handphonenya.

"Kau benar. Apa abeonim marah?".

"Tidak. Abeoji menyuruhmu untuk menghubungi ayah dan ibu untuk bertemu abeoji".

"Ayah dan ibuku? Untuk apa?".

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Abeoji bilang urusan orangtua".

"Kapan?".

"Abeoji akan datang kesini lusa".

"Lusa?".

Jongin berdiri dan mengambil jaketnya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo memegang kaki Jongin menahan Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Pulang".

"Kau mau pulang? Cepat sekali".

"Kenapa?".

"Tidak. Pulanglah. Hati-hati", ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada kesal.

"Kau ini lucu jika sedang manja padaku seperti ini".

"Sudah pulanglah".

"Arasseo... aku tinggal sampai kau tidur". Kyungsoo kembali bersemangat mendengar Jongin tak jadi untuk pulang.

Jongin kembali berbaring di samping Kyungsoo. Di telinga mereka masing-masing menempel earphone. Earphone sebelah kanan menempel di telinga Jongin dan sebelah kiri menempel di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Jongina, kenapa mendengarkan lagunya lewat earphone? Kenapa kau tak putar biasa saja di handphoneku?".

"Aku memasang earphone di telingamu agar kau cepat tidur. Tapi kau malah memasang sebelahnya di telingaku". Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya, bangun dari posisinya yang sedang berbaring.

"Kau ini. Menyuruhku tidur sejak tadi. Kenapa? Kau mulai bosan padaku?". Jongin tertawa dan bangun. Sekarang Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan.

"Aigu... kau ini. Ada apa? Kenapa hari ini kau manja sekali padaku? Kau sedang berakting lagi? Akan tiba-tiba pergi lagi meninggalkanku?".

"Memang tidak boleh aku seperti ini? Sudah cukup untukku jauh darimu selama delapan bulan. Jadi aku tidak akan berakting seperti artis hollywood seperti itu lagi".

"Baiklah. Kau mau apa? Aku tidak akan pulang sampai kau menyuruhku pulang kalau begitu".

"Aku ingin makan".

"Makan? Sudah malam seperti ini?".

"Tidak boleh? Ya sudah!".

"Arasseo... arasseo... kau ingin makan apa?".

"Kita pergi keluar".

"Astaga. Ada apa denganmu? Baiklah, ayo kita pergi".

Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin ke kedai jajanan pinggir jalan yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumahnya. Kyungsoo sendiri pun aneh kenapa hari ini dia seperti pada Jongin. Jadi, tak heran jika Jongin pun merasa sangat aneh melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba manja pada Jongin. Satu porsi tteokbeokki, saru porsi eomuk, dan satu porsi sundae sudah ada dimeja. Kyungsoo langsung melahap pesanannya. Jongin. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang makan begitu lahap.

"Emmm, enak. Kau tidak mau?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil terus mengisi mulutnya.

"Tidak. Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang. Makanlah yang banyak"

"Kalau pesan soju, bagaimana?".

"Tidak. Tidak boleh".

"Ah... kenapa?", rengek Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang tidak".

"Kau menyebalkan".

"Tapi aku sayang padamu".

"Baiklah. Itu sudah cukup", Kyungsoo melanjutkan mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan.

Kyungsoo sudah kenyang. Mereka berjalan pulang. Jongin benar-benar menikmati sikap Kyungsoo yang menurutnya aneh malam ini. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Pulanglah. Terima kasih, uri namchin", seru Kyungsoo sambil memberi pelukan pada tubuh Jongin. Jongin tak diam, dia membalas memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aigu... andai saja kau setiap hari seperti ini padaku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku pasti akan begitu bahagia".

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo memukul punggung Jongin.

"Ah... kenapa?".

"Jadi kau tidak bahagia denganku yang seperti ini?", omel Kyungsoo.

"Lihat, dalam hitungan detik kau kembali menjadi Do Kyungsoo. Tapi aku tetap sayang padamu, bagaimana pun kau aku tetap Kim Jongin yang begitu sayang padamu". Jongin kembali memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Kim Jongin".

"Hmmm...".

"Kau sayang padaku?".

"Tentu...".

"Kalau begitu besok bantu aku di restoran. Sampai Junmyeon datang".

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu ia pegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan menekan pipi Kyungsoo. Sampai bibir Kyumgsoo maju beberapa senti karena Jongin menekan pipinya.

"Tidak".

"Tapi kau bilang tadi kau sayang padaku", kata Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

"Tidak akan seru jika aku tidak menyebalkan padamu".

Jongin masih menekan pipi Kyungsoo. Lalu mencium bibi Kyungsoo.

"Masuklah. Aku pulang". Jongin pun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Lalu pergi untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

Alarm di handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi begitu nyaring. Kyungsoo tak langsung bangun saat alarmnya berbunyi. Baru setelah beberapa detik Kyungsoo bergerak. Meraba-raba lantai mencari sumber bunyi nyaring itu. Kyungsoo lalu memposisikan tubuhnya duduk. Matanya masih berat untuk terbuka. Kyungsoo masih ingin tidur. Hari ini Junmyeon tidak datang pagi hari jadi Kyungsoo harus datang pagi untuk membuka restoran. Hari ini akan menjadi hari berat untuk Kyungsoo. Setelah sekian lama, Kyungsoo baru kembali sendiri melakukan pekerjaan di restoran. Memang hanya hari ini saja, tapi Kyungsoo sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti di restoran. Meskipun Junmyeon bilang akan ke restoran setelah ia bertemu ayahnya, Junmyeon tidak akan datang satu jam setelah restoran buka. Mungkin Junmyeon akan datang siang atau bahkan mungkin sore hari.

Kyungsoo benar-benar malas membuat tubuhnya bangun dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Kyungsoo mengintip dengan sebelah matanya, siapa yang menghubunginya. Kim Jongin.

"Apa?".

"Jawablah dengan manis, baby".

"Aiishhh, jangan membuatku ingin memukulmu sepagi ini, Kim Jongin".

"Kau sudah bangun?".

"Jika aku masih tidur, aku tidak akan mengangkat teleponmu".

"Kau benar. Cepatlah mandi. Karena sekarang kau pasti masih duduk dengan mata terpejam, kan?".

"Bukan urusanmu".

"Cepatlah mandi. Aku sedang duduk di depan rumahmu. Ada kopi dan sarapan untukmu".

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo segera berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Saat melihat, Jongin sudah rapi, sedang duduk di meja besar di depan rumahnya. Sedang menikmati kopi. Kyungsoo mematikan handphonenya lalu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kau sedang menjadi pria romantis lagi? Datang kesini pagi-pagi membawakanku sarapan seperti ini".

"Kau tersentuh, kan?".

Kyungsoo meneguk sedikit kopi yang dibawa Jongin, mengambil sepotong kimbap yang juga Jongin bawa, dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Jongin.

"Tidak. Biasa saja", tukas Kyungsoo lalu kembali masuk untuk segera mandi. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih malu-malu setelah semalam kau bermanja-manja padaku, Do Kyungsoo". Kyungsoo tak menanggapi perktaan Jongin.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali keluar. Sudah lebih segar, dengan kepala yang terbungkus handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Kyungsoo naik ke atas meja itu, lalu duduk bersila. Kyungsoo menyumpit sepotong kimbap dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau akan ke restoran?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara yang tidak jelas karena mulutnya yang penuh.

"Telan makananmu baru bertanya, honey". Kyungsoo menelan kimbap yang tadi ia makan setelah cukup halus untuk bisa ditelan olehnya.

"Kau ini, menggodaku dengan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau akan ke restoran?". Kyungsoo mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mampir untuk sarapan denganmu. Aku akan mengantar halmeoni ke rumah pamanku di Ilsan".

"Begitukah?". Raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku dekat denganmu?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "hmmm... untuk membantuku di restoran".

"Aisshhh... kau ini", sahut Jongin sambil menyentil kening Kyungsoo.

"Ah... sakit". Jongin lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengeluh sakit.

Kyungsoo kembali melahap kimbap dan meminum kopi yang Jongin bawa. Hanya Kyungsoo sendiri, Jongin sudah makan itu sejak tadi jadi saat Kyungsoo makan, Jongin sudah kenyang.

"Besok abeonim datang jam berapa?".

"Siang. Kenapa?".

"Kau jemput?".

"Sepertinya. Tapi tidak tahu, abeoji tidak memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Ayah dan ibumu kapan akan bertemu abeoji?".

"Ibu bilang akhir minggu ini".

"Apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, ya?".

"Entahlah. Pastinya mereka akan membicarakan tentang kita".

"Iya. Membicarakan berapa banyak anak yang harus kita punya".

"Ya, masalah menikah pun belum dibicarakan, bagaimana mereka membicarakan tentang anak".

"Sudah, tidak perlu pikirkan itu. Kau mau aku antar sampai restoran atau tidak?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pergi saja, aku masih mau keringkan rambutku".

"Baiklah. Aku pergi".

.

.

.

.

Restoran tak begitu ramai hari ini. Entah Kyungsoo haru sedikit sedih karena itu berarti pemasukan restoran kecil, atau Kyungsoo harus senang karena dia tidak perlu terlalu repot melayani pelanggannya. Datang seseorang ke restoran. Memakai topi yang sedikit diturunkan sehingga wajahnya tak begitu terlihat jelas, juga memakai kacamata hitam. Kyungsoo menyapa orang itu karena Kyungsoo pikir itu adalah pelanggan yang akan makan di restorannya.

"Anyyeongha-". Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan sapaannya, orang itu sudah membuka topi dan kacamata hitam yang ia pakai.

"Kau?", respon Kyungsoo singkat.

"Annyeong... aku datang untuk membayar hutangku".

"Kenapa tidak telepon saja? Membuatmu repot haru keluar sembunyi-sembunyi".

"Aku bosan di rumah". Kyungsoo lalu membuka telapak tangan kanannya. Menunggu Sehun memberikan uang ganti rugi.

"Apa?", tanya Sehun.

"Mana, ganti rugi".

"Aku akan menyicil untuk membayarnya", jawab Sehun.

"Heh? Menyicil? Kau seorang aktor dengan iklan hampir disetiap produk, membayar padaku menyicil?".

Sehun mengangguk yakin.

"Cepatlah. Jangan bercanda. Jika nanti ada pelanggan yang masuk, kau akan repot".

"Tidak akan ada yang datang", sahut Sehun santai. Sehun lalu menuju pintu restoran membalikkan papan 'OPEN' menjadi 'CLOSED'. Kyungsoo yang melihat tentu saja protes.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Aku sewa restoranmu".

"Menyewanya? Ganti rugimu yang sebelumnya saja kau bayar menyicil sekarang kau bilang akan menyewa restoranku?". Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Sehun yang memeggang sebelah tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini terlalu kasar dan bertenaga besar untuk ukuran seorang wanita". Sehun lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang kertas 50.000 won dan menyimpannya di meja kasir.

"Apa itu cukup? Tidak lama hanya beberapa jam saja", kata Sehun.

"Kau ini aneh. Kenapa kau tidak membayar saja ganti rugi yang aku minta dengan uangmu ini. Kau malah memberikan uang ini untuk menyewa restoranku?".

"Aku ini pelangganmu. Aku bahkan sudah membayar. Kau tidak pernah dengar kalau pembeli itu raja?". Kyungsoo menyerah. Kyungsoo tidak mau berdebat dengan dia. Karena Kyungsoo bisa lihat, Sehun ini sama seperti Jongin. Tidak akan pernah menyerah jika berdebat.

"Kau mau makan? Atau minum?", tawar Kyungsoo.

"Apapun", jawab Sehun.

Tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama, Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa nampan dengan seporsi ayam pedas manis dan sebotol cola. Sehun langsung memakan ayam pedas manis yang Kyungsoo sajikan.

"Kau mau kemana?", taya Sehun.

"Aku akan duduk di meja kasir".

"Duduklah disini. Temani aku".

"Tidak. Aku duduk disini saja".

"Ayolah. Anggap aku seperti pelangganmu yang lain".

'Pelanggan lain? Memang aku menganggapmu begitu. Tapi pelanggan lain tidak ada yang memintaku menemaninya makan', gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo duduk di hadapan Sehun. Tanpa bicara apapun. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin berkomentar banya hal. Tapi Kyungsoo menahan diri, agar tidak pembicaraan lebih panjang lagi dengan Oh Sehu ini.

"Berapa umurmu?", tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo diam, tidak menjawab.

"Umurmu berapa?", Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Umurku 21. Umurmu lebih tua atau di bawahku?", tanya Sehun.

"Lebih tua darimu".

"Berarti aku memanggilmu nuna. Kau pemilik restoran ini?".

"Kau ini mau apa datang kesini?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Makan".

"Jadi makan saja dengan tenang, tidak perlu banyak bertanya padaku".

"Tapi aku ingin tahu tentangmu nuna".

"Selesaikan makananmu, dan cepatlah pergi. Tidak nyaman hanya berdua seperti ini denganmu".

"Baiklah. Setelah ini habis aku akan pergi. Tapi nuna, kau benar-benar tidak ingat denganku?".

"Apa yang harus aku ingat?".

"Lupakan". Sehun kembali fokus pada ayam pedas manisnya.

Sehun selesai makan sampai habis ayam pedas manis. Sehun sudah bersiap keluar dari restoran Kyungsoo. Topi yang ia turunkan sedikit menutupi wajahnya juga tak lupa kacamata hitamnya. Sebenarnya dengan dengan seperti itu, dia lebih mudah dikenali orang, itu yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan pada Sehun.

"Nuna, terima kasih. Satu yang aku ingin katakan, ingat-ingatlah tentang keranjang belanjaan". Sehun langsung pergi setelah membuat Kyungsoo dengan perkataannya.

"Kenapa dia selalu mengatakan tentang keranjang belanjaan padaku".

Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan papan tanda 'CLOSED' menjadi 'OPEN'. Jongin datang ke restoran Kyungsoo. Melihat seseorang yang Jongin yakin itu adalah seorang pria, keluar dari restoran Kyungsoo dengan gerak-gerik aneh. Lalu Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang membalikkan papan tanda 'OPEN'.

'Kyungsoo baru membuka restoran? Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan dengan pria tadi? Siapa pria itu? Chanyeol? Junmyeon?', semua pertanyaan itu muncul dalam pikiran Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di pintu restoran terkejut saat melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di depannya.

"Hah!". Kyungsoo keluar menghampiri Jongin.

"Kau ini membuatku kaget saja".

"Kau baru membuka restoran? Tadi siapa yang keluar dari restoran?". Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Meninggalkan Jongin masuk.

"Ya... Do Kyungsoo. Jawab aku. Siapa tadi? Dan kenapa kau baru membuka restoranmu?".

Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Kyungsoo tatap wajah Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin.

"Restoran buka seperti biasa. Tadi itu pelangganku yang tidak ada kerjaan membalikkan paoan tanda di pintu".

"Bohong". Kyungsoo berjingjit, lalu mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Kau ini. Tidak biasanya cemburu, sekarang kau cemburu pada pelangganku?".

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah", kata Jongin.

"Pulanglah".

"Kau tutup restoran sekarang saja".

"Heh? Junmyeon akan datang kesini".

"Suruh Jun hyung pulang saja. Kau ikut denganku ke rumah".

"Untuk apa? Lagi pula ada halmeoni".

"Halmeoni tidak pulang. Baru pulang besok sekaligus menjemput abeoji bersama pamanku dari Ilsan".

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah... sekali ini saja, hmm".

"Baiklah. Hanya kali ini. Aku bereskan dulu itu sebentar", ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk meja dengan piring dan gelas kotor di atasnya.

"Oke. Aku akan tunggu".

Tak perlu menunggu lama. Kyungsoo selesai membereskan restoran. Untung tadi Sehun memberinya uang yang cukup untuk menyewa restorannya. Kyungsoo menghubungi Junmyeon, meminta Junmyeon tidak lerlu ke restoran karena Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Jongin. Sepi. Halmeoni benar pergi. Karena awalnya Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin bohong dengan mengatakan kalau halmeoni pergi, hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo mau di ajak ke rumah Jongin.

Masih pukul 2 siang. Matahari sedang menjalankan tugasnya menyinari bui dengan sinar begitu terik. Begitu datang, langsung menuju halaman belakang. Apalagi, selain menuju ayunan besar di halaman belakang, tempat kesukaan Kyungsoo. Jongin datang menghampiri Kyungsoo, seperti biasanya juga, Jongin membawa dua kaleng kopi dingin, dan menjepit sebuah buku di lengannya. Ya, Jongin memang sedang rajin membaca buku. Buku tentang management. Meskipun saat kuliah dia mengambil jurusan management, tapi itu tidak cukup. Jadi, Jongin membaca buku untuk menambah pengetahuannya.

"Kau bilang tadi, kalau kau lelah".

"Ada kau disini, jadi aku sudah tidak lelah lagi", tukas Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini. Jika seperti ini lebih baik aku di restoran".

"Ckk... sudah diam. Duduk dengan manis di sampingku".

Jongin memasangkan sebelah earphone di telinga Kyungsoo, dan yang lainnya di telinga Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk bersila di atas ayunan. Sibuk memainkan game di handphonenya. Jongin mulai memandang buku yang dia pegang. Lagu 10cm - Curly Hair mengalun lembut di telinga Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk dengan tenang, membaca bukunya sambil sesekali meneguk kopi dinginnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Apalagi saat ia tidak berhasil menyelesaikan game Superstar SMTOWN yang ia mainkan.

"Aiishhh... kenapa aku selalu kalah".

"Bermainlah dengan tenang".

"Jongina...".

"Hmmm".

"Kau... kenapa seperti ini padaku?". Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pelan ke arah Kyungsoo. Matanya sekarang menatap Kyungsoo.

"Seperti ini bagaimana?".

"Seperti ini, kenapa kau bisa suka padaku. Kau bahkan mau bertunangan denganku".

"Hmmm, kenapa? Aku pun tidak tahu. Aku hanya ingin kau dekat denganku, ingin terus memegang tanganmu, memelukmu, melihat wajahmu, yang aku tahu aku menyangi Do Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo melepaskan earphone yang ia pakai ke telinga Jongin. Sekarang kedua telinga Jongin menempel earphone.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan, kan?", tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak menjawab. Hanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Aku malu jika harus bicara langsung. Jadi aku pasang earphone itu padamu agar kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan..."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Jongina, maaf jika aku jarang bersikap manis padamu seperti yang kau selalu minta padaku. Maaf, karena aku sering mengomel padamu, memukulmu, benar-benar tidak bersikap seperti wanita lain pada kekasihnya. Aku sayang padamu, aku hanya tidak tahu dan malu untuk bersikap seperti kau padaku. Kau pria pertama yang dekat denganku. Kau pria pertama yang berani menciumku tanpa ijin dariku. Kau pria pertama yang aku biarkan melihat aku menangis. Kau pria pertama yang aku biarkan memeluk tubuhku selain ayahku...".

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, Jongina... jangan salah paham jika aku bersikap seperti ini padamu. Aku bukan tidak sayang padamu. Aku hanya perlu keberanian untuk mengatakan dan menunjukkan itu padamu langsung".

Kyungsoo selesai dengan apa yang ia katakan pada Jongin. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tidak berani menatap wajah Jongin, mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat wajah Jongin. Jongin tersenyum. Lalu Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan salah paham, aku mengerti, aku akan biarkan kau seperti ini padaku", ujar Jongin. Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Kau, mendengar apa yang aku katakan?". Kyungsoo panik seketika. Kyungsoo lalu mengambil earphone yang menempel di telinga Jongin. Tidak ada suara lagu apapun.

"Hmm, tidak ada lagu apapun. Kau mendengar semua yang aku katakan?". Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya yang awalnya mengahadap Jongin. Pipi Kyungsoo mulai memerah karena malu.

Jongin tersenyum. Lalu ia peluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini. Masih saja merasa malu setelah satu tahun bersamaku? Tapi tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana pun dirimu, kau tetap Do Kyungsoo. Gadis yang aku sayang".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang memasak di dapur. Mereka benar-benar memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik, selama halmeoni tidak ada. Jongin sedang memotong paprika dan bawang bombai. Kyungsoo sedang memasak sup tahu pedas.

"Ambil dagingnya, Jongina". Jongin memcuci tangannya lalu mengambil daging dari dalam kulkas dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo. Kini Kyungsoo yang mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur. Jongin berdiri di samping Kyungsoo, memandang Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Kau benar-benar istri idealku".

"Aku masih belu menjadi istrimu".

"Kau tahu, kau selalu terlihat lebih cantik jika sedang memasak".

"Jangan menggodaku".

"Aku benar. Aku tidak pernah berbohong jika sedang memujimu".

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih", sahut Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyuman pada Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu dan duduklah. Ini tidak akan lama". Tana berkomentar Jongin menuruti apa yang diminta Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selesai memasak makan malam. Jongin sudah menunggu di meja makan.

"Wah... enak. Nanti saat sudah menikah aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang agar bisa makan masakanmu".

"Pelan-pelan", Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk melahap makanannya pelan-pelan.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam. Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di sofa. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Jongin masih melanjutkan membaca buku. Kyungsoo, masih terus mengomel pada handphonenya karena bermain Superstar SMTOWN.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?", tanya Jongin dengan pandangan yang terus tertuju pada bukunya.

"Sebentar lagi".

"Kalau begitu ikut denganku ke supermarket. Aku ingin menukarkan barang".

"Oke", jawab Kyungsoo yang terus sibuk bermain game.

"Kyungsooya, bisa tolong ambilkan paper bag dekat keranjang bajuku di kamar?".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Mendengar kata keranjang dan kata tertukar. Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Sehun. Oh Sehun. Dia yang keranjang belanjaannya tertukar denganku saat itu di supermarket.

"Ahh... benar. Dia. Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan wajahnya saat itu", gumam Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm, apa?".

"Tidak. Aku ambilkan paper bag yang kau minta". Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke kamar Jongin untuk mengambil yang Jongin minta.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo datang ke restoran lebih pagi dari biasanya. Bahkan Junmyeon yang biasa datang lebih dulu belum sampai. Kyungsoo sudah sibuk di dapur begitu ia sampai di restoran. Kyungsoo memasak untuk dibawa ke rumah halmeoni siang nanti saat Tn. Kim datang. Kyungsoo sengaja memasak di restoran, karena Kyungsoo sedang memasak sup lobster. Kyungsoo tidak mau rumahnya berbau lobster jika Kyungsoo memasak di tempatnya. Jadi Kyungsoo memilih memasak di restoran.

Junmyeon satu jam kemudian. Junmyeon mencium wangi masakan dari dalam restoran.

"Wangi sekali. Kyungsoo sudah datang? Sedang memasak apa dia?".

"Kyungsooya, kau sedang apa?", tanya Junmyeon begitu melihat Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di dapur.

"Kau sudah datang? Aku sedang memasak sup lobster".

"Lobster? Ada acara apa, sampai kau memasak itu?".

"Ayah Jongin datang dari Amerika hari ini. Jadi aku ingin siapkan makan siang untuk mereka".

"Begitu. Wah... wangi sekali. Kenapa memasak di restoran?".

"Aku tidak mau tempatku berbau lobster, jadi aku memasak disini. Aku buat lebih untukmu".

"Benarkah? Thank you".

Restoran sedang ramai. Kyungsoo tidak tega meninggalkan Junmyeon sendiri di restoran. Tapi bagaimana, Kyungsoo harus pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Jongin tadi menelepon 15 menit lagi halmeoni sampai bersama ayah dan pamannya dari Ilsan

"Junmyeona,maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?".

"Hoo... tidak apa-apa, pergilah".

"Aku akan segera kembali. Aku pergi".

"Hoo... hati-hati".

Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah halmeoni dengan membawa sup yang ia buat. Karena jarak restoran dan rumah halmeoni yang tidak begitu jauh Kyungsoo tidak perlu buru-buru. Jongin sudah menunggu di depan pagar. Jongin lalu membantu Kyungsoo membawa barang bawaannya.

"Kau bawa apa?".

"Sup lobster".

"Lobster? Wah... kita akan pesta hari ini".

"Halmeoni dan abeonim sudah dimana?".

"Sebentar lagi sampai".

"Aku akan ganti bajuku dulu".

"Ganti baju untuk apa? Bajuku sudah berbau tidak enak. Sebentar".

Jongin tertawa melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Membawa masakan yang tidak biasanya ia masak. Sampai Kyungsoo mengganti bajunya karena ayah Jongin yang akan datang. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo keluar dengan pakaian yang berbeda.

"Untuk apa kau berganti pakaian seperti itu?", tanya Jongin.

"Hari ini ayahmu datang, sejak kita bertunangan aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tidak mau mengurangi sebagai calon menantu yang baik".

"Menantu yang baik?", senyum jahil Jongin muncul.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Kim Jongin".

"Kau ini lucu jima sedang kesal", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo memindahkan sup lobster ke panci untuk dihangatkan.

"Ya, kau sudah kaya sekarang?".

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Tumben saja. Kau membuat sup lobster".

"Jangan banyak berkomentar, Kim Jongin".

"Kyungsooya, bagaimana jika kita minta untuk menikah secepatnya".

"Heh? Kau ini kenapa?".

"Kau tidak mau cepat-cepat menjadi istriku? Kau tidak ingin tidur bersamaku? Kau...-".

"Tskk... jangan bahas tentang itu sekarang. Kau bicarakan dulu tentang itu denganku".

"Bicarakan dulu denganmu? Oho... kau ingin cepat-cepat menjadi Ny. Kim?".

"Isshh... berhenti menggodaku".

Akhirnya halmeoni, Tn. Kim dan paman Jongin dari Ilsan tiba. Kyungsoo membantu halmeoni membawa barangnya dan mengantar halmeoni ke kamarnya. Jongin membantu ayahnya membawa kopernya ke kamar. Kemudian semuanya kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo membawa nampan dengan 5 cangkir lemon tea.

"Kenalkan, ini Kyungsoo. Tunangan Jongin", ucap Tn. Kim memperkenalkan Kyungsoo pada paman Jongin.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Aku Do Kyungsoo".

"Ahh... ini Kyungsoo yang selalu eomeoni bicarakan? Dia cantik", ucap paman Jongin.

"Aku membuat sup lobster untuk makan siang. Apa mau makan siang sekarang?".

"Kau sudah memasak? Pantas saja aku mencium wangi masakan", ujar Tn. Kim.

"Kalau begitu kita makan sekarang saja", halmeoni menimpali.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan siang selesai. Paman Jongin dari Ilsan sudah kembali pulang. Halmeoni sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Tn. Kim juga, setelah perjalan panjang dari Amerika, tubuhnya lelah. Sekarang dia sedang tidur di kamarnya. Jongin dan Kyungsoo, seperti biasa, duduk di ayunan besar di halaman belakang.

"Itu... itu... ah... kau melewatkannya, Kim Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo gemas.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi jika kau berisik, sayang".

Ya, sekarang Jongin yang sedang bermain Superstar SMTOWN di handphone Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sebenarnya meminta Jongin bertukar. Kyungsoo membaca buku yang Jongin baca, dan Jongin memainkan game yang Kyungsoo mainkan. Tapi Kyungsoo, gemas melihat Jongin yang selalu gagal memainkannya. Alhasil, buku yang biasa Jongin baca, dan seharusnya dibaca Kyungsoo hanya tergeletak di samping Kyungsoo, yang sibuk mengomel pada Jongin.

"Lihat layarnya baik-baik, jangan lewatkan satu pun itu".

"Iya... iya... ini aku sedang melihat layar baik-baik, bahkan sangat baik", ujar Jongin dengan pandangan tetap pada layar handphone Kyungsoo. Jongin selesai memainkan gamenya. Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya kesal karena Jongin kalah.

"Kau ini, harusnya kau tadi-".

SMOOCH!

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau gila! Ada halmeoni dan ayahmu di rumah. Jika mereka lihat bagaimana?".

"Kau ini cerewet ternyata. Kau tadi yang meminta bertukar, aku bermain ini dan kau membaca buku. Tapi mana? Kau malah mengomel padaku selama ku bermain".

"Itu karena kau membuatku gemas". Jongin memajukan tubuhnya berniat mencium kembali Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo lebih gesit. Tangannya langsung mengambil buku yang Kyungsoo simpan di sampingnya, dan menutup wajahnya, membuat Jongin akhirnya mencium buku itu.

"Kau! Kenapa senang sekali menciumku tiba-tiba? Bukan. Lebih tepatnya, kenala kau senang sekali menciunku".

"Karena kau cantik". Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin.

"Aku bertanya serius".

"Aku juga serius".

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Kau baca lagi bukumu ini. Aku mau bermain".

.

.

.

.

Restoran sudah tak seramai tadi. Junmyeon akhirnya bisa istirahat sebentar. Junmyeon melihat jam tangannya. Sudah 3 jam Kyungsoo pamit untuk pergibke rumah Jongin dan sampai sekarang belum juga kembali.

"Do Kyungsoo... kau bilang ini sebentar? Kau akan cepet kembali ke restoran? Aku akan rela tidak dibayar gajiku jima kau benar cepat kembali dan tidak akan lama jika pamit pergi ke rumah Jongin", gerutu Junmyeon.

Lonceng yang baru Kyungsoo pasang di pintu restoran berbunyi. Tanda ada yang membuka pintu restoran. Kyungsoo sengaja menggantung lonceng kecil di pintu restoran. Agar saat dia atau Junmyeon di dapur bisa tahu kalau ada pelanggan yang datang

"Selamat datang", sapa Junmyeon.

"Hoo, kau siapa?", tanya orang yang baru saja datang, pada Junmyeon. Junmyen jelas bingun ditanya seperti itu.

"Heh?".

"Nuna pemilik restoran ini kemana?". Setelah orang itu menyebut 'nuna pemilik restoran' Junmyeon tahu siapa yang orang ini maksud. Pasti yang dia maksud adalah Kyungsoo.

"Ah... maksud anda Kyungsoo?".

"Kyungsoo nama nuna? Dia ada?".

"Kyungsoo sedang pergi. Maaf, anda siapa?".

Orang itu membuka topi dan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Junmyeon terkejut saat melihat siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun kembali datang ke restoran.

"Ooo... Oh Sehun?". Pelanggan yang masih ada di dalam restoran seketika langsung melirik saat Junmyeon yang kaget menyebut nama Oh Sehun. Kemudian, di dalam restoran pun menjadi ramai.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bersikap tenang. Sehun sudah biasa dengan reaksi orang lain yang seperti ini. Jadi Sehun tetap tenang. Mereka mulai mengeluarkan gadget mereka masing-mansing sibuk mengambil beberapa foto Sehun.

"Ada perlu apa mencari Kyungsoo?", tanya Junmyeon.

"Sepertinya umurmu tidak jauh beda dengan nuna, aku panggil kau hyung saja".

"Heh? Maaf, ada perlu apa mencari Kyungsoo. Dia sedang pergi sejak siang".

"Begitukah? Apa hyung bisa menguubunginya dan meminta nuna untuk cepat datang? Aku ingin makan ayam pedas manis".

"Kalau ingin makan aku bisa membuatkannya, ujar Junmyeon. Sehun duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku ingin nuna yang membuatnya", pinta Sehun.

"Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu akan kembali kapan".

"Hyung bisa hubungi dia? Bilang saja ada aku. Aku yakin dia akan langsung datang kesini", jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Junmyeon.

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus kembali ke restoran. Kasihan Junmyeon di restoran".

"Sebentar lagi, Kyungsooya, hmm".

"TI-DAK. Aku pergi", pamit Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga masih ingin bersama Jongin. Tapi ini sudah terlalu lama Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan restoran. Padahal sebelumnya Kyungsoo bilang pada Junmyeon hanya pergi sebentar, tapi Kyungsoo pergi lebih dari satu jam. Lebih tepatnya 3 jam Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan restoran. Kyungsoo sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Tiba-tiba Junmyeon meneleponnya.

"Hoo... Junmyeona. Aku sudah di jalan, sebentar lagi aku sampai".

"Kyungsooya, lebih baik kau cepat. Di restoran ada..."

"Heh? Apa katamu? Baiklah". Kyungsoo mulai berlari. Setelah mendengar siapa yang datang ke restoran.

"Ahh... Oh Sehun. Mau apa lagi dia kembali ke restoranku", gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tiba dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena berlari menuju restoran. Restorannya masih sepi. Belum ada kerumunan orang. Berarti belum ada yang tahu ada Sehun di restorannya. Kyungsoo takut terjadi keributan seperti saat Sehun pertama datang ke restorannya. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam restoran. Pelanggannya yang masih di dalam, matanya sedang sibuk memandangi Sehun.

"Aku meminta para pelanggan tidak keluar", bisik Junmyeon pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun yang sedang duduk dengan tenang. Memakai earphone di telinganya sambil memainkan game. Kyungsoo melirik ke layar handphone Sehun. Sehun memainkan permainan yang sama dengannya. Swhun masih fokus pada gamenya. Kyungsoo juga tidak langsung menegurnya, karena Kyungsoo melihat Sehun masih dalam permainan. Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana rasanya jika sedang bermain tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggu. Jadi Kyungsoo menunggu sampai Sehun selesai. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo mengetuk meja. Sehun melihat ke arah siapa yang melakukannya.

"Ohh... nuna. Annyeong...", sapa Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari lagi?", tanya Kyungsoo dengam suara yang sangat pelan.

"Kau lupa kalau aku masih punya hutang padamu?".

"Jangan datang ke restoran tiba-tiba seperti ini".

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu nuna. Aku tidak tahu nomormu".

"Sekarang pergilah, sebelum ada kekacauan lagi". Sehun tersenyum. Menuruti perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia berdiri dari kursinya. Kembali memakai topi dan kacamata hitamnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi. Tapi kalau aku mau membayar bagaimana?". Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Kyungsoo menulis nomornya di kertas kecil dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Dengan terpaksa. Ini demi keamanan restoran.

"Itu nomorku. Jangan pernah lagi datang tiba-tiba seperti ini".

"Oke. Thank you Kyung nuna".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kenapa Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Apa Sehun tahu namanya? Dari mana Sehun tahu?. Kyungsoo seketika itu langsung menatap Junmyeon yang berdiri di samping Kyungsoo. Sehun pergi daei restoran, pelanggan di restoran Kyungsoo kembali tenang.

"Kau, menyebutkan namaku pada Sehun?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon mengangguk, "iya, karena dia mencari nuna. Aku kan tidak tahu. Kenapa dia datang lagi kesini? Apa maksudnya dengan menyicil?".

"Dia, ingin membayar ganti rugi yang aku minta dengan manyicil".

"Heh? Oh Sehun? Meminta untuk membayar itu dengan menyicil?".

"Aneh kan? Harusnya saat itu aku tolak saja saat dia meminta seperti itu. Jadi dia tidak lerlu kembali datang kesini", sesal Kyungsoo.

"Kau bicara saja lagi dengannya agar urusan tentang ini selesai".

"Hmmm".

Sudah waktunya restoran untuk tutup. Junmyeon sudah siap untuk pulang. Dia membawa sup lobster yang Kyungsoo buat yang belum sempat ia makan.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang?", tanya Junmyeon.

"Aku menunggu Jongin".

"Perlu aku temani sampai dia datang?".

"Tidak perlu. Pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah".

"Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk supnya. Aku pulang", pamit Junmyeon.

"Ohh... hati-hati".

Sekarang Kyungsoo sendiri. Menunggu Jongin datang ke restoran. Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari nomor yang tidak Kyungsoo kenal. Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Nuna?".

Tebakan Kyungsoo tepat sekali. Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku akan ke restoranmu".

"Heh? Kapan?".

"Sekarang".

Kyungsoo menatap heran saat melihat siapa yang masuk ke restorannya. Sehun. Astaga, kenapa dia jadi sering kesini, keluh Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ya! Kenapa kau kesini lagi? Aku bilang jika kau akan kesini hubungi aku lebih dulu".

"Tadi aku menghubungimu".

"Hubungi aku sebelum kau sampai di depan restoranku", jawab Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ada apa? Nanti saja lagi kau menyicil ganti rugi itu. Restoran sudah tutup dan-"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya pergi. Begitu tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tidak sempat melarikan diri.

"Ya! Lepaskan! Mau kemana? Restoran belum aku kunci".

"Tidak akan ada yang akan mencuri restoranmu. Aku sudah menyuruh managerku menunggu disana".

"Ya! Tapi kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Lepaskan aku". Sehun tetap menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan memakaa Kyungsol mengikuti kemana Sehun akan membawanya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin, yang baru saja tiba di restoran Kyungsoo melihat Kyungsoo pergi dengan orang lain. Tapi Jongin melihat ada yang aneh. Kyungsoo berontak. Itu berarti Kyungsoo dipaksa untuk ikut dengan orang yang menarik lengan Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin berhasil menyusul. Jongin tarik pundak orang yang menyeret Kyungsoo, lalu kepalan tangan kanan Jongin melayang ke wajah orang itu. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu jelas terkejut dan langsung menghentikan Jongin untuk memberikan pukulan yang lain.

"Jongina, hentikan", ucap Kyungsoo yang langsung melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hentikan".

Jongin masih belum tahu bahwa yang Jongin pukul adalah Oh Sehun. Sehun masih menundukkan wajahnya. Mengernyit kesakitan karena pukulan Jongin yang lumayan keras. Membuat ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Setelah berhasil menghentikan Jongin, Kyungsoo lalu melihat bagaimana keadaan Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun tidak menjawab hanya memengang ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dengan permukaan tangannya.

"Kau berdarah. Ayo kembali ke restoranku. Sebelum banyak orang melihat", Kyungsoo lalu kembali membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam restorannya. Reaksi Jongin tentu tidak baik.

"Untuk apa membawanya ke restoran?".

"Nanti aku jelaskan", ujar Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang kembali masuk ke restorannya. Betapa terkejutnya Jongin saat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja menerima pukulan dari Jongin.

"Oh Sehun?".

"Pukulanmu lumayan", komentae Sehun.

Kyungsoo membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Sehun. Sesekali mata Sehun terpejam menahan perih. Swhun melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Kau Kim Jongin, kan?", tanya Sehun.

"Kau mengenal Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku Kim Jongin. Kau mengenalku?", Jongin balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan wajahmu. Tapi kau ada hubungan apa dengan Kyung nuna?".

"Heh? Kyungs nuna? Kyungsooya, kau mengenalnya?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bingung. Ada apa ini. Kau, kenapa tahu kalau aku ini Kim Jongin".

"Kau tidak ingat dengan anak yang mendapat julukan candy?", ujar Sehun.

"Candy?". Jongin berpikir keras. Berusaha mencari tahu maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya berdiri bingung. Kenapa Sehun bisa tahu Jongin.

Jongin teringat sesuatu.

"Kau, candy... candy jelly?", tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Wah... daebak. Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini".

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya tanpa merespon perkataan Jongin.

"Nuna, aku pulang. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membayar ganti rugi padamu hari ini".

Sehun lali pergi setelah membuat Kyungsoo bingung. Jongin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar.

"Ya, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal dia?", Jongin mulai mengintograsi Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa dia tahu namamu?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya pada Jongin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu".

"Kita pulang dulu. Nanti aku ceritakan".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin begitu sampai di rumahnya. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa mengenal Sehun. Tanpa ada cerita yang terlewat satu pun.

"Lalu kau kenapa Sehun bisa tahu namamu?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia temanku saat SMP sebelum aku lindah ke Amerika". Hanya itu yang Jongin jawab. Jongin tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi.

"Dia bilang tadi kalau dia akan membayar ganti rugi padamu lain kali, itu artinya kau akan bertemu lagi dengannya? Kenapa kau menuruti keinginannya untuk menyicil membayar ganti rugi itu?".

"Aku kira dia tidak akan seperti ini".

"Kau ini. Dia itu pria, sama sepertiku, jika dia seperti ini itu artinya dia ingin selalu melihatmu. Pasti ada maksud lain dia seperti ini". Kyungsoo bisa tahu Jongin sedang kesal padanya, Kyungsoo bisa tahu dari nada bicara Jongin.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak tahu akan seperti ini".

"Cepat selesaikan tentang ini dengannya".

"Iya. Kau marah? Maafkan aku", ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo menahan sebisa mungkin agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Kyungsoo baru kali ini melihat Jongin begitu kesal padanya. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menahan tangis. Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya khawatir akan terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kau tahu bagaimana tadi aku begitu takut saat melihatmu yang dipaksa lergi oleh dia? Dia itu orang terkenal, banyak orang yang memperhatikan dia. Jika orang-orang tahu dia datang ke restoranmu dan mengajakmu pergi seperti tadi, bagaimana? Mereka bisa saja melakukan hal aneh padamu dan aku tidak ingin itu".

"Maafkan aku. Iya, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti".

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang Jongin menatap lekat wajah Kyugsoo yang mulai basah karena air mata.

"Kenapa kau senang menangis di depanku, hmmm?", Jongin menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya.

"Mau aku menari dan bernyanyi?", Jongin berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sering bilang, suaramu aneh jika kau bernyanyi".

"Eyyy... kau ini, anggap saja kalau sedang melihat Kyuhyun Super Junior sedang bernyanyi di depanmu".

"Andai aku bisa, sudah kulakukan itu tiap kau bernyanyi lagu aneh, Kim Jongin".

"Kau ini. Baiklah. Aku akan bernyanyi dan bonus untukmu juga aku akan menari".

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa".

Tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo. Jongin tetap bernyanyi lagu yang selalu ia ciptakan mendadak. Sesuai kata Jongin, dia juga menari dengan gerakan anehnya di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum. Jongin semakin melakukan gerakan anehnya dan mulai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menari bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut! Done! ^^,**

**Wait for next chapter yeoreobun ~~ ^^,**

**Maafkan kalau updatenya ga kilat sesuai keinginan kalian...**

**Beberapa hari kemaren ada masalah untuk masuk dan login jadi aku ga bisa upload apapun *sad***

**Sekali lagi jeosonghabnida *bowing***

**Lagi-lagi ga bosen buat minta review dari semuanya, biar tulisanku juga lebih baik lagi... ^^,**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun...**

**Silent readernya selalu dan selalu ditunggu juga kemunculannya di review setiap chapternya... ^^,**

**Thank you thank you ~~**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	7. So?

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 7**

**So?**

**Previous chapter**

_"Mau aku menari dan bernyanyi?"._

_"Tidak perlu. Aku sering bilang, suaramu aneh jika kau bernyanyi"._

_"Eyyy... kau ini, anggap saja kalau sedang melihat Kyuhyun Super Junior sedang bernyanyi di depanmu"._

_"Andai aku bisa, sudah kulakukan itu tiap kau bernyanyi lagu aneh, Kim Jongin"._

_"Kau ini. Baiklah. Aku akan bernyanyi dan bonus untukmu juga aku akan menari"._

_"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak apa-apa"._

_Jongin tetap bernyanyi lagu yang selalu ia ciptakan mendadak. Sesuai kata Jongin, dia juga menari dengan gerakan anehnya di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai tersenyum. Jongin semakin melakukan gerakan anehnya dan mulai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menari bersamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Nuna mau bicara denganku? Benarkah? Tentang apa?", sahut Sehun antusias.

"Jangan dibicarakan di telepon. Kita bertemu saja".

"Bertemu? Wahhh... ada apa ini? Nuna ingin bicara denganku dan ingin bertemu denganku?".

"Dimana aku harus bertemu denganmu?".

"Biar aku datang ke restoran nuna saja".

"Jangan! Jangan di restoranku. Tempat lain saja. Aku tunggu di Yanghwa park".

"Arasseo nuna".

.

.

.

.

To : Kyung nuna

From : Sehun

_Nuna, aku sudah di Yanghwa, jika nuna sudah sampai kabari aku. Biar aku yang mencari nuna ^^_

Kyungsoo membaca pesan yang dikirim Sehun. Kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendiri menyusuri joging track di Yanghwa. Mata Kyungsoo sibuk mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak orang. Takut-takut orang-orang menyadari ada seorang aktor sedang bicara dengan wanita yang bukan siapa-siapa.

To : Sehun

From : Kyungsoo

Aku di bangku dekat lapangan basket

Setelah mendapat pesan dari Kyungsoo, Sehun langsung mencari tempat Kyungsoo menunggunya. Sehun tak perlu waktu lama mencari dimana Kyungsoo menunggunya.

"Nuna...", panggil Sehun.

"Tumben sekali kau berpakaian seperti ini. Tidak takut ada yang melihatmu dan nanti mengejarmu seperti orang gila?". Kyungsoo berkomentar tentang penampilan Sehun yang tidak seperti biasanya jika dia datang ke restoran. Tanpa kacamata hitam dan topi. Sehun terlihat seperti orang biasa, bukan aktor.

"Nuna, mencemaskan aku? Tenang saja, ini malam hari, wajah tampanku tidak akan mudah dikenal".

"Isshh kau ini. Duduklah ada yang mau aku bicarakan denganmu".

Sehun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Sehun duduk menghadap Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo merasa canggung dengan melihat Sehun seperti itu.

"Duduklah yang benar".

"Nuna katakan saja. Aku ingin duduk seperti ini agar bisa melihat wajah nuna".

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau".

Kyungsoo mulai mengatakan hal ingin ia bicarakan dengan Sehun.

"Kita batalkan perjanjian kita", ujar Kyungsoo.

"Batal? Kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin terkena masalah lebih jauh lagi denganmu".

"Tapi aku belum membayar ganti rugi padamu, belum sedikit pun, nuna".

"Tentang itu lupakan saja. Aku anggap itubsudah kau bayar. Lagi pula tidak ada yang rusak di restoranku saat kejadian itu, dan juga akubtidak mengalami kerugian. Jadi lebih baik itu kita lupakan saja".

"Aku tidak mau", tukas Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kaubtidak perlu lagi repot-repot menemuiku untuk menyicil itu".

"Perjanjian itu belum batal! Karena aku tidak setuju! Walau nuna memaksaku, aku tetap tidak mau".

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo, kesal karena Kyungsoo ingin menemuinya hanya karena itu.

"Oh Sehun... kau mau kemana? Pembicaraan kita belum selesai...", panggil Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana!", teriak Kyungsoo, kesal karena Sehun tidak menanggapi panggilannya.

Sehun berjalan sendiri. Melangkahkan kakinya yang sesekali mendendang-nendang batu kecil yang ada di jalan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, bibirnya ia kerucutkan beberapa senti. Dengan terus menggerutu tentang Kyungsoo yang ingin membatalkan perjanjian dengannya.

"Batal? Bahkan aku belum membayarnya sepersen pun. Lagi pula apa dia tidak merasa beruntung aktor sepertiku seprti ini padanya?".

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Berpikir tentang apa yang sedang ia lakuka sekarang.

"Ahh... babo. Kenapa aku seperti ini. Harusnya aku membujuk dia. Jika seperti ini dia semakin tidak suka padaku". Sehun membalikan badannya. Berlari untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo. Meski Sehun tidak yakin apa Kyungsoo masih disitu atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Harusnya dia senang karena tidak perlu berurusan lagi dengan masalah sepele seperti ini".

Kyungsoo menggerutu melihat Sehun yang pergi tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Jongin menelepon.

"Kau dimana?", tanya Kyungsoo begitu menerim panggilan dari Jongin.

"Aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana?".

"Aku di lapangan basket, cepatlah kesini".

Tak lama, Jongin datang. Duduk di damping Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sehun?", tanya Jongin.

"Hoo...".

"Lalu?".

"Molla. Dia pergi begitu aku bilang untuk membatalkan perjanjian itu".

"Benarkah? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya".

"Sudahlah. Nanti biar aku bicara lagi dengannya. Kau sudah makan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Belum. Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu".

"Benarkah? Jika kau traktir harus memilih makanan yang mahal", ucap Kyungsoo sambil berpikir menu apa untuk makan malam dengan Jongin.

"Apapun, aku akan berikan untukmu".

"Tssk... kau ini. Apa menggodaku sudah menjadi hobi untukmu?".

"Hobiku bukan menggodamu. Tapi menyayangimu".

"Eyy... hentikan. Telingaku geli jika mendengarmu mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu".

.

.

.

.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Saat melihat dari jauh Kyungsoo sedang dengan orang lain. Sehun berusaha melihat lebih jelas, melihat dengan siapa Kyungsoo sedang bicara.

"Kim Jongin? Kenapa dia bisa ada disana? Kau ini ada hubungan apa dengan dia? Melihat dia mengenalmu aku semakin ingin mendekati dia", gumam Sehun.

Sehun batal untuk kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah melihat Kyungsoo sedang bersama Jongin. Sehun sebenarnya tidak ada masalah apapun dengan Jongin. Tidak ada pertengkaran antara sesama anak laki-laki yang menjadinteman saat kecil, yang terus berlangsung sampai mereka tumbuh besar, seperti yang banyak terjadi di drama-drama. Tidak terjadi seperti itu.

Sehun dan Jongin satu sekolah saat SMP. Saat Jongin belum pindahbke Amerika. Sehun dan Jongin, mereka sama-sama sekolah di SMP Syuman. Mereka teman satu kelas. Sehun dan Jongin juga sama-sama bergabung di ekskul yang sama, mereka sama-sama bergabung di ekskul dance.

Sehun dan Jongin adalah anggota ekskul yang memiliki kemampuan dance yang cukup baik. Tak jarang Sehun dan Jongin memjadi partner untuk lomba-lomba dance. Tapi, Sehun selalu dianggap menjadi nomor dua oleh orang-orang. Sehun mengakui, kemampuan dance Jongin memang lebih baik. Tapi, orang-orang tak hanya menomor duakan Sehun tentang itu, hal lain juga. Sehun dan Jongin salah satu murid yang berprestasi di kelas, nilai mereka selalu saling susul menjadi nilai terbaik. Tapi lagi-lagi, Sehun tidak pernah berhasil mengungguli Jongin. Jadi Sehun selalu ingin unggul dari Jongin. Sehun tidak sebal, kesal, atau benci pada Jongin. Mereka baik-baik saja, Sehun hanya ingin unggul dari Sehun satu kali saja.

.

.

.

.

"Hmmm... enak. Sering-seringlah mentraktirku seperti ini, Kim Jongin".

"Kau senang? Makanlah yang banyak, kalau begitu". Kyungsoo memasukkan potongan demi potongan steak yang sedang ia makan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kau lebih suka steak itu atau aku?".

"Kau ini, untuk apa bertanya itu. Tentu saja aku lebih suka steak ini", jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar jahat. Hanya kau yang bisa seketika membuatku menjadi nomor dua jika sudah berurusan dengan restoran dan makanan".

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya, tentu saja bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo terus tersenyum sejak selesak makan malam tadi.

"Kau ini kenapa? Sejak tadi tersenyum seperti itu".

"Tidak boleh aku tersenyum?", Kyungsoo menjawab dengan balik bertanya pada Jongin.

"Arasseo. Lakukan apapun yang membuatmu senang, sayang".

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin membaringkan badannya. Menatap langit yang gelap tanpa ada bulan atau setitik cahaya bintang.

"Kyungsooya, bagaimana kalau kau membuka cabang restoranmu itu?", tanya Jongin.

"Ide yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak yakin".

"Tadi pagi aku melihat kantor tempatku bekerja nanti. Aku lihat di lobi ada tempat bekas cafetaria yang kosong. Aku akan bicara pada abeoji untuk bisa membuka restoranmu di situ".

"Benarkah? Jika seperti itu aku harus mencari orang laigi untuk membantuku".

Jongin merubah posisinya. Sekarang kepalanya ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk bersila.

"Pulanglah".

"Sebentar lagi. Aku masih rindu padamu".

"Setiap hari kau melihatku, apa kau tidak bosan?".

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan padamu".

.

.

.

.

"Kau dimana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang di stasiun, menunggu ayah dan ibumu".

"Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu kesini, aku langsung ke rumahmu saja".

Setelah menghubungi Jongin, Kyungsoo bersiap untuk pergi ke rumah halmeoni. Sebenarnya Tn. Kim tidak ingin Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada saat orang tua mereka bicara. Ya, hari ini hari Tn. Kim bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo. Meski Tn. Kim ataupun ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo tahu mereka akan membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo dan Jongin, tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka.

Kyungsoo sudah sampai di rumah halmeoni. Jongin pun datang setelah menjemput ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo. Jongin keluar sambil menggendong Jemi. Jemi sudah hampir 2 tahun sekarang.

"Eonni ikut?".

"Hoo... aku ingin mengajak Jemi jalan-jalan".

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jemi yang sedang di gendong oleh Jongin.

"Jemiya... kau rindu padaku? Kau sudah besar sekarang...", ucap Kyungsoo sambil membuat wajah lucu dan mencubit wajah Jemi.

"Kyungsooya, bagaimana? Aku sudah pas menjadi seorang ayah?", goda Jongin.

"Jemiya, jangan banyak bergaul dengan ajushi ini, hmmm", sahut Kyungsoo lalu mengambil Jemi dari tangan Jongin. Sekarang Jemi digendong oleh Kyungsoo.

Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam ruang baca. Di dalam sudah ada Tn. Kim dan halmeoni tentunya. Kyungsoo, Jongin, Yuri dan Jemi diam di halaman belakang. Tidak enak jika harus diam di ruang tengah saat orang tua mereka sedang bicara serius.

Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan besar bersama Yuri, Jingin sedang bermain bersama Jemi.

"Sooya, cepatlah menikah dengan Jongin. Menurutku waktu itu kau tidak perlu bertunangan, langsung saja menikah, jadi kau bisa melihat Jongin bermain seperti itu dengan anakmu sendiri".

"Eonni... kenapa semua membicarakan masalah anak? Kau tahu, dia juga selalu membicarakan tentang anak".

"Itu bagus. Berarti Jongin tidak ingin menunda untuk punya anak darimu".

"Eonni... hentikan. Menikah dengannya saja aku masih berpikir tentang itu".

"Kenapa? Kau ini sudah satu tahun bersama. Sudah delapan bulan lebih kalian bertunangan, lalu kau masih berpikir tentang menikah dengan Jongin?".

"Aku tidak tahu".

Pikiran Kyungsoo menerawang. Kyungsoo memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yuri. Apa yang dikatakan Yuri benar. Untuk apa Kyungsoo masih berpikir tentang itu. Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tidak bisa langsung mengatakan untuk menikah dengan Jongin. Sekali lagi, bukan karena Kyungsoo tidak mau, tapi Kyungsoo hanya saja perlu lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo turun dari ayunan. Menghampiri Jongin yang sedang bermain dengan Jemi. Kyungsoo duduk bersila di samping Jongin yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Jemi tinggi-tinggi. Yuri yang sedang duduk di ayunan mengambil handphonenya dan mengambil foto Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Jemi. Yuri tersenyum melihat foto yang dia ambil.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo seperti biasa, sibuk di dapur. Sebentar lagi makan malam. Semua orang masih berkumpul di rumah halmeoni. Tn. Kim, halmeoni, ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo, juga Yuri dan Jemi. Kyungsoo memasak dibantu Yuri, sebenarnya Kyungsoo melarang, tapi Yuri memaksa untuk membantu. Wangi sup tahu pedas dengan kerang sudah tercium. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencicipi sup buatannya, takut-takut rasanya kurang pas.

"Wah... Sooya, ini enak. Coba aku bisa sepertimu, setiap hari aku bisa makan enak".

"Kalau begitu belajarlah dan carilah ayah baru untuk Jemi".

"Ishhh kau ini. Aku akan segera belajar memasak tapi tidak akan segera mencari ayah baru untuk Jemi".

"Kenapa? Kau sudah satu tahun lebih sendiri, Jemi sudah mulai besar. Lama-lama dia akan butuh sosok seorang ayah".

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya masih takut bertemu orang yang salah lagi".

"Kau mau aku bantu mencari? Aku akan cari pria yang terbaik untukmu".

"Uruslah dulu dirimu, yakinkan dirimu untuk menikah dengan Jongin secepatnya".

"Issh... kau selalu bisa membalikkan pembicaraan".

Semua masakan untuk makan malam selesai. Sup tahu pedas dengan kerang, ayam tepung saus mentega, kimchi, tumis brokoli dengan wortel, sudah siap di meja makan. Semua makan masakan Kyungsoo dengan lahap. Selesai makan malam semua berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Jongin juga sudah siap untuk mengantarkan mereka.

"Eomma, appa, kenapa tidak menginap disini saja, kalian tidak rindu padaku?", rengek Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kami harus berdesakan tidur di tempatmu?", Tn. Do menanggapi.

"Kalian bisa tidur di hotel, hmmm".

"Sudahlah. Nanti kita semua akan mengunjungimu lagi. Kau jaga diri baik-baik, jangan sampai sakit", pesan ibu Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, hubungi aku jika sudah sampai".

.

.

.

.

Jongin pulang setelah mengantar ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo, juga Yuri dan Jemi. Kyungsoo masih di rumah halmeoni. Sedang membuat kue. Halmeoni ingin mencicipi kue buatan Kyungsoo. Karena selama ini Kyungsoo hanya memasak makanan untuk makan halmeoni saja. Jadi hari ini halmeoni meminta Kyungsoo membuat kue. Tn. Kim sempat melarang, meminta agar Kyungsoo besok saja membuat kue karena sudah malam, tapi halmeoni tetap ingin sekarang juga Kyungsoo membuat kue.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?", tanya Jongin.

"Membuat kue".

"Kenapa tidak besok saja? Ini sudah malam".

"Halmeoni ingin sekarang", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Halmeoni?".

"Hmmm".

Jongin pergi setelah mengambil potongan coklat untuk membuat kue, menghampiri halmeoni yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Halmeoni kenapa menyuruh Kyungsoo membuat kue sekarang? Kenapa tidak besok? Ini sudah malam", protes Jongin.

"Aku ingin makan sekarang".

"Hoo... halmeoni, apa halmeoni sedang mengidam? Ingin makan kue malam hari?", goda Jongin. Sesaat kemudian pukulan di tangan Jongin, Jongin terima dari halmeoni. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Aigu... kau ini. Jika aku mengidam seperti katamu, anak siapa ini? Kau ini ada-ada saja".

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin bersama halmeoni, menunggu sampai kue yang sedang ia panggang matang. Tiba-tiba Tn. Kim meminta Kyungsoo dan Jongin masuk ke dalam ruang baca.

"Jongina, Kyungsooya, aku ingin bicara".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam ruang baca.

"Duduklah, aki ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua".

Tn. Kim memulai pembicaraan. Kyungsoo dan Jongin terlihat serius, tak kalah serius dengan Tn. Kim.

"Tadi aku dan orang tua Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang hubungan kalian".

"Hubungan kita? Ada apa dengan hubungan kita, abeoji?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kita tadi membicarakan tanggal pernikahan kalian".

"Heh?", Kyungsoo dan Jongin bereasksi yang sama mendengar apa yang baru saja Tn. Kim katakan.

"Ya, kita membicakan tentang itu dan kalian harus tahu itu. Kita sudah pilih tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua, tanggal 17 April saat musim semi tahun depan".

"Heh? Tahun depan?".

"Iya. Kenapa? Apa terlalu lama?".

"Ti... tidak abeonim".

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bicara tentang itu pada kalian berdua. Karena waktunya masih lama jadi kalian bisa persiapkan semuanya lebih cepat".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin duduk di meja besar di depan rumahnya. Jongin sedang berbaring di samping Kyungsoo. Sejak pulang dari rumah halmeoni, Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sedang memikirkan tentang pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya tadi.

"Kyugsooya...", panggil Jongin pelan. Kyungsoo tak merespon.

"Kyungsooya...", Jongin kembali memanggil Kyungsoo yang masih diam.

Jongin bangun dari posisinya. Jongin pegang pipi Kyungsoo pelan dan mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tertunduk.

"Hey, ada apa?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa".

"Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu, kau tidak dengar?".

"Oh iya? Maafkan aku, aku tidak dengar".

"Kau memikirkan apa yang tadi abeoji katakan?".

"Tidak".

"Kau itu tidak pintar menyembunyikan perasaanmu. Kenapa?".

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin lalu memeluknya. Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh.

"Maafkan aku Jongina. Seharusnya aku tidak seperti ini. Seharuanya aku senang mendengar ayahmu mengatakan tentang itu. Tapi aku malah seperti ini. Maafkan aku", isak Kyungsoo.

Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan balik memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hey, dengarkan aku. Sejak awal aku bilang padamu, akubtidak akan memaksa, jika kau tidak mau aku tidak akan memaksamu".

"Aku bukan tidak mau, hanya saja..."

Jongin melepas pelukannya. Memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah basah karena menangis. Jongin hapus sisa air mata Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa kau senang menangis di depanku, hmm? Jangan pikirkan ini lagi. Jalani saja seperti biasa, oke? Aku senang kau hanya menangis padaku, tapi jika kau menangis karena ini aku tidak suka melihatnya".

"Mau aku menghiburmu?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja", Kyungsoo langsung menolak.

"Benar? Aku sudah siapkan lagu ciptaanku".

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Peluk saja aku", pinta Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo, sesuai dengan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Kyungsoo yang baru saja mendapat pelukan dari Jongin langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Jongin dan melihat pesan dari siapa.

"Ahh... Do Yuri jinjja", gerutu Kyungsoo saat melihat apa yang Yuri kirim padanya.

"Ada apa?". Jongin lalu melihat layar handphone Kyungsoo. Tawa Jongin pecah saat melihat handphone Kyungsoo.

"Wah... lucu".

"Lucu?".

"Aku ingin foto itu juga". Jongin mengambil handphone Kyungsoo mengirim foto itu pada Jongin.

Yuri mengirimkan foto yang dia ambil siang tadi saat Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang bermain bersama Jemi. Di foto itu, Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin dengan senyum manis dan Jongin sedang mengangkat Jemi tinggi-tinggi dengan senyuman yang lebar. Sebenarnya yang membuat Kyungsoo berkomentar bukanlah fotonya, tapi tulisan yang sudah di edit oleh Yuri. Di bawah foto itu tertulis bacaan 'future family'. Kyungsoo pun diam-diam membayangkan itu, dia dan Jongin hidup dengan begitu bahagia bersama Jongin junior atau Kyungsoo junior.

"Aku pulang... istirahatlah", Jongin pamit setelah mendapat foto yang sama yang dikirim oleh Yuri. Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo dan memberikan senyuman manis.

"Hoo... hati-hati".

.

.

.

.

"Junmyeona, bagaimana ayahmu?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Kau tahu, dia menyuruhku untuk menjadi pimpinan di perusahaannya, menggantikan dia", jawab Junmyeon dengan senyum getir.

"Itu bagus. Lalu, bagaimana?".

"Bagaimana apa? Tentu saja aku tolak. Aku ini hanya sekolah sampai SMA, bagaimana bisa aku yang tidak ada pengalaman dan ilmu sedikit pun tentang menjadi pimpinan perusahaan tiba-tiba menjadi orang dengan jabatan paling tinggi".

"Kau benar. Lalu sekarang bagaimana?".

"Aku aka tetap jalani kehidupanku seperti biasa. Hanya saja aku akan lebih sering mengunjungi ayahku, itu saja. Tenanglah... kau tidak perlu mencari karyawan baru untuk restoranmu", ucap Junmyeon.

"Ahh... Junmyeona, aku ingin bicara. Kau jangan pulang dulu".

"Bicara apa?".

"Tunggulah sebentar. Ini tentang masa depan kita".

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Mencoba mencerna apa arti kata-kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan. Masa depan kita? Kita? Maksudnya dia dan Kyungsoo? Bukankah Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan dengan Jongin? Kenapa dia ingin bicara tentang kita?. Junmyeon membuat pikirannya sendiri sibuk dengan rasa bingung karena perkataan Kyungsoo. Junmyeon menunggu Kyungsoo selesai mencuci piring. Begitu selesai mencuci piring, Kyungsoo langsung duduk di depan Junmyeon dengan wajah yang begitu antusias.

"Junmyeona, menurutmu bagaimana jika kita buka restoran ini di tempat lain?".

"Restoran? Ah... ini tentang masa depan kita?", Junmyeon tertawa.

"Iya, memang menurutmu apa?".

"Aku pikir kau sudah bosan dengan Jongin dan mulai tertarik padaku. Kau bilang tentang masa depan kita".

"Isshh... kau ini", Kyungsoo memukul sebelah lengan Junmyeon.

"Mian... mian... membuka di tempat lain bagaimana maksudmu?".

"Iya, beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin melihat kantor tempat ia bekerja nanti. Lalu dia bilang di lobi kantor itu ada tempat seperti bekas cafetaria yang kosong. Jongin bilang, kenapa aku tidak membuka usahaku ini disana juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?".

"Itu bagus. Tapi kau harus benar-benar matang mempersiapkan semuanya. Selain itu kau harus mencari orang untuk membantumu di restoran".

"Iya, aku sedang memikirkan itu".

"Tapi kenapa kau membicarakan ini padaku?".

"Kau ini, kau sudah ku anggap saudaraku. Lalu aku harus cerita pada siapa lagi?".

"Padaku...", ucap seseorang yang tiba-tina masuk ke dalam restoran.

Raut wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah saat melihat siapa orang itu. Oh Sehun. Dia datang lagi ke restoran tanpa memberitahu Kyungsoo lebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau datang lagi?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku mau membayar ganti rugiku".

"Kau masih belum menyelesaikan ini dengan dia?", tanya Junmyeon berbisik pada Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, mian kalau aku mengganggu. Tapi aku ingin bicara dengan Kyung nuna dan dengan terpaksa meminta hyung pergi".

"Oo...oo..ohh... tidak apa-apa. Selesaikan urusan kalian. Kyungsooya, aku pulang", pamit Junmyeon.

Sehun lalu duduk didepan Kyungsoo yang masih belum merubah posisinya sejak tadi.

"Aku bilang padamu, jika kau akan datang hubungi aku lebih dulu".

"Aku sudah datang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku menunggu di depan, di dalam mobil. Menunggu sampai restoran kosong".

"Apa? Kau stalker?".

"Jika aku stalker untuk apa aku sekarang muncul di depan nuna dan mengaku kalau aku sudah diam menunggu di mobil sejak sejam yang lalu".

Kyungsoo diam. Tidak mau memperpanjang perdebatannya dengan Sehun tentang masalah ini.

"Kau, sebenarnya kenapa sering datang kesini?".

"Aku kan bilang aku mau membayar ganti rugiku". Kyungsoo lalu membuka telapak tangannya menunggu Sehun menyimpan benda bernama uang di tangannya. Sehun melihat ke arah tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan membayar dengan uang".

"Maksudmu?".

"Pergilah denganku".

"Pergi? Maksudmu apa? Akubtidak mengerti".

"Nuna bilang, kalau nuna ingin perjanjian kita tentang ganti rugi itu dibatalkan. Aku akan mengabulkannya".

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau meminta syarat", curiga Kyungsoo.

"Nuna pintar".

"Kau ingin apa?".

"Akunsudah menyebutkannya tadi. Pergilah denganku. Maksudku pergi berdua, hanya kita, sebanyak 15 kali".

"Heh? Kau gila? Untuk apa pergi denganku?".

"Kalau begitu perjanjian tetap berjalan".

"Baiklah... baiklah... tapi jangan 15 kali".

"20 kali?", Sehun menyahut.

"Kau meminta 15 kali saja aku menolak apalagi kau minta sebanyak itu. 5 kali".

"Tidak".

"7 kali".

"Tidak".

"De...la...pan?".

"Ti...dak...", jawab Sehun meniru nada bicara Kyungsoo.

"Isshh, kau ini. Baiklah, 10 kali. Jika kau masih berkata tidak lebih baik lanjutkan saja perjanjiannya".

"Oke, call. 10 kali". Sehun lalu berjalan menuju pintu restoran.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nuna tidak ingin aku pergi?". Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Ada panggilan masuk, dari Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung menjawan panggilan dari Jongin. Sehun berhenti tepat di depan pintu menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab teleponnya.

"Hoo... Jongina. Ada apa?".

Mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jongin membuat Sehun semakin ingin lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan jika bisa, dia ingin Jongin melihatnya sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ohh... baiklah. Tunggu aku". Kyungsoo selesai bicara dengn Jongin di telepon.

"Itu Jongin?".

"Iya", jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?", tanya Sehun.

Kyungsoo sudah menarik nafas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Tapi Sehun langsung mencegah Kyungsoo untuk menjawab.

"Jangan dijawab! Aku sedang tidak ingin merubah suasana hatiku dengan mendengar jawaban nuna. Aku pergi", kali ini Sehun benar-benar pergi dari restoran Kyungsoo tanpa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Orang yang aneh", gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Begitu Sehun pergi, Kyungsoo pun pulang karena Jongin sudah ada di rumahnya. Sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja masuk karena Kyungsoo sekarang sering meninggalkan kunci rumah di salah satu pot bunga di rumahnya. Takut-takut Jongin mendadak harus masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tapi Jongin selalu lebih suka menunggu Kyungsoo duduk di meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai. Meski dipikirannya sekarangbsedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya bilang pada Jongin tentang permintaan Sehun. Dengan langkah yang berat Kyungsoo menaiki anak tangga menuju rumahnya. Sambil terus berpikir bagaimana cara mengatakan tentang Sehun pada Jongin. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk di samping Jongin. Kyungsoo memukul paha Jongin.

"Bangunlah. Aku tahu kau tidak tidur". Dengan segera Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan sekarang duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

Jongin memandang wajah Kyungsoo. Ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda.

"Ada apa?".

"Jongina..."

"Hmmm".

"Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan marah".

"Mengatakan apa?".

"Berjanjilah dulu kau tidak akan marah", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada Jongin. Jongin pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Aku tidak akan marah".

Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan handphone, jarinya sibuk memencet layar handphone touchscreennya. Mengetik kata-kata yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan pada Jongin. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan bingung, menunggu Kyungsoo selesai dan mengatakan apa yang ingin Kyungsoo katakan.

TIK TOK!

Handphone Jongin berbunyi, tanda ada pesan masuk. Jongin lalu mmbuka lesan yang baru saja masuk. Jongin tahu itu dari Kyungsoo, karena tak lama dari Kyungsoo selesai sibuk mengetik sesuatu, handphone Jongin berbunyi. Jongin membaca dengan teliti pesan yang dikirim Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menghindari reaksi Jongin setelah membaca pesannya. Kyungsoo mengirim Jongin pesan...

"Jongina, mianhae... aku harus pergi dengan Sehun sebanyak 10 kali. Agar dia mau membatalkan perjanjiannya denganku. Tidak ada jalan lain. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. Saranghae... :* "

Jongin bereaksi seperti apa yang dibayangkan oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumah dan menahan pintu rumahnya agar Jongin tidak bisa masuk.

"Ya, buka pintunya", pinta Jongin sambil berusaha membuka pintu rumah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah berjanji tadi tidak akan marah, Kim Jongin".

"Hey cantik, bukalah dulu pintunya. Ayolah, sayangku", bujuk Jongin. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Bicara denganku, jangan kabir seperti ini", Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo begitu Kyungsoo betul-betul membuka pintu rumahnya. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin pun duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Awalnya Jongin baik-baik saja masih bersikap manis memberikan senyuman khas Kim Jongin. Tapi tak lama Jongin meraih leher Kyungsoo dan menjepit leher Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Sangat tidak romantis. Benar-benar tidak romantis.

"Aaakkk... akkk... Jongina, mianhae".

"Apa? Pergi dengannya?", Jongin menginterogasi.

"Aku sudah meminta dia untuk tidak meminta itu. Aku bahkan sudah tawar menawar dengannya untuk tidak pergi dengannya sebanyak 10 kali, bahkan dia awalnya meminta 15 kali, lepaskan aku".

"Kau ini. Sudah punya aku, masih saja kau seperti ini dengan pria lain? Lihat pesanmu yang tadi baru kau kirim, kau kirim itu dengan ada tanda kiss di belakngnya? Kau bahkan masih menggodaku setelah mengaku, Do Kyungsoo?".

Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo. Sekarang Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan menekannya sampai bibir Kyungsoo sedikit maju beberapa senti.

"Maafkan aku", kata Kyungsoo dengan suara tidak jelas.

"Kau itu harusnya bicara denganku dulu sebelum kau putuskan itu. Kau ini sembarangan menerima ajakan pria lain untuk pergi dengannya".

"Kau cemburu?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan masih pipinya yang ditekan Jongin.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak cemburu". Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, tanda kalau Kyungsoo sedang tersenyum.

"Hoo... kau tersenyum saat aku sedang menginterogasimu seperti ini?". Jongin lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo, tanpa perlawanan.

"Itu hukuman untukmu", ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pipinya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Jika hukumannya seperti itu aku akan terus membuatmu kesal dan marah", seru Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Hoo... kau...", Jongin akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan menekannya. Tapi Kyungsol dengan cepat menahan Jongin melakukan itu lagi.

"Lalu sekarang kau harus pergi dengannya sebanyak 10 kali?", tanya Jongin.

"Hmmm".

"Kau ini", Jongin masih kesal.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Hanya 10 kali. Aku akan pastikan itu cepat selesai".

"Sehun bukan orang yang akan membiarkan itu cepar selesai".

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?".

"Molla... aku tidak tahu", jawab Jongin lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di meja besar depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Jongina... kau bilang Sehun teman SMPmu?".

"Hoo...".

"Apa sejak dulu dia menyebalkan seperti ini? Kau berteman baik dengannya?".

"Tidak. Dia hanya sering jadi partnerku jika ada lomba dance".

"Sehun juga pandai dance sepertimu? Tapi sepertinya dia lebih hebat".

"Ishh kau ini. Aku yang selalu unggul. Kau tahu, dulu saat SMP dia sering di panggil dengan nama jelly candy".

"Jelly? Candy? Kenapa?".

"Kakak kelas wanita di sekolahku yang memberikan nama itu pada Sehun...", Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya pada Kyungsoo.

Sehun mendapat panggilan nama jelly candy dari kakak kelas wanita di sekolahnya saat SMP. Sehun mendapat panggilan itu karena, menurut kakak-kakak kelas bibir Sehun begitu lembut seperti jelly, bibir tipis dan tak begitu lebar dan kecil, pas menjadi bibir milik anak bernama Oh Sehun. Lalu, wajah Sehun begitu manis, dan juga Sehun selalu memakan lolipop atau permen apapun, sampai nama candy juga menjadi panggilan Sehun. Jadi, kakak kelas yang suka melihat Sehun, yang tentu saja, notabene dari mereka adalah wanita memanggil Sehun dengan jelly candy.

"Kyeowo...", komentar Kyungsoo.

"Apa? Kau sudah mulai tergoda hanya mendengar ceritanya?".

"Berhentilah cemburu. Kau mau kopi atau coklat panas?".

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sekarang masih kesal padamu, jadi aku akan pulang".

"Pulang?".

"Hoo... aku pulang", pamit Jongin sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan mencium kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Jangan hubungi aku, aku masih kesal padamu", kata Jongin yang sudah berjalan turun.

"Kau kesal tapi begitu jujur dan menyuruhku jangan menghubungimu? Dasar, Kim Jongin", gumam Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang di stasiun, menunggu Yuri. Yuri datang ke Seoul, Yuri bilang akan bertemu dengan temannya. Yuri berencana membuka sebuah butik dengan temannya ini. Oh iya, Yuri diam-diam tanpa orang lain tahu, dia memiliki kemampuan design yang cukup baik. Bahkan Yuri pernah mendesain gaun untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akhirnya melihat Yuri yang keluar dari kereta membawa begitu banyak barang bawaan. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menghampiri Yuri dan membantu Yuri membawa barang bawaannya.

"Kau ini kabur dari rumah? Bertemu teman membawa barang sebanyak ini".

"Barangku hanya sedikit. Itu titipan dari eomma untukmu".

"Ahh... eomma, jinjja. Selalu seperti ini".

Kyungsoo, Yuri dan Jemi tentunya naik taksi. Kyungsoo belum tahu kemana Yuri akan pergi.

"Sooya, kau hari ini tidak ada rencana pergi, kan?".

"Tidak. Kenapa?".

"Baguslah. Aku titip Jemi. Hanya sebentar. Setelah bertemu temanku aku akan langsung ke tempatmu".

"Tidak. Bagaimana bisa? Aku harus ke restoran".

"Adikku yang cantik, bantulah kakakmu ini".

"Hanya sebentar".

"Iya, hanya sebentar. Gomawo".

Yuri langsung kembali pergi setelah menyimpan barangnya di tempat Kyungsoo dan memastikan perlengkapan Jemi sudah siap, tak lupa memeberikan Kyungsoo pesan-pesan tentang Jemi pada Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon baru saja sampai di restoran. Kyungsoo memang meminta Junmyeon untuk datang siang hari. Junmyeon terkejut saat melihat seorang anak sedang bermain sendiri di keranjang mainannya.

"Kyungsooya, ini anak siapa?".

"Kau sudah datag? Itu Jemi, anak kakakku. Dia menitipkan Jemi sebentar".

"Aigu... kwiyowo".

"Kau dari rumah ayahmu?".

"Hoo...".

"Bagaimana kabarnya?".

"Sudah lebih baik. Dia sudah meminta keluar dari rumah. Selain itu, kau tahu? Dia tiba-tiba meminta cucu".

"Heh? Cucu?".

"Iya. Bagaimana bisa aku memberinya cucu, seorang wanita yang dekat denganku adalah wanita yang sudah menjadi tunangan orang lain".

"Aku bilang padamu untuk memamerkan wajah tampanmu. Jangan hanya diam di restoran".

"Ne... sajangnim".

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir pukul 3. Yuri masih juga belum kembali. Kyungsoo sudah menggerutu sejak tadi. Sudah 4 jam Yuri pergi, meninggalkan Jemi pada Kyungsoo. Beruntung Jemi tidak rewel, sejak tadi Jemi bermain dengan Junmyeon. Lalu lebih beruntungnya lagi restoran tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi Jemi tidak ditinggalkan begitu saja.

"Do Yuri, kau bilang ini sebentar? Lebih dari 4 jam kau pergi, kau bilang itu sebentar", Kyungsoo terus menggerutu sambil mencoba menghubungi Yuri.

"Jemiya... jika kau sudah besar jangan seperti bibimu, tak pernah bosan mengomel, hmm", ujar Junmyeon bicara pada Jemi yangbsedangbasik memainkan jari Junmyeon yang bergerak-gerak. Kyungsoo lalu memukul punggung Junmyeon.

"Jemiya, jika sudah besar jangan dekati ajushi ini", balas Kyungsoo.

"Ajushi? Enak saja, oppa... O-PPA", timpal Junmyeon seperti sedang mengajari Jemi bicara. Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi lagi perkataan Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo masih belum berhasil menghubungi Yuri. Teleponnya mati, Kyungsoo selalu tersambung dengan voice mail. Entah sudah berapa voice mail yang Kyungsoo tinggalkan.

Junmyeon pergi keluar restoran, menerima panggilan masuk dari Jongdae, kakaknya. Setelah selesai, Junmyeon kembali masuk dengan wajah panik.

"Kyungsooya, mian. Aku harus pulang. Jongadae meneleponku tadi, dia bilang ayahku kembali masuk rumah sakit".

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepatlah pergi. Kabari aku jika ada apa-apa".

"Hooo... gomawo. Aku pergi".

Junmyeon segera pergi begitu mendapat ijin dari Kyungsoo. Sekarang tinggal Jemi dan Kyungsoo saja di restoran.

"Jemiya, sekarang tinggal kau dan aku. Ibumu sedang sibuk. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?".

Kyungsoo melihat jam. Berpikir, apa lebih baik restoran dia tutup lebih cepat dan pergi ke tempat Jongin. Agar Kyungsoo tidak kesal hanya bermain berdua dengan Jemi. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menutup restoran dan pergi ke rumah Jongin. Tapi saat Kyungsoo akan keluar restoran, tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam restorannya.

"Mau apa kau datang kesini?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mengajak nuna pergi. Aku akan hitung mulai hari ini", jawab Sehun.

Oh Sehun. Astaga, kenapa dia selalu datang di saat seperti ini. Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati.

"Jangan hari ini. Aku harus pergi".

"Kemana?".

"Bukan urusanmu".

"Sebentar. Jika nuna menghindar seperti ini aku akan menambah satu hari".

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?", protes Kyungsoo.

"Terserah nuna". Kyungsoo menyerah. Mengiyakan ajakan Sehun untuk pergi dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kau mau kemana?".

"Aku lapar juga ingin pergi jalan-jalan". Kyungsoo melihat Jemi yang sedang ia gedong.

"Tapi tidak bisa", Kyungsoo menolak sambil melirikan matanya kearah Jemi yang ia gendong di dadanya.

"Ini siapa? Anak nuna?".

"Kau ini. Bukan. Ini anak kakaku".

"Oh... baiklah. Ayo".

"Tunggu dulu. Kau mau pergi denganku? Seorang wanita yang menggedong anak?".

"Lalu? Nuna akan meninggalkan dia disini?".

"Tidak boleh. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan dia sendirian".

"Tenang saja. Kita pergi ke tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai".

Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah kedai ramen. Letak kedai itu ada di Hongdae tapi, letaknya memang di jalan yang sepi. Jalan kecil, dan kedainya berada di ujung jalan. Mungkin jika pemiliknya tidak memasang papan bahwa di sana ada kedai ramen orang-orang tidak akan tahu.

Kyungsoo belum sampai di kedai itu, wangi ramen sudah tercium begitu harum. Membuat Kyungsoo yang tidak lapar ingin segera masuk dan memesan salah satu menu ramen yang ada di kedai itu. Sehun sudah begitu antusias sejak Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo untuk datang ke kedai ini. Begitu Kyungsoo masuk, orang yang menjaga kedai langsung menyapa saat melihat wajah Sehun.

"Aigu... adeul. Kemana saja? Kenapa baru datang kesini?", sapa wanita paruh baya yang memakai appron berwarna merah.

Begitu ramah menyambut Sehun. Seperti menyambut kedatangan anaknya sendiri. Bahkan ajumma memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan adeul. Adeul adalah panggilan orang tua untuk anak laki-lakinya.

"Ajumma, aku baru saja ada waktu luang".

"Duduklah... duduklah...", wanita yang Sehun panggil ajumma itu lalu mengantar Sehun dan Kyungsoo ke salah satu meja. Meja paling ujung.

"Kau ingin yang seperti biasa? Lalu agassi?", tanya ajumma.

Sehun mengangguk, "dia pesan menu yang sama denganku ajumma",. Sepertinya Sehun sudah datang ke tempat ini. Ajumma penjaga kedai, yang sepertinya dia juga pemilik kedai ini sampai tahu menu yang biasa Sehun pesan.

"Nuna, ramen disini sangat enak. Aku biasa makan disini, bahkan sejak aku SMA".

"Oh... begitu", tanggapan singkat Kyungsoo.

Ternyata benar tebakan Kyungsoo. Sehun tak hanya sekali atau dua kali datang ke tempat ini. Dia sudah datang sejak Sehun masih duduk di bangku SMA. Selain itu, sepertinya Sehun selalu memesan menu yang sama jika datang ke tempat ini.

"Disini tidak akan ada yang kenal denganku", tukas Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak enimpali perkataan Sehun. Menunggu Sehun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yang sering datang kesini adalah ajumma-ajumma dan ajushi-ajushi, jarang anak muda yang tahu tempat ini".

Sehun benar. Karena saat masuk, yang sedang menikmati ramen adalah ajumma-ajumma dan ajushi-ajushi seperti kata Sehun. Suasana tempat ini enak. Begitu nyaman. Ramai, tapi jika berada di dalam semuanya terasa sepi. Tempat yang sangat tepat jika ingin menyendiri.

Kyungsoo tak banyak bicara sejak tadi. Hanya akan mengeluarkan suara jika Sehun bertanya atau meminta pendapatnya. Jika Sehu diam, Kyungsoo pun akan diam. Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan pada Sehun. Tapi, Kyungsoo teringat kembali, Kyungsoo tidak ingin lebih jauh tahu tentang Sehun, tidak ingin Sehun dan dirinya terlihat lebih akrab.

"Nuna...", panggil Sehun.

"Hmmm?", sahut Kyungsoo.

"Anak itu hampir menangis", ucap Sehun mengingatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu melihat Jemi yang sekarang ada di pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Jemiya, mian... kau lapar? Sebentar aku ambil susumu dulu". Kyungsoo berusaha mencari susu Jemi di dalam tas berukuran sedang berbentuk kepala rilakuma berisi perlengkapan Jemi. Sehun berdiri dari kusinya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo mencari botol susu Jemi. Kyungsoo jelas terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun.

"Botolnya di dalam sini?", tanya Sehun yang sudah mulai mencari botol susu Jemi.

"Oo... oohh", Kyungsoo membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu, karena memang Kyungsoo perlu bantuannya.

Jemi mulai menangis karena lapar. Sehun masih mencari botol susu Jemi. Sehun merasa kenapa begitu sulit mencari sebuah botol susu di dalam yang tak terlali besar, seperti mencari botol susu ke dalam sebuah jurang, begitu pikir Sehun. Akhirnya Sehu ln berhasil mendapatkan benda yang begitu diinginkan Jemi. Seketika karet botol susu itu masuk ke dalam mulut Jemi, seketika itu pula Jemi berhenti msnangis.

"Nuna baru sekarang mengurus anak ini?".

"Iya".

"Pantas saja. Siapa nama dia?".

"Jemi".

"Jawabanmu singkat sekali. Tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?".

"Tidak ada. Lalu aku harus bertanya apa?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan. Tetap seperti ini saja".

Pesanan ramen mereka akhirnya sampai. Sebenarnya lebih tepat pesanan Sehun, karena Kyungsoo tidak merasa memesan apapun, Sehun yang memesan. Semangkuk ramen seafood tiba. Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo kesulitan makan karena menggendong Jemi kembali turun tangan. Sehun berdiri, menghampiri ajumma yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja tanpa kursi. ( kalau di Indonesia disebut lesehan. Maaf ga dapet kata yang pas buat bilang lesehan dengan kata yang lebih keren ^^, *bowing* )

Ajumma itu lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo. Sehun meminta tolong untuk sebentar menitipkan Jemi yang tertidur di tempat ajumma duduk. Agar Kyungsoo bisa makan lebih nyaman.

"Agassi... biar anak itu berbaring disana. Biar aku yang menungguinya. Kau makan saja dulu", ucap ajumma pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, ajumma. Terima kasih, biar aku gendong saja dia". Sehun kbali berdiri, mengambil Jemi dari gendongan Kyungsoo dan memberikannya pada ajumma.

"Ajumma, aku minta tolong, hmm".

"Iya. Kalian silakan nikmati makan kalian".

"Terima kasih...", ujar Kyungsoo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, dan biarkan Jemi berbaring", tukas Sehun. Kyungsoo tidak berkomentar.

Matanya langsung tertuju dengan mangkuk yang asapnya asih mengepul dan mengeluarkan wangi yang enak. Kyungsoo lalu menyeruput ramen di depannya. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Terus sampai ia habiskan ramen itu tanpa sisa. Sehun yang duduk di depan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu lahap menyeruput ramen itu.

"Wahh... ini benar-benar enak", ucap Kyungsoo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kurai dan mengelap mulutnya, takut ada noda tersis karena ramen yang Kyungsoo makan.

"Nuna baru bicara tanpa aku tanya karena ramen?".

"Heh?".

"Tidak. Nuna lucu".

Kyungsoo tediam. Otaknya mulai bekerja. Apa maksud ucapan Sehu dengan 'nuna lucu'. Sehun mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua matanya terlihat sipit.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun selesai dsngan mangkuk berisi ramen seafood yang Sehun pesan. Kyungsoo harua kembai ke tempat ini dan mencoba ramen yang lainnya, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Sehun sedang di kasir, membayar untuk ramen yang sudah dia dan Kyungsoo makan. Kyungsoo sedang membenarkan gendongan Jemi. Tiba-tiba Sehun kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan membawa tas berisi perlengkapan Jemi.

"Hey, biar aku saja yang membawa itu".

"Sudahlah. Ayo. Ajumma, aku pulang".

"Iya.. iya... hati-hati, datang lagi kesini, hmm... agassi kuga sering-seringlah datang".

"Iya, ajumma. Masakan ajumma enak. Aku pasti akan kembali. Terima kasih...".

Sehun dan Kyungsoo keluar dari kedai. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Kyungsoo teringat dengan kakaknya. Yuri masih belum menghubunginya, iti artinya dia belum selesai dengan urusannya dan akan membawa Jemi. Saat sedang berjalan untuk mencari taksi, handphone Kyungsoo bergetar. Junmyeon menelepon.

"Hoo... Junmyeona, ada apa? Ayahmu baik-baik saja?".

"Kyungsooya, apa kau bisa ke restoran sebentar?".

"Aku sedang tidak di rumah. Jadi mungkin kau menunggu sebentar tidak apa-apa?".

"Iya, aku akan menunggumu".

Kyungsoo sempat heran. Ada apa, tidak biasanya Junmyeon meminta Kyungso untuk kembali ke restoran setelah restoran tutup.

"Sehuna, jika aku langsung pergi ke restoran tidak apa-apa?", tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

"Nuna, bisa ulangi memanggil namaku?".

"Heh?".

"Ah... cepat ulangi", pinta Sehun sedikit memaksa.

"Sehuna...", panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Mendengar nuna memanggil namaku, rasanya begitu enak aku dengar".

"Heh? Kau ini aneh".

"Itu karena nuna begitu canggung jika sedang bersamaku. Anggap saja aku teman nuna, atau bahkan adik nuna".

'Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapnya teman dan adik? Aku sendiri saja tidak ingin lebih jauh mengenalmu dan menjadi akrab denganmu', ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun akhirnya sampai di restoran. Junmyeon sedang menunggu, duduk di kursi di depan restoran. Mata Junmyeon sibuk menilik siapa yang keluar dari taksi bersama Kyungsoo. Di otak Junmyeon lalu muncul berbagai pertanyaan saat melihat orang itu adalah Sehun. Meski Junmyeon tahu sebelumnya Sehun datang ke restoran, Junmyeon tidak berpikir sampai Kyungsoo akan pergi dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo lalu mengajak Junmyeon masuk begitu ia sampai. Sehun sekarang yang bergantian menunggu Kyungsoo duduk di kursi depan restoran.

"Ada apa Junmyeona? Kau sampai memintaku datang kesini setelag restoran tutup".

"Kenapa kau bisa pergi hanya berdua dengan Sehun?".

"Jemi juga ikut", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Itu lebib aneh. Seorang aktor terkenal pergi bersama wanita yang belum ia kenal lama dan membawa seorang anak?".

"Ya! Kau ini kesini untuk apa?", Kyungsoo kesal.

"Ah... benar. Aku ingin bicara".

"Bicaralah".

"Aku tidak akan datang ke restoran untuk beberapa hari".

"Kenapa? Kondisi ayahmu semakin buruk?".

"Iya, hyung menyuruhku untuk diam di rumah menemani ayah sampai keadaan ayah membaik. Tidak apa-apa?".

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan melarangmu bertemu dengan keluargamu. Temani ayahmu, kembali jika kau merasa sudah bisa meninggalkan ayahmu".

"Kau benar-benar sajangnim terbaik", ujar Junmyeon sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Kyungsoo.

Orang sejak langit masih cerah dan sekarangbsudah berganti gelap akhirnya datang. Yuri akhirnya datang. Kyungsoo, entah apa yang harus dia rasakan sekarang, senang karena Yuri akhirnya datang atau kesal karena Yuri begitu lama pergi meninggalkan Jemi pada Kyungsoo.

"Sooya, maafkan aku. Kau pasti kesulitan menjaga Jemi".

"Aigu... jika aku adik yang jahat sidah aku tinggalkan anakmu ini".

"Untungnya kau adikku yang baik", sahut Yuri sambil tersenyum.

Junmyeon yang sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo tidak membiarkan matanya berhenti menatap Yuri. Cantik. Bahkan sangat cantik. Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Junmyeon begitu melihat Yuri.

"Eonni, kenalkan ini Junmyeon. Dia yang membantuku setiap hari di restoran. Junmyeona, ini kakakku, Yuri".

Yuri memberikan senyumannya pada Jumyeon sambil memberinya salam. Demi tuhan, itu senyuman termanis yang Junmyeon lihat. Selain itu, dadanya sedikit berdegup. Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba merasakan ini? Junmyeon ingin lebih mengenal wanita yang Kyungsoo panggil eonni dan bernama Yuri ini.

"Sooya, aku sudah membawa barang-barangku yang ada di rumahmu. Kuncinya sudah aku simpan di tempat kau pertama menyimpannya. Nanti aku kirimkan alamat flat sewaanku padamu. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jemi. Aku pergi...", pamit Yuri yang menggendong Jemi lalu pergi. Tak lama setelah Yuri pergi, Junmyeon pun pamit untuk pulang.

Kyungsoo keluar menghampiri Sehun yang masih menunggu.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?".

"Aku akan mengantar nuna pulang".

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Aku memaksa", tukas Sehun. Kyungsoo kembali menyerah. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau berdebat tentang apapun dengan Sehun. Meskipun Kyungsoo harus berdebat, Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlalu lama berdebat dengan Sehun.

Kyungsoo pulang ke rumahnya berjalan bersama Sehun. Saling diam. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan selama di jalan. Sehun akhirmya memulai pembicaraan.

"Nuna setiap hari pulang berjalan kaki sendiri?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Tidak takut?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Sehun sampai di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih".

"Yang mana rumah nuna?". Kyungsol menunjuk ke lantai atas bangunan tempat Sehun dan Kyungsoo berhenti.

Dari tempat tinggal Kyungsoo yang berada di lantai paling atas. Diam-diam ada yang mempeehatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sehun. Matanya tidak lepas terus memandangi Kyungsoo yang berada di bawah. Mempeehatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Akhirnya Kyungsoo naik. Betapa Kyungsoo terkejut saat melihat seseorang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menatap Kyungsoo begitu tajam.

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Kau membuatku kaget".

"Kau baru pulang?".

"Ohh... sejak kapan kau menunggu?". Jongin tidak menjawab

"Kau tidak menghubungiku sejak siang, lalu saat aku menunggumu pulang-kau pulang dengan pria lain?".

"Itu Sehun".

"Aku tahu itu Sehun".

"Jangan memulai ini, Kim Jongin. Kau kembali cemburu?".

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ada kabar lalu sekarang aku tiba-tiba melihatmu pulang diantar olehnya".

"Hari aku harus pergi dengannya sudah berkurang satu. Hari ini aku pergi dengannya".

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Dia tiba-tiba datang ke restoran dan mengajakku pergi. Jika aku menolaknya dia akan menambah hari untuk pergi dengannya, satu hari".

"Kau tidak bohong?".

"Bagaimana aku berbohong tentang ini padamu". Kyungsoo lalu mendekat pada Jongin yang sedang memasang wajah kesal, dengan mempout bibirnya. Lalu Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

Hanya itu. Hanya pelukan singkat dan kecupan di bibir Jongin. Jongin jelas protes dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Hanya itu?".

"Aku lelah...".

"Kau bahkan menciumku hanya satu detik".

Kyungsoo tidak menggapi Jongin. Dia hanya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya menggoda Jongin yang sedang kesal. Kyungsoo suka melihat Jongin yang kesal pada Kyungsoo seperti ini. Lucu. Begitu menurut Kyungsoo.

"Aku lelah, Kim Jongin..."

Jongin mengekor langkah Kyungsoo meminta Kyungsoo untuk kembali menciumnya lagi.

"Ya... cium aku lagi, peluk aku...", rengek Jongin yang mengekor Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done!**

**Akhirnya chapter ini selesai... Sorry for late update yeoreobun... *bowing***

**Selalu diusahakan untuk fast update...**

**Don't hate me ne... ^^,**

**Review dari reader semua juga selalu ditunggu,**

**Apalagi silent readernya sangat-sangat ditunggu...**

**All of you who read my story please review...**

**Kamsahabnida ^^,**

***deep bow***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	8. Why This Happen?

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Why This Happen?**

**Previous chapter**

_Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dan mengecup bibir Jongin. Hanya itu. Hanya pelukan singkat dan kecupan di bibir Jongin. Jongin jelas protes dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan._

_"Hanya itu?"._

_"Aku lelah..."._

_"Kau bahkan menciumku hanya satu detik"._

_"Aku lelah, Kim Jongin..."_

_"Ya... cium aku lagi, peluk aku..."_

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsooya... cium aku lagi, hmmm. Aku masih marah padamu. Cepat...", rengek Jongin seperti anak kecil meminta permen pada ibunya.

"Nanti saja lagi. Kau marah tapi begitu jujur, kau seperti anak SMA yang merengek pada nuna yang menjadi pacarmu".

"Kau memang nuna. Nuna... kisseu". Sekarang Jongin yang berbalik menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan. Kau ini selalu membuat telingaku geli mendengar kata-kata anehmu".

.

.

.

.

Jongin masih berada di rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak akan pulang sebelum Kyungsoo menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan dengan Sehun. Jongin sebenarnya heran, kenapa dia mendadak menjadi pencemburu pada Kyungsoo. Tapi hanya jika berhubungan dengan orang bernama Oh Sehun. Jongin memang tidak ada masalah apapun dengan Sehun, mereka baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, Jongin merasakan ada yang aneh jika Kyungsoo cerita tentang Sehun.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi memakai T-shirt, celana training, dan di kepalanya ada handuk yang menutupi rambutnya yang basah.

"Kau masih disini?".

"Hmmm".

"Kau sudah makan?".

"Sudah".

"Kau ini marah padaku?", tanya Kyungsoo lalu duduk di hadapan Jongin menyilakan kaki.

"Tidak".

"Maafkan aku. Sehun tiba-tiba datang ke restoran. Sebelum Sehun datang, aku berniat pergi ke rumahmu dengan Jemi. Aku lupa menghubungimu karena aku sibuk dengan Jemi. Maafkan aku, hmm".

"Kau pergi kemana dengan dia?".

"Hanya makan ramen".

"Berdua?".

"Tidak. Jemi ikut", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini, aku serius".

"Lihat aku", pinta Kyungsoo.

"Lain kali aku akan tidak akan begini. Berhentilah marah padaku, hmmm", bujuk Kyungsoo sambil memberikan senyum pada Jongin. Jongin palingbtidak bisa jika Kyungsoo sudah membujuknya seperti ini.

"Baiklah". Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin. Hadiah untuk Jongin juga sebagai penebus kesalahan Kyungsoo karena tidak memberi kabar dan membuat Jongin marah.

"Pulanglah. Aku lelah. Setelah rambutku mulai kering aku akan langsung tidur".

"Aku menunggumu sampai tidur".

"Baiklah. Nina bobokan aku sampai aku benar-benar tertidur".

Kyungsoo berbaring begitu merasa rambutnya yang tadi basah, sudah cukup kering. Jongin juga ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Membuat lengannya sendiri menjadi bantal untuk kepalanya. Jongin memainkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang masih sedikit terasa basah.

"Aku mengantuk", ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan lakukan ini sampai kau tertidur pulas".

"Jika aku baru terditur pulas setelah 1000 tahun, lalu kau lakukan itu aku bisa botak karena kau memainkan rambutku seperti itu".

"Sstt... kau ini masih saja mengomel saat akan tidur? Diam saja dan terima apa yang aku lakukan".

"Memang kau akan melakukan apa?".

"Kau ingin aku...-"

Kyungsoo memukul paha Jongin. Pukulannya cukup keras, sampai terdengar suara PLAK.

"Hentikan! Jangan melakukan hal aneh". Jongin tertawa, meski Jongin selalu protes jika Kyungsoo mengomel, tapi justru Kyungsoo terlihat lebih manis jika sedang mengomel pada Jongin.

Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo yang berbaring menghadap Jongin. Sudah diam, Kyungsoo tak lagi mengomel dan bicara pada Jongin. Perlahan Jongin bangun. Berusaha seminimal mungkin tidak membuat suara agar tidak membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin perlahan membuka pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin kaget bukan main saat tiba-tiba melihat seseorang sedang duduk di meja depan rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau disini?".

"Mencari teman minum".

Jongin lalu duduk di samping Sehun. Ya, orang itu Oh Sehun. Ternyata sejak tadi sejak Kyungsoo memintanya pergi Sehun kembali ke tempat Kyungsoo. Sehun yang tidak tahu Kyungsoo sedang bersama Jongin, naik ke lantai paling atas bangunan rumah Kyungsoo. Saat Sehun tinggal melangkah beberapa tangga lagi, Sehun melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang memeluk Jongin lalu mengecup bibir Jongin. Sehun biasa saja? Tentu tidak. Sehun kaget. Sehun tak hanya sekali melihat Jongin sedang bersama Kyungsoo. Tapi Sehun benar-benar tidak berpikir kalau Kyungsoo ada hubungan serius dengan Jongin. Kenapa Sehun berpikir seperti itu? Tidak lain, karena Kyungsoo yang bersikap biasa saja jika bersama Jongin. Tidak menunjukkan mereka berdua, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau sudah pulang?", tanya Jongin, lalu menerima kaleng bir yang Sehun berikan.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Kyung nuna minum", jawab Sehun santai.

"Heh? Mengajak Kyungsoo? Untung aku masih disini", sahut Jongin.

"Kau baru keluar dari rumah nuna, ada hubungan apa kau dengan nuna?", tanya Sehun pura-pura tidak tahu.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Jongin diam, asik dengan bir yang Sehun berikan tadi. Sehun menunjukkan smirknya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu bertanya. Kau keluar dari rumah seorang wanita yang tinggal sendiri".

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Jongin tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sehun sebelumnya.

"Aku pulang. Nikmati bir itu. Besok aku masih ada kencan dengan Kyung nuna", ujar Sehun lalu pergi, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Ya... kau yang mengajakku minum tapi kau pergi lebih dulu?", protes Jongin. Sehun tak menghiraukan panggilan Jongin, dia melanjutkan terus langkahnya menuruni anak tangga.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun setelah mendengar suara berisik yang suaranya begitu dekat dengan telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak langsung mencari sumber suara. Kyungsoo menarik tangan dan kakinya, meregangkan otot-ototnya. Suara berisik itu semakin nyaring. Sepertinya suara alarm. Tapi Kyungsoo sadar, itu bukan suara alarm handphonenya. Selain itu, handphonenya tidak memiliki dering dengan lagu seperti itu. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sebaliknya. Mata bulat Kyungsoo melebar saat membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengucek-ngucek matanya dengan tangannya. Meyakinkan matanya sendiri dengan apa yang Kyungsoo lihat. Jongin sedang tidur meringkukan tubuhnya di lantai. Tidur tanpa alas dan selimut, hanya menutup bagian atas tubuhnya dengan jaket yanh Jongin pakai.

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau ada disini?", Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan Jongin. Kyungsoo mencium bau aneh dari Jongin.

"Kau semalam minum?".

"Ya, bangunlah", Kyungsoo terus berusaha membangunkan Jongin. Kyungsoo mematikan suara alarm handphone Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak memaksakan Jongin untuk bangun. Karena Kyungsoo tahu rasanya dipaksa untuk bangun saat semalam baru minum. Kyungsoo bahkan meberikan bantal dan menyelimuti tubuh Jongin dengan selimut. Kyungsoo ingin memindahkan Jongin ke atas alas tidurnya tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa. Tenaga Kyungsoo tetap tenaga seorang wanita. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai mandi, Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur. Membuat sup tauge untuk Jongin.

"Kenapa dia bisa tidur disini? Dia minum dan pulang kesini?", Kyungsoo bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sup tauge sudah siap. Kyungsoo keluar rumah untuk menghirup udara segar. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dibuat kaget seketika setelah ia keluar. Di atas meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo ada kaleng bir. Kyungsoo menghitung berapa banyak kaleng. Lebih dari lima.

"Kim Jongin, kapu minum ini semua sendiri?", ujar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membereskan kaleng-kaleng bir itu, setelah itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Jongin sudah bangun. Duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tertidur di tempatmu lagi?", Jongin balik bertanya.

"Semalam kau minum? Sendiri?". Jongin tak langsung menjawab, Jongin berdiri, lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menyiapkan sup tauge untuk Jongin. Jongin duduk di kursi yang menghadap dapur.

"Aku minun sendiri", jawab Jongin sambil menyeruput air sup tauge yang dibuat Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa pulang kesini?".

"Aku minum di depan".

"Depan? Rumahku?".

"Hoo...".

"Ishh, kau ini. Kenapa minum disini. Kenapa kau tak pulang ke rumah baru kau minum?".

"Semalam aku dengan Sehun. Lalu dia pergi setelah memberiku bir itu".

"Sehun? Datang ke rumahku?".

"Hmmm... aku harus pulang", Jongin pamit setelah menghabiskan semangkuk sup tauge buatan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa menyetir? Naik taksi saja".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang. Terima kasih supnya".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah di restoran, hari ini Junmyeon tidak datang karena harus pulang ke rumahnya menemani ayah Junmyeon yang sakit. Jadi, itu artinya Kyungsoo bekerja sendiri. Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Jongin menelepon.

"Kau sudah di restoran?", tanya Jongin dengan suara parau.

"Kau sakit?".

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, istirahat sebentar pun akan lebih baik".

"Jangan paksakan diri. Minumlag obat jika merasa tubuhmu tidak enak. Ada apa?".

"Iya, sayang. Tidak, aku hanya ingin meneleponmu. Maaf tidak bisa membantumu di restoran".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa bekerja sendiri di restoran. Kau istirahat saja. Nanti setelah selesai di restoran aku akan kesana".

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu. Bekerjalah yang rajin dan jangan macam-macam".

"Macam-macam? Memang apa yang akan aku lakukan? Sudah, ku tutup. Sampai nanti".

Lonceng yang di gantung di restoran berbunyi. Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di dapur langsung menuju pintu. Meski heran kenapa ada pelanggan yang datang padahal papan tanda tutup belum Kyungsoo balik.

"Ada apa? Mau menitipkan Jemi lagi?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Yuri dengan wajah sebal.

"Tidak. Aku datang untuk membantumu. Mana temanmu yang membantumu?".

"Dia tidak datang. Baguslah kau datang disaat yang tepat".

"Aku kakak yang baik, kan?".

"Tidak. Biasa saja", sahut Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan ujung lidahnya.

Beruntung Yuri datang. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu sulit jika nanti restoran ramai. Yuri mulai sekarang akan kembali tinggal di Seoul. Tidak bersama Kyungsoo, Yuri menyewa sebuah flat. Yuri akan memulai bisnisnya dengan temannya yang sering Yuri temui akhir-akhir ini. Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik, setidaknya Kyungsoo tidak merasa sendiri tinggal di Seoul. Meskipun ada Jongin dan halmeoni, tapi tetap saja keluarga sendiri itu lebih baik.

Restoran sangat ramai. Bahkan Kyungsoo dan Yuri hampir tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat beberapa menit saja. Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat Yuri yang terus melayani pelanggan sambil menggendong Jemi di punggungnya.

"Eonni, kau pulang saja. Istirahat lebih dulu, kasihan Jemi. Lagi pula sebentar lagi restoran tutup".

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sudah tanggung". Kyungsoo memaksa Yuri dengan melepas appron yang di pakai Yuri dan memaksa Yuri untuk pulang.

"Lebih cepat itu lebih baik. Pulanglah. Lagi pula selesai ini aku akan ke rumah Jongin".

"Kau ini. Mengusir kakakmu yangbsudah berbaik hati membantumu?".

"Mian eonni. Kasihan Jemi. Besok datang lagi dan kembali membantuku, oke?".

"Arasseo... aku pulang dulu".

"Hoo... Jemiya annyeong...". Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Jemi yang sedang tertidur.

Yuri pun pulang. Kyungsoo menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di restoran sendiri. Karena restoran ramai, jadi menu untuk hari ini sudah akan habis dan Kyungsoo bisa tutup lebih cepat, lalu pergi menemui Jongin.

Kyungsoo selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya di restoran. Dapur sudah rapi. Semua piring sudah dicuci. Meja semua sudah Kyungsoo lap. Saat Kyungsoo akan keluar restoran, Sehun muncul tiba-tiba. Menghalangi Kyungsoo yang akan keluar. Kyungsoo sudah tidak kaget dan heran lagi dengan Sehun yang selalu datang tiba-tiba. Sekarang Sehun datang kembali memakai senjatanya untuk menyamar. Ya, kacamata hitam dan topinya kembali ia pakai.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo begitu tahu Sehun masuk ke dalam restorannya.

"Nuna mau pergi?".

"Hoo... jadi, kau hari ini jangan mengajakku pergi".

"Oke. Kalau begiti aku yang akan ikut nuna".

"Heh? Tidak! Kau kembalilah besok. Aku harus pergi".

"Kalau begitu aku tambah harinya".

"Sehuna...", kata Kyungsoo dengan nada memelas.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku ikut".

"Kau ini. Kenapa sering datang menemuiku? Memangnya kau tidak ada schedule apapun?".

"Menemui nuna sudah masuk ke dalam scheduleku".

"Isshhh... kau tidak perlu ikut. Beaok saja lagi menemuiku".

"Baikalah, aku akan tulis harinya ditam-". Kyungsoo menahan tangan Sehu yanag akan menulis sesuati di handphone. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak tahu pasti apa yang akan Sehun ketik di handphonenya. Tapi lebih baik Kyungsoo cegah apapun yang akan Sehun lakukan agar hari untuk Kyungsoo pergi dengan Sehun tidak ditambah.

"Arasseo... arasseo. Tapi...-"

"Gaja...", Sehun langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tak yakin dia mengunci restoran dengan benar. Karena Sehun terus menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Pada akhirnya, Sehun ikut dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun terlihat begitu senang. Padahal, Sehun tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo akan pergi ke rumah Jongin. Kyungsoo sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Jongin melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama, Sehun. Kenapa harus Oh Sehun? Kenapa Sehun aelalu muncul disaat seperti ini?. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengambil nafas, lalu membuangnya. Kyungsoo lakukan itu selama perjalanan menuju rumah halmeoni. Kyungsoo berjalan sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sehun, takut sesuatu yang terjadi seperti di drama-drama. Ada paparazi yang memergoki, seorang wanita biasa, membuat skandal dengan sang bintang karena tertangkap basah sedang berjalan berdua. Kyungsoo tidak mau itu terjadi padanya. Oleh karena itu, Kyungsoo sangat berhati-hati. Terlebih Sehun selalu datang seenaknya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

"Nuna, kita mau kemana?", Sehun bertanya. Heran karena Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Sehun.

"Nuna... kenapa jalan dibelakang?".

"Kau jalan lebih dulu".

"Kenapa? Nuna takut ada yang melihat kau sedang berjalan denganku dan nanti akan ada berita skandal tentang kita?".

"Diam. Lihatlah ke depan dan terus jalan".

"Baiklah". Sehun menurut. Pandangannya kembali melihat ke arah depan dan Kyungsoo tetap berjalam di belakang Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka sampai. Kyungsoo memberikan tanda pada Sehun untuk beehenti. Karena mereka sudah sampai.

"Berhenti. Sudah sampai".

"Sudah sampai? Dimana?", tanya Sehun dengan mata yang mengamati sekelilingnya. Mencari tahu ada dimana dia saat ini.

Kyungsoo lalu memencet bel yang ada di pagar rumah halmeoni. Sehun hanya melihat Kyungsoo, menunggu orang yang membukakan pagar. Tak lama seorang halmeoni membukakan pagar dan langsung dengan ramah menyapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu memanggil Sehun dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kyungsooya, ini siapa?".

Sehun melepas kacamata hitam dan topi yang dia pakai lalu memberi salam pada halmeoni.

"Annyeonghaseyo...", sapa Sehun.

"Hooo, kau ini Oh Sehun?", ujar halmeoni.

"Halmeoni tahu aku? Untunglah..."

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada di-"

"Ahhh, itu...-", ucapan Sehun terhenti. Karena Sehun sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Lalu Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan halmeoni.

"Dia teman Jongin halmeoni".

DEG!

Sehun mematung. Jongin? Kim Jongin? Sehun ada di rumah Jongin?. Sehun lalu melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Pandangan Sehun seperti sedang menginterograsi Kyungsoo. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mereka akan ke tempat Jongin? Kenapa Kyungsoo diam saja? Apa Kyungsoo baik-baik saja bertemu dengan Jongin saat orang bernama Oh Sehun ada bersamanya?.

"Ahh, teman Jongin? Ayo, masuklah. Jongin ada di kamarnya".

Sehun dengan sangat terpaksa mengekor langkah Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam. Jika Sehun tiba-tiba pergi, Kyungsoo akan berpikiran buruk pada Sehun. Sehun bukan tidak ingin bertemu Jongin. Tapi, semalam Sehun baru saja mendapat kejutan luar biasa dari Kyungsoo yang mencium bibir Jongin tanpa ada kata permisi. Akan sangat canggung sekarang jika Sehun harus ada diantara Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Ayo ke atas. Dia pasti di kamarnya", ajak Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa nuna tidak bilang kalau akan kesini?".

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku. Kau sudah datang setidaknya temui Jongin dulu sebentar".

Dengan langkah berat, Sehun perlahan semakin dekat dengan kamar Jongin. Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin. Begitu Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu, orang di dalam kamar itu, yang tidak lain adalah Kim-Jong-in membuka pintu. Dia seakan sudah tahu bahwa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya adalah Kyungsoo. Menyapa orang yang mengetuk pintu dengan senyuman hangat. Demi tuhan, sekarang ini Sehun sedang menggerutu dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia ada disini? Menyaksikan adegan drama dengan pemeran yang tidak Sehun inginkan.

"Kau datang?", sapa Jongin, yang membuka pintunya lebihblebar dan meregangkan kedua tangannya siap mendekap tubuh wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

Tapi Kyungsoo dengan segera menghalangi apa yang akan Jongin lakukan.

"Hentikan. Kau kedatangan tamu".

"Tamu? Siapa?". Ekspresi wajah Jongin seketika berubah saat melihat siapa yang Kyungsoo sebut tamu.

"Annyeong...", sapa Sehun.

"Kau? Kenapa bisa ada disini?". Sehun tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Dia tiba-tiba datang saat aku akan menutup restoran. Memaksa untuk ikut denganku".

Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun diam di halaman belakang. Jongin membawa meja kecil dan kursi tambahan untuk salah satu dari mereka. Di atas meja sudah ada tiga gelas jus apel, piring berisi cemilan. Sehun benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang ini. Duduk bersama sepasang kekasih.

"Ya, kenapa kau ikut dengannya kesini? Kau begitu rindu padaku?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu nuna akan kesini untuk menemuimu".

"Apa kau tidak ada schedule atau apapun? Kenapa selalu menemui dia?".

"Sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Lagi pula Sehun itu temanmu, kau bilang kalian tidak ada masalah apapun, jadi biarkan saja dan kalian jangan seperti anak kecil bertengkar tanpa ada sebab".

Jongin akhirnya diam, tidak mempermasalahkan lagi Sehun yang ikut datang ke rumahnya bersama Kyungsoo. Meski itu tetap menjadi masalah buat Jongin. Mau tidak mau jika ada Sehun Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Handphone Jongin berdering. Tn. Kim, ayahnya menelepon.

"Iya, abeoji", jawab Jongin.

"Sekarang? Tapi...-"

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi kesana".

Percakapan singkat Jongin dengan ayahnya selesai. Raut wajah Jongin berubah. Semakin tidak enak dilihat.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Abeoji menyuruhku bertemu dengannya sekarang".

"Kalau begitu pergilah".

"Kau mau pergi? Baguslah. Jadi nuna bisa pergi denganku", cetus Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Kau!". Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menengahi Jongin dan Sehun, sebelum salah satu dari mereka akan saling melempar benda karena kesal.

"Hentikan. Baru saja aku bicara pada kalian, meminta kalian untuk tidak bertengkar seperti anak kecil", ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kau pergilah temui ayahmu. Kabari aku jika kau sudah selesai. Dan kau Oh Sehun ikut aku".

"Asa! Nuna mengajakku pergi", Sehun girang.

"Ya... apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?", Jongin merengek.

"Aku akan pisahkan kepala dan tangannya", jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Apapun yang nuna lakukan aku akan terima. Nikmati waktumu dengan ayahmu, Kim Jongin. Gadismu akan bersamaku dulu".

Sehun berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Jonginbtidak diam. Dia menyusul Kyungsoo dan Sehun yang berjalan keluar.

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Jika kau berani macam-macam pada dia, awas kau".

"Aku hanya akan membuat dia-". Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memukul lengan Sehun. Membuat Sehun tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tapi Sehun malah kegirangan karena Kyungsoo melakukan itu.

"Hentikan! Kau ini. Aku pergi Jongina, nanti aku hubungi lagi".

"Ya! Oh Sehun! Aku serius, awas jika kau macam-macam padanya!", teriak Jongin pada Sehun yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

Jongin benar-benar tidak tenang membiarkan Sehun bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya berdua. Terlebih Sehun sudah tahu kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada hubungan yang lebih spesial dari seorang teman. Jongin memang tidak ada masalah apapun dengan Sehun. Tapi Jongin tahu Sehun, Sehun akan selalu punya cara untuk membuat Jongin kesal. Terlebih Sehun sekarang tahu kalau dia, ada hubungan lebih dari seorang temen dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang waktunya benar-benar tidak pas, Kyungsol datang bersama Sehun, lalu ayahnya menyuruh Jongin bertemu dengannya.

Beberapa hari lagi Jongin mulai bekerja. Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin tak tinggal di rumah halmeoni bersama Jongin. Tn. Kim menyewa sebuah apartement dekat kantor. Takut-takut ada hal mendadak dan penting di kantor ia bisa langsung pergi. Karena jarak rumah halmeoni dengan kantor cukup jauh. Untuk beberapa bulan Tn. Kim akan berada di Korea untuk melihat perkembangan perusahaan itu. Tn. Kim akan mengawasi untuk beberapa bulan awal, karena perusahaan ini bisa disebut baru. Selain itu Tn. Kim ingin melihat Jongin bekerja sendiri untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo ke kedai ramen yang sebelumnya Kyungsoo juga datang ke tempat itu bersama Sehun dan Jemi. Kali ini kedai ramen milik ajumma sepi. Tak seramai saat Kyungsoo pertama kali datang. Seperti biasa, ajumma menyapa Sehun dengan begitu ramah saat tahu Sehun datang. Sekarang, Kyungsoo punya panggilan baru, yaitu agassi. Suara pelan ajumma memanggil Kyungsoo agassi begitu nyaman, Kyungsoo senang mendengarnya.

"Kau setiap pergi mengajakku makan disini. Traktir aku untuk makan makanan yang lebih mahal".

"Bagaimana aku bisa mentraktir nuna makanan mahal, membayar ganti rugi padamu saja aku menyicil".

Kyungsoo diam. Sehun benar. Sehun membayar ganti rugi pada Kyungsoo saja meminta untuk dicicil, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo meminta Sehun untuk makan di tempat dengan makanan yang lebih mahal.

"Ya! Kau ini adalah aktor terkenal. Tidak mungkin jika kau tidak bisa wmentraktirku untuk makan di tempat mahal".

"Hanya disini orang tidak akan banyak orang mengenalku", sahut Sehun pelan.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kenapa nada bicara Sehun tiba-tiba berubah. Sehun seperti tidak senang banyak orang tahu tentang dirinya.

"Nuna, tapi aku senang. Nuna bicara padaku seperti ini. Seperti pada teman nuna. Bicaralah padaku seperti nuna bicara pada Jongin".

"Kau begiti senang hanya mendengarku bicara seperti ini padamu?".

Sehun mengangguk yakin, "hmm... aku suka".

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil yang baru dibelikan mainan saja".

"Jongin bilang semalam kau ke rumahku?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput ramen.

"Iya. Tadinya aku mau meminta nuna untuk menemaniku minum dan aku akan menganggap itu sama seperti dua kali kencan denganku".

Mendengarnya Kyungsoo sampai terbatuk.

"Ya, kenapa tidak panggil aku jika hariku pergi denganmu akan berkurang dua hari".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Berusaha mengingat dan mencerna apa yang sebelumnya Sehun katakan. Ada kata yang seharusnya tidak ada. Kencan. Sehun menganggap ini kencan?.

"Sebentar. Kau bilang tadi, kencan? Siapa yang kencan denganmu?", Kyungsoo meminta Sehun meralat perkataannya.

"Lalu? Kita pergi hanya berdua, makan ramen ini haya berdua, nuna hanya bicara denganku. Apa yang seperti ini bukan kencan?".

"Ishh... terserah apa katamu, Oh Sehun".

"Semalam, saat aku kembali ke rumah nuna, aku melihat Jongin keluar dari dalam rumah nuna".

Kyungsoo kembali terbatuk mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Sehun yang berada di hadapan Kyungsoo langsung memberikan segelas air pada Kyungsoo.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan".

"Mau melihat Jongin keluar dari rumahku?".

"Hmmm... oleh karena itu akhirnya minum dengan dia".

"Kau tidak ingin menanyakan tentang itu?".

"Tentang apa? Jongin yang keluar dari rumah nuna? Untuk apa? Seperti itu saja aku sudah tahu jawabannya", jawab Sehun lalu sibuk dengan mangkuk ramennya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang tentu bersama Sehun. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah meminta bahkan memohon agar Sehun tidak perlu mengantarnya. Tapi Sehun tetap memaksa ingin mengantar Kyungsoo sampai ke rumahnya. Sehun melihat ke atas bangunan dimana Kyungsoo tinggal. Ada yang sedang memasang mata, mengawasi apa yang sedang dan akan dilakukan Sehun. Jongin ada di atas. Seperti seorang sipir penjara yang sedang mengawasi tahanannya agar tidak kabur.

"Sudah sampai. Terima kasih, nuna".

"Lain kali kau tidak perlu mengantarku seperti ini".

"Nuna melarang pun aku akan melakukannya".

"Pulanglah".

"Aku akan menemui nuna lagi", Sehun melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo sambil berjalan pergi, dan Kyungsoo membalas lambaian Sehun.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar jika Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya sejak tadi. Jongin berdiri memasang wajah kesal. Melihat Kyungsoo yang membalas lambaian tangan Sehun. Kyungsoo berbalik dan...

"Hahh... kau ini membuatku kaget saja".

"Aigu... lihatlah. Baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkanmu dengan dia kau sekarang sudah berani membalas lambaian tangannya?".

"Jika kau melambaikan tanganmu saja aku juga akan membalasnya".

"Berhentilah untuk mengelak".

"Benar. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan membalasnya", tukas Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?", Jongin memastikan.

"Ohh... benar".

Jongin lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo yang sudah berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju rumahnya. Lalu Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Reaksi pertama yang Jongin dapat adalah protes dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya!".

"Ayo balas. Kau bilang akan membalas apapun yang aku lakukan padamu".

"Tapi bukan itu maksudku".

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo tanpa izin dan aba-aba

"Ya! Kau ini...". Dengan cepat Jongin naik mendahului Kyungsoo. Menghindari Kyungsoo yang sudah memasang posisi untuk memukul Jongin.

"Kau ini", Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin. Jongin hanya tertawa melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu.

"Ayo balas. Aku tidak akan mengomel sepertimu jika kau membalas. Aku akan dengan sangat menerima dan senang hati".

"Itu maumu. Kau ini selalu saja menciumku seperti itu".

"Lalu harus bagaimana aku menciummu, sayang?", Jongin mulai menggoda Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang ditanya seperti itu pipinya mulai merona merah karena malu.

"Ishh...".

"Jawab aku. Bagaimana aku harus menciummu? Agar kau tidak mengomel jika aku melakukannya?".

"Kim Jongin!".

"Iya, sayang", Jongin semakin senang menggoda Kyungsoo jika seperti ini.

"Kau ini. Kau kenapa begitu menyebalkan?".

"Karena aku Kim Jongin", jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau...-", Kyungsoo sudah siap memberikan pukulan di lengan Jongin. Tapi Jongin dengan cepat menahan dan kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Ya!".

"Ayo balas. Kau bilang akan membalas apapun yang aku lakukan. Apa aku harus melakukan yang lain?".

Kyungsoo yang akan mengomel mehanan kesalnya. Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk dari Junmyeon. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo menjawab teleponnya.

"Ohh... Junmyeona".

"Kau sudah pulang? Restoran sudah tutup?".

"Ohh... sudah. Aku tutup lebih cepat".

"Mian, aku tidak membantu".

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Yuri membantuku".

"Yuri? Kakakmu?".

"Iya. Besok dia akan membantuku lagi di restoran. Bagaimana ayahmu?".

"Dia sudah membaik. Tidak lama lagi aku akan kembali ke restoran, jadi kau jangan rindu padaku".

"Arasseo...", percakapan mereka selesai. Kyungsoo kembali pada Jongin yang sudah siap melakukan itu lagi. Mencium Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyunsoo menahan tubuh dan wajah Jongin mendekat.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

Jongin menjawab dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mempraktekan ia akan mencium Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibir Jongin. Jongin tersenyum senang.

"Puas? Sudah aku balas". Kyungsoo berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ya, baru satu kali. Aku tiga kali menciummu, Do Kyungsoo", ujar Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo.

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin. Itu sudah cukup".

"Berikan dua kali lagi", rengek Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya di meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Menunggu Kyungsoo selesai mandi. Kyungsoo keluar kepala yang dibungkus handuk karena baru keramas. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kau masih belum pulang?".

"Kenapa kau sekarang-sekarang ini senang menyuruhku pulang?".

"Aku bukan menyuruh, Kim Jongin. Aku hanya bertanya".

"Jika bersama Sehun kau tidak pernah menyuruhnya pulang".

"Aigu... berhentilah cemburu. Tapi aku tidak melakukan ini pada Sehun". Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Jongin.

"Oho... awas saja jika dia berani melakukan ini padamu. Hey, Do Kyungsoo... kau sekarang juga sudah kecanduan dengan bibirku. Kau juga senang menciumku tiba-tiba seperti tadi", goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin.

"Kau. Berhentilah menggodaku. Membuat pipiku merah karena malu".

"Itu berarti apa yang aku katakan benar, iya kan?".

Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat pipinya semakin merah. Juga tidak mau membiarkan Jongin terus menggodanya. Kyungsoo berdiri sambil menempelkan telunjuknya pada kening Jongin. Lalu mendorongnya, membuat Jongin yang sedang dalam posisi tangan menahan tubuhnya kembali berbaring. Kyungsoo lalu berdiri, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku ingin kopi. Kau mau?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya mau kau, Do Kyungsoo". Kyungsoo lalu melemparkan handuk yang tadi berada di kepalanya pada Jongin.

"Hentikan, kataku!".

Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa dua gelas kopi di masing-masing tangannya. Tangan kanannya memegang gelas berwarna biru, ini kopi milik Jongin, kopi dengan tambahan sedikit gula. Lalu di tangan sebelahnya adalah gelas kopi untuk Kyungsoo, kopi tanpa tambahan gula.

"Wahh... kenapa kopi buatanmu selalu enak? Beritahu aku kau tambahkan apa".

"Itu hanya kopi biasa".

"Kau tidak tambahkan cinta ke dalamnya?".

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tsskk... kau ini. Berhenti berkata seperti itu".

"Arasseo... Kyungsooya, tadi aku sudah bicara pada abeoji tentang membuka restoranmu di lobi kantor".

"Jinjja? Lalu?".

"Abeoji bilang jika memang kau ingin, tempat itu tidak akan di sewakan pada orang lain. Selain itu abeoji, bilang dia yang akan mengurus ijin dan segalanya. Kau tinggal katakan saja kapan akan mulai".

"Wah... syukurlah. Aku sudah bicara dengan Junmyeon tentang ini. Junmyeon bilang tidak perlu mencari orang baru untuk membantu pun tidak apa-apa".

"Kau yakin?".

"Hmmm, aku dan Junmyeon akan bergantian menjaga restoran. Jima sudah mendapat izin. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya kalau begitu".

"Terserah padamu, yang terpenting kaubjangan memaksakan diri jika tidak sanggup. Carilah orang lain untuk membantumu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu lelah".

"Arasseo... terima kasih, sayang".

"Hoo... kau memanggilku sayang, ulangi", pinta Jongin.

"Tidak ada pengulangan".

"Ayolah...".

"Sirheo...", Kyungsoo menolak.

Jongin akhirnya menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menuruti keinginannya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan mata yangbmasih sangat ingin terpejam beberapa jam. Kyungsoo baru tidur pukul 3 pagi. Setelah Jongin pulang, Jongin meneleponnya dan mereka mengobrol di telepon hingga dini hari. Mungkin jika Kyungsoo tidak mengingatkan Jongin tentang jam, mereka akan terus mengobrol hingga pagi. Begitulah Kyungsoo dan Jongin, meski mereka sering bertemu, lalu setelahnya mereka mengobrol di telepon, mereka tidak pernah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan.

Kyungsoo pergi ke restoran sangat terlambat. Di jam tangannya sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11 siang. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mempercepat langkahnya menuju restoran. Kyungsoo kaget saat melihat restoran sudah ramai. Padahal Kyungsoo masih belum sampai. Dengan segera Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Junmyeona, kau sudah disini?".

Junmyeon sudah di restoran sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Selain itu juga Yuri ada sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Junmyeon.

"Eonni juga, sudah disini? Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungiku?".

"Aku sudah menghubungimu, tidak ada jawaban. Lalu aku hubungi Jongin menanyakan kau. Jongin bilang semalam kau baru tidur pukul 3 karena mengobrol dengan Jongin di telepon", jelas Junmyeon.

"Kau menghubungiku?", Kyungsoo lalu memeriksa handphonenya.

"Ahh... kau benar. Mian, aku tidak mendengar handphoneku berbunyi. Tapi, kenapa kau sudah masuk? Ayahmu sudah tidak apa-apa?".

"Dia masih sama".

"Lalu? Kenapa kau masuk?".

"Ada keperluan sangat penting yang harus aku selesaikan".

"Keperluan? Di restoran?".

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Sekarang bantulah aku dan kakakmu". Kyungsoo lalu memakai appron dan membantu Junmyeon juga Yuri yang sibuk menerima pesanan pelanggan.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya waktu restoran untuk tutup. Yuri sudah pulang lebih dulu seperti sehari sebelumnya. Juga itu Kyungsoo yang meminta, kasihan Jemi. Tinggal Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu Junmyeon yang sebelumnya bilang akan menceritakan sesuatu. Tak lama Junmyeon selesai dengan pekerjaannya, lalu duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau cerita apa?".

"Sebelumnya maafkan aku. Aku suka pada Yuri, kakakmu".

"Heh? Apa aku salah dengar".

"Tidak. Aku serius".

"Kau suka pada eonniku?", Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Hmmm".

"Tapi kau baru bertemu dia beberapa hari lalu".

"Aku tahu. Apa ini gila? Tapi aku suka pada kakakmu".

"Daebak...".

"Aku ingin meminta ijinmu sebelum aku melanjutkan niatku untuk mendekati kakakmu".

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba. Aku harus apa? Senang karena akhirnya kau memiliki wanita yang kau suka, atau... -".

"Jika kau tidak suka kakakmu aku dekati aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini, Kyungsooya".

"Aku masih merasa ada yang aneh. Tapi aku restui. Sudah waktunya Yuri mencari ayah baru untuk Jemi. Hah... Jemi, kau tidak masalah dengan Jemi?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah mendapat izin darimu aku akan mulai untuk mendekati kakakmu kalau begitu. Gomawo, Do Kyungsoo".

Junmyeon lalu pergi begitu mendapat jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih diam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar. Begitu tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo lalu siap-siap untuk pulang. Tiba-tiba Jongin datang dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Jongina, kau kenapa? Kau berlari kesini?".

Jongin masih mengatur nafasnya. Dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur mengambil minum untuk Jongin.

"Kau, belum melihat berita?", tanya Jongin.

"Berita? Berita apa?". Jongin lalu mengeluarkan handphone dan menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Berita apa? Sampai kau seperti ini". Kyungsoo lalu mengambil handphone Jongin dan melihat berita yang dimaksud Jongin. Kedua mata Kyungsoo melebar saat melihat berita yang membuat Jongin sampai berlari ke restorannya.

"Apa ini? Oh Sehun diam-diam mengencani seorang gadis pemilik restoran?".

"Kau lihat. Ini akhirnya terjadi".

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan jelas inisial namaku dan restoranku tertulis disini? Kencan? Dengan Oh Sehun? Kenapa bisa begini. Aku harus hubungi Sehun".

"Lebih baik kita pulang sebelum ada yang datang ke restoran", ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo menurut.

Apa-apaan ini. Berita skandal Kyungsoo dan Sehun? Apa yang Kyungsoo takutkan, hal yang selalu terjadi pada pada seseorang yang ketahuan berjalan dengan seseorang yang terkenal. Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Rumah Kyungsoo masih sepi. Itu berarti para wartawan belum tahu dimana Kyungsoo tinggal dan Kyungsoo berharap tidak akan pernah tahu. Foto yang menyebar di internet adalah foto Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang berada di kedai ramen ajumma, dan foto itu diambil kemarin. Saat Kyungsoo terakhir pergi bersama Sehun, setelah pergi dari rumah Jongin.

"Kenapa bisa begini", Kyungsoo terus mengeluh.

"Sekarang bagaimana?", tanya Jongin.

"Kau bertanya padaku? Aku pun tidak tahu. Oh Sehun, dia bilang ini tidak akan terjadi".

Handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi. Telepon dari Yuri. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang akan Yuri bicarakan. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo terima panggilan dari kakaknya. Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyapa, Yuri sudah lebih dulu menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Ada apa ini? Aku baru saja melihat handphoneku dan sudah begitu ramai berita tentangmu dan Sehun. Kau bercanda? Oh Sehun? Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?".

"Apa ayah dan ibu sudah tahu?", tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tentu saja belum. Jika sudah mereka pasti sudah menghubungimu. Tapi tidak lama lagi mereka akan tahu".

"Eonni...", rengek Kyungsoo.

"Cepat selesaikan tentang ini sebelum bertambah parah".

Sekarang, handphone Jongin yang berdering. Tn. Kim, ayahnya menelepon. Jongin pun sudah bisa mengira apa yang akan ayahnya bicarakan. Dengan ragu Jongin menjawab panggilan ayahnya.

"Ne, abeoji".

"Kau sedang bersama Kyungsoo? Datanglah ke tempatku sekarang", pinta Tn. Kim.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling memandang. Bingung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Abeoji meminta kita ke tempatnya sekarang", ujar Jongin lemas.

"Ahh... eotteokae?".

Sehun datang ke rumah Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Sehun datang juga karena hal yang sama. Skandal yang sama, skandal dirinya dengan Kyungsoo yangbtanpa permisi tiba-tiba muncul.

"Nuna..."

"Ya! Isshh... kau bilang tidak akan seperti ini".

Sehun lalu duduk bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Memantau berita skandal antara dia dan Kyungsoo.

"Eyy... paparazi amatir, kenapa mengambil gambarku dari angle itu. Aku jadi tidak terlihat tampan".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung melirik ke arah Sehun setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Kyungsoo memberikan pukulan di lengan Sehun, kesal dengan reaksi Sehun yang begitu santai.

"Ya! Kau ini. Kau lebih khawatir dengan fotomu yang tidak diambil dari angle yang bagus?", omel Kyungsoo.

"Aigu... Oh Sehun. Kau benar-benar hebat, membuat gadisku terkena masalah karenamu", ucap Jongin.

"Kalian tenanglah. Besok berita ini akan segera hilang. Percaya padaku".

"Kau bilang tidak akan ada yang mengenalmu jika pergi ke tempat ajumma", protes Kyungsoo.

"Memang tidak ada. Selama ini aku sering pergi ke tempat ajumma dengan teman wanitaku tapi tidak pernah sampai ada berita skandal seperti ini", jawan Sehun.

"Ahh... kau ini. Aku dan Jongin harus pergi".

"Kemana?".

"Kau tidak perlu ikut. Jika kau ingin tunggulah disini, jika tidak lebih baik kau pulang dan pikirkan cara untuk menghilangkan berita ini".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo lalu pergi menemui Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin. Dalam hati Kyungsoo terus berdoa agar Tn. Kim tidak marah pada Kyungsoo. Meski Kyungsoo yakin Tn. Kim akan marah. Mereka akhirnya sampai di apartemen ayah Jongin.

"Duduklah. Aku ingin bicara", pinta Tn. Kim setelah mempersilakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk.

Wajah Tn. Kim begitu serius. Itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo berdebar-debar. Jongin yang sejak tadi memegang tangan Kyungsoo pun tak kalah berdebar. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan telapak tangan Jongin yang semakin terasa dingin. Tn. Kim mulai bicara pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Kalian berdua, menikahlah bulan depan".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut!**

**Chapter ini selesai... kembali menggantung endingnya?**

**Mian... *bowing***

**Ini update terakhir sebelum pergi liburan...**

**Tunggu upadate chapter berikutnya setelah tahun baru yeoreobun... ^^,**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun ~~ ...**

**Silent readernya ayo jangan mau kalah buat kasih review untuk author ^^,**

**Bener-bener ditunggu review kalian semua... :))**

**Happy new year yeorebun... \(^^,)/**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	9. Get Married

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Get Married**

**Previous chapter**

_"Duduklah. Aku ingin bicara", pinta Tn. Kim setelah mempersilakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk._

_Wajah Tn. Kim begitu serius. Itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo berdebar-debar. Jongin yang sejak tadi memegang tangan Kyungsoo pun tak kalah berdebar. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan telapak tangan Jongin yang semakin terasa dingin. Tn. Kim mulai bicara pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin._

_"Kalian berdua, menikahlah bulan depan"._

.

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua menikahlah bulan depan".

"Heh?", sahut Kyungsoo dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Kita percepat waktu menikah kalian. Tidak perlu mengadakan pesta besar-besaran dulu, undang teman dekat dan keluarga saja".

"Tapi, abeonim...".

"Jika kau menolak, bagaimana kau akan menyelesaika masalah skandalmu itu? Lagi pula bagaimana kau bisa mengenal anak itu?".

Kyungsoo gugup. Bingung harus menceritakan mulai dari mana dan harus mengataka apa pada Tn. Kim.

"Nanti biar aku yang ceritakan abeoji. Tapi, kenapa harus dipercepat?".

"Masalah seperti ini tidak akan selesai dalam waktu sehari dan dalam waktu cepat. Kalian mau menunggu dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri? Lebih baik kita juga ikut mencari jalan keluar. Jalan keluar untuk Kyungsoo adalah ini, menikah denganmu dengan begitu semua berita skandal itu akan hilang dengan cepat".

Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepala. Kyungsoo pun merasa apa yang dibicarakan Tn. Kim ada benarnya. Jika Kyungsoo hanya menunggu Sehun sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalah skandal ini, itu tidak akan cepat selesai. Tapi, menikah dengan Jongin secepat ini. Kyungsoo masih ada rasa belum sepenuhnya yakin, Kyungsoo takut. Takut kalau keputusan yang ia ambil salah. Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo bukan tidak ingin menikah dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin, tapi Kyungsoo masih perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Abeoji, apa sebaiknya tidak dibicarakan dan dipikirkan lagi?", pinta Jongin.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo pasti memikirkan tentang hal ini. Terakhir, dulu saat Tn. Kim, ayahnya menyuruh Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertunangan sebelum Jongin pergi ke Amerika, Kyungsoo sampai sakit. Jongin tidak ingin, Kyungsoo sampai seperti itu lagi sekarang. Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo menjadi seseorang bagi Jongin karena paksaan orang lain. Jongin senang ayahnya meminta mereka menikah secepatnya, tapi Jongin tidak ingin ini menjadi beban bagi Kyungsoo.

"Ayah sudah putuskan tentang ini. Lagi pula menunggu sampai tahun depan itu terlalu lama. Jika nanti muncul berita semacam ini lagi atau bahkan lebih buruk bagaimana? Biar ayah yang bicara dengan orang tua Kyungsoo nanti".

"Abeoji...", Jongin tetap berusaha membujuk ayahnya. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin. Memberi isyarat untuk berhenti melakukan itu. Jongin pun berhenti mempermasalahkan itu pada ayahnya.

"Hanya itu yang ingin aku katakan. Kalian pulanglah. Sebaiknya Kyungsoo jangan dulu pergi kemana-mana. Restoran biarlah tutup untuk sementara".

"Ne, abeonim".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun pamit pada Tn. Kim. Kyungsoo seperti biasa jika seperti ini, dia akan diam. Tak banyak bicara. Tak banyak bertanya. Tak banyak berkomentar. Jongin pun jika seperti itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Jongin tak langsung mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Jika Kyungsoo pulang dia akan seperti ini terus. Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke taman bermain di sekolah SD dekat rumah lama Kyungsoo. Tempat Kyungsoo pertama kali menangis pada Jongin.

"Kenapa kita kesini?".

"Ku ingin melihatmu tersenyum".

"Melihatku tersenyum tidak perlu mengajakku kesini. Kita pulang saja", pinta Kyungsoo.

"Ikutlah denganku, sebentar saja".

Jongin meminta Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan. Ayunan yang dulu menjadi tempat Kyungsoo duduk sudah tak sama. Sekarang ukurannya sudah lebih besar. Jongin berlutut di depan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara terdengar sedang menahan tangis.

"Lihat aku", pinta Jongin sambil mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo pelan.

Sekarang pandangan Kyungsoo tepat memandang mata Jongin. Terlihat ada air mata menggenang di ujung mata Kyungsoo. Melihat wajah Jongin, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan lagi air matanya. Air mata Kyungsoo mulai jatuh. Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya. Jongin lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Menepuk-nepuk punggu Kyungsoo. Berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Jongina...", kata Kyungsoo dengan suara terisak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kau hanya perlu waktu untuk meyakinkan dirimu sendiri".

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku seperti ini. Aku bukan tidak ingin, Jongina".

"Arasseo, aku mengerti. Sudahlah. Berhenti menangis. Kau tahu, jika kau menangis di depanku seperti ini, itu membuatku juga ingin menangis".

"Kalau begitu menangislah. Temani aku menangis".

"Eyy... jika aku menangis, wajah tampanku tidak akan terlihat, sayang".

"Tssk... kau masih bisa berkata seperti itu?".

"Kau tidak tahu, kau itu punya seorang kekasih, tunangan dan calon suami tertampan".

"Hentikan".

"Bahkan Leeteuk Super Junior itu ketampanannya menular dariku".

"Apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja. Berhenti mengatakan hal aneh".

"Kyungsooya, haruskah aku...-", tanya Jongin sambil menggerakan tubuhnya. Memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo. Apakah Jongin harus menari, melakukan gerakan aneh untuk membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jangan!", Kyungsoo langsung menolak.

"Ayolah...", Jongin mulai melakukan gerakan aneh, dan lagi-lagi menunjukkan kemampuannya menciptakan lagu aneh, tanpa nada dan lirik yang jelas.

Jika seperti ini, Kyungsoo menyerah. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Jongin pun mulai mengajak Kyungsoo untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan aneh yang Jongin lakukan.

Jongin mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Begitu sampai di rumah, Kyungsoo mendapat pesan dari Sehun.

"Ada apa dengan dia?", ujar Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?". Kyungsoo lalu menunjukkan isi pesan yang dikirim Sehun.

To : Kyung nuna

From : Sehun

_Nuna, maafkan aku karena membuatmu dalam masalah seperti ini. Aku akan melakukan presscon malam ini juga. Setelah itu aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk shooting filmku disana, dan juga sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali ke Korea. Nuna jangan rindu padaku... selain itu, nuna masih harus pergi kencan denganku selama 7 kali. Baik-baiklah dengan Jongin, sulit mencari pria seperti dia. Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku walau singkat ^^._

"Dia pergi?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau sedih dia harus pergi?".

"Hentikan, Kim Jongin. Jangan memulainya".

"Dia pergi begitu saja? Lalu aku?".

"Kau? Kau tetap menjadi milikku", Jongin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyungsoo. Lalu menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Hentikan. Aku geli".

.

.

.

.

"Nuna, aku pergi. Ingat jangan rindu padaku", ucap Sehun di telepon.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi seperti ini?"

"Masalah sudah selesai, jadi nuna tidak perlu khawatir. Nuna, baik-baiklah dengan Jongin".

"Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa menemuiku? Itu seperti bukan Oh Sehu yang aku kenal".

Sehun terkekeh, "nuna ingin aku menemui nuna? Lalu nuna akan kembali terkenal dan akan lebih dicari oleh orang lain. Apa nuna tidak tahu? Fans wanitaku itu lebih jahat dari seorang pembunuh".

"Baguslah. Terima kasih sudah membuatku menjadi terkenal sesaat".

"Hoo... tetaplah anggap aku temanmu".

"Arasseo... hati-hatilah".

"Ucapkan salamku pada Kim Jongin. Katakan padanya jangan macam-macam pada nunaku ini".

Selesai. Pembicaraan singkat Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Itu juga menjadi pembicaraan perpisahan. Sehun setelah semalam melakukan presscon tentang berita skandalnya dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karirnya sebagai seorang aktor di Jepang. Sehun tidak inhin seperti ini. Apalagi Sehun baru saja mendapat teman baru, yaitu Kyungsoo. Tapi jika Sehun memaksakan keinginannya, lebih banyak orang yang akan dipersulit karena Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Jongin datang ke restoran sejak siang hari. Kyungsoo yang meminta Jongin untuk datang, membantu Kyungsoo di restoran. Junmyeon, sedang dalam misinya mendekati Yuri. Sekarang sedang mengantar Yuri untuk bertemu dengan temannya. Yuri beberapa hari lagi akan membuka butik bersama temannya. Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat. Di keningnya terlihat keringat begitu banyak. Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Istirahatlah".

"Aku tidak apa-apa".

"Wajahmu pucat, dan lihat keringatmu begitu banyak".

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jika aku merasa lelah aku akan istirahat, hmm".

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo kembali bekerja. Ini sudah hampir pukul 6 sore. Restoran masih ramai. Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sibuk sejak tadi. Tangan dan kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak. Tapi sebentar lagi restoran tutup, semua menu sudah habis. Kyungsoo dan Jongin tinggal menunggu beberapa pelanggan yang masih belum selesai dengan makanannya. Semua pelanggan akhirnya sudah pergi. Kyungsoo lalu membawa piring-piring ke dapur untuk segera ia cuci. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

BRUK!

Kyungsoo lemas dan terkulai lemas di lantai. Kyungsoo pingsan. Jongin yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sudah tergeletak di lantai.

"Kyungsooya, Kyungsooya... kau bisa mendengarku?".

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Jongin segera menggotong tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo ternyata harus dirawat karena ada masalah dengan lambung Kyungsoo. Jongin terus menemani Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo sadar.

"Jongina?".

"Kau lagi-lagi membuatku khawatir".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "aku tidak apa-apa".

"Tidak apa-apa? Dokter bilang lambungmu ada luka, kau tahu itu karena apa? Karena kau yang tidak teratur makan dan terlalu lelah".

"Aku baik-baik saja".

"Kyungsooya, berhentilah mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja. Mau berapa kali kau membuatku khawatir seperti ini? Kurangilah pekerjaanmu di restoran, carilah orang lain untuk membantumu".

"Arasseo... ayo, kita pulang".

"Pulang? Kau harus dirawat, karena lambungmu itu jika dibiarkan akan bertambah parah. Jangan protes! Sekarang kau harus menurut".

Kyungsoo lalu pindah ke ruang rawat. Tak lama, halmeoni, Tn. Kim, Junmyeon dan Yuri datang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo tak kalah panik. Ibu Kyungsoo terus menelepon Yuri menanyakan keadaan Kyungsoo. Jelas mereka panik, Kyungsoo yang mereka tahu selama ini tidak pernah sakit sampai harus dirawat seperti ini.

"Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Baik-baik sajamu itu, membuatmu harus terbaring disini. Kurangi pekerjaanmu, jangan terlalu lelah", kata halmeoni.

"Ne... halmeoni".

"Kalau begitu kita semua pulang, agar kau bisa istirahat", ucap Tn. Kim.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menemanimu disini", kata Yuri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kadihan Jemi jika harus disini. Pulanglah, dan katakan pada ayah dan ibu jika meneleponmu untuk tidak terlalu khawatir".

Halmeoni, Tn. Kim, dan Yura keluar lebih dulu. Junmyeon masih berada di dalam.

"Aigu... uri sajangnim bisa sakit seperti ini? Cepatlah sembuh. Aku tidak tega melihatmu berbaring seperti ini terlalu lama".

"Arasseo. Bagaimana dengan eonni?".

"Jalani saja. Istirahatlah. Aku pulang".

"Hmm... gomawo. Aku titip res-".

"Tsskkk... jangan pikirkan restoran", omel Junmyeon.

Semua orang sudah pulang, sekarang tinggal Jongin yang menemani Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah".

"Kau pulang saja".

"Bagaimana bisa aku pulang, meninggalkan kau sendiri disini".

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kemari, buat aku mengantuk", ujar Kyungsoo meminta Jongin duduk di kursi yang sejak tadi ada di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Dengan senang hati, sayang".

Jongin duduk lalu memainkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo. Memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat pucat. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

"Tanganmu ajaib. Selalu bisa membuatku mengantuk dengan cepat". Jongin tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya. Melirik ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan kesal.

"Masih saja seenaknya menciumku saat aku seperti ini?".

"Kau tidak ingat ciumanku itu obat untukmu?".

"Aiishh, Kim Jongin. Aku mengantuk". Jongin hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tertidur dengan posisi dudul di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Kyungso yang baru saja bangun lalu pelan-pelan turun dari ranjangnya, menarik tempat kanyung infus Kyungsoo menggantung. Menghampiri Jongin dan duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari itu kaget saat merasa ada yang bersandar di pundaknya. Jongin membuka sebelah matanya dan mengintip siapa yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin.

"Kau kenapa turun dari ranjangmu?".

"Disini lebih enak".

"Kau menggodaku saat aku masih tertidur? Wahh... Do Kyungsoo kau banyak belajar".

"Diamlah. Dan biarkan aku seperti ini. Kau bilang, kau ini obat jika aku sakit".

"Kau ingin obat? Sini, biar aku berikan kau obat", Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Berniat untuk memberikan 'obat' yang Kyungsoo sebut tadi. Tangan Kyungsoo langsung dengan cepat menahan wajah Jongin untuk mendekat.

"Aku bilang diam". Jongin yang gagal memberikan 'obat' itu langsung merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya, kalau ada dokter atau perawat masuk bagaimana?".

"Kau terdengar lucu jika bicara tentang itu".

"Kenapa?".

"Kim Jongin khawatir kalau ada yang melihat dia sedang seperti ini dengan Do Kyungsoo".

"Kau benar. Kalau begitu aku harus-", Jongin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo menahannya dengan memukil paha Jongin.

"Hentikan. Diam dan kembali tidur".

"Arasseo..."

.

.

.

.

Jongin menjepit handphonenya yang menempel di telinganya dengan pundaknya. Jongin sedang bicara dengan Kyungsoo di telepon. Hari ini Kyungsoo hari ini sudah diperbolehkan pulang.

"Yuri nuna sudah datang?", tanya Jongin sambil merapikan rambutnya menggunakan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Hmmm... kau sudah mau pergi?".

"Ohh... maafkan aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Selesai bekerja aku akan ke rumahmu".

"Hmmm, gwaenchana. Selamat bekerja".

"Hmm... baiklah, aku tutup. Aku akan pergi".

Pembicaraan mereka selesai. Hari ini Jongin mulai bekerja. Tn. Kim, ayahnya, sebenarnya memberi izin untuk Jongin bisa menjemput Kyungsoo dan mengantarnya pulang. Tapi Kyungsoo melarang Jongin untuk menjemput. Kyungsoo tidak ingin Jongin mendapat anggapan buruk di hari pertama ia bekerja. Jadi, Jongin menurut untuk pergi bekerja dan akan bertemu Kyingsoo setelah pekerjaannya selesai sore nanti.

Kyungsoo di jemput oleh Yuri. Padahal Kyungsoo pun sudah melarang Yuri untuk datang. Karena Kyungsoo bisa pulang sendiri tanpa ada orang lain harus menjemput. Lagi pula kaki Kyungsoo baik-baik saja, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Semua sudah siap?".

"Hoo... eonni, padahal kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku selalu tidak tega melihatmu melakukan banyak hal dengan Jemi di punggungmu".

"Sudahlah. Ayo, kita pulang. Lagi pula Jemi senang".

Yuri dan Kyungsoo pulang. Yuri sebenarnya menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tinggal sementara bersama Yuri dan Jemi sampai Kyungsoo benar-benar pulih. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo jika menerima begitu saja tawaran Yuri. Kyungsoo tetap ingin tinggal di tempatnya. Yuri kembali ke butiknya setelah mengantarkan Kyungsoo dan menyiapkan makan untuk Kyungsoo. Yuri sudah membuka butik bersama temannya. Sekarang Yuri sudah meiliki pekerjaan sendiri. Yuri dengan Junmyeon, Junmyeon masih berusaha mendekati. Junmyeon belum mengatakan apapun pada Yuri tentang kenapa Junmyeon mendekatinya. Jadi, Junmyeon sedang menikmati, usahanya sendiri untuk mendekati Yuri.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa sendiri di rumahmu?"

"Hmmm... tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja. Kakiku baik-baik saja, tanganku masih sangat baik berfungsi. Aku tidak apa-apa nunim...".

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa".

"Ne...", sahut Kyungsoo dengan lembut sambil medorong punggung Yuri untuk segera keluar.

Yuri tidak akan pergi jika tidak Kyungsoo yang memaksa. Meski Yuri seperti ini, Yuri adalah kakak yang baik. Yuri tidak pernah mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri jika Kyungsoo sedang sakit atau sedang kesusahan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya. Badannya masih terasa lemas, perutnya pun terkadang terasa sakit dan perih. Junmyeon tadi setelah menutup restoran sempat mampir melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang menunggu Jongin. Jongin tidak memberi kabar kapan dia akan datang ke tempatnya. Hari sudah gelap, jarum jam sudah menunjuk ke angka 7 malam. Kyungsoo masih berbaring, lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo tertidur.

Jongin akhirnya datang. Orang yang sejak tadi Kyungsoo tunggu. Jongin pelan-pelan membuka pintu rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo tertidur, karena sebelumnya Jongin menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi tidak ada jawaban. Ternyata benar. Kyungsoo sedang teridur, membaringkan tubuhnya yang ditutup selimut. Jongin menyimpan tas kerjanya, membuka jasnya, lalu duduk bersila menatap wajah polos Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur. Perlahan, tangan Jongin mengelus lembut wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin benarkan helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo. Cantik. Selalu itu yang ada dipikiran Jongin jika melihat wajah Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang membuat Jongin begitu tidak ingin Kyungsoo menjadi milik orang lain. Kyungsoo seperti mengisi sesuatu yang tidak pernah ada dalam diri Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuhnya. Merasakan sejak tadi wajahnya ada yang mengelus. Mata Kyungsoo perlahan membuka. Mencari tahu apa dan siapa yang mengelus wajahnya. Jongin. Meski Kyungsoo belum melihat jelas kalau Jongin yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, tapi Kyungsoo tahu kalau itu Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa cium wangi khas Jongin.

"Kau sudah datang?".

"Kau belum membuka matamu, tapi kau tahu aku yang ada di sampingmu?".

"Aku tahu wangimu".

"Kau sudah makan?".

"Belum".

"Sudah jam segini kau belum makan?".

"Aku baru bangun, Kim Jongin".

"Kalau begitu kau makan sekarang".

"Bagaimana perkerjaanmu?".

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Tidak terlalu banyak yang aku kerjakan sendiri. Untuk beberapa bulan ini aku masih di bimbing abeoji untuk bekerja".

"Kau pasti bisa".

Kyungsoo lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Jongin sedang di dapur, menghangatkan sup yang dibuat oleh Yuri. Tak lama Kyungsoo kembali. Menyiapkan meja. Tapi Jongin dengan gesit langsung membantu Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk diam saja.

"Kau diam saja. Biar aku yang menyiapkan".

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa, Jongina".

"Tidak. Kali ini kau harus menurut. Duduk manis dan tunggu saja sampai aku selesai menyiapkan makanan untukmu". Jongin lalu memaksa Kyungsoo duduk tanpa membantunya menyiapkan makanan.

Kyungso tak perlu menunggu lama. Jongin sudah selesai menyiapkan makan untuk Kyungsoo. Satu mangkuk berisi nasi hangat, semangkuk sup iga, sepiring kimchi sudah siap di meja.

"Hanya satu? Kau tidak makan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau saja. Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang", ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku paling tidak suka mendengar kalimat itu. 'Melihatmu saja aku sudah kenyang'. Kau pikir aku ini satu porsi bibimbap sampai bisa membuatmu kenyang?".

"Eyyy... kau ini. Tidak bisakah kau romantis padaku?".

"Arasseo... terima kasih, sayang".

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mendengar itu".

"Aku lapar", Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin lalu mengisi mulutnya dengan satu sendok penuh nasi. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai dengan makanannya. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di meja besar di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk dengan posisi kedua tangan yang menahan tubuhnya. Lalu Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya dengan kepala berada di atas paha Jongin. Dengan mata terpejam Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin sesekali memainkan rambutnya.

"Kita di dalam saja. Di luar dingin".

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin seperti ini sebentar".

"Niatmu untuk membuka restoran di kantorku, nanti saja kau pikirkan lagi".

"Kenapa?".

"Kau masih tanya kenapa? Kau sampai di rawat seperti itu, kau masih tanya kenapa? Kau masih akan terus bekerja tanpa memikirkan kondisi badanmu? Tidak usah bertemu denganku lagi", ancam Jongin.

"Kau mengancamku?".

"Kau ini, berhenti membuat orang lain khawatir. Jangan terlalu asik dengan bekerjaanmu. Jagalah kondisimu, sebentar lagi kita menikah".

"Kau benar. Meskipun Sehun sekarang sudah pergi, tapi ayahmu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang pernikahan. Lalu Sehun, dia tiba-tiba pergi seperti itu".

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Dia tidak perlu lagi menganggu kita".

"Menganggu? Siapa? Kau saja yang merasa dia menganggu".

"Kau menyalahkanku? Kau membela Sehun?".

"Eyy... sudahlah. Ah, iya... Sehun mengirimku pesan. Dia bilang, di sedang dekat dengan artis baru yang menjadi lawan mainnya di drama barunya".

"Dia masih menghubungimu? Bahkan dia cerita tentang masalah pribadinya padamu?".

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Hentikan. Berhentilah cemburu karena Sehun. Dia hanya menganggapku temannya. Dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk baik-baik denganmu".

"Masuklah. Sudah malam, di luar dingin". Kyungsoo bukan bangun untuk masuk, tapi Kyungsoo malah semakin mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuh Jongin.

"Oho... Do Kyungsoo kau sekarang sering menggodaku dan manja padaku?".

"Ssttt...", sahut Kyungsoo meminta Jongin tidak berkomentar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

**Dua minggu menuju hari pernikahan Jongin dn Kyungsoo**

"Kau dimana?".

"Restoran".

"Astaga, Do Kyungsoo. Aku sudah menunggumu dua jam. Apa yang kau lakukan di restoran? Cepatlah kesini sekarang, biarkan Junmyeon yang menjaga restoran".

"Iya, seben-".

"SE-KA-RANG". Jongin menekankan ucapannya agar Kyungsoo tak lagi berdebat dengannya lagi.

Hari ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan melakukan fiting gaun pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk pergi ke butik milik Yuri pukul 11 siang. Tapi, Kyungsoo, dia malah asik dengan pekerjaannya di restoran. Memang beginilah Kyungsok jika sudah terlena denganapa yang sedang ia kerjakan. Jongin dibuatnya menunggu sampai 2 jam. Beruntung, Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan Jongin dan menjadi istri Jongin nantinya. Hanya Jongin yang sabar menghadapi Kyungsoo bahkan sampai mau menikah dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera pergi ke butik milik Yuri. Kyungsoo sudah membayangkan bagaimana Jongin sedang kesal saat ini padanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sadar, padahal dia sudah memasang alarm di handphonenya. Mengingatkan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke butik. Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di butik milik Yuri. Jongin sedang berdiri dengan wajah tidak ramah. Melipatbkedua tangannya di dada. Menatap tajam ke arah Kyungsoo seperti sedang memberikannya beribu-ribu pertanyaan pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum. Begitu mendekat pada Jongin, Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Mianhae...".

"Kau ini. Selalu tega seperti ini padaku. Aku sampai izin untuk tidak masuk kerja hari ini".

"Maafkan aku, hmm". Kini Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin yang sedang kesal lalu mengajak Jongin masuk ke dalam.

Yuri yang melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari dalam hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Dua minggu lagi mereka akan menikah, tapi masih seperti ini. Begitu sampai di dalam Kyungsoo langsung menyapa Yuri.

"Eonni annyeong..."

"Kau ini selalu seperti ini. Jongin sudah menunggumu selama dua jam".

"Dia sudah tidak marah padaku, iya kan?".

"Terserah padamu Do Kyungsoo", Jongin menyerah. Karena memang Jongin tidak pernah bisa marah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menuju ruang ganti untuk mencoba gaun pernikahannya. Gaun berwarna putih dengan panjang selutut. Desain ini adalah keinginan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak ingin gaun pernikahannya seperti haun pernikahan lainnya. Gaun panjang, pengantin wanita yang harus mengenakan high heels. Kyungsoo ingin gaun yang ia pakai benar-benar menggambarkan dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat bertengkar dengan Jongin tentang masalah gaun pernikahannya. Tapi, lagi-lagi Jongin mengalah dan mengikuti keinginan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang ganti. Sekarang di tubuhnya menempel gaun cantik. Gaun berwarna putih selutut. Rambut Kyungsoo dia ikat tinggi tertutup jaring penutup wajah. Lalu tiara menghiasi kepalanya. Cantik. Jongin bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa gambar Kyungsol lewat handphonenya. Kyungsoo menghadap cermin. Melihat dirinya sendiri yang sedang mengenakan gaun pernikahan.

"Eonni, gaunnya masih terlalu panjang. Kau bisa sedikit lagi membuatnya lebih pendek?".

"Heh? Tapi itu sudah pas".

"Ahh... eonni...", rengek Kyungsoo.

"Arasseo... arasseo...".

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Yuri yang mau menuruti keinginannya.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Cantik".

"Hanya itu?".

"Lalu? Aku sampai bingung harus berkata apa melihatmu yang secantik ini".

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "gomawo...".

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang setelah fiting gaun pernikahan untuk Kyungsoo selesai. Mungkin ada yang bertanya, apa Jongin tidak melakukan fiting? Jawabannya sudah. Jongin sudah melakukan fiting 4 hari yang lalu. Bersama Kyungsoo tentunya. Tapi Jongin baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah apapun. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, banyak hal yang ia minta Yuri untuk memperbaiki semuanya sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bagaimana?", tanya Jongin.

"Mereka akan datang 2 hari sebelum acara".

Hanya informasi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menikah. Tanpa memberi kabar pada siapapun, termasuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo baru menerima kabar itu setelah Baekhyun menghubunginya dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sedang hamil. Kyungsoo sempat kesal karena Baekhyun tidak memberi kabar apapun. Tapi Kyungsoo terlalu sayang pada sahabatnya ini. Jadi, Kyungsoo membatalkan niatnya untuk marah pada Baekhyun. Setelah menikah, Chanyeol tinggal di Paris bersama Baekhyun yang belum menyelesaikan studi masternya. Ya, bisa kalian tebak jika mendengar cerita Baekhyun kenapa dia menikah cepat dengan Chanyeol.

Baik, kita kembali pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sudah menghubungi Sehun".

"Heh? Sehun? Memang dia akan datang?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti, "hmmm... dan kau tahu? Dia aka datang bersama Luhan. Kekasihnya itu".

"Wahh... pernikahan kita sudah seperti pernikahan selebriti, bahkan Oh Sehun aktor yang terkenal bahkan di negara lain, bilang akan datang".

"Aku hebat, kan?".

"Tentu...", sahut Jongin sambil mengecup bibir Kyungsoo yang sedang asik mengunyah buah anggur.

.

.

.

.

**Hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo**

Baekhyun sedang sibuk membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdandan. Baekhyun sejak tadi mengomel pada Kyungsoo yang terus menanyakan apa daging ayam untuk stock sudah sampai atau belum.

"Ya! Kau ini mau menikah. Masih saja kau pikirkan masalah restoran?".

"Baekhyuna... kau sendiri tahu, betapa aku sangat menyayangi restoranku".

"Kalau begitu kau menikahlah dengan restoranmu", ujar Baekhyun yang kesal sambil mengoleskan lipstick di bibir Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Ahh... pelan-pelan. Ya, Byun Baekhyun kau tahu. Kejadian ini juga terjadi saat acara pertunanganku, tapi saat itu Yuri yang me gomel padaku", tawa Kyungsoo lalu lecah mengingat apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Menurutmu itu lucu? Sudah selesai", kata Baekhyun sambil mengahadapkan cermin ke depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Wahhh... Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa membuatku lebih cantik darimu".

"Cepatlah. Pasti yang lain sudah menunggu".

"Baekhyuna... aku gugup".

"Tarik nafas dan tenanglah".

Acara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin diadakan di sebuah hotel. Karena waktu pernikahan yang mendadak dipercepat, jadi Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak sempat mencari tempat yang lebih baik lagi. Terpenting sekarang, acara pernikahan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan lancar. Semua keluarga dan kerabat bisa berkumpul menyaksikan acara penting bagi Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki ruangan dengan menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Mata semua orang sekarang tertuju pada Kyungsoo, sang mempelai wanita. Di altar sudah menunggu Jongin. Sudah berpenampilan sangat tampan dan gagah. Tuxedo hitam melekat begitu pas di tubuh Jongin. Bagian depan rambutnya dibuat ke atas. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menggambarkan bagaimana tampannya Jongin hari ini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa bilang Jongin sangan tampan.

Dengan hati yang terus berdegup kencang Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Jongin yang sudah menunggunya. Setelah sampai, ayah Kyungsoo menyerahkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Sekarang tangan hangat Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Senyum mereka merekah. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling membalas senyum. Pendeta sudah siap membacakan janji suci mereka.

"Apakah kau Do Kyungsoo bersedia menerima Kim Jongin dalam keadaan apapun? Baik dalam sakit atau senang?".

"Ya, aku bersedia".

Setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan kalimat 'Ya, aku bersedia', semua orang yang menyaksikan itu bertepuk tangan. Bahkan ada yang meneriaki nama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Disusul dengan teriakan 'kisseue... kisseue' berulang kali sampai terdengar semakin kencang.

Jongin menatap gadisnya yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Kyungsko sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Ny. Kim. Jongin lalu memegang wajah Kyungsoo. Lalu perlahan, bibir Jongin menyentuh lembut bibir Kyungsoo. Perlahan sebelah tangan Jongin merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo dan menarik tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuhnya semaki sekat bahkan bisa dibilang menempel pada tubuh Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Setelah resmi menjadi suami istri, Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi ke Naksan. Ke tempat yang sama, tempat yang dulu pernah Kyungsoo dan Jongin datangi. Jongin menurunkan barang bawaan mereka. Jongin lalu menahan Kyungsoo yang sudah di depan pintu.

"Tunggi sebentar", ucap Jongin. Jongin lalu masuk ke dalam dengan cepat menyimpan barang-barang yangbia bawa lalu kembali keluar menghampiiri Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mengambil barang sedang Kyungsoo tenteng. Lalu Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ala bridal dan membawa Kyungsoo masuk.

"Ya... ya... ya... apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku", minta Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah. Aku ingin melakukan ini pada gadis yang menjadi istriku".

"Ya! Jika kau ingin melakukan ini harusnya kau lakukan saat aku keluar dari mobil tadi".

"Tubuhmu berat. Jadi sudah cukup untukku melakukan ini hanya dari depan pintu saja".

"Apa? Kau bilang tubuhku berat? Kau...", Kyungsoo milai berontak. Meminta Jongin menurunkannya dan Kyungsoo mulai memukul pundak Jongin.

"Lihat, bahkan saat aku sidah menjadi suamimu kau masih seperti ini padaku".

Jongin berhasil menggendong Kyungsoo sampai ke kamar. Jongin lalu menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tidak halis ke atas ranjang.

"Ahh... Ya! Kim Jongin! Kau ini sekarang berani bersikap tidak manis padaku? Bagaimana bisa kau lempar tubuhku ke ranjang seperti tadi".

Jongin lalu mendekat pada Kyungsoo. Perlahan Jongin menhan gerakan Kyungsoo yang terbaring di ranjang dengan berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai panik. Kyungsoo seakan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya. Keringat dingin mulai muncul. Dada Kyungsoo semakin berdegup tak karuan.

Demi tuhan, jika di dadanya terpasang speaker besar. Semua orang bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara degupan dindada Kyungsoo.

"Kau gugup?", tanya Jongin.

"Ke... ke... kenap aku harus gugup?".

Jongin memperlihatkan smirknya.

"Sekarang kau tidak bisa melarangku melakukan ini".

Jongin dengan pasti dan tanpa ragu mulai mencium bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berhenti melakukan ini. Tapi hal ini terjadi lagi. Hal yang sama saat Jongin pertama kali menciumnya dulu. Kyungsoo ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin tapi hatinya berkata 'jangan, diam, dan menurut saja padanya'. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Membiarkan Jongin terua sibuk mencium bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeutt !**

**Chapter ini selesai... ^^,**

**Wahhh perjuangan buatku menyelesaikan chapter ini. Karena aku masih dalam rangka liburan tahun baru.**

**Tapi aku memantapkan hati untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan chapter ini, dan akhirnya berhasil, yeay... *clapclapclap***

**Endingnya kembali bikin galau? Hihhihi ^^,**

**Authormu ini juga sedang galau karena ending chapter ini. Apa harus pindah rate atau tidak?**

**Author ingin pindah rate tapi takut tidak bisa menggambarkan yang 'tidak-tidak' itu dengan tidak baik *plak***

**Jadi perlu semedi kembali untuk memutuskan itu...**

**Menurut kalian gimana? Pindah rate atau ga usah nih?**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun...**

**Selalu ditunggu review kalian semua ^^,**

**Silent readernya apalagi...**

**Wait for next chapter yes... ^^,**

**Kamsahabnida... *bowing***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	10. First Night

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**First Night**

**Previous chapter**

_"Sekarang kau tidak bisa melarangku melakukan ini"._

_Jongin dengan pasti dan tanpa ragu mulai mencium bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk berhenti melakukan ini. Tapi hal ini terjadi lagi. Hal yang sama saat Jongin pertama kali menciumnya dulu. Kyungsoo ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin tapi hatinya berkata 'jangan, diam, dan menurut saja padanya'. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Membiarkan Jongin terua sibuk mencium bibirnya._

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengunci gerakan Kyungsoo dengan berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Memandang wajah gadis yang mulai berkeringat karena gugup. Jongin tahu pasti, gadisnya ini sedang berdegup begitu kencang. Karena tanpa izin, tanpa permisi dan tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

Perlahan, tapi begitu tertuju pasti. Bibir Jongin menyentuh bibir halus Kyungsoo yang sudah sejak tadi terus menatap Jongin dengan mata bulatnya. Menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaannya dalam hati, 'apa yang akan Jongin lakukan?'.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan?", tanya Jongin masih dengan posisi yang sama.

'Sial! Dari mana dia tahu isi pikiranku? Dia bisa membaca pikiranku?', rutuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, sayang. Semua terlihat jelas di wajahmu".

"Apa maksudmu? Bangunlah".

"Tidak mau. Hari ini aku tidak akan menurut padamu. Tapi sebaliknya, kau harus menurut padaku".

Jongin kembali dengan pekerjaannya. Ya, sibuk. Sibuk dengan bibir halus dan lembut Kyungsoo yang terus menggoda Jongin. Setelah Jongin merasa cukup dengan bibir Kyungsoo sekarang perlahan, bibirnya turun menuju heler Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan nafas Jongin berhembus di lehernya. Udara hangat yang dihembuskan dari nafas Jongin terasa begitu berbeda kali ini untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin lalu mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Seketika itu pula Kyungsoo seperti sedang tersengat listrik.

"Y...y... ya, Kim Jongin. Apa yang kau-", Kyungsoo tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya. Jongin terus memberikan kecupan di leher Kyungsoo.

"Jongina, sebentar".

Jongin berhenti begitu Kyungsoo memintanya untuk berhenti melakukan itu.

"Ada apa?".

"Aku lapar".

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu, kalau Kyungsoo sedang mencoba menghentikan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan berikutnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Arasseo, maafkan aku".

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf", tukas Kyungsoo malu.

Jongin mengembalikan posisinya yang sejak tadi berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Membantu Kyungsoo bangun. Lalu duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang terburu-buru. Ayo kita makan malam dulu. Aku pun lapar".

Jongin lalu pergi keluar kamar setelah mencium kepala Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Jongin. Secara tidak langsung Kyungsoo menolak malam pertamanya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu berpikir, apa hanya dia yang seperti saat malam pertama?.

Jongin duduk di sofa besar berwarna hitam yang tepat menghadap ke kaca besar yang menjadi jendela dengan laut menjadi pemandangannya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dengan membawa dua gelas berisi coklat panas. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin. Jongin langsung merangkul Kyungsoo begitu Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya dan menerima gelas yang Kyungsoo bawa.

"Jongina..."

"Hmmm..."

"Kau marah padaku?".

"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?".

"Tentang... tadi-"

Jongin tersenyum. Sekarang matanya menatap wajah lugu Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini. Kau tahu, aku tidak suka memaksamu, sayang".

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya, "maaf...".

Jongin lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Berusaha membuat gadisnya tidak lagi merasa bersalag dan tidak enak hati pada Jongin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masakanmu", ucap Jongin mengingatkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu kembali ke dapur melihat masakannya untuk makan malam mereka. Kyungsoo lalu menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan pria yang baru saja menjadi suaminya, Kim Jongin.

"Jongina... ayo makan malam".

Jongin menuju meja makan berukuran kecil dengan dua kursi kayu dengan warna yang berbeda.

"Masakanmu selalu enak", ucap Jongin sembari menyeruput sup ayam buatan Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa memasak untukmu setiap hari".

Setelah selesai makan, Kyungsoo pergi untuk membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya terasa lengket karena keringat. Jongin sedang duduk di sofa sambil bicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Kyungsoo mendekat degan handuk di kepalanya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Jongin refleks merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo yang terasa dingin karena air mandinya.

"Siap?", tanya Kyungsoo tanpa suara, hanya menggerakkan mulutnya. Jongin mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo tanya dan menjawab dengan cara yang sama.

"Halmeoni". Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah tahu siapa yang sedang bicara dengan suaminya. Kyungsoo mengambil gelas coklat panas yang sudah berubah dingin.

"Arasseo halmeoni... salam untuk abeoji", Jonhin mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan halmeoni di telepon.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Halmeoni hanya merasa sepi".

"Pastilah halmeoni merasa sepi. Cucu yang selalu berisik sedang menjadi sanderaku hari ini".

Jongin tersenyum, "kau mandi dengan air dingin?".

"Hmm... udaranya panas".

Jongin kembali menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Sekarang tatapannya sedikit berbeda. Tatapan seorang pria dengan gairah yang sudah diujung kepalanya. Jongin menyentuh tengkuk Kyungsoo. Lalu perlahan Jongin mulai mencium Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak melawan atau melakukan penolakan seperti sebelumnya. Jongin perlahan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo, menahan tubuh Kyungsol agar tak langsung terjatuh. Jongin membuat Kyungsoo sekarang terbaring di sofa dan Jongin berada di atasnya. Jongin semakin intens mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo menahan Jongin untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Jongin menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang apa, sayang?".

"Mandilah dulu. Aku tidak mau-melakukan itu-dengan tubuhmu yang lengket".

"Kau ini lucu. Tapi nanti aku berkeringat lagi dan harus kembali mandi".

"Itu sulit?".

"Baiklah".

Jongin membuat posisi badannya kembali normal dan menuruti apa yang diminta Kyungsoo. Jongin berbalik kembali melihat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Kau bilang padaku kalau aku ini selalu mendapat cara untuk bisa menciumu, dan kau selalu punya cara menghentikanku melakukan pekerjaanku sebagai suamimu".

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku hebat kan? Cepatlah mandi", Kyungsoo lalu mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Kau benar-benar belajar dengan cepat, sekarang kau bahkan sudah pandai menggodaku".

"Ya! Hentikan! Kau ini selalu membuatku malu dengan apa yang aku lakukan padamu! Cepat mandi".

Begitulah Do Kyungsoo. Itu juga yang membuat Jongin semakin tidak ingin jauh dan melepaskan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Menunggu Jongin selesai mandi. Rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah Kyungsoo biarkan tergerai di ujung sofa hampir menyentuh lantai. Kyungsoo ambil handphonenya dan memutar lagu Morrie-La la la. Suara deru ombak, suara angin, Kyungsoo selalu suka suasana seperti ini. Suasana seakan hanya ada dia di dunia ini. Jongin yang baru saja selesai mandi, mengendap-endap mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang terpejam. Jongin benar-benar berusaha tidak membuat suara sedikitpun agar Kyungsoo tidak terbangun. Jongin berlutut mengahadap Kyungsoo. Memandang wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur.

"Jangan pandangi aku seperti itu", kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak tidur?", tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu membuka matanya. Senyum Kyungsoo merekah melihat, pria menyebalkan di depannya sekarang ini sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?".

"Kenapa?".

"Aku hanya masih tidak percaya kalau aku sudah menikah denganu".

"Kau masih tidak percaya? Pria tampanmu sedang menatap wajahmu sekarang, kau masih tidak percaya?".

"Hmm... tidak. Aku seperti sedang bermimpi".

Jongin lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Seperti ini, kau masih belum percaya?".

"Hmmm... belum".

Jongin lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"Ya... ya... ya... apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku jalan sendiri".

"Tidak mau. Kali ini aku tidak akan menurut padamu".

"Ohh... ohhh... kau berani pada nuna?".

"Nuna diam saja. Jangan banyak protes dan melawan malam ini".

Jongin sampai di kamar. Perlahan Jongin menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang. Kyungsoo sudah terbaring. Jongin lalu menyusul naik ke atas ranjang. Sekarang Jongin sudah berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin membelai rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Jari telunjuk Jongin perlahan mengelus lembut wajah Kyungsoo mengikuti bentuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau cantik sekali hari ini?".

"Hanya hari ini? Sebelumnya tidak?".

"Tentu saja cantik, hanya saja hari ini kau sangat... sangat... sangat... cantik".

"Apa menggodaku itu hobimu?".

"Bukan. Hobiku sejak mengenalmu adalah-"

SMOOCH!

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Tak ada protes, pukulan atau penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo malah tersenyum bahagia.

"Hoo... kau tidak melawan? Tidak akan memintaku berhenti melakukan apapun lagi padamu?".

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya pada Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata. Tapi Jongin tahu kalau sekarang Kyungsoo tidak akan lagi memintanya untuk berhenti melakukan 'tugasnya' sebagai sepasang pengantin baru di malam pertama.

Jongin mulai menyibukan-diri-dengan-pekerjaannya. Jongin cium bibir Kyungsoo, tanpa ada perlawanan atau penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. Jongin semakin aktif dengan ciumannya. Jongin tidak terlalu memaksa, Jongin tidak ingin Kyungsoo kehabisan nafas karena dia mencium gadisnya itu. Sekarang, leher Kyungsoo yang menjadi tujuan Jongin. Satu kecupan. Dua kecupan. Tiga kecupan. Dan seterusnya. Jongin tidak membuat kissmark di leher Kyungsoo, cukup dengan memberikannya kecupan saja.

Setelah bibir Jongin yang sibuk bekerja? Sekarang tangan Jongin mulai mencari kesibukan. Kedua tangan Jongin mencoba membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakai Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kancing pertama berhasil ia buka. Kancing kedua juga berhasil Jongin buka. Saat akan membuka kancing ketiga Jongin menghentikan apa yang ia sedang lakukan. Ia tatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung karena Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Kau tidak akan menendangku karena aku melakukan ini, kan?", tanya Jongin.

"Aku protes kau kesal, lalu sekarang aku diam kau heran? Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebelum aku berubah pikiran, Kim Jongin".

Jongin menunjukkan smirknya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Tangan Jongin kembali berusaha membuka kemeja Kyungsoo. Bibir Jongin kembali menyentuh bibir lembut Kyungsoo. Kancing kemeja Kyungsoo sudah berhasil Jongin buka. Sekarang Jongin bisa dengan jelas melihat dada Kyungsoo. Jongin membuka kaos yang ia pakai dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Tidak ada waktu untuk menyimpan kaosnya di tempat yang lebih mudah di cari, jika sedang seperti ini. Karena fokus Jongin sekarang ini adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliat jika Jongin mengecup lehernya karena merasa geli. Jelas, itu karena tidak pernah ada yang melakukan ini pada Kyungsoo. Tangan Jongin mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia 'mainkan'. Sebelah tangan Jongin menyentuh payudara Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo mengerang. Kyungsoo benar-benar dibuat gila dengan apa yang dilakukan Jongin sekarang. Erangan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Jongin liar. Jongin mulai mengecup bagian dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa seperti sedang dihinggapi berjuta-juta lebah yang menyengat tubuhnya, mencengkram kedua tangan Jongin.

Kyungsoo seperti ingin meledak. Rasa sakit dan perasaan, entah perasaan apa Kyungsoo rasakan. Kyungsoo merintih. Rintihan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Jongin ingin melakukan lebih. Tangan Kyungsoo mengelus punggung telanjang Jongin yang terus membuat Kyungsoo merasakan perasaan aneh tapi, Kyungsoo suka itu.

Kim Jongin, pria yang pertama kali berani mencium bibir Kyungsoo tanpa izin. Kim Jongin, pria yang pertama kali membuat Kyungsoo merasa hidupnya lebih berarti. Kim Jongin, pria menyebalkan yang selalu punya sejuta cara membuat Kyungsoo tersentuh, tersenyum, dan mencuri ciuman dari Kyungsoo. Kim Jongin, pria yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merasa seperti wanita seutuhnya. Kim Jongin pula lah yang hanya Kyungsoo beri izin menyentuh tubuhnya. Jongin seperti seorang seniman yang sedang membuat karya seni di tubuh Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri.

Selesai. Pekerjaan-mereka, sebagai pengantin baru di malam pertama, sudah selesai. Jongin menatap tajam wajah dengan pandangan penuh sayang pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terpejam, tubuhnya ditutup dengan selimut, selimut yang sama digunakan Jongin untuk menutupi tubuhnya juga. Sebelah tangan Jongin ia pakai untuk bantal kepalanya sendiri. Lalu sebelah tangannya yang lain memainkan rambut Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo terbuka. Memandang pria yang paling tampan saat ini sedang berbaring menatapnya.

"Tidurlah", ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Membuat wajahnya sekarang menghadap dada bidang Jongin yang terasa lengket karena keringat. Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang aku percaya kalau aku sudah menikah denganmu".

"Terima kasih", sahut Jongin.

"Untuk apa?".

"Karena kau sudah mau mengenalku, karena kau mau membiarkan aku untuk mengenalmu, karena kau mau menjadi seseorang untukku". Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Jongin dengan mendekap tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut!**

**Selesai untuk chapter ini ^^,**

**Spesial chapter... isinya cuma first night Jongin dan Kyungsoo aja...**

**Maafkan kalau kurang sesuatu yeoreobun... *bowing***

**Hanya ini yang authormu ini berikan untuk chapter ini... berhubung ini perngalaman pertama yang sangat mendadak karena ganti rate...**

**Don't hate me and always support me... *deep bow***

**But I'm so happy... I hope you feel the same ^^,**

**Semoga di chapter selanjutnya authormu ini lebih lihai buat cerita tentang 'iya-iya' ini dengan lebih baik... Wait for next chapter yess ^^,**

**Review juseyo yeoreobun...**

**Silent readernya juga selalu ditunggu reviewnya...**

**I LOVE YOU**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	11. Just, You and Me

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Don't read this story if you don't like my story**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Just, You and Me...**

**Previous chapter**

_"Tidurlah"._

_Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Membuat wajahnya sekarang menghadap dada bidang Jongin yang terasa lengket karena keringat. Jongin merangkul Kyungsoo dan membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo._

_"Sekarang aku percaya kalau aku sudah menikah denganmu"._

_"Terima kasih"._

_"Untuk apa?"._

_"Karena kau sudah mau mengenalku, karena kau mau membiarkan aku untuk mengenalmu, karena kau mau menjadi seseorang untukku"._

.

.

.

.

"Ya...", panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang sedang mendekap tubuh istrinya dalam posisi tidur langsung mendorong secara halus pundak Kyungsoo, agar bisa melihat wajah istrinya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, panggillah aku dengan panggilan yang lebih manis".

"Manis? Kau ingin aku panggil dengan 'gula'? Gula itu manis kan, atau permen?", ujar Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil.

"Isshhh, kau ini", protes Jongin lalu mencubit pipi Kyungsoo.

"Panggil aku oppa. O-PP-A", pinta Jongin.

"Heh? Oppa? Bahkan umurmu lebih muda dariku dan aku harus memanggilmu oppa. Tidak mau. Itu terdengar aneh".

"Oho... kau menolak?".

Jongin lalu mengunci gerakan Kyungsoo lalu mulai menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tubuhnya menggeliat menerima gelitikan dari Jongin.

"Ya... geli. Hentikan", pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin tidak menyerah begitu saja. Dia terus menggelitik tubuh Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo menyerah dan mau memanggilnya oppa sesuai keinginan Jongin.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku oppa".

"Tidak mau".

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuatmu geli".

"Jongina, hentikan. Baiklah... baiklah...", Kyungsoo menyerah. Jongin berhenti membuat Kyungsoo kegelian.

"Ayo cepat. Aku ingin dengar".

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu. Selama ini semenjak Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin tidak pernah sekalipun Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin dengan panggilan 'oppa' itu. Memanggil Jongin dengan namanya saja itu sudah cukup manis bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat ke arah Jongin, mata Kyungsoo sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk membujuk Jongin untuk berhenti memintanya memanggil Jongin seperti itu.

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan tatapan memelasmu, sayang. Cepat panggil oppa", cetus Jongin begitu tahu maksud tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Usahanya gagal. Dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo harus melakukan yang Jongin minta. Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak lagi menatap wajah Jongin karena malu.

"O..pp..a", panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Ulangi".

"Oppa...", panggil Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar Kyungsoo memanggilnya seperti itu. Dia senang tapi memang terdengar aneh jika itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena telinga Jongin sudah terkontaminasi dengan Kyungsoo yang biasa memanggilnya seperti biasa. Tanpa memanggilnya dengan manis.

"Kau senang?", Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin mengangguk, "kau benar, aneh mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu. Jangan lakukan lagi".

"Kau tidak percaya padaku. Berhentilah untuk menjadi pasangan yang normal, Kim Jongin", ujar Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyumannya.

Jongin kembali mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Jongina, kenapa kita hanya pergi kesini? Kenapa tidak pergi ke luar negeri, seperti orang lain?".

"Kau yang baru saja bilang padaku tadi, jangan berusaha untuk seperti pasangan yang normal".

"Iya. Hanya saja aneh kau hanya mengajakku kesini".

"Nanti. Nanti aku akan ajak kau pergi jauh".

Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada telanjang Jongin. Menghisap wangi Jongin yang selalu Kyungsoo suka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan", tanya Jongin.

"Mencium wangimu. Aku suka".

"Peluk aku sepuasnya. Semaumu. Cium wangiku kapan saja kau mau, aku sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang jadi aku akan biarkan kau melakukan apapun".

"Apapun? Benarkah?".

"Hmm... benar".

"Kalau begiti aku akan membunuhmu".

"Isshh... kau ini".

Kyungsoo tertawa. Melihat Jongin yang kesal karena kejahilan Kyungsoo selalu menajdi keasikan tersendiri bagi Kyungsoo. Jongin terlihat lucu jika sedang kesal pada Kyungsoo. Jongin mengambil handphone miliknya lalu membuk daftar lagu yang ada di mp3 player handphone miliknya. Lagu Rocoberry-Thy Meaning, Jongin putar. Semenjak mengenal Kyungsoo daftar lagu di handphone Jongin berubah. Kyungsoo suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu indie seperti ini. Lagu yang awalnya aneh terdengar di telinga Jongin kini sudah tak lagi terasa seperti itu. Bahkan Jongin juga menjadi suka dengan lagu-lagu itu.

_Geudaeui uimineun meosieottna_

_Nae mamsok hangose meomchwoseoittna_

_Barameun nae mameul algo isseulkka_

_Geudaeui gwitkae soksakyeojulkka_

"Tidurlah".

"Ahh... nyaman sekali".

Jongin semakin erat mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin benarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Lagu Rocoberry-Thy Meaning memanjakan telinga Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Jongin menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo dengan halus mengikuti irama lagu. Membantu Kyungsoo agar cepat mengantuk. Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyungsoo sudah mulai tertidur di dekapan Jongin. Jongin menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang ada di kening Kyungsoo dengan jarinya, lalu Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Jongin terbangun karena sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela kaca yang tertutup gorden. Sebelah matanya ia buka, mengintip jam dinding dan memeriksa istrinya masih ada di sampingnya atau tidak. Ada. Kyungsoo masih terlelap dengan posisi yang sama. Meringkuk, dengan wajah yang menghadap dada Jongin. Jongin membelai wajah Kyungsoo pelan. Gadisnya ini menggerakan tubuhnya. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya, melihat Jongin yang sudah bangun sedang tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin.

"Good morning", sapa Jongin.

"Aku masih mengantuk", ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali mendekap Jongin.

"Aku pun masih ingin tidur. Tapi... aku lapar, sayang".

"Kau baru saja bangun dan sudah lapar?".

"Cacing-cacing di perutku ini sedang demo sejak tadi".

"Sepuluh menit, Kim Jongin. Sepuluh menit lagi".

"Sekarang... hmmm", rengek Jongin.

"Baiklah", Kyungsoo batal melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di kamar mandi. Berdiri di depan wastafel dengan kaca besar menempel di dinding bagian atas wastafel. Mereka berdua sedang menyikat gigi mereka masing-masing bersamaan. Sesekali Jongin melihat ke arah Kyungsoo, menyingkap rabut Kyungsoo ke belakang telinga Kyungsoo. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah bersih. Sudah lebih segar. Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk memasak.

"Kyungsooya, kita makan di luar saja".

"Di luar? Kau tidak ingin aku yang masak?".

"Tidak perlu. Kita makan di luar saja. Sekalian kita jalan-jalan".

"Oke, call", sahut Kyungsoo riang.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan mencari tempat makan. Kyungsoo sejak tadi berjalan sambil tersenyum begitu senang. Berjalan sambil memegang tangan Jongin. Seperti anak kecil yang akan diajak pergi untuk membeli mainan. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan disebuah kedai makan sederhana di pinggir jalan menuju vila tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin menginap. Di papan yang tergantung di kaca kedai tertulis "Sedia berbagai macam sup".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di meja dekat jendela. Tepat di meja dekat pintu masuk kedai. Kedai ini masih sepi, bisa jadi Jongin dan Kyungsoo pelanggan pertama. Jongin memesan samgyetang dan Kyungsoo memesan sup tahu dengan kerang.

"Wahh... enak", Kyungsoo terus berkomentar tentang rasa sup tahu yang ia makan.

"Makanlah dengan tenang, sayang".

"Aku sudah tenang".

"Sejak tadi kau berkomentar tentang rasa sup itu, kau bilang itu tenang?".

Kyungsoo tertawa. Karena Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya untuk tidak berkomentar karena rasa sup yang enak. Setelah selesai Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke vila tempat mereka tinggal untuk beberapa hari. Mereka duduk di sofa menikmati pemandangan pantai Naksan dari balik jendela kaca besar yang menghalangi mereka. Kyungsoo sibuk bermain game di handphonenya. Jongin menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyimpan handphonenya. Menghela nafas berkali-kali karena bosan.

"Aku bosan".

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu, kau mau pergi kemana?".

"Tidak tahu".

"Lanjutkan saja lagi main game di handphonemu".

"Aku ingin berenang".

"Heh? Berenang?".

"Iya. Kita sedang di pantai. Setidaknya aku harus tahu rasanya berenang di pantai seperti apa rasanya".

"Tidak. Kau ingin mati kedinginan? Ini sudah hampir pukul 5 sore, udara dingin. Kau lihat ombak dan angin begitu kencang", Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan memaksa Kyungsoo melihat ke arah pantai.

Jongin tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin melakukan itu lagi, menekan pipi Kyungsoo sehingga membuat bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo maju beberapa senti.

"Mintalah yang lain, hmm".

"Lepaskan tanganmu", kata Kyungsoo dengan suara tidak jelas.

"Tidak mau".

"Aku ingin tteokbeokki", ujung mulut Kyungsoo bergerak gemas saat bicara dengan tidak jelas.

"Aku akan cari".

Jongin lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo dan melepaskan tangannya. Jongin pergi keluar mencari kedai atau apapun yang menjual tteokbeokki. Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin. Duduk menatap pantai tanpa ada yang ia kerjakan. Kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa, masuk ke dalam kamar lalu kembali keluar sudah berganti pakaian. Kaos lengan pendek berwarna krem dan hotpans berwarna hitam. Kyungsoo juga membawa dua buah handuk kering. Satu handuk yang dia bawa dari Seoul dan satu handuk lainnya adalah handuk yang disediaka untuk tamu di vila itu. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berlari keluar vila menuju pantai. Kyungsoo ingin berenang di pantai. Sebenarnya bukan berenang, hanya memasukkan tubuhnya ke air pantai, hanya di tepi pantai saja. Setidaknya Kyungsoo harus tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Jongin kembali setelah berkeliling mencari penjual tteokbeokki.

"Sayang... maafkan aku karena lama", Jongin bingung karena Kyungsoo tidak ada.

"Dia pergi kemana?".

Jongin lalu memeriksa semua ruangan. Kamar, kamar mandi, bahkan sampai halaman, Jongin tidak menemukan Kyungsoo. Sampai Jongin melihat dari kaca jendela, seseorang berjalan menuju tempatnya menginap. Berjalan dengan buru-buru sambil memegang handuk yang menutup tubuh bagian atas. Semakin Kyungsoo lihat, dia tahu siapa itu. Kyungsoo. Istrinya. Dengan cepat Jongin berlari mengahampiri Kyungsoo. Jongin terkejut melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah basah dan menggigil karena dingin.

"Kau dari mana?", tanya Jongin khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya melihat Jongin dengan tatapan memelas. Berharap Jongin tidak memarahinya.

"Kau. Kau berenang di pantai?".

Kyungsoo masih diam, tidak menjawab satu pun pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin lalu membantu Kyungsoo masuk. Tubuhnya sudah menggigil karena kedinginan. Kyungsoo sudah bersih. Duduk di sofa memakai jaket tebal dan dengan tubuh yang ditutup selimut. Tubuhnya masih bisa merasakan dinginnya air pantai. Kyungsoo sudah siap menerima omelan dari suaminya karena apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan membawa segelas coklat panas.

"Kau ini. Aku sudah melarangmu, tapi masih kau lakukan. Jika kau sakit bagaimana?".

"Maafkan aku".

Jongin yang masih terlihat kesal pada Kyungsoo lalu merangkul tubuh menggigil Kyungsoo. Membantu Kyungsoo sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan kepalanya berada di atas pah Jongin. Jongin memainkan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah di kamar", pinta Jongin.

"Tidak mau".

"Disini dingin".

"Jika denganmu tidak".

"Kau ini tidak pernah mendengarkanku".

Jongin menahan kepala Kyungsoo lalu berdiri. Mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo secara paksa dan membawanya ke dalam kamar.

"Ya... kenapa kau sekarang senang menggendongku sepertinini? Ini sudah jadi hobimu yang baru?".

"Ssssttt".

Jongin lalu menidurkan Kyungsoo, menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. Lalu Jongin berbaring di sampingng Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah".

"Aku tidak mengantuk".

"Kau ingin main denganku?".

"Main apa?".

Jongin lalu menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menggoda dan menunjukkan smirknya. Kyungsoo yang langsung mengerti maksud dari kata 'main' yang Jongin sebut langsung menarik selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya hingga hanya tersisa matanya saja yang terlihat.

"Tidak mau!", Kyungsoo menolak keras.

"Kenapa? Obat untukmu agar tidak sakit".

"Aku tidur saja".

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah sebaliknya. Karena jika Kyungsoo menghadapkan tubuh dan wajahnya ke arah Jongin, Kyungsoo bisa menebak apa yang akan Jongin lakukan selanjutnya. Berawal dari hanya merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo. Kemudian membelai wajah Kyungsoo. Mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kemudian, itu semua terjadi. Kyungso bukan tidak ingin melakukan itu lagi dengan Jongin. Hanya saja Kyungsoo masih merasa aneh pada tubuhnya sendiri setelah malam pertamanya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo belum tidur. Karena dia memang belum mengantuk. Kyungsoo bisa dengar suara nafas Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan di sampingnya, karena sejak tadi Kyungsoo membalikan tubuhnya.

"Jika kau bosan berbaliklah", kata Jongin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur, Do Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo mendengar peekataan itu langsung membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin dengan mata yang terus memandang layar handphonenya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk".

"Lalu?".

Kyungsoo bangun dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sedang mengirim foto-foto kita pada halmeoni, abeoji, Yuri noona, juga ayah dan ibumu".

"Kenapa kau kirim ke semua orang?".

"Biar mereka tahu apa yang kita lakukan, dan bisa lihat betapa senangnya kita".

"Jongina", panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hmmm".

"Ayo kita main".

"Main? Benarkah?".

Kyungsoo langsung melirik Jongin begitu melihat reaksi suaminya itu.

"Ishh... bukan main yang kau maksud". Pundak Jongin terlihatbturun saat mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk berhadapan di depan TV, di depan mereka ada meja kecil. Di atas meja ada sebuah piring kecil, berisi cairan berwarna putih. Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin bermain kawi, bawi, bo. Kemudian yang kalah wajahnya harus dicoret dengan cairan yang ada di piring kecil itu. Cairan kental berwarna kental itu Kyungsoo yang buat. Dia campur bedak bayi yang selalu Kyungsoo bawa dengan sedikit air. Jongin sempat menolak, karena Jongin begitu yakin kalau dia akan menang. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap memaksa Jongin untuk bermain.

"Kau yakin? Tidak akan menyerah? Jangan marah padaku jika kau kalah nanti, sayang".

"Tidak akan. Kita belum mulai, Kim Jongin. Jadi kau jangan percaya diri akan menang".

"Baiklah. Kita lihat saja. Ingat janjimu jika kau kalah".

Kyungsoo yang tadi terlihat begitu bersemangat langsung berubah saat ingat tentang janjinya pada Jongin tadi. Kyungsoo berjanji pada Jongin akan menurut pada Jongin jika dia kalah, tidak akan melawan, protes atau apapun dengan apapun yang Jongin minta. Sialnya, Kyungsoo begitu saja mengiyakan keinginan Jongin tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan lupa. Aku pasti akan menang".

"Ayo kita mulai", ucap Jongin.

"Kawi... bawi... bo...".

Jongin tertawa begitu puas. Kyungsoo sedang begitu kesal melihat Jongin. Alis Kyungsoo terus mengkerut karena kesal. Jongin terus menang. Wajah Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berubah warna menjadi putih. Semua cairan bedak yang Kyungsoo buat sudah menempel begitu lekat di wajahnya sendiri. Kim Jongin, sedang begitu bahagia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah penuh dengan warna putih.

"Lihat, kau kalah".

"Aku hanya beberapa kali kalah. Kau mencoret wajahku dengan seluruh telapak tanganmu, bagaimana wajahku tidak seperti ini", gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Yang terpenting kau kalah, sayang".

"Kau curang".

"Bagaimana aku bisa curang? Disini hanya ada kau dan aku".

"Isshh, Kim Jongin kau menyebalkan".

Jongin tak berhenti tertawa pada Kyungsoo.

"Bersihkan wajahmu cepat".

"Kau menyebalkan".

"Setelah itu kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku, sayangku. Kau ingat itu".

"Diamlah".

Kyungsoo lalu bangun dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan sabun dan handuk untuk wajahnya. Lalu tiba-tiba Jongin masuk dengan begitu bersemangat. Jongin lalu mengangkat handphone dan menghadapkan layar handphone ke wajah mereka.

CLICK!

Jongin mengambil beberapa foto di handphonenya bersama Kyungsoo yang masih dengan wajah berwarna putih karena bedak.

"Setidaknya aku harus mengabadikan wajahmu yang sangat cantik ini, istriku".

"Ya! Kim Jongin!"

Jongin dengan segera pergi keluar dari kamar mandi, sebelum Kyungsoo akan memberikan pukulan.

Jongin duduk di sofa menunggu Kyungsoo selesai membersihkan wajahnya. Jongin periksa pesan balasan dari halmeoni. Tak lama Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sudah bersih. Jongin masih bisa lihat Kyungsoo masih kesal padanya. Kyungsoo mendekat lalu duduk di samping Jongin.

"Kau senang?", tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Tentu".

"Kau tetap curang", ucap Kyungsoo tetap tidak terima kalau Jongin menang.

"Yang penting aku menang. Itu artinya kau harus menurut padaku".

"Baiklah. Kau ingin apa?", tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Jongin malah menarik karet rambut yang mengikat rapi rambut hitam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Menunggu apa lagi selanjutnya yang akan di lakukan suaminya. Jongin lalu memegang memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo pelan. Benar-benar pelan. Jongin tidak mau istrinya ini protes jika dia melakukannya tiba-tiba dengan begitu penuh nafsu.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Lalu Jongin perlahan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo agar terbaring di sofa. Sebelah tangan Jongin yang tadi memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo sekarang beralih memegang punggung Kyungsoo menahan agar tubuh Kyungsoo tak langsung jatuh. Kyungsoo akhirnya berbaring di sofa, dan Jongin berada di atasnya. Kyungsoo masih diam. Meski Kyungsoo tahu apa berikutnya yang akan Jongin lakukan. Bibir mereka masih bertaut satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tidak ingin melawan, protes atau yang lainnya. Jongin tiba-tiba berhenti mencium Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak akan melawan?".

"Aku sudah janji padamu untuk menurut".

"Bagus. Aku harus lebih bermain denganmu dan membuatmu kalah agar kau diam seperti ini".

"Nanti aku yang akan menang".

Jongin kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Sekarang tangannya mulai mencari kesibukan. Sebelah tangannya mengelis lembut paha Kyungsoo dan sebelah tangannya yang lain sibuk memainkan dada Kyungsoo. Jongin beralih memberikan ciuman di leher Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu titik sensitif Kyunhsoo. Karena setiap Jongin memegang atau mencium leher Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa merasakan kalau Kyungsoo merasa beda.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo merasa seperti ada jutaan lebah menyengat tubuhnya jika Jongin mengecup lehernya. Tanpa sadar, Kyungsoo menikmati apa yang Jongin lakukan pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo memegang kepala Jongin. Sesekali meremaa rambut Jongin. Setiap reaksi yang Kyungsoo berikan semakin membuat Jongin terus berusaha membuat Kyungsoo untuk bereaksi lebih. Sekarang Jongin meninggalkan tanda di leher Kyungsoo. Ada kissmark di leher Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo mendesah pelan membuat Jongin semakin gila mendengarnya dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Mereka berdua. Sepasang pengantin baru kembali menghabiskan malam mereka dengan seperti ini. Hal yang membuat masing-masing dari mereka merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo kembali ke Seoul setelah beberapa hari menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Kyungsoo sudah tak lagi menyewa tempat tinggalnya. Untuk sementara ini mereka berdua tinggal bersama halmeoni sampai Jongin dan Kyungsoo mendapatkan tempat tinggal mereka sendiri.

"Aigu... kalian pergi lama sekali. Bagaimana?", tanya halmeoni begitu antusias menyambut Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang baru datang.

"Bagaimana apa halmeoni?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Kau ini masa tidak mengerti".

Jongin lalu yang menjawab pertanyaan halmeoni.

"Sukses halmeoni", jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Benarkah? Cucuku memang hebat", puji halmeoni.

Kyungsoo masih belum mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jongin dengan halmeoni. Sedangkan halmeoni dan Jongin sudah saling membalas senyum aneh. Jongin membawa barang bawaan mereka ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Jongin membawa barang lainnya yang tidak bisa dibawa oleh Jongin. Jongin kembali turun menemui halmeoni setelah menyimpan semua barang bawaannya.

"Mandilah dulu".

"Hmm...".

Jongin kembali turun untuk mengobrol dengan halmeoni. Tn. Kim ayahnya juga akan mampir ke rumah halmeoni untuk bertemu dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat jam, kenapa Kyungsoo belum juga turun setelah mandi. Jongin memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo sedang berbaring di ranjang. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya.

"Kyungsooya, kau tidak enak badan?", tanya Jongin pelan.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Jongin.

"Ahh... maafkan aku. Kepalaku sedikit pusing".

"Tubuhmu panas".

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayahu sudah datang?".

"Sudah, sedang mengobrol dengan halmeoni".

Kyungsoo lalu berusaha bangun. Tapu Jongin dengan segera menahan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Jongin.

"Memberi salam pada ayahmu".

"Istirahatlah. Biar aku bilang pada abeoji kau sedang istirahat".

"Tapi..."

"Sudah. Istirahatlah dan kembali tidur. Jika halmeoni dan abeoji melihatmu sakit mereka pasti mengomel padaku. Baru saja menikah tapi kau sudah sakit seperti ini".

"Aku tidak apa-apa".

"Tubuhmu panas seperti ini kau bilang tidak apa-apa. Inilah akibatnya jika kau tidak mendengarkan aku".

"Kau bisa juga mengomel padaku, Kim Jongin".

"Diam. Tidurlah". Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menurut. Kyungsoo kembali membaringkan tubuhnya. Jongin tak langsung pergi untuk kembali ke lantai bawah. Jongin menemani Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo terlihat tertidur, Jongin baru kembali ke lantai bawah.

"Kyungsoo mana?", tanya halmeoni.

"Dia tidur, tubuhnya panas".

"Heh? Panas? Bagaimana bisa".

"Kemarin dia berenang di pantai saat hari sudah sore".

"Aigu... dia selalu saja aneh-aneh".

.

.

.

.

Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin sudah kembali pulang ke apartementnya. Halmeoni membuatkan bubur untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih ke kamarnya untuk Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin datang Kyungsoo masih tertidur. Jongin kembali memeriksa suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Sudah tak panas seperti sebelumnya. Jongin lalu naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring dengan posisi miring ke arah Kyungsoo. Jongin perlahan membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk makan. Karena sejak datang siang tadi Kyungsoo belum makan apapun.

"Kyungsooya, bangunlah sebentar".

Kyungsoo menggeliat. Perlahan matanya terbuka. Melihat Jongin sudah ada di depannya.

"Bangunlah, hmmm. Kau belum makan sejak siang tadi. Halmeoni membuatkan bubur untukmu".

Sekarang semuanya terasa berbeda. Kyungsoo sakit seperti saat ini ada Jongin di sampingnya. Dulu, sebelum mereka menikah pun Jongin ada saat Kyungsoo sakit. Tapi rasanya berbeda saat pria yang dia sayang ini sudah berstatus menjadi suaminya.

.

.

.

.

**1 bulan kemudian**

Kyungsoo begitu sibuk sejak pagi. Hari ini adalah hari pertama restorannya yang dia buka di kantor Jongin. Junmyeon tentu membantu. Restoran lamanya tutup hanya untuk hari ini agar Junmyeon bisa membantu Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah melarang Kyungsoo untuk membuka restoran di kantor tempat Jongin bekerja cepat-cepat. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk mencari orang lain untuk membantunya. Tapi, bukan Kyungsoo jika menurut begitu saja dan tidak keras kepala. Kyungsoo tetap membuka restoran itu seauai rencananya.

"Istirahatlah jika kau lelah", ucap Jongin.

"Hmmm... tentu, sayang".

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit karena ini, mengerti?".

"Ne... kau tenang saja".

Acara opening cabang restoran milik Kyungsoo selesai. Jongin menunggu Kyungsoo sampai selesai meski pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak 1 jam yang lalu. Junmyeon sedang sibuk merapikan meja-meja saat Jongin datang.

"Hyung... annyeong", Jongin.

"Kau baru pulang? Aku lihat semua karyawan sudah keluar sejak tadi".

"Aku menunggu istriku".

"Tskk... kalian ini. Jangan bermesraan di depanku".

"Ne... hyungnim", sahut Jongin.

Jongin lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di bali meja kasir. Jongin lalu mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan memeluk gadisnya.

"Kau belum pulang?".

"Belum. Aku menunggumu sampai selesai".

Kyungsoo lalu melihat jam tangan berwarna perak dengan tali berwarna hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jam kantormu".

"Aku sengaja menunggumu".

"Benarkah? Terima kasih...".

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman manisnya dan memberikan Jongin kexupan di bibirnya. Junmyeon melihat apa yang dilakukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang asik berbalas senyum dan kecupan.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Carilah tempat yang lebih tertutup", protea Junmyeon.

"Kau cepatlah katakan perasaanmu pada kakakku agar kau bisa melakukan ini", goda Kyungsoo sambil mencium Jongin berkali-kali membuat Junmyeon semakin kesal.

"Isshh... aku pulang. Lanjutkan kesibukan kalian".

"Hati-hati chingu. Sampai ketemu besok", tukas Kyungsoo melambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon lalu pamit dan pulang meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Jongin kembali menunggu Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai, Kyungsoo mengajak Jongin yang sudah kesal menunggu sejak tadi untuk makan. Mereka memilih curry untuk menu makan malam mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak lelah?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku senang. Sangat senang".

"Kau ini, segala sesuatu tentang restoranmu itu membuatmu senang?".

"Sangat".

Pesanan mereka sampai. Kyungsoo langsung mengisi mulutnya penuh. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar lapar. Opening cabang restorannya hari ini lancar. Restoran yang Kyungsoo buka di lobi kantor Jongin, tempatnya tidak terlalu besar seperti restorannya yang pertama. Meski pelanggan Kyungsoo di cabang baru restorannya ini lebih banyak pegawai yang bekerja di gedung tempat Jongin bekerja. Gedung bertingkat 20 ini bukan hanya ada perusahaan tempat Jongin bekerja, tapi ada beberapa perusahaan lain yang juga berkantor di gedung ini.

"Kau sudah hubungi halmeoni kita akan pulang telat", seru Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Halmeoni bilang akan tidur cepat".

"Heh? Halmeoni sakit?", tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Tidak. Halmeoni sudah tua, tubuhnya pasti cepat merasa lelah".

"Tapi ajaklah halmeoni untuk memeriksakan kondisinya, aku khawatir".

"Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri, sayang".

Kyungsoo tak lagi menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Karena Jongin akan bicara panjang lebar jika Jongin sudah bicara tentang Kyungsoo yang tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri. Jadi, Kyungsoo memiih diam dan tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin lebih jauh.

Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin yang masih mengahabiskan piring kedua curry pesanannya. Kyungsoo menatap ke arah seorang ibu muda yang bekerja di restoran curry tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin makan. Ibu muda itu sedang menggendong seorang anak bayi di punggungnya. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Yuri, kakaknya jika sedang bekerja menggendong Jemi di pungunggunya.

"Kau lihat apa?", tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab dengan perkataan. Tapi Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya menunjuk ke arah ibu muda itu.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin kembali.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Ibu itu terlihat sangat muda tapi dia harua bekerja sambil menggendong anaknya seperti itu".

"Kita bisa pakai baby sitter untuk menjaga anak kita".

"Tidak... tidak... aku tidak mau. Aku ingin mengurus anakku sendiri".

"Oke...", sahut Jongin santai.

"Jadi, aku belum mau untuk cepar memiliki anak secepatnya".

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pulang setelah selesai dengan makan malam mereka berdua. Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih tinggalbbersama halmeoni. Jongin sudah mencari tempat tinggal untuk mereka sendiri. Tapi Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi tidak pernah ada hal yang akan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa pertimbangan apapun jika berdiskusi dengan Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memilih untuk tinggal bersama halmeobi saja. Kyungsoo tidak tega meninggalkan wanita berumur hampir 70 tahun tinggal sendiri di rumahnya. Walaupun Kyungsoo dan Jongin bekerja saat siang hari tapi setidaknya halmeoni merasa ada teman.

Rumah sudah sepi, lampu ruang tengah pun sudah mati. Hanya ada cahaya buram berwarna kuning dari lampu yang ada di halaman depan. Sepertinya halmeoni sudah tidur di kamarnya.

"Halmeoni sudah tidur", bisik Jongin sambil kembali menutup pintu rumah dengan pelan agar tidak mengganggu halmeoni.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya naik ke lantai dua menuju kamar Jongin yang sekarang sudah menjadi kamar mereka berdua.

"Ya, pelan-pelan. Aku tidak melihat jalan dengan jelas, Kim Jongin".

Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati meniti anak tangga dalam keadaan ruangan yang gelap.

"Sebentar lagi. Ayo cepat", ajak Jongin.

"Ada apa? Kenapa harus cepat-cepat".

Mereka sampai di kamar. Jongin segera menutup pintu kamar mereka rapat-rapat. Jongin dengan sigap lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo tanpa aba-aba. Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menerima itu tentu kaget dan menahan apa yang dilakukan Jongin.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin.

"Tasku". Jongin dengan cepat melepaskan tas Kyungsoo dan menyimpannya di lantai.

Jongin melanjutkan urusannya dengan bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menahan Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas.

"Sekarang apa?".

"Jaketku".

Dengan cepat Jongin membantu Kyungsoo elepas jaket yang dipakai Kyungsoo. Jongin kembali melanjutkan 'urusannya' yang tertunda. Jongin terus membawa tubuh Kyungsoo terus menuju ranjang. Kyungsoo sudah berbaring. Jongin sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di tubuh istrinya. Jongin sedang mengecup leher Kyungsoo. Bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang Jongin suka.

"Ya, Kim Jongin. Ki-", perkataann Kyungsoo terputus-putus karena Jongin yang terus mengecup lehernya.

"Kita leb-"

"Lebih baik man-"

Kyungsoo tak jua menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan benar. Karena Kyungsoo merasa seperti sedang diberikan kejutan listrik di tubuhnya. Jongin mulai berusaha membuka kancing kemeja Kyungsoo. Kyung yang sadar mengumpulkan kekuatannya dan menahan Jongin terus menelusuri tubuhnya.

"Sebentar", pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin kembali menghela nafas.

"Sekarang, apa lagi, sayang?".

"Kapan kita terakhir melakukan ini?", tanya Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di dada Jongin, menahan tubuh Jongin mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Hmmm... seminggu yang lalu, sepertinya".

Kyungsoo terdiam, wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Ya, bangun".

"Kenapa?".

"Bangunlah", pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin lalu berdiri memposisikan tubuhnya ke posisi normal. Duduk di atas ranjangnya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Sekarang apa lagi?".

Kyungsoo lalu turun dari ranjang. Membuka laci meja kayu berukuran kecil yang ada di samping ranjang. Mengambil sebuah buku, pulpen, dan kalender duduk yang ada di atas meja di samping ranjang. Kyungsoo lalu menulis sesuatu. Sambil terua melihat kalender.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Jongin sambil mengintip apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Menulis jadwal".

"Jadwal?".

"Iya, jadwal".

"Jadwal apa?".

"Selesai...", Kyungsoo menunjukkan hasil dari apa yang ia tulis.

"Jadwal apa itu?".

"Jadwal kita, melakukan itu".

"Itu? Itu apa?".

Kyungsoo lalu melirikan matanya ke arah dadanya. Akhirnya Jongin mengerti maksud Kyungsoo.

"Heh? Jadwal? Kenapa harus di jadwal?".

"Kau lupa. Aku baru saja bilang padamu saat makan tadi. Aku belum mau untuk memiliki anak".

"Heh? Kyungsooya...".

"Kita baru melakukan itu seminggu yang lalu. Jika kita lebih sering melakukan itu tanpa di kontrol kemungkinan aku hamil dengan cepat itu lebih besar, Kim Jongin".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kkeut! Done!**

**Chapter ini selesai... ^^,**

**Tetap bertahan dengan rate M untuk ff ini.**

**Thank you thank you~~**

**Sorry for late update... Sejak kemarin author ga bisa masuk ke jadi author ga bisa upload chapter baru. Jeosonghabnida... *deep bow***

**Setelah sebelumnya ada sedikit drama karena ganti rate, authormu ini akhirnya memantapkan hati untuk melanjutkan ff ini dengan rate M.**

**Jeongmal... jeongmal gomawo ^^, buat kalian semua yang selalu, setiap saat memberikan support buatku... Sangat sangat sangat sangat terima kasih...**

**Chuchuchuchu~~ *tebar kisseu***

**Wait foe next chapter yess... ^^,**

**Dan juga kembali selalu menunggu review kalian semua... setiap review yang kalian tinggalkan sangat berarti untukku. Aku harap setiap yang baca tinggalkan review kalian ^^,**

**(BUT, PLEASE DON'T BASH ANYONE ^^, GUNAKAN KATA2 YANG BAIK BUAT REVIEW)**

**Silent reader kembali ditunggu dan ditunggi review kalian... ^^,**

**I LOVE YOU :***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	12. My Wife My Life

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Don't read this story if you don't like my story**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**CHAPTER 12**

**My Wife... My Life**

**Previous chapter**

_"Jadwal apa itu?"._

_"Jadwal kita, melakukan itu"._

_"Itu? Itu apa?"._

_"Heh? Jadwal? Kenapa harus di jadwal?"._

_"Kau lupa. Aku baru saja bilang padamu saat makan tadi. Aku belum mau untuk memiliki anak"._

_"Heh? Kyungsooya..."._

_"Kita baru melakukan itu seminggu yang lalu. Jika kita lebih sering melakukan itu tanpa di kontrol kemungkinan aku hamil dengan cepat itu lebih besar, Kim Jongin"._

.

.

.

.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?".

"Kalau kau sering melakukan ini denganku, kemungkinan aku hamil cepat itu lebih besar".

"Kau tidak ingin punya anak?".

"Tentu mau. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat".

"Tapi sekarang harus berhenti hanya karena jadwal ini?".

"..."

"Kyungsooya..."

"Tidurlah. Good night".

Kyungsoo langsung berbaring tanpa mengatakan hal lebih. Tidak menjelaskan lebih kenapa dia seperti ini. Jongin benar-benar kesal pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak langsung berbaring setelah Kyungsoo pergi tidur. Jongin sesekali menatap punggung istrinya yang sudah tidur, mengomel dalam hati, menggerutui Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih heran dengan apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo lakukan. Membuat jadwal untuk melakukan hubungan suami istri? Bagaimana bisa ada jadwal untuk melakukan itu? Menahan keinginnya memanjakan tubuh istrinya sampai jadwal yang sudah dibuat tiba? Itu konyol. Benar-benar konyol. Jongin benar-benar bisa gila jika Kyungsoo serius tentang jadwal ini.

Kyungsoo sudah bangun sejak pagi. Kyungsoo langsung menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jongin dan halmeoni, juga untuk Kyungsoo bawa ke kantor Jongin, untuk sarapan ayah mertuanya. Halmeoni sedang asik dengan tanamannya. Jongin turun dari lantai atas. Sudah rapi. Sudah tampan seperti biasanya. Jas kerja Jongin menggantung di lengan sebelah kanannya. Tangan sebelah kirinya menjinjing tas kerjanya.

"Morning...", sapa Kyungsoo, memberikan senyumnya yang paling manis.

Tapi Jongin tidak membalas. Jongin malah pamit untuk pergi bekerja. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin yang sudah mulai berjalan keluar.

"Aku pergi".

"Heh? Pergi? Kau tidak sarapan dulu?".

"..."

"Jongina... hati-hati".

Halmeoni yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jongin, langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Jongin kenapa?".

"Tidak tahu halmeoni".

"Kalian bertengkar?".

"Tidak. Kita baik-baik saja".

"Mungkin kau melakukan hal yang dia tidak suka. Bawalah bekal makan untuknya saat kau pergi".

"Ne, halmeoni".

Kyungsoo kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk halmeoni. Dipikirannya masih memikirkan sikap Jongin yang aneh pagi ini. Kyungsoo memikirkan apa yang sudah ia lakukan sampai Jongin kesal padanya. Selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk Jongin dan ayahnya, Kyungsoo naik ke lantai atas karena Kyungsoo belum sempat membereskan tempat tidurnya. Saat Kyungsoo merapikan ranjangnya, Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah note dengan hasil coretannya. Kyungsoo ingat, itu jadwal yang ia buat. Jadwal untuk mereka melakukan hubungan itu. Kyungsoo akhirnya sadar penyebab suaminya kesal. Buru-buru Kyungsoo merapikan ranjangnya dan pergi ke kantor Jongin.

Sudah ada orang lain juga yang membantu Kyungsoo di restorannya yang berada di kantor Jongin. Restoran lamanya, Junmyeon yang bertanggung jawab. Kyungsoo yang bertanggung jawab di tempat yang baru. Kyungsoo tidak melepas begitu saja restoran lamanya, sesekali Kyungsoo datang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya.

Oke, kita kembali lagi pada masalah Jongin yang kesal pada Kyungsoo. Jam masih menunjuk ke angka 10. Masih sangat lama sampai waktu makan siang. Taeyong, pria muda, benar-benar muda. Umurnya masih 19 tahun. Taeyong ini yang membantu Kyungsoo di restoran barunya. Taeyong sedang sibuk merapikan meja.

"Taeyongi, kau lihat Jongin lewat?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak noona".

Taeyong memanggil Kyungsoo noona. Karena Kyungsoo tidak suka jika harus dipanggil sajangnim.

"Kau bisa urus ini semua sendiri kan?", Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Iya, aku bisa. Memang noona mau pergi?".

"Tidak. Aku hanya memastikan kau bisa. Takut-takut aku akan pergi tiba-tiba".

Kyungsoo terus menatap layar hanndphonenya. Dirinya ragu, apa harus hubungi Jongin atau tidak. Kyungsoo mengirim Jongin pesan.

**To : Jongin**

**From : Kyungsoo**

_Jongina, kau sedang sibuk?_

Tidak ada balasan. Jongin benar-benar kesal atau mungkin marah pada Kyungsoo. Sejak datang tadi, Kyungsoo belum duduk sama sekali. Kyungsoo berdiri di di dekat meja kasir. Matanya terus awas melihat ke arah lift. Siapa tahu Jongin turun. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit, tidak ada tanda-tanda Jongin akan menemui Kyungsoo. Pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim pun tidak Jongin balas.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Restoran Kyungsoo mulai ramai dengan karyawan-karyawan yang malas pergi jauh untuk mencari makan siang. Kyungsoo pamit pada Taeyong untuk mengantarkan makan siang untuk Tn. Kim. Kotak bekal makan masih ada satu. Kyungsoo belum memberikan bekal makan untuk Jongin. Kyungsoo tak langsung masuk begitu saja ke ruang kerja Jongin. Karena Jongin masih menjadi kepala team jadi ruang kerjanya masih bersatu dengan karyawan lain yang menjadi bawahan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunggu sampai Jongin keluar, duduk di salah satu kursi yang memang disediakan untuk menunggu. Sesekali Kyungsoo melirik ke arah ruangan Jongin. Jongin tak juga keluar ruangan.

"Apa dia sudah keluar ruangannya? Tapi sejak tadi aku tidak melihat siapapun keluar dari ruangannya", gumam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menitipkan saja makanan yang ia bawa di meja receptionist. Jongin benar-benar marah pada Kyungsoo, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali turun ke lobi, kembali ke restorannya. Semangat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba hilang.

"Kau jaga sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?", tanya Kyungsoo pada Taeyong.

"Noona kau sakit? Kenapa begitu lemas?".

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan ke restoran yang lama".

"Iya, baiklah. Hati-hati noona".

Kyungsoo butuh teman untuk mendengar ceritanya. Kyungsoo sudah menelepon Baekhyun. Menceritakan tentang Jongin yang marah padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo malah mandapat omelan dari Baekyun. Baekhyun bilang Kyungsoo seperti orang gila. Sampai membuat jadwal aneh hanya untuk menghindari agar tak hamil dalam waktu cepat. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menemui Junmyeon. Temannya yang lain, yang selalu bersedia membiarkan telinganya mendengar keluhan dan omelan Kyungsoo.

Begitu datang Kyungsoo langsung duduk di meja kasir. Junmyeon langsung tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Wajahnya yang dilipat, tidak ada semangat, bibirnya tidak mau memberikan senyum sama sekali. Junmyeon lalu menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menunggu di luar.

"Tunggu lah diluar. Semua pelanggan tidak akan ada yang mau datang lagi jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu", pinta Junmyeon.

"Kau sekarang berani menyuruhku menunggu di luar?", Kyungsoo menuruti apa kata Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo menunggu Junmyeon menghampirinya di kursi yang ada di depan restoran. Kyungsoo cukup lama menunggu, karena restoran sedang ramai jadi Junmyeon harus menunggu sampai semua pelanggannya selesai makan dan memasang tanda tutup di pintu restoran, agar tak ada lagi pelanggan yang datang, dan Junmyeon bisa mendengarkan keluhan apapun dari Kyungsoo. Junmyeon duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang cemberut sejak datang tadi. Appron berwarna merah masih terpasang di tubuh Junmyeon. Tak perlu aba-aba dari Junmyeon, Kyungsoo langsung menceritakan tentang hal yang membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Heh? Jadwal apa?", tanya Junmyeon dengan sedikit berteriak. Kyungsoo refleks menyuruh Junmyeon mengecilkan suaranya.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Kau sudah gila? Kau ini aneh-aneh saja".

"Aku hanya tidak ingin hamil cepat-cepat".

"Tapi bukan seperti itu caranya. Jika aku jadi Jongin aku juga akan marah, atau mungkin aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu karena jadwal konyolmu itu".

"Pergi? Jongin akan meninggalkan aku?".

"Beruntunglah suamimu itu Kim Jongin, jadi dia tidak akan meninggalakanmu begitu saja".

"Dia bahkan tidak membalas pesanku", keluh Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan layar handphonenya.

"Jika kau seperti sekarang ini aku akhirnya sadar kalau kau itu seorang wanita".

"Apa katamu? Memang selama ini kau menganggapku apa?".

"Kau akan diam disini kan?".

"Sepertinya...", jawab Kyungsoo lemas.

Junmyeon lalu berdiri, melepas appron yang sejak tadi ia pakai dan memasangkan appron itu ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jagalah restoran".

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Aku akan menemui calon masa depanku, mengajaknya makan siang", jawab Junmyeon langsung berlari menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kim Junmyeon!".

Junmyeon pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo untuk menemui Yuri. Oh iya, Junmyeon dan Yuri semakin dekat. Junmyeon juga sudah mengatakan tentang perasaannya pada Yuri, meski Yuri tidak memberikan jawaban apapun pada Junmyeon. Tapi mereka jalani saja semuanya seperti sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam restoran dan kembali memasang tanda buka di papan yang menggantung di pintu restoran. Lebih baik Kyungsoo disini, karena jika dia diam di restorannya yang berada di kantor Jongin pikirannya semakin tidak karuan. Hari semakin sore, Kyungsoo masih di restoran. Restorannya masih ramai dan Junmyeon belum juga kembali. Padahal Junmyeon siang tadi hanya pamit untuk makan siang dengan Yuri tapi sampai saatnya makan malam Junmyeon belum juga kembali. Taeyong menelepon Kyungsoo, bilang kalau restoran sudah tutup. Karena restoran baru Kyungsoo berada di gedung perkantoran, jadi jam bukanya pun sama dengan jam kerja. Saat semua karyawan pulang dan selesai bekerja itu juga waktunya restoran untuk tutup.

Kyungsoo melihat layar handphonenya. Jongin tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengirim Jongin pesan tapi tak ada satupun pesan dari Kyungsoo yang dibalas oleh Jongin. Setelah semua pelanggan pergi, Kyungsoo menutup restoran. Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang. Kyungsoo mengambil sebotol soju dari lemari pendingin dan sebuah gelas soju untuknya.

"Kim Jongin, sampai kapan kau tahan bersikap seperti ini padaku, hah? Tidak menghubungiku sama sekali bahkan menghindariku?".

Kyungsoo mengisi gelasnya dengan soju dan langsung meneguknya sampai habis. Satu gelas. Dua gelas. Gelas ketiga, Kyungsoo sudah merasa kalau dia mabuk. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Kepala Kyungsoo juga sudah terasa berat. Kyungsoo memang bukan peminum yang baik. Jadi, tiga gelas soju sudah cukup bisa membuat Kyungsoo mabuk.

.

.

.

.

Jongin baru selesai dengan semua pekerjaannya. Bahkan bekal makan yang Kyungsoo buat untuknya baru sempat Jongin makan saat sudah lewat waktu makan siang. Jongin memeriksa handphonenya sebelum ia pulang. Ada 25 pesan masuk dan semua dari istrinya.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau pikir aku akan marah padamu terus? Bagaimana bisa aku marah padamu lama-lama", gumam Jongin sambil terus tersenyum membaca satu per satu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

**From : My Lovely**

_Jongina... kau marah padaku? Kau kesal padaku? Aku menitipkan bekal makan untukmu. Makanlah itu untuk makan siang. Saranghae..._

**From : My Lovely**

_Kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku? Aku rindu padamu... :* :*_

"Kau ini benar-benar lucu, Do Kyungsoo. Selalu tiba-tiba manis jika tahu aku kesal. Kau bahkan menulis tanda kiss di akhir pesanmu?".

Jongin benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hari ini, memeriksa handphone dan membalas pesan dari Kyungsoo saja sampai tidak sempat. Jongin langsung bersiap pulang setelah merapikan sedikit meja kerjanya. Jongin melihat restoran Kyungsoo sudah sepi, itu berarti Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Handphone Jongin berdering. Telepon masuk dari halmeoni.

"Iya, halmeoni".

"Kau belum pulang bekerja?".

"Aku baru selesai dan baru akan pulang, halmeoni. Ada apa?".

"Kau bersama Kyungsoo?".

"Kyungsoo? Dia belum pulang?".

"Jika dia ada di rumah saat ini aku tidak akan menanyakan padamu, cucuku".

"Tapi restorannya sudah tutup dan tidak ada siapapun".

"Kau hubungi dia, aku coba hubungi dia tapi tak ada jawaban".

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencari dimana dia, halmeoni".

Mendengar perkataan halmeoni Jongin merasa khawatir. Jongin coba menghubungi Kyungsoo. Tidak ada jawaban. Jongin lalu menghubungi Yuri, siapa tahu Kyungsoo sedang bersama Yuri.

"Noona, apa Kyungsoo bersamamu?".

"Kyungsoo? Tidak. Kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa. Halmeoni bilang Kyungsoo belum pulang, padahal biasanya dia sudah di rumah".

Yuri sedang bersama Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan Jemi lalu memberitahu Yuri kalau siang tadi Kyungsoo menemui Junmyeon.

"Jongina, Junmyeon bilang coba kau ke restoran lamanya. Karena siang tadi Kyungsoo menemui Junmyeon".

Jongin bergegas pergi ke restoran lama Kyungsoo. Jongin terus berusaha menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo tidak menjawab satupun telepon dari Jongin. Begitu sampai di restoran Jongin langsung merasa lega. Kyungsoo ada di restorannya. Kepalanya berada di atas meja dengan wajah yang tenggelam di lengan Kyungsoo sendiri. Jongin lalu masuk ke dalam menghampiri Kyungsoo. Senyum Jongin muncul melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas karena mabuk.

"Kau bahkan belum meminum setengah botol dan kau sudah mabuk?".

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ada suara, langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan pandangan samar Kyungsoo melihat ada seseorang duduk di hadapannya. Meski Kyungsoo tidak begitu jelas meihat siapa itu, tapi Kyungsoo tahu itu Jongin. Kyungsoo selalu tahu Jongin jika dia ada di dekatnya.

"Jongin... Kim Jongin", ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara sedikit serak sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di hidung Jongin.

"Kau puas minum sampai kau mabuk seperti ini?".

"Kau masih marah padaku? Kau jahat. Kau tidak tahu aku rindu padamu", oceh Kyungsoo.

"Bicaralah lagi nanti. Ayo kita pulang, hmmm".

Jongin menggendong tubuh lemas Kyungsoo membawanya ke dalam mobil. Jongin lalu menghubungi halmeoni memberi kabar kalau dia sudah bersama Kyungsoo. Juga Jongin meminta halmeoni untuk membukakan pintu nanti karena Jongin harus menggendong Kyungsoo. Halmeoni sudah menunggu di depan saat Jongin datang.

"Aigu... ada apa dengan Kyungsoo? Hati-hati Jongina, bawa pelan-pelan".

Jongin langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjang.

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?", tanya halmeoni.

"Tidak apa-apa, halmeoni".

"Benar?".

"Benar", jawab Jongin halus.

Halmeoni kembali ke kamarnya setelah memastikan kalau Jongin dan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja. Jongin menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau ini benar-benar. Tanpa memastikan apapun berpikir aku marah padamu? Kapan aku marah padamu? Sekali pun kau benar-benar membuatku kesal karena jadwal konyolmu itu".

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Jongin libur. Kyungsoo masih tertidur pulas. Pelan-pelan Jongin membangunkan Kyungsoo. Sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyungsoo dengan memanggil nama Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kyungsooya, bangunlah".

Kyungsoo menggeliat. Matanya perlahan membuka. Mengintip sekelilingnya dengan sebelah matanya. Kyungsoo tahu ada Jongin di sampingnya. Bukan dari wajahnya, tapi dari wangi khas Jongin.

"Bangunlah, hmmm".

"Jongina...", panggil Kyungsoo dengan suara serak karena baru saja bangun.

"Mandilah, lalu turun untuk sarapan, oke".

Jongin sedang membantu halmeoni menyiapkan sarapan. Ini perdana. Pertama kali Jongin yang menyiapkan sarapan dan bahkan memasak untuk sarapan hari ini. Kyungsoo sudah lebih segar dan langsung menuju dapur.

"Halmeoni yang memasak?", tanya Kyungsoo sambil membawa mangkuk nasi.

"Kau tidak lihat siapa yang ada di dapur?", komentar Jongin.

"Kau? Apa masakannya aman?".

"Isshh...", Jongin kesal.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Jongin lalu duduk menunggu Jongin membawa sup yang katanya buatan Jongin. Jongin menuju meja makan dengan membawa mangkuk besar berisi sup tahu. Kyungsoo langsung mencicip sup yang baru saja Jongin bawa.

"Bagaimana?".

"Ini benar kau yang membuatnya?".

"Benar. Aku yang buat semua".

"Halmeoni hati-hati, siapa tahu Jongin memasukan racun".

"Ya..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Jongin yang kesal.

"Enak. Terima kasih", puji Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan kamar tidurnya. Jongin masuk lalu memeluk Kyungso diam-diam dari belakang. Juga, mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak akan pergi ke restoran?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak. Hari ini restoran tutup. Junmyeon akan pergi mengantar kakakku bertemu ayah dan ibu".

Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Jongin.

"Maafkan aku".

"Untuk apa?".

"Tentang kemarin malam".

Jongin seketika merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Sekarang wajah Jongin terlihat kesal. Menatap sinis pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau masih marah?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"..."

"Jawab, jangan hanya menatapku seperti itu".

"..."

"Jongina...".

Jongin lalu tiba-tiba mendorong Kyungsoo hingga tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh ke ranjang yang masih belum selesai Kyungsoo rapikan. Kyungsoo panik. Jelas saja panik. Jongin tanpa aba-aba mendorong tubuhnya seperti ini. mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan.

"Jo... Jo... Jongina, apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Aku masih marah padamu. Kau harus bertanggungjawab, buat aku tak lagi marah".

"Heh?".

Lagi-lagi Jongin menunjukkan smirknya pada Kyungsoo. Pikiran Kyungsoo mulai berpikir tidak jelas. Sepagi ini? Jongin ingin melakukan ini? Kyungsoo berusaha mengembalikan pikirannya. Kyungsoo ingin berontak, melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin. Mendorong tubuh Jongin yang tepat berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi ini terjadi lagi, Kyungsoo tidak ingin mendorong tubuh Jongin, mengomel, atau berontak. Ini gila. Benar-benar gila. Kyungsoo berpikir apa sekarang Kyungsoo sudah 'kecanduan' dengan Jongin.

Ujung bibir Jongin tertarik. Senyum manis Jongin muncul. Jongin melonggarkan genggaman tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat leher Kyungsoo yang berkeringat, wajahnya terlihat jelas sedang gugup. Meski Jongin tidak bisa mendengar degup jantung Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin tahu pasti jantung Kyungsoo sedang berdegup begitu kencang.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa".

"Kau gugup?".

"Tidak".

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, sayang".

Jongin lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir Kyungsoo dan kembali bangun. Agar Kyungsoo bisa kembali membuat normal dirinya.

"Aku tidak marah. Kau ini lupa? Aku ini paling tidak bisa marah padamu".

"Tapi aku...-"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Cepat selesaikan itu, lalu kita pergi".

"Pergi? Kemana?".

"Cepat selesaikan, sayang".

Kyungsoo selesai merapikan kamar tidurnya dengan Jongin. Mencari sosok suaminya. Tidak sulit mencari Jongin di rumah ini. Jika Jongin tidak ada di kamar, ruang baca, berarti Jongin pasti ada di halaman belakang. Benar. Jongin sedang duduk di ayunan. Membaca buku dengan earphone yang menempel di telinganya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan handphonenya, lalu.

CLICK!

Kyungsoo mengambil gambar Jongin. Lalu Kyungsoo mengirimkan gambar yang dia ambil pada Jongin.

Jongin memeriksa handphonenya setelah tahu ada pesan masuk di handphonenya. Jongin tertawa kecil setelah melihat pesan yang masuk.

**From : My Lovely**

_Kau tampan... ^^, :*_

Jongin melihat pesan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengirim foto Jongin yang sedang asik membaca buku. Sebenarnya yang membuat Jongin tersenyum bukanlah fotonya. Tapi, tanda kiss yang ada di akhir pesan Kyungsoo. Jongin masih merasa lucu jika Kyungsoo, istrinya mengirim pesan dengan tanda kiss diakhir pesan. Karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah seperti itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, istrinya ini selalu menambahkan tanda kiss di setiap pesan yang dia kirim pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin. Sambil terus tersenyum. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajh Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah pandai membuatku terkesan?".

"Memang apa yang aku lakukan?".

"Tanda kiss di setiap pesan yang kau kirim. Akhir-akhir ini kau sering seperti ini. Kau mulai bersikap manis padaku?".

"Tidak boleh? Kau tidak suka?".

"Bukan begitu...", Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan meminta Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau ini aku banyak mengomel kau memintaku manis, aku manis padamu kau protes".

Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini senang mengomel padaku".

"Dan kau senang menciumku".

"Wajar jika aku menciumu, sayang".

"Kau selalu ada alasan dan cara untuk menciumku. Memangnya ada yang aneh pada bibirku?".

Kyungsoo berusaha melihat bibirnya sendiri dengan dengan matanya yang melirik ke arah bibirnya.

"Aku sudah kecanduan dengan bibirmu. Lebih tepatnya pada semua yang ada padamu".

"Isshhh... kenapa aku tetap merasa geli mendengarmu bicara seperti itu tentangku".

Senyum Jongin kembali tersurat.

"Ayo, kita pergi".

"Kemana?".

"Kemanapun".

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin diam disini".

Kyungsoo lalu melingkarkan tangannya di tangan Jongin. Meminta Jongin untuk tidak perlu pergi kemanapun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita diam saja disini".

"Ya, kita disini saja".

Jongin lalu merubah posisinya. Sekarang Kyungsoo tepat berhadapan dengan Jongin. Jongin memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo lalu perlahan bibir Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertaut. Perlahan Jongin semakin dalam mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi kemudian, Kyungsoo lagi-lagi membuat Jongin harus berhenti dengan kesibukannya.

"Ada halmeoni".

"Kalau begitu kita pindah ke kamar".

"Heh? Ini masih terang, Kim Jongin".

"Kita tutup gorden kamar dan jangan menyalakan lampu".

"Isshhh, kau ini".

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Kau lanjutkan membaca bukumu".

"Kyungsooya...", rengek Jongin.

"Lanjutkan".

"Kau ini senang merusak momen".

"Tapi aku sayang padamu...", sahut Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aigu... lihatlah, lihatlah... kau sekarang menggodaku".

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir makan siang. Kyungsoo masih berada di halaman belakang bersama Jongin. Jongin masih asik membaca buku yang hampir selesai dia baca. Kyungsoo awalnya ikut membaca buku sama seperti Jongin. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya tahan membaca 1 halaman saja, kemudian Kyungsoo sudah sibuk bermain game di handphonenya.

"Kau tidak menyiapkan makan siang?", tanya Jongin dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Sebentar lagi".

"Ini sudah hampir pukul 12, sayang".

Kyungsoo berhenti bermain game di handphonenya. Dia berdiri lalu pergi ke dapur setelah memberi kecupan di pipi Jongin. Kyungsoo sibuk memasak makan siang. Sup buatan Jongin sudah habis. Jadi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus memasak untuk makan siang. Japche, sup kentang, ayam mentega, kimchi, menjadi menu makan siang hari ini. Halmeoni sudah duduk di meja makan. Menunggu semua menu makan siang siap di atas meja. Tak lama Jongin masuk, setelah sejak tadi diam di halaman belakang. Halmeoni, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menikmati makan siang dengan semua menu buatan Kyungsoo. Selesai makan, halmeoni pamit untuk pergi ke tempat tinggal ayah Jongin. Halmeoni juga meminta Kyungsoo menyiapkan makanan untuk dibawa oleh halmeoni.

"Halmeoni akan menginap di tempat abeoji?", tanya Jongin.

"Tidak, aku malam nanti akan pulang".

"Halmeoni yakin Jongin tidak perlu mengantar halmeoni kesana?".

"Tidak perlu. Kakiku masih sehat dan lengkap".

"Mau aku jemput saat pulang nanti?".

"Tidak perlu. Kalian berdua berhentilah khawatir pada wanita tua ini".

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin di rumah. Lagi-lagi mereka hanya berdua. Kesempatan besar untuk Jongin bisa melakukan apapun pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang membereskan dapur. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang mencuci piring dari belakang.

"Hentikan".

"..."

"Kim Jongin".

"Baiklah. Kau ini tidak bisakah mesra sedikit padaku?".

"Jika aku menggodamu saat aku sibuk mencuci piring itu tidak akan mesra, Kim Jongin".

"Aigu... kau memang benar-benar tipeku, Do Kyungsoo".

Jongin kembali ke halaman belakang, menunggu Kyungsoo selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang asik bermain game di handphone Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo datang membawa piring berisi potongan mangga dan apel. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin sambil asik mengisi mulutnya dengan buah.

"Jongina..."

"Hmmm"

"Jongina..."

"Hmmm"

"Kim Jongin".

"Hmmm".

"Jongin... Jongin... Jongin..."

Jongin berhenti bermain game di handphone Kyungsoo dan sekarang menatap Kyungsoo dalam-dalam. Memandang istrinya yang sejak tadi memanggil nama Jongin.

"Hmmm... hmmm... hmmm", sahut Jongin.

"Aku hanya memanggilmu saja", Kyungsoo menyuapi Jongin dengan sepotong buah apel.

"Kau tidak ingin pergi?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "tidak".

"Baiklah kalau begitu".

"Tapi...aku ingin pergi kesana".

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kemana?".

"Taman bermain di sekolah SD dekat rumahku yang dulu".

"Untuk apa kesana?".

"Ayolah, kita pergi kesana, hmmm...", bujuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pergi ke taman bermain sekolah SD. Tempat Kyungsoo pertama kali menangis pada Jongin, pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya sekarang ini. Tempat saat Kyungsoo merasa ingin sendiri. Kyungsoo duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman bermain. Kyungsoo ingat betul, dulu saat dia menangis di ayunan itu, Jongin berusaha membuatnya berhenti menangis dengan menari dengan gerakan aneh, dan ini masih Jongin lakukan sampai sekarang jika Kyungsoo sedih.

Jongin mendorong punggung Kyungsoo pelan. Agar ayunan yang diduduki Kyungsoo bergerak maju-mundur. Kyungsoo yang girang berpegang erat pada tali yang menjadi penggantung ayunan pada tiangnya.

"Pelan-pelan", pinta Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, nyonya", sahut Jongin.

Setelah lelah karena beberapa menit membantu Kyungsoo untuk menggerakkan ayunan yang ia duduki, Jongin duduk di ayunan di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin menggerakan ayunan yang ia duduki dengan kakinya.

"Kau ingin diam disini sampai kapan?", tanya Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi".

Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo asik dengan suasana sekarang. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin mengajak Kyungsoo ke Buyeo hari ini. Karena sudah cukup lama mereka tidak pergi kesana. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin pergi, jadi Jongin hanya menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooya, ayo kita pulang".

Kyungsoo yang sedang berada di atas jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan dengan seluncuran lalu turun dengan cara melompat. Jongin yang melihat langsung mengomel pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya, turunlah dengan cara yang benar. Jika kau jatuh bagaimana?".

"Kalau jatuh aku akan kesakitan dan merengek padamu", jawab Kyungsoo asal.

"Isshhh... kau ini". Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar pada Jongin yang kesal.

Diperjalanan pulang Kyungsoo meminta Jongin untuk berhenti di convenient store untuk membeli es krim.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita makan malam saja".

"Tidak mau".

"Do Kyungsoo, hari ini aku benar-benar menuruti semua keinginanmu. Kau harus menurut padaku setelah ini".

"Benarkah?", tukas Kyungsoo sambil sibuk memilih es krim yang ingin ia beli.

"Hari ini kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Do Kyungsoo".

"Saranghae...", ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih belum selesai memilih es krim yang ingin ia beli. Jongin yang menunggu sejak tadi mulai kesal.

"Kau memilih es krim yang seperti apa?".

"Es krim yang rasanya enak".

Jongin yang sudah kesal menunggu langsung mengambil beberapa eskrim dengan asal lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari depan lemari pendingin es krim.

"Aku tidak ingin es krim itu, Kim Jongin", protes Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengambil salah satu es krim dari plastik belanjaan. Jongin buka bungkus es krim itu dan memasukan es krim itu ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Makanlah itu dengan tenang".

Kyungsoo masih berniat untuk melanjutkan protesnya sambil terus menjilati es krim coklat yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin es krim ini".

"Kau bilang ingin es krim yang enak. Itu enak".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai di rumah. Lampu ruang tengah masih belum menyala, berarti halmeoni belum pulang.

"Jongina, kau tidak lapar?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau lapar?"

"Tidak"

Kyungsoo sibuk memencet remot TV. Memindahkan chanel TV tanpa tahu ingin menonton acara apa.

"Kau ini ingin menonton apa?".

"Tidak tahu".

Jongin merebut remot TV yang sedang Kyungsoo pegang lalu Jongin mematikan TV.

"Kenapa kau matikan?".

"Ikut aku".

Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya ke lantai dua, menuju kamar mereka. Sampai di kamar, Jongin langsung menyandarkan tubuh Kyungsoo di pintu. Perlahan Jongin mulai mencium bibir Kyungsoo pelan. Kyungsoo tudak melawan, protes atau apapun. Kyungsoo menikmati itu. lengan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Jongin. Perlahan Jongin dorong tubuh Kyungsoo menuju ranjang. Jongin melepas kemeja yang ia pakai lebih dulu, lalu berganti membantu Kyungsoo membuka bajunya. Sekarang Jongin memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin akhirnya berada di ranjang. Jongin yang masih sibuk mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekarang menindih tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mulai mendesah saat Jongin mulai mencium leher Kyungsoo. Desahan Kyungsoo bagaikan alarm bagi Jongin. Alarm sebagai tanda untuk Jongin bisa melakukan hal lebih pada tubuh Kyungsoo. Seperti sudah terprogram, tangan Jongin berusaha membuka bra yang masih menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba, handphone Jongin berdering. Sesaat Jongin menghentikan kesibukannya, tapi Jongin melanjutkannya lagi dan tidak peduli dengan handphonenya. Sampai pada akhirnya, Jongin kesal dan menghentikan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin memeriksa handphonenya.

"Siapa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin masih berada di atas Kyungsoo menatap Kyungsoo lemas.

"Halmeoni".

"Kalau begitu cepatlah angkat".

"Kenapa selalu seperti ini saat...-", kesal Jongin.

Jongin pun mengangkat telepon dari halmeoni.

"Iya, halmeoni".

"Kau sudah tidur?".

"Belum. Ada apa?".

"Kalau begitu bukakan pintu. Aku lupa membawa kunci pagar".

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, halmeoni".

Dengan sedikit kesal Jongin turun dari ranjang dan mengambil kemejanya yang berada di lantai.

"Kau dan Kyungsoo sudah tidur?", tanya halmeoni.

"Hampir".

Jongin lalu kembali dengan langkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Melanjutkan kembali kesibukkannya yang tertunda karena halmeoni yang lupa membawa kunci pagar. Saat Jongin masuk Kyungsoo sedang berbaring sambil melihat handphonenya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Jongin kembali naik ke atas ranjang, membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?".

"Halmeoni lupa membawa kunci pagar".

Jongin kembali memberikan kecupan di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih terus membuat Jongin untuk mem=njawab pertanyaannya.

"Lalu?".

Jongin berhenti mengecup leher Kyungsoo dan mncium bibi Kyungsoo.

"DI-AM".

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Mengerti maksud Jongin menyuruhnya diam. Agar Jongin bisa kembali konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

Jongin mulai kembali sibuk memberikan kecupan di tubuh Kyungsoo. Bibir, leher, lalu sekarang dada Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasaran Jongin. Desahan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi saat Jongin mulai meraba gundukan besar di dada Kyungsoo. Perlahan, tangan Jongin mulai meraba paha Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuruhku untuk berhenti melakukan ini?".

"Kau bilang aku harus menurut padamu".

"Sesulit inikah membuatmu tidak berontak jika aku ingin begini?".

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahiku, Kim Jongin?".

"Karena kau untukku".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong... ^^,**

**Wahhh, hampir satu minggu authormu ini tiba-tiba hiatus tanpa kabar, konfirmasi dan apapun... Maafkan aku, joseonghabnida...**

***bow 1000x***

**Authormu ini terlalu asik nonton drama sampai lupa untuk update dan menyelesaikan chapter ini...**

**Jeongmal jeongmal mianhe *deep bow***

**Don't hate me yess...**

**Wait for next chapter ^^,**

**Always waiting your review yeoreobun...**

**Silent reader kembali ditunggu, dan selalu ditunggu review dari kalian semua...**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	13. Mad

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Don't read this story if you don't like my story**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Chapter 13**

**Mad**

**Previous chapter**

_Jongin mulai kembali sibuk memberikan kecupan di tubuh Kyungsoo. Bibir, leher, lalu sekarang dada Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasaran Jongin. Desahan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi saat Jongin mulai meraba gundukan besar di dada Kyungsoo. Perlahan, tangan Jongin mulai meraba paha Kyungsoo._

"_Kau tidak ingin menyuruhku untuk berhenti melakukan ini?"._

"_Kau bilang aku harus menurut padamu"._

"_Sesulit inikah membuatmu tidak berontak jika aku ingin begini?"._

"_Lalu kenapa kau menikahiku, Kim Jongin?"._

"_Karena kau untukku"._

.

.

.

.

**100 hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.**

"Kau ingin apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Melihatmu memakai pakaian seksi".

"Heh? Kau jangan bercanda, Kim Jongin".

"Aku serius".

"Tidak bisakah kau minta hal lain?".

"Kau yang berjanji akan melakukan apapun saat 100 hari pernikahan kita".

Ya, hari ini tepat 100 hari pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo sempat tidak sengaja berjanji pada Jongin akan melakukan apapun yang diminta Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir Jongin hanya akan meminta makan malam romantis, melakukan 'itu' tanpa ada protes atau apapun. Tapi ternyata Kyungsoo salah. Jongin meminta Kyungsoo memakai pakaian seksi saat menemui Jongin nanti saat makan malam.

"Tapi aku tidak punya pakaian seperti itu".

"Aku akan mengantarmu membelinya sebelum kita makan malam".

"Tidak. Biar aku beli sendiri".

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu. Memastikanmu benar-benar memakai pakai sesuai yang aku inginkan".

"Ahh... Kim Jongin, kau ini benar-benar".

"Kenapa? Aku menyebalkan?".

"IYA! SANGAT! KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN!", bentak Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya setelah mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berteriak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu?".

"Tidak apa-apa, halmeoni".

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan sampai dia begitu kesal dan membentakmu?".

"Aku hanya meminta dia memakai pakaian seksi", jawab Jongin.

Seketika itu pula halmeoni memukul lengan Jongin setelah mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"Aakk... sakit halmeoni".

"Kau ini. Aneh-aneh saja menyuruh istrimu yang seperti itu memakai pakaian seksi".

"Kenapa? Halmeoni ingin aku minta memakai pakaian seksi juga?", Jongin tersenyum jahil.

Halmeoni kembali memukul lengan Jongin.

"Kau ingin melihat tubuhku yang sudah tua ini? Aigu... cepatlah naik, buat Kyungsoo tidak lagi kesal padamu".

"Iya halmeoni... malam ini aku dan Kyungsoo akan makan malam hanya berdua, tidak apa- apa kan?".

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian pergi sajalah".

"Terima kasih, halmeoni... nanti aku akan kencan dengan halmeoni".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang bersiap pergi dengan Jongin untuk membeli pakaian yang sesuai dengan keinginan Jongin. Lalu pergi ke salon. Kyungsoo masih kesal dengan keinginan Jongin. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo meminta Jongin memikirkan lagi keinginannya. Kyungsoo juga terus merutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa bibirnya selalu dengan mudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk mau melakukan apapun keinginan Jongin.

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tidak protes. Memakai dress biasa saja itu langka bagi Kyungsoo. Tapi kali ini suaminya, pria paling menyebalkan bagi Kyungsoo. Meminta Kyungsoo memakai pakaian seksi. Apa masih kurang seksikah Kyungsoo? Padahal Jongin sudah melihat tubuhnya, lengkap. Begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah siap?", tanya Jongin.

"Sudah", jawab Kyungsoo ketus.

"Ayo".

Jongin keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Jongin dengan lamgkah terpaksa. Kyungsoo harus memastikan kalau dia tidak akan lagi berjanji akan melakukan apapun keinginan Jongin dengan mudah. Sialnya, Jongin selalu punya bukti tentang Kyungsoo yang berjanji pada Jongin. Entah itu tulisan, rekaman suara, atau video yang jelas-jelas memperlihatkan kalau Kyungsoo benar-benar mengatakan itu dengan sadar. Setelah ini, Kyungsoo akan membuat Jongin yang berjanji pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo harus pastikan kalau ini yang terakhir dia berjanji pada Jongin.

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah toko pakaian wanita. Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Jongin. Ada yang tidak beres disini, yang sibuk memilih dress adalah Jongin, bukanlah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah yang kesal.

"Kau tidak mau memilih?".

"Tidak. Kau saja".

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku yang pilih".

Setelah mendapat dress yang sesuai keinginannya, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk mencoba dress pilihannya. Tanpa dilihat lebih dulu, Kyungsoo langsung membawa dress dari Jongin ke ruang pas. Saat dress itu sudah dengan rapi menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo baru sadar kalau dress yang dia pakai bukanlah dress mini. Dress yang Jongin bilang seksi.

"Eoh... ini hanya dress biasa. Apa menurut Jongin ini seksi?".

Dress tanpa lengan berwarna biru langit begitu cocok di tubuh Kyungsoo. Dress yang dipilih Jongin dan sekarang sudah dipakai Kyungsoo tidaklah terlibat seksi bagi Kyungsoo. Dress ini tidak mengepas di tubuh Kyungsoo sampai lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo terlihat begitu jelas dan juga tidak terlalu mini. Panjang dressnya memang di atas lutut Kyungsoo tapi ini masih wajar. Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang pas. Sudut bibir Jongin tertarik begitu melihat wanitanya begitu cantik memakai dress pilihannya. Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Cantik". Komentar singkat Jongin. Tapi cukup membuat pipi Kyungsoo merona merah.

"Menurutmu ini seksi?".

"Apapun yang kau pakai, bagaimanapun kau. Menurutku kau seksi".

"Ishh... lalu kenapa menyuruhku memakai pakaian seksi".

"Suami macam apa aku ini membiarkan orang lain melihat dengan bebas lekuk tubuhmu itu. Jika aku tidak mengatakan itu, kau tidak akan mau untuk pergi ke tempat seperti. Aku tanya, memang berapa banyak dress yang ada di lemari pakaianmu?".

"Ada... tiga. Ada dua sepertinya. Atau mungkin satu", Kyungsoo menerka-nerka.

"Dressnya cocok untukmu. Kau suka?".

"Suka. Sangat suka".

"Untuk sekarang cukup ini saja dulu. Aku ingin malam ini kau terlihat sangat cantik dari biasanya".

Jongin memakaikan coat panjang berwarna merah marun. Jongin yang membawa coat itu dari rumah.

"Jadi isi tasmu itu adalah ini?".

"Karena kau tidak akan peduli untuk membawa ini, kan? Karena kau kesal padaku, benar kan?".

"Kau benar-benar suami terbaik. Kau tipeku", ucap Kyungsoo sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Jongin.

Setelah membeli dress Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo ke salon. Jongin benar-benar ingin membuat spesial hari ini. Hari ke 100 pernikahan mereka. Jongin sudah memesan sebuah tempat di restoran Itali. Kenapa restoran Itali? Kyungsoo pernah protes saat Jongin mengajaknya makan spageti. Kyungsoo protes karena rasa spageti yang aneh menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo ingin mencoba spageti dengan rasa yang asli.

Kyungsoo sudah cantik. Sangat cantik. Jongin pun sudah berganti pakaian saat Kyungsoo di salon tadi. Dress tanpa lengan di atas lutut berwarna biru langit begitu pas melekat di tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin tak kalah, kemeja berwarna putih dan jas berwarna hitam begitu pas dipakai oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengan kanannya ke lengan sebelah kiri Jongin.

"Kenapa makan di tempat seperti ini?", bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti suka".

Jongin dan Kyungsoo diantar oleh waiters restoran ke tempat yang sudah Jongin pesan sebelumnya. Mata Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan sekeliling. Musik khas negara Eropa mengalun lembut. Kyungsoo sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, lalu bicara pada Jongin dengan berbisik.

"Jongina, ini restoran Itali?", tanya Kyungsoo berbisik.

"Eoh... kau suka?", Jongin menjawab dengan berbisik sama seperti yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Kyungsoo mengembalikan posisi duduknya lagi. Kembali melihat sekelilingnya. Restoran ini tak terlalu ramai. Mungkin hanya 5-6 meja yang terisi. Semua yang datang ke restoran ini berpakaian yang sama seperti Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sebagian besar dari mereka pun bukanlah orang Korea. Kyungsoo kembali sedikit memajukan tubuhnya.

"Jongina, kita jangan makan disini. Kita makan di tempat lain saja", bisik Kyungsoo lagi.

"Heh? Pindah?".

"Aku tidak nyaman makan disini. Kita pindah saja, hmmm", bujuk Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kita sudah pesan makanan".

"Jongina...", Kyungsoo semakin merengek.

Tangan mungil Kyungsoo sibuk mengambil potongan kentang goreng yang sudah tinggal setengahnya.

"Hmmm, enak. Kau tidak makan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah berdandan begitu cantik, aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran Itali agar kau bisa makan spageti yang sesuai keinginanmu. Tapi kita malah berujung makan di restoran fastfood", protes Jongin.

"Makanan disini lebih enak. Sayang jika anniversary kita hari ini jika tidak makan makanan yang enak".

"Terserah kau saja. Aku protes atau mengomel pun kau sudah begitu lahap makan semua itu. Aku senang jika kau senang".

"Benarkah? Tapi wajahmu bilang kalau kau sedang kesal padaku sekarang".

"Makanlah yang kenyang, sayang".

.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Sepasang sepatu sneakers yang menjadi alas sepasang kaki mungil begitu sibuk melangkah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sang pemilik sedang sibuk membereskan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi di restorannya. Sesekali karyawan yang bekerja di gedung tempat restoran baru Kyungsoo, menyapa Kyungsoo. Tentu tak semua karyawan yang bergantian masuk ke dalam gedung, hanya mereka yang sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap restoran Kyungsoo yang menyapa.

"Kyungsooya, selamat pagi...".

"Pagi...", jawab Kyungsoo.

Hari ini Taeyong izin untuk tidak bekerja. Kyungsoo sudah meminta Junmyeon untuk membantunya disini. Junmyeon bilang dia akan membantu Kyungsoo setelah mengantar Yuri. Selesai. Meja dan kursi-kursi sudah beres. Kyungsoo bisa saja tidak datang sepagi ini, tapi lebih baik Kyungsoo datang lebih dulu agar tidak terburu-buru membereskan semuanya. Akhirnya Junmyeon datang. Membawa paper bag. Kyungsoo bisa langsung menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya hanya dengan mencium wanginya.

"Kau datang diwaktu yang tepat", komentar Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada dekat pintu menuju dapur.

"Kenapa? Semuanya sudah beres".

"Aku lapar".

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil paper bag yang dibawa Junmyeon dan membawanya ke dapur untuk disiapkan agar bisa langsung ia santap.

"Apa ada pesanan? Ini baru pukul 9, kau sudah membereskan ini semua".

Kyungsoo kembali dengan membawa dua mangkuk sup seafood dengan dua mangkuk nasi.

"Tidak ada. Lebih cepat selesai lebih baik".

"Jongin sudah datang?".

"Mungkin sebentar lagi".

"Aigu, bahkan suamimu saja belum sampai dan kau sudah begitu rajin disini".

Kyungsoo hanya menyahut perkataan Junmyeon dengan senyum lebarnya sambil terus sibuk menyuapi mulutnya dengan sendok berisi nasi.

"Kau sakit?", tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba.

"Tidak".

"Wajahmu pucat".

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing pagi tadi, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa".

"Jangan terus bekerja mengikuti keinginanmu, istirahatlah".

"Isshh, berhentilah berkata itu. Sudah setiap hari aku dengar itu dari Jongin".

"Wajar jika dia seperti itu, itu berarti dia peduli dan sayang padamu".

"Habiskan makananmu Junmyeonssi".

Junmyeon tidak lagi menanggapi Kyungsoo. Karena jika Junmyeon terus protes atau mengomel jelas tidak akan Kyungsoo tanggapi. Karena begitulah Kyungsoo, dia terlalu cinta dengan pekerjaannya dan juga restorannya. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sedang sibuk di dapur. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang, restoran pasti akan ramai. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa kepalanya berputar. Kyungsoo menghentikan pekerjaannya. Berusaha mengambil segelas air, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa lemas hingga hampir terjatuh. Junmyeon yang melihat Kyungsoo jelas panik.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?".

"Eoh... aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi kepalaku sedikit pusing".

Junmyeon menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Memberikan Kyungsoo segelas air.

"Kau pulang saja. Biar aku yang menjaga disini".

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Wajahmu sudah pucat, jangan paksakan diri".

"Aku tidak apa-apa", Kyungsoo menekankan ucapannya, memperjelas pada Junmyeon kalau dia baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Junmyeon menghela nafas melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Karena jika Junmyeon terus berkomentar, mereka berdua hanya akan beradu mulut.

Restoran mulai ramai, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo mulai sibuk dengan orang-orang yang perut mereka demo meminta pemiliknya mengisinya dengan makanan. Tak banyak orang-orang yang sering datang ke restoran Kyungsoo yang berada di kantor Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo, istri Jongin dan menantu pemilik salah satu perusahaan di gedung ini. Selain karena Kyungsoo tidak pernah terlihat sedang berdua dengan Jongin saat kantor sedang ramai, juga karena mereka dan Tn. Kim tidak membuat penguman tentang itu.

Junmyeon yang sibuk di dapur sesekali melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Melihat apa temannya itu baik-baik saja. Akhirnya waktu makan siang sudah lewat. Restoran sudah tak seramai tadi.

"Kyungsooya, istirahatlah sebentar".

"Iya".

"Jangan hanya menjawab iya".

Junmyeon menyimpan piring yang sedang ia cuci. Junmyeon keringkan tangannya lalu menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk berhenti bekerja.

"Istirahat!".

"Ya, tapi pekerjaanku belum selesai".

"Aku tidak ingin disalahakan Jongin karena membiarkanmu bekerja. Wajahmu sudah begitu pucat".

"Aku baik-baik saja".

"Istirahatlah".

"Kau ini, sama cerewetnya dengan Jongin".

Junmyeon tak lagi mengomel. Kyungsoo menurut karena dia juga tidak mau mendengar Junmyeon terus mengomel padanya. Kyungsoo memang merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo melihat handphonenya. Memeriksa apa Jongin menghubunginya. Ada. Jongin mengirimnya pesan.

**From : Jongin**

_Kau sudah makan siang? Aku rindu padamu... Saranghae 3_

Senyum kecil Kyungsoo muncul membca pesan dari suaminya. Kyungsoo menyeruput coklat panas yang dibuat Junmyeon. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang selesai. Kyungsoo bisa sedikit lebih santai meskipun sekarang dia sudah bersantai karena pekerjaannya sudah dikerjakan Junmyeon. Kyungsoo melihat layar handphonenya dan teringat sesuatu. Tak lama, Kyungsoo langsung tidak memikirkan itu lagi. Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo pergi bersama untuk minum kopi di cafe tak jauh dari restoran.

"Kau tidak menunggu Jongin?".

Segera Junmyeon melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang tidak merespon pertanyannya karena Kyungsoo melamun.

"Hei, Do Kyungsoo...", panggil Junmyeon menyadarkan Kyungsoo dengan menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Eoh...", sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kau melamun?", tanya Junmyeon heran. Jelas heran. Junmyeon tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo melamun seperti sekarang ini.

"Tidak".

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Jongin?".

"Tidak".

"Lalu? Kenapa kau melamun seperti ini? Kau benar-benar tidak seperti Do Kyungsoo".

"Aigu... apa Do Kyungsoo tidak boleh melamun? Do Kyungsoo pun sama sepertimu Junmyeonssi, seorang manusia".

"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?".

"Tidak".

"Bohong".

"Benar".

"Walaupun aku bukan suamimu atau kekasihku tapi aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong".

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harus pergi. Hari ini aku yang traktir, habiskan kopimu".

Kyungsoo pergi, membiarkan Junmyeon sendiri menikmati sore harinya, kopi moccacinonya dan sepotong kue pie bluberry.

"Hubungi aku jika kau butuh teman bercerita. Aku siap mendengarkan", kata Junmyeon sedikit berteriak saat Kyungsoo sudah berjalan keluar. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan melambai pada Junmyeon tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo pulang sendiri. Kyungsoo menyuruh Jongin untuk pulang lebih dulu. Kyungsoo pulang tak langsung naik bus atau taxi. Kyungsoo ingin sedikit berjalan. Padahal jarak dari cafe tempat Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon minum tadi cukup jauh untuk bisa sampai ke rumah. Kyungsoo masih ingin menikmati waktu sendirinya untuk hari ini. Hanya hari ini. Suara lagu Let Out The Beast dari EXO terdengar saat Kyungsoo berjalan. Itu berarti ada panggilan masuk. Kyungsoo bisa menebak siapa yang meneleponnya. Pasti suaminya. Kim Jongin. Langit sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi gelap, tapi Kyungsoo belum sampai di rumah. Selain itu Kyungsoo tidak memberitahu Jongin akan pergi kemana.

"Kau dimana?", tanya Jongin begitu Kyungsoo mengangkat teleponnya.

"Di jalan", jawab Kyungsoo singkat.

"Di jalan? Dimana?".

"Aku sudah menuju rumah".

"Kau sedang berjalan?".

"Eoh..."

"Kau ini dari mana? Aku akan menjemputmu".

"Tidak perlu. Sebentar lagi aku sampai".

"Ini sudah malam".

"Ini masih jam 7, Kim Jongin".

"Benar tidak perlu aku jemput?".

"Benar. Tunggu saja di rumah, hmmm".

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan lagi jalan kakinya setelah Jongin menelepon. Kyungsoo berhenti di halte dan menunggu bis menuju rumahnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama. Bis menuju rumahnya datang. Orang-orang lain yang menunggu bis yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam bis segera setelah bis dengan ads bergambar EXO sedang memakai seragam sekolah.

Setelah 20 menit Kyungsoo akhirnya sampai. Jongin sudah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Menunggu Kyungsoo di depan pagar.

"Kau ini dari mana? Menyuruhku pulang lebih dulu", khawatir Jongin.

"Aku habis minum kopi dengan Junmyeon setelah dari restoran".

"Hanya berdua?".

"Kenapa? Kau mau cemburu pada Junmyeon?".

"Tidak. Hanya...-"

"Aku ini bukan hanya sekali pergi berdua dengan Junmyeon. Aku ini milikmu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana aku setia padamu, hmmm".

"Oho... kau sekarang sudah pintar mengatakan hal yang membuat hatiku terbang".

"Hatimu itu bukan burung. Ayo masuk, dingin".

Jongin sambil merangkul Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo melihat rumah yang sudah sepi. Padahal ini belum pukul 8, tapi halmeoni sudah tidak terlihat di ruang tengah.

"Halmeoni?".

"Sudah tidur. Halmeoni bilang ingin tidur cepat".

"Halmeoni sakit?".

"Tidak".

"Syukurlah".

"Ayo kita cepat ke kamar".

Jongin mengunci pintu lalu Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk segera ke kamar. Dengan langkah cepat Jongin menarik Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti langkahnya menuju kamar.

"Ya, Kim Jongin pelan-pelan".

Jongin tidak merespon. Bahkan Jongin malah mempercepat langkahnya. Seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sesampai di kamar Jongin dengan tangan gesitnya membantu Kyungsoo menyimpan tasnya, membuka coat yang Kyungsoo pakai, agar tak mengganggu 'kesibukan' Jongin nanti. Setelah semua yang Jongin rasa akan mengganggunya nanti sudah ia singkiran, Jongin menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, tidak melawan, tidak menolak. Kyungsoo malah membalas perlakuan Jongin. Jongin semakin tidak ingin berhenti. Perlahan, tapi sangat penuh tujuan. Jongin mengarahkan Kyungsoo menuju ranjang. Setelah berhasil, Jongin melakukan tugasnya selanjutnya. Kyungsoo sudah terbaring. Jongin tepat berada diatas Kyungsoo hingga tak ada jarak antara tubuh mereka berdua. Jongin mulai berusaha mencari sesuatu yang berada di balik pakaian yang Kyungsoo pakai. Tapi tiba-tiba, dan lagi-lagi. Kyungsoo menghentikan Jongin yang mulai intens dengan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa sekarang?", tanya Jongin dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku baru saja pulang. Badanku lengket. Aku ingin mandi lalu istirahat, hmmm".

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Berdiri dari posisinya sekarang yang berada di atas Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin membaringan tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bangun bersiap untuk mandi. Sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Jongin. Berharap itu bisa membuat Jongin mengurangi rasa kesalnya. Tapi itu tidak cukup buat Jongin. Selalu seperti ini. Tidak hanya sekali Kyungsoo seperti ini. Berkali-kali. Kyungsoo selalu mendapat waktu, alasan, momen, semuanya, untuk membuat Jongin berhenti melakukan 'kesibukannya' pada Kyungsoo dan itu selalu berhasil. Marah? Jongin ingin sekali marah, tapi lagi-lagi, rasa sayang dan cintanya pada Kyungsoo membuat marah Jongin hilang begitu saja. Seperti sebuah es yang disimpan di atas api.

Kyungsoo selesai mandi. Kyungsoo sudah merasa lebih segar. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin sudah terpejam di ranjang. Di posisinya yang biasa jadi tempat tidur Jongin. Sebelah kanan. Seperti biasanya juga Jongin merentangkan sebelah tangannya agar Kyungsoo tidur di atasnya. Membuat lengan Jongin menjadi bantal untuk kepala Kyungsoo. Ini bukan karena Jongin ingin romantis. Ini agar Jongin lebih mudah memeluk Kyungsoo saat tidur dan Kyungsoo pun tidak menolak itu karena Kyungsoo pun suka.

.

.

.

.

"Jongina, aku akan pergi sebentar".

"Kau tidak akan membuka restoranmu?".

"Tetap buka. Taeyong yang menjaganya".

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Aku akan bertemu Baekhyun sebentar".

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa".

"Hmmm... sampai bertemu nanti di rumah".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang setelah hari kembali telah berubah gelap. Bahkan sekarang lebih malam dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Jongin merasa ada yang aneh. Kemana Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini pergi hingga pulang saat hari sudah malam. Jongin tidak pernah bertanya lebih lanjut karena Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan kemana dia pergi. Hanya saja, Jongin merasa aneh karena Kyungsoo terlalu sering pergi sendiri tanpa meminta Jongin untuk mengantarnya atau menjemputnya.

"Kau sudah makan?", tanya Jongin.

"Hmmm, sudah".

"Benar? Tidak bohong?".

"Tidak, sayang. Aku sudah makan. Perutku sudah kenyang".

"Mandilah".

Kyungsoo lalu pergi ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin mandi. Ingin menyiram kepalanya dengan air. Ingin membuat pikirannya sedikit lebih tenang. Pikiran Kyungsoo memang sedang sedikit kacau. Beberapa hari ini memang ada yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat, Kyungsooya", teriak Jongin dari luar.

"Hmmm...", sahut Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yag basah dengan handuk. Jongin sudah di atas ranjang. Duduk dengan selimut yang menutupi kakinya hingga lutut. Sedang sibuk memencet huruf-huruf di keyboard laptopnya. Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin melihat apa yang sedang suaminya kerjakan.

"Pekerjaan?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Beberapa hari lagi akan ada audit bulanan".

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Lanjutkan".

"Sebentar. Tapi jika kau sudah mengantuk kau tidur saja".

"Tidak. Kau lanjutkan saja. Aku akan ke bawah".

Jongin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar agar tidak mengganggu Jongin. Kyungsoo membuat coklat panas. Duduk di sofa melihat ke arah halaman depan yang terkena cahaya lampu taman berwarna orange redup. Kyungsoo memasang earphone di telinganya. Memutar lagu-lagu kesukaan Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang ia dengar sambil menikmati coklat panasnya.

Jongin sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia membereskan laptop dan kertas-kertas dokumen yang sebelumnya berantakan di atas ranjang. Jongin juga merapikan tas dan coat Kyungsoo yang berada di ujung rangjang. Saat Jongin mengambil tas milik Kyungsoo sebuah amplop terjatuh. Jongin mengambil amplop itu untuk kembali di masukkan ke dalam tas Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin tidak sengaja melihat logo yang terdapat di depan amplop itu. Tertulis dengan jelas RS. HAN DUNG WON. Timbul pertanyaan dari Jongin. Ada apa Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit? Apa Kyungsoo sakit? Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun?

Jongin ingin tahu apa isi surat yang ada di dalam amplop itu. Jongin dibuat kaget. Benar-benar kaget saat melihat apa yang tertulis di surat itu. Kyungsoo hamil? Umur kehamilan Kyungsoo sudah 7 minggu. Jongin melihat tanggal yang tertera di surat. Itu satu minggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo tidak memberitahunya tentang hal ini. Jongin membutuhkan penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. Sangat butuh. Bagaimana bisa, Jongin, suaminya, tidak diberitahu tentang kehamilan istrinya. Dengan langkah cepat Jongin keluar kamar, memanggil Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin sekali berteriak untuk memanggil Kyungsoo. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ini sudah malam, halmeoni sudah tidur. Jongin tidak mau halmeoni terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan Jongin dan mendengar Jongin yang sekarang ini sedang sangat marah pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan menariknya untuk segera kembali ke kamar.

"Kau sudah selesai? Pelan-pelan, tanganku sakit".

Tapi Jongin tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin sesaat dibuat lupa tentang Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil, dan mengeluh tangannya yang terasa sakit karena Jongin yang terlalu kencang menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ahh... sakit. Ada apa?".

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?", tanya Jongin berusaha menahan marahnya.

"Bicara? Tidak".

"Kau yakin? Tidak ada yang ingin kau bicaraka tentang dirimu?", Jongin kembali berusaha membuat Kyungsoo bicara.

"Tidak ada".

Jongin sudah terlanjur marah dan tidak menahan lagi apa yang dia rasakan sekarang. Jongin menunjukkan surat hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit dan hasil tes itu mengatakan tentang Kyungsoo yang hamil.

"Kau tidak ingin menjelaskan tentang ini?".

"Iii...ii...itu kau dapat dari mana?".

"Ada di dalam tasmu".

"Bagaimana bisa it-".

"Kau lebih khawatir tentang itu? Kenapa kau tidak bicara tentang ini padaku? Kau hamil? Di hasil tes ini tertulis tanggal tepat satu minggu yang lalu. Kau berbohong padaku?", Jongin menghujani Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan.

"Bukan begitu, Jongina".

"Lalu? Apa kau begitu tidak ingin memiliki anak? Kau tidak ingin memiliki anak dariku? Sampai kau tidak memberitahuku tentang kau yang hamil?".

"Bukan, seperti itu".

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau seperti ini, Do Kyungsoo".

"Jongina, dengarkan aku dulu".

"Kita bicarakan lagi ini besok. Tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Halmeoni sudah tidur. Aku akan tidur di kamar bawah", ucap Jongin masih dengan nada marah.

"Jongina..."

Jongin tidak menanggapi. Dia langsung menuju kamar di lantai bawah dengan diam-diam agar halmeoni tidak sadar kalau Jongin tidur di kamar, di lantai bawah. Kyungsoo ingin menyusul Jongin. Bicara pada Jongin, menjelaskan semuanya.

.

.

.

.

**- Flash back -**

"Jongina, aku akan pergi sebentar".

"Kau tidak akan membuka restoranmu?".

"Tetap buka. Taeyong yang menjaganya".

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Aku akan bertemu Baekhyun sebentar".

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa".

"Hmmm... sampai bertemu nanti di rumah".

Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar pergi dengan Baekhyun seperti yang ia katakan pada Jongin. Kyungsoo menghubungi Baekhyun meminta Baekhyun untuk mengatakan kalau dia sedang bersama Kyungsoo jika Jongin bertanya. Baekhyun hanya menjadi alasan untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tahu tidak seharusnya dia berbohong pada Jongin dengan Baekhyun yang menjadi alasan. Kyungsoo terpaksa, karena Jongin tidak akan mengintrogasinya jika tahu akan bersama Baekhyun. Kyungsoo langsung mendapat jawaban iya dari Baekhyun saat ia minta Baekhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, jika Jongin bertanya? Tentu tidak. Ada protes, sedikit omelan karena Kyungsoo meminta Baekhyun berbohong. Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan pergi untuk pergi bersama dengan Baekhyun ataupun bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Kyungsoo tidak sakit. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja bahkan sangat baik. Kyungsoo mau memastika sesuatu.

Sebelumnya, saat Kyungsoo bekerja di restoran dengan wajah pucat bersama dengan Junmyeon. Saat itu Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya begitu lemas. Kepalanya pun terasa berputar. Tapi rasa itu akan hilang jika Kyungsoo sudah sibuk di restoran. Saat Junmyeon menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat setelah restoran mulai sepi, Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu. Hari itu adalah hari dimana Kyungsoo selesai dari masa datang bulan. Tapi Kyungsoo ingat. Dia sama sekali belum datang bulan. Kyungsoo awalnya biasa saja karena sebelumnya ini pernah terjadi. Tapi saat ingat lagi. Kalau sekarang Kyungsoo sudah memiliki Jongin. Suaminya. Jongin yang selalu senang 'bekerja' dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Sekali? Dua kali? Tidak. Jadwal yang Kyungsoo buat sama sekali tidak berlaku. Tidak berpengaruh sama sekali. Karena teringat itu, sebelum pulang ke rumah dan pergi minum kopi bersama Junmyeon, Kyungsoo pergi untuk membeli alat tes kehamilan.

Benar dugaan Kyungsoo. Dua garis berwarna merah muda terlihat. Positif. Kyungsoo positif hamil. Tapi ada apa ini? Kyungsoo tidak sehisteris seperti wanita lain yang tahu bahwa dirinya hamil. Itu yang membuat Kyungsoo terus berpikir. Tidak ada yang tahu. Satu orang pun tentang Kyungsoo yang hamil. Kyungsoo masih harus memastikan ini dengan memeriksanya ke rumah sakit.

Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit memeriksakan apakah benar dirinya hamil atau tidak. Kyungsoo menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh perawat. Rasanya seperti tahanan yang menunggu hukuman mati. Jantung Kyungsoo begitu berdebar. Kyungsoo tahu tidak seharusnya dia seperti ini. Kyungsoo bukan tidak suka atau tidak mau. Kyungsoo punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia seperti ini.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo dipanggil. Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang periksa. Sekitar 15 menit Kyungsoo berada di dalam. Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dengan lemas. Kyungsoo keluar sambil memegang sebuah amplop dengan logo dan nama rumah sakit tempat Kyungsoo memeriksa kehamilannya. Kyungsoo duduk, melihat kembali isi amplop yang ia pegang.

"Aku benar-benar hamil".

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil handphonenya dari dalam tasnya. Kyungsoo bukan akan menghubungi Jongin. Membaritahu Jongin tentang ini.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun..."

Kyungsoo pergi menemui Baekhyun. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bisa bercerita tentang ini pada teman baiknya. Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Baekhyun tinggal. Kyungsoo tidak tega meminta Baekhyun untuk pergi dengan perut yang sudah besar. Kyungsoo menceritakan semuanya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin menceritakan ini pada Baekhyun, karena Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun akan mengomel. Bukan, bukan mengomel, lebih tepatnya akan marah.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Tidak bisakah kau sekali tidak berbuat aneh?".

"Ada alasan kenapa aku seperti ini, Baekhyuna".

"Berbohong pada Jongin, suamimu sendiri? Pertama masalah jadwal konyolmu, lalu sekarang kau tidak akan memberitahu Jongin tentang kehamilanmu?"

"Aku bukan berbohong aku hanya tidak akan memberitahunya sekarang".

"Sama saja".

"Kau tahu sekarang aku sangat senang dengan pekerjaanku. Jika aku beritahu Jongin, dia akan melarangku bekerja, Baekhyuna".

"Apapun alasanmu. Aku bukan suamimu. Tidak perlu jelaskan apapun padaku".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pelan-pelan menuruni tangga. Kyungsoo menuju kamar Jongin tidur. Kyungsoo ingin bicara pada Jongin. Belum sampai Kyungsoo ke kamar Jogin, bahkan Kyungsoo masih perlu menuruni beberapa anak tangga, Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar. Menghampiri Kyungsoo, menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Aku bilang tidurlah. Jangan bangunkan halmeoni dengan suara bicara kita".

"Tapi Jongina, aku-"

"Bicarakan ini lagi besok. Tidurlah".

Jongin kembali keluar dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo tidur. Kyungsoo hanya melihat punggung Jongin yang hilang dari balik pintu. Kyungsoo akan tidur sesuai perintah Jongin. Tentu saja tidak. Terlebih lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Jongin sengaja untuk tidur di kamar lain. Karena jika harua tidur dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin bisa pastikan Kyungsoo akan terus bicara tentang masalah mereka sambil menangis. Jongin tidak ingin halmeoni mendengar suara tangis Kyungsoo di malam hari. Pastinya, Jongin tidak ingin halmeoni tahu tentang masalahmya dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar lain.

Sudah pagi. Sudah pukul 6 pagi. Kyungsoo tidak tidur malam ini. Begitu pun dengan Jongin. Pagi-pagi sekali Jongin kembali ke kamarnya, takut-takut halmeoni tahu dia tidur di kamar bawah. Kyungsoo sudah bangun untuk memasak sarapan dan menyiapkannya. Jongin turun dari lantai atas setelah bersiap untuk pergi bekerja. Sejak pagi tadi saat Jongin kembali ke kamarnya, dia sama sekali tidak bicara apapun pada Kyungsoo. Begitu pun dengan Kyungsoo. Sarapan hari ini lebih tenang, mungkin kata yang pas sepi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Halmeoni, yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan suasana sarapan kali ini mencoba bersuara.

"Semalam kau tidak tidur di kamarmu, Jongina?", tanya halmeoni.

"Iya", jawab Jongin singkat sambil sibuk menyendoki nasi.

"Kenapa?".

"Aku bekerja hingga pagi, aku takut mengganggu Kyungsoo".

Halmeoni tidak bersuara lagi. Kembali sepi. Kyungsoo tak berbicara apapun, Kyungsoo takut ia salah bicara dan nantinya malah akan membuat Jongin semakin kesal padanya. Jongin sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Jongin langsung berdiri dan pamit untuk pergi bekerja. Padahal masih sangat pagi bagiu Jongin untuk pergi ke kantor. Jongin tidak mau terjebak dalam suasana diam dengan Kyungsoo saat ada halmeoni.

Kyungsoo pergi ke restoran setelah semua pekerjaannya di rumah selesai. Halmeoni bilang akan pergi menemui temannya. Jadi rumah akan kosong, Kyungsoo bisa bicara dengan Jongin di rumah. Kyungsoo mengirim pesan pada Jongin untuk bicara dengannya di rumah saat waktu makan siang dan Jongin mengiyakan. Akhirnya waktu makan siang, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu sampai rumah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Jongin. Jongin datang setelah makanan sudah siap di meja makan.

"Makanlah dulu", kata Kyungsoo.

"Bicara saja".

"Kau marah?".

"Heh? Kau tanya aku marah?".

"Maafkan aku", suara Kyungsoo lirih. Kyungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku bukan tidak mau memberitahumu. Aku bukan tidak menginginkan untuk hamil. Aku hanya... aku hanya... hanya...-"

"Apa?".

"Aku takut kau akan melarangku untuk bekerja jika tahu aku hamil". Kyungsoo masih belum berani melihat wajah Jongin.

"Heh? Kau bilang apa? Kau takut aku melarangmu untuk bekerja di restoran?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan Kyungsoo mulai menangis.

"Kyungsooya, kita ini sudah menikah. Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu artinya kau sudah dewasa. Aku benar-benar masih tidak mengerti kenapa ini menjadi alasan untukmu untuk seperti ini padaku. Tidak memberitakukan kalau kau, istriku, hamil".

"Maafkan aku".

"Aku akan kembali ke kantor".

"Jongina..."

Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mulai terisak karena tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Kyungsoo tidak kembali ke restoran. Kyungsoo meminta Junmyeon untuk melihat Taeyong saat jam restoran tutup. Kyungsoo tidak ada semangat untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Kyungsoo diam di halaman belakang, duduk di ayunan sambil memegang segelas jus apel yang belum ia minum sedikit pun. Pandangannya kosong. Pikirannya melayang. Halmeoni pulang dan langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo begitu tahu ada orang di rumah.

"Kyungsooya, kau tidak ke restoran?".

Kyungsoo tidak merespon. Kyungsoo melamun.

"Do Kyungsoo...".

"Halmeoni", jawab Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kau tidak ke restoran?".

"Aku sudah pulang, Junmyeon yang ada disana".

"Kau sakit?".

"Tidak, halmeoni. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Baiklah. Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan jangan hanya diam, mengerti?".

"Iya, halmeoni".

"Aku akan ke kamarku dulu".

"Halmeoni mau aku buatkan teh?".

"Boleh. Kita minum teh bersama".

"Baiklah".

Kyungsoo pergi ke dapur, membuat teh untuk halmeoni. Kyungsoo harus berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan halmeoni. Pagi tadi Jongin berbohong pada halmeoni kenapa dia tidur di kamar bawah. Itu tandanya Jongin tidak ingin halmeoni tahu tentang masalahnya. Halmeoni duduk di sofa ruang tengah, menunggu Kyungsoo datang membawa teh. Hari sudah semakin sore. Seharusnya Jongin sudah pulang. Tapi ini hampir pukul 6, belum ada tanda-tanda Jongin pulang. Mungkin Jongin sedang banyak pekerjaan, atau karena tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong wortel tidak sengaja pisau yang ia pakai melukai jarinya.

"Aww...".

Halmeoni yang mendengar suara Kyungsoo mengaduh langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Aigu... kau ini sedang memikirkan apa? Sampai jarimu terkena pisau seperti ini".

"Aku tidak apa-apa halmeoni. Ini hanya luka kecil".

"Sikapmu yang selalu menganggap semuanya baik-baik saja itu harus kau ubah. Jangan buat orang lain selalu khawatir padamu".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Perkataan halmeoni sama seperti perkataan Jongin jika sedang mengomel padanya. Kyungsoo rindu pada Jongin. Kyungsoo rindu dengan Jongin yang selalu membuatnya merasa seperti wanita. Kyungsoo rindu dengan omelan-omelan Jongin. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari air matanya jatuh mengenai tangan halmeoni yang sedang mengoleskan salep luka di jari Kyungsoo.

"Kau menangis? Sesakit itukah?", tanya halmeoni.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "iya, sangat".

"Aigu... kau sendiri yang bilang ini hanya luka kecil. Sudahlah... sudahlah...", halmeoni memeluk Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku halmeoni".

"Kenapa meminta maaf. Sudah, sudah, lukanya sudah diberi salep, akan segera sembuh".

"Terima kasih. Halmeoni duduk saja, aku akan melanjutkan memasak".

"Tidak... tidak... untuk malam ini kita makan diluar saja, kau tidak perlu memasak".

"Tidak apa-apa, halmeoni".

"Tidak. Menurut saja dan tidak perlu berdebat denganku. Hubungi Jongin, tanya dia pulang jam berapa".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Hubungi Jongin? Pesannya saja sejak pagi tadi tidak ada yang Jongin balas satu pun. Lalu kali ini halmeoni menyuruh Kyungsoo menghubungi Jongin. Sudah bisa dipastikan Jongin tidak akan menjawab teleponnya. Tapi mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menghubungi Jongin agar halmeoni tidak curiga. Dering pertama. Belum ada jawaban. Dering berikutnya, masih tidak ada jawaban. Sampai akhirnya suara wanita operator yang selalu setia menjawab panggilan siapapun terdengar. Kyungsoo kembali mencoba menelepon Jongin. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin rasanya seperti menelepon presiden. Begitu berharap dia akan menerima panggilan dari kita agar bisa menyampaikan semua keluhan kita.

"Halo...".

Diangkat. Jongin menjawab panggilan dari Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo merespon Jongin.

"Kau sudah pulang?".

"Sebentar lagi. Kenapa?".

Kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin begitu dingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Begitu terdengar kalau Jongin sangat tidak ingin bicara terlalu lama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa?", tanya Jongin dengan nada yang tidak halus seperti biasanya.

"Halmeoni bilang malam ini kita makan diluar saja, Jongina".

"Kau makan saja dengan halmeoni".

"Tapi, Jongina-"

"Aku sibuk. Kau makan saja dengan halmeoni. Aku tutup teleponnya".

Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Kyungsoo kembali ingin menangis mendengar Jongin yang seperti ini. Bahkan ditelepon.

"Seburuk itukah yang aku lakukan sampai kau seperti ini padaku?", gumam Kyungsoo sambil menahan tangis.

"Bagaimana Kyungsooya?", tanya halmeoni.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memeriksa matanya takut-takut ada air mata yang terlihat.

"Jongin bilang kita makan berdua saja".

"Begitukah? Tumben sekali dia menolak seperti itu. Kalau begitu kita pesan saja".

"Iya, halmeoni".

.

.

.

.

Halmeoni sudah tidur. Tak lama setelah makan malam halmeoni pamit untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa menunggu Jongin yang belum juga pulang. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah merasa ngantuk. Matanya sudah minta untuk di ganjal jika masih ingin terbuka. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul 9, Jongin belum juga pulang. Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya, kembali mencoba mengirim pesan pada Jongin.

"Andai saja abeonim masih ada disini. Setidaknya Jongin tidak akan pulang begitu malam seperti ini".

Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin, sudah kembali ke Amerika sejak 4 bulan lalu. Karena Tn. Kim merasa Jongin sudah bisa bekerja tanpa bimbingannya lagi, juga pekerjaannya di Seoul sudah selesai. Keadaan ini semakin mempermudah Jongin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menunggu Jongin. Jongin tidak membalas pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim. Tanpa terasa Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk memaksakan matanya untuk tetap terjaga.

Alarm di handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Itu tandanya sudah pagi. Alarm di handphone Kyungsoo sudah Kyungsoo setel di pukul 5 pagi. Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia tertidur di sofa semalam. Jongin. Kyungsso teringat dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk melihat Jongin. Tidak ada. Jongin tidak tidur di kamar. Lalu Kyungsoo memeriksa kamar di lantai bawah. Tidak ada juga. Jongin tidak ada.

"Apa dia tidak pulang?".

Kyungsoo lalu keluar untuk melihat mobil Jongin. Tidak ada juga. Jongin benar-benar tidak pulang.

"Dia tidak pulang. Apa halmeoni tahu Jongin tidak pulang?", Kyungsoo mulai khawatir dengan halmeoni yang akan tahu bahwa Jongin sedang marah padanya. Kyungsoo kembali masuk untuk merapikan rumah dan menyiakan sarapan.

**.**

**.**

**-TBC-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa... akhirnya aku bisa update ^^,**

**Annyeong yeoreobun... *lambaitangan***

**Ada yang kangen aku? #plak hihihi ^^,**

**Maafkan karena tiba-tiba hiatus dan telat memberi kabar, don't hate me yess...**

**Terima kasih buat yang masih tetap menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, seribu cinta buat kalian...**

**Peluk cium buat kalian semua, terutama buat teman baruku yang namanya Echi, yang jadi temen gilaku selama nulis chapter ini...**

**Tunggu kembali next chapternya ya...**

**Always waiting your review... ga pernah bosen minta review dari readers semua ^^,**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	14. My Lovely

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Don't read this story if you don't like my story**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Chapter 14**

**My Lovely**

**Previous chapter**

_Tn. Kim, ayah Jongin, sudah kembali ke Amerika sejak 4 bulan lalu. Karena Tn. Kim merasa Jongin sudah bisa bekerja tanpa bimbingannya lagi, juga pekerjaannya di Seoul sudah selesai. Keadaan ini semakin mempermudah Jongin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus menunggu Jongin. Jongin tidak membalas pesan yang Kyungsoo kirim. Tanpa terasa Kyungsoo tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk memaksakan matanya untuk tetap terjaga._

_Alarm di handphone Kyungsoo berdering. Itu tandanya sudah pagi. Alarm di handphone Kyungsoo sudah Kyungsoo setel di pukul 5 pagi. Kyungsoo sadar kalau dia tertidur di sofa semalam. Jongin. Kyungsoo teringat dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu dengan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua untuk melihat Jongin. Tidak ada. Jongin tidak tidur di kamar. Lalu Kyungsoo memeriksa kamar di lantai bawah. Tidak ada juga. Jongin tidak ada._

_"Apa dia tidak pulang?"._

_"Dia tidak pulang. Apa halmeoni tahu Jongin tidak pulang?"._

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merapikan rumah dengan pikiran yang entah kemana. Kyungsoo terus memikirkan Jongin yang tidak pulang semalam. Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin semarah ini padanya. Jongin menghindar, tidak mau bicara dengan Kyungsoo bahkan Jongin sampai tidak pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo kembali mencoba menghubungi Jongin. Kyungsoo ingin tanya, dimana semalam Jongin, suaminya tidur. Apa sebelum tidur Jongin sudah makan malam? Apa Jongin tidur di tempat yang nyaman? Tapi kali ini handphone Jongin tidak aktif. Kyungsoo semakin sulit menghubungi Jongin. Sekarang Kyungsoo semakin khawatir. Semarah itukah Jongin? Sebenci itukah Jongin?

Kyungsoo mengerjakan semua pekerjaan dengan pikiran yang tidak tentu. Kyungsoo bahkan tak yakin masakannya ini enak atau tidak. Halmeoni keluar dari kamarnya saat Kyungsoo sedang memasak.

"Selamat pagi, halmeoni", sapa Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya memberi salam.

"Pagi... Jongin belum bangun?", tanya halmeoni.

"Jongin?", Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Iya, Jongin. Kim Jongin, suamimu".

"Jongin sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali halmeoni, dia sedang banyak pekerjaan. Jadi tidak ikut sarapan pagi ini".

"Begitu? Apa begitu banyak pekerjaannya sampai dia tidak sempat pamit padaku?".

"Jongin takut halmeoni masih tidur, jadi Jongin memintaku untuk mengatakan ini pada halmeoni".

Kyungsoo terus merutuki dirinya sendiri. Terus mengucapkan maaf pada halmeoni dalam hati, karena sudah berbohong pada halmeoni. Mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika Jongin tidak pulang saat belum menjadi suami Kyungsoo. Tapi sekarang, Jongin adalah suami Kyungsoo. Jongin yang tidak pulang karena marah pada Kyungsoo akan menjadi masalah besar jika halmeoni tahu tentang ini. Kyungsoo selesai memasak sarapan. Cemas menunggu komentar halmeoni tentang rasa masakannya yang tidak sempat Kyungsoo cicipi. Bukan tidak sempat, sebenarnya Kyungsoo lupa.

"Bagaimana, halmeoni? Apa rasanya aneh?".

"Tidak. Masakanmu baik-baik saja. Tetap enak seperti biasanya".

"Syukurlah..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak cicipi ini dulu?".

"Sudah. Aku hanya takut saja rasanya aneh".

"Tapi, aku perhatikan sejak kemarin kau memasak untukku tapi kau tidak makan. Kenapa?".

"Nafsu makanku sedikit berkurang akhir-akhir ini, halmeoni".

"Kenapa? Kau sakit? Pencernaanmu tidak baik?".

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga aku akan makan".

"Kau harus makan. Jangan mengikuti keinginanmu. Jangan sampai sakit".

"Iya, halmeoni".

Pekerjaan rumah Kyungsoo sudah selesai. Kyungsoo sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke restoran. Kyungsoo sampai di restoran setelah Taeyong lebih dulu datang.

"Noona kau sakit?".

"Tidak. Memang kenapa?".

"Wajahmu pucat sekali".

"Aku baik-baik saja".

"Noona istirahat saja dulu, biar aku yang kerjakan".

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan mulai cerewet seperti Junmyeon dan Jong-".

Kalimat Kyungsoo berhenti. Kyungsoo kembali teringat dengan Jongin. Kyunngso lalu pamit pada Taeyong untuk pergi melihat Jongin.

"Taeyong-ah, aku akan ke kantor Jongin sebentar".

"Iya, noona".

Kyungsoo pergi ke kantor Jongin untuk melihat Jongin. Kantor tempat Jongin bekerja ada di lantar 5 di gedung ini. Meskipun Kyungsoo adalah istri dari salah satu karyawan di perusahaan ini. Meskipun Kyungsoo menantu dari salah satu pimpinan di perusahaan ini. Itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo bisa begitu saja masuk. Kyungsoo bertanya pada wanita cantik yang berdandan rapi, berdiri di balik meja _receptionist_.

"Maaf, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Kim Jongin?".

"Baik. Tunggu sebentar".

Wanita cantik dengan name tag yang terpasang di dada sebelah kanannya bertuliskan Kim Hye Bin, menelepon bertanya pada seseorang di telepon tentang Jongin. Tak lama Kyungsoo menunggu dia sudah mendapat kabar apa Kyungsoo bisa menemui Jongin atau tidak.

"Bagaimana?".

"Maaf, semua tim sedang tidak bisa ditemui. Termasuk Tn. Kim Jongin".

"Begitu? Baiklah. Terima kasih".

Kyungsoo berjalan lemas kembali ke restoran. Di pikirannya terus memikirkan kemana Jongin.

"Kim Jongin. Kau ini benar-benar menghindar dariku? Bahkan sekarang handphonemu tidak aktif. Lalu bagaimana aku tahu kau ada dimana? Aku sudah meminta maaf padamu. Apa itu belum cukup?".

.

.

.

.

Sudah waktunya untuk restoran tutup. Kyungsoo masih belum bersiap untuk pulang. Taeyong sedang membereskan dapur.

"Noona, kau tidak akan pulang?".

"Sebentar lagi".

"Aku lihat sejak siang noona belum makan".

"Nanti aku akan makan".

"Baiklah. Noona menunggu Jongin hyung?".

"Hmmm".

"Mau aku temani?".

Kyungsoo mulai kesal mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaan Taeyong.

"Aiisshh, jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah. Tidak perlu khawatir padaku".

"Kau ini. Aku hanya khawatir. Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang".

"Eoh... pulanglah".

"Aigu... ada apa denganmu hari ini. Seperti ibu-ibu hamil saja begitu sensitif".

"Apa? Ibu-ibu hamil? Kau ini. Cepatlah pulang, jangan semakin membuatku kesal padamu".

"Baiklah. Baiklah, sajangnim. Aku pulang. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa".

Taeyong pulang setelah mendapat sedikit omelan dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memikirkan apa kata Taeyong. Ibu-ibu hamil?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu hamil hanya dari omelanku?", gumam Kyungsoo.

"Lagi pula tahu dari mana dia kalau ibu-ibu hamil sensitif seperti aku?", Kyungsoo kembali bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo akan menunggu sampai Jongin pulang. Handphone Jongin tidak aktif. Jadi ini satu-satunya cara Kyungsoo bisa bertemu Jongin. Karyawan perusahaan lain yang perusahaannya berada di gedung itu satu per satu mulai meninggalkan gedung untuk pulang ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin.

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Kyungsoo masih belum melihat Jongin keluar dari lift. Lagu yang yang ada di handphone Kyungsoo sudah berputar entah berapa kali. Sudah lebih dari 3 gelas coklat panas Kyungsoo habiskan. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai terasa dingin. Kyungsoo tidak merencanakan untuk menunggu Jongin hingga sore seperti ini. Selain itu Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu kalau malam ini akan sangat dingin dari biasanya. Kyungsoo tidak memakai pakaian tebal. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

"Jam berapa ini? Kenapa Jongin belum juga pulang?".

Kyungsoo duduk sambil terus mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangannya. Berharap tubuhnya bisa terasa sedikit lebih hangat. Kyungsoo ingin pulang tapi Kyungsoo takut Jongin akan menghindarinya lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang".

"Eoh... kau baru pulang sejak tadi pagi? Kau pasti lelah. Cepatlah mandi dan kita makan malam".

"Sejak pagi?", tanya Jongin.

"Iya, Kyungsoo bilang kau pergi pagi hari sekali karena sedang banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Sampai kau tidak pamit padaku", jelas halmeoni.

Jongin mematung sesaat. Pergi sejak pagi? Itu artinya halmeoni tidak tahu kalau Jongin tidak pulang semalam. Halmeoni melihat ke arah pintu. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa halmeoni?", tanya Jongin.

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Kyungsoo?".

"Kyungsoo belum pulang?".

"Jika sudah, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu. Lagi pula kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? restorannya berada di tempat yang sama dengan kantormu".

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini. Lalu handphoneku habis baterai dan aku lupa membawa charger dan power bank".

"Aigu, kau ini bagaimana. Cepat hubungi dia tanya dia dimana, ini sudah hampir makan malam. Istrimu itu sejak kemarin aku belum melihatnya makan".

"Aku pinjam handphone halmeoni. Menunggu handphoneku terisi baterai akan lama. Aku akan jemput Kyungsoo".

"Baiklah. Hati-hati".

Jongin yang baru saja datang, bahkan belum sempat mengganti pakaian, menyimpan tas kerjanya langsung kembali pergi untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Jongin coba menghubungi Kyungsoo tapi tak juga ada jawaban.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih duduk di salah satu kursi di restorannya. Menunggu Jongin. Udara semakin dingin. Sekarang tak hanya tangannya yang tidak merasakan apapun karena dingin. Tapi sekarang seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Gedung tempat restoran Kyungsoo semakin sepi. Bahkan mungkin sudah tidak ada siapapun. Tapi Kyungsoo belum melihat Jongin turun dari kantornya. Jadi Kyungsoo tetap akan menunggu Jongin. Mungkin Jongin masih belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya, begitu pikir Kyungsoo. Seorang pria paruh baya memakai seragam dengan emblem dan topi bertuliskan SECURITY menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Nona, maaf. Ada yang sedang anda tunggu? Tapi sepertinya semua orang sudah pulang".

"Eoh... ajushi".

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa masih disini?".

Ajushi penjaga gedung ini kenal dengan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo masih berada di restoran hingga malam hari. Jangankan hingga malam hari, bahkan hingga sore hari pun ajushi ini tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo masih berada di restoran.

.

.

.

.

Jongin yang tidak tahu Kyungsoo berada dimana, terus mencari Kyungsoo. Restoran lama Kyungsoo sudah tutup saat Jongin datang untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Junmyeon pun sudah pulang. Lalu Jongin hubungi Yuri. Karena di handphone milik halmeoni hanya ada nomor Yuri, orang terdekat Kyungsoo.

"Yeobeoseyo, halmeoni. Ada apa?".

"Noona, ini aku, Jongin".

"Jongin? Ada apa?".

"Apa Kyungsoo menghubungi noona?".

"Tidak. Memang ada apa?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa, noona. Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika Kyungsoo menghubungi noona, tolong hubungi aku, terima kasih, noona".

Jongin semakin panik saat mendengar Kyungsoo tidak menghubungi Yuri, kakaknya. Jongin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak menghafal nomor Junmyeon, Baekhyun, atau siapapun yang sering bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin sebenarnya bisa datang ke tempat tinnggal Baekhyun, tapi saat panik seperti ini, hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikir oleh Jongin. Jongin hanya terpikir untuk pergi ke restoran Kyungsoo yang berada di gedung yang sama dengan kantor Jongin. Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gedung kantornya. Jongin tidak memikirkan tentang mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat yang dilarang untuk digunakan parkir. Jongin langsung berlari masuk. Jongin lega saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang duduk dengan menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja. Dengan cepat Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab. Kyungsoo angkat kepalanya, melihat ke sumber suara yang ia dengar dan Kyungsoo tahu suara siapa itu. Seulas senyum muncul saat Kyungsoo melihat siapa yang sedang berada di sampingnya. Jongin. Itu Kim Jongin.

"Jongin-ah...", panggil Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau ini. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau bahkan tidak menggunakan pakaian hangat. Kau ingin mati karena kedinginan? Lihat tanganmu begitu dingin. Ayo sekarang kita pulang".

Jongin lalu membantu Kyungsoo untuk berdiri dan menuju mobil.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku?".

"Kita bicarakan lagi nanti setelah sampai rumah".

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobil, disusul dengan Jongin. Jongin lalu menyalakan pemanas di mobilnya. Membantu Kyungsoo mengembalikan lagi suhu tubuhnya. Kyungsoo yang menggigil terus menatap Jongin yang berada di sampingnya. Melihat Jongin datang menjemputnya sudah cukup buat Kyungsoo sekarang ini. Bukan. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja Kyungsoo sudah begitu senang. Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah. Halmeoni yang biasanya sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, masih menunggu di ruang tengah. Menunggu Jongin yang pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Akhirnya yang halmeoni tunggu datang. Jongin dengan hati-hati membantu Kyungsoo mesuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aigu... aigu... ada apa? Kenapa Kyungsoo begitu pucat?", tanya halmeoni khawatir.

"Halmeoni, apa aku bisa minta tolong untuk buatkan teh untuk Kyungsoo?".

"Eoh... eoh... aku akan buatkan. Bawa Kyungsoo ke kamar. Hati-hati".

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo yang menggigil ke lantai atas menuju kamar. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih sama dinginnya dengan saat Jongin pertama bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dan langsung menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut tebal.

"Aku akan ambilan teh hangat".

Kyungsoo yang sudah lemas menahan Jongin dengan menarik celana Jongin. Jongin yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan meminta Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang memegang celana Jongin.

"Sebentar, aku hanya akan membawa teh saja, hmmm".

Jongin kembali dengan membawa segelas teh hangat untuk Kyungsoo. Lalu Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk bangun.

"Minum ini. Agar tubuhmu hangat".

"Jongin-ah...".

"Aku masih marah padamu. Bahkan sekarang sangat marah".

"Maafkan aku", ucap Kyungsoo yang mulai menangis.

"Aku marah. Sangat marah. Karena kau lagi-lagi tidak peduli pada dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau diam disana dengan pakaian tipis, hingga tubuhmu membeku seperti ini. aku dengar dari halmeoni kau bahkan belum makan sejak kemarin. Kau tidak kasihan pada Bongbong-i?".

Kyungsoo yang menangis sambil tertunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat memdengar Jongin menyebut Bongbong-i.

"Bongbong-i?", tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Anak kita, yang ada di dalam perutmu".

"Maafkan aku".

"Kemarin, atasanku memintaku untuk pergi ke Jeju dengan semua pimpinan tim untuk hadir ke acara rapat dengan semua relasi. Aku tidak sempat untuk memberi kabar padamu karena aku terlalu sibuk. Aku juga minta maaf, karena tidak memberimu kabar. Lalu pagi tadi baterai handphoneku habis dan aku lupa membawa charger dan juga power bank, jadi handphoneku mati. Sepulang dari Jeju aku langsung pulang ke rumah", jelas Jongin.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku". Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin.

"Tapi aku tetap marah padamu. Jangan lakukan ini lagi. Kau sudah tahu tubuhmu tidak bisa menahan dingin, tapi kau paksakan diri untuk menunggu disana".

"Aku disana karena menunggumu. Kalau kau mau membalas pesanku, menerima teleponku, aku tidak akan menunggumu seper-"

CHU~

Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengomel.

"Kenapa selalu berujung dengan kau yang mengomel padaku jika aku kesal padamu".

"Maafkan aku".

"Mulai sekarang, jangan ada lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku. Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk mengurus restoranmu asalkan kau menjaga kesehatanu dan Bongbong-i. Juga, jangan lakukan lagi apa yang kau lakukan hari ini, mengerti?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali memeluk Jongin.

"Hmmm... aku janji, aku tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi".

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut lapar. Jongin melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan menatap istrinya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini jahat sekali. Membiarkan Bongbong-i kelaparan seperti itu".

"Aku lupa kalau aku belum makan apapun. Ini semua karena ka-"

"Ckk... berhenti mengomel. Kau ini senang sekali mengomel padaku. Kau ingin makan apa? Bongbong-i... kau ingin makan apa?", tanya Jongin sambil bicara pada perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Kyungsoo malah menarik Jongin dan meminta Jongin berbaring.

"Aku dingin", kata Kyungsoo yang langsung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin.

Jongin lalu mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membuatmu hangat".

"Jangan pergi sampai aku yang memintamu pergi".

"Baiklah tuan putri, aku akan disini. Memastikanmu hangat dan tertidur".

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Kyungsoo sudah bangun seperti biasanya. Membereskan rumah, menyiapkan sarapan, membangunkan Jongin. Semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya untuk membangunkan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, bangunlah".

Jongin menggeliat dari balik selimut. Tapi matanya masih enggan untuk terbuka. Kyungsoo kembali membangunkan Jongin dengan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Jongin.

"Sebentar lagi, mataku tidak mau terbuka".

"Nanti kau telat bekerja, Kim Jongin. Cepat bangun".

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah...".

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo sekarang berada di pelukan Jongin. Jongin lalu menggeser posisinya memberi tempat untuk Kyungsoo yang dipaksa untuk berbaring.

"Ya! Aku sedang memasak. Jika halmeoni lihat bagaimana?".

"Bisakah kau tidak mengomel dengan apapun yang aku lakukan?".

"Kau ini. Lepaskan aku. Cepat!".

"Bongbong-i kau lihat ibumu jahat padaku. Nanti kau jangan galak seperti ibumu, hmmm".

"Menurutmu aku galak? Lalu kenapa kau terus menempel padaku? Cepat lepaskan aku".

Kyungsoo lalu memukul lengan Jongin berkali-kali agar Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aahhh... ahhh... Iya. Iya. Berhenti memukulku".

"Cepat bangun!".

Jongin pun berhenti bermain-main dan memaksakan tubuhnya bangun. Saat akan pergi mandi Jongin memegang pipi Kyungsoo. Sedikit memaksa memang. Lalu Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

"Morning kiss", ucap Jongin sambil langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi sebelum mendapat omelan Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Isshh... kau baru saja bangun sudah menciumku seenaknya, Kim Jongin!", kesal Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur setelah membereskan ranjang di kamarnya.

"Aigu... apa tidak bisa kalian setiap pagi tidak perlu saling berteriak? Di rumah ini yang bangun tidur dengan tenang hanya aku", ujar halmeoni pada Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan turun dari lantai atas.

"Jongin yang selalu memulainya halmeoni".

"Kalian sama saja. Aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya pagi hari yang normal tanpa ada teriakan dan omelan".

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi perkataan halmeoni dengan senyum lebarnya. Memang seperti ini. Sejak Kyungsoo dan Jongin menikah, pagi hari di rumah halmeoni tidak pernah tenang. Jongin akan berbuat jahil atau apapun pada Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo kesal. Lalu Kyungsoo akan mengomel pada Jongin. Itu yang selalu halmeoni dengar setiap pagi.

Sarapan sudah siap. Halmeoni sudah duduk di meja makan. Kyungsoo masih menyiapkan mangkok nasi untuk halmeoni dan Jongin. Tak lama, Jongin turun membawa tas kerjanya, jas dan coat sambil berusaha memakai dasi di lehernya. Begitu Jongin mendekat, Kyungsoo langsung membantu Jongin memakaikan dasi itu.

"Good morning, halmeoni", sapa Jongin.

"Hmmm...".

"Good morning, istriku... good morning Bongbong-i", sapa Jongin pada Kyungsoo sambil bicara menghadap perut Kyungsoo.

Halmeoni yang merasa aneh dengan nama yang Jongin panggil langsung menatap Jongin.

"Bongbong-i? Siapa?".

"Aku lupa. Halmeoni belum berkenalan dengan Bongbong-i", ucap Jongin semangat.

Jongin lalu membalikan badan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri menghadap halmeoni.

"Halmeoni, kenalkan, di dalam sini ada calon anakku dengan Kyungsoo, Bongbong-i".

Halmeoni tak langsung merespon. Beberapa detik halmeoni tatap kemana jari Jongin menunjuk. Perut Kyungsoo. Halmeoni masih belum mengerti.

"Calon anak? Bongbong-i?".

Dan akhirnya halmeoni mengerti.

"Maksudmu Kyungsoo hamil? Di dalam sini ada calon cicitku?".

"Iya, halmeoni".

"Aigu... aigu... aigu...".

"Umurnya sudah 8 minggu halmeoni", ujar Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas.

"Benarkah? Bongbong-i... calon cicitku..."

"Jadi halmeoni, jika dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya marahi saja", kata Jongin.

"Iya, benar. Mulai sekarang kurangi pekerjaanmu. Lalu apa yang lain sudah diberitahu?".

"Belum halmeoni, nanti aku hubungi mereka", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aigu... aku senang sekali mendengar kabar ini. Ingat, kau jangan terlalu lelah".

"Iya, halmeoni..."

.

.

.

.

**3 bulan kemudian**

Perut besar Kyungsoo mulai terlihat. Umur kehamilan Kyungsoo sudah memasuki bulan ke 5. Kyungsoo menjadi manja? Jawabannya tidak. Kyungsoo tetap menjadi Kyungsoo yang seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang hamil. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo bangun pagi hari setelah alarm di handphonenya berbunyi. Kyungsoo merapikan rumah. Menyapu. Mengepel. Membersihkan debu. Tak lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua orang tercinta yang tinggal bersamanya. Ya, halmeoni, dan juga suami menyebalkan tapi begitu Kyungsoo cinta, Kim Jongin.

"Jongin-ah... bangun. Kau tidak akan pergi bekerja?".

"Hmmm...", sahut Jongin yang menggeliat di atas ranjang.

"Cepatlah. Nanti kau terlambat".

Jongin menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kemudian Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya. Membangunkan Jongin menjadi pekerjaan yang juga selalu Kyungsoo lakukan dipagi hari.

"Peluk aku", ucap Jongin dengan suara manja.

"Hentikan. Telingaku geli mendengar suaramu seperti itu. Cepat bangunlah".

Jongin menyerah. Dia hentikan apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Karena Jongin memaksa pun Kyungsoo tidak akan membalas sikap manjanya. Jongin bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya duduk bersila di atas ranjang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak bisakah romantis saat membangunkan suamimu?".

"Tidak. Cepatlah mandi", jawab Kyungsoo santai.

"Ne, sameonim", sahut Jongin kesal.

Jongin lalu bangun menuju kamar mandi. Saat Jongin sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mandi, Jongin kembali berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang membereskan ranjang. Jongin lalu memegang pipi Kyungsoo.

CHU~

Jongin mencium Kyungsoo dengan paksa. Kyungsoo diam? Tentu saja tidak.

"Ya!".

"Thank you untuk morning kiss darimu", Jongin tersenyum lebar lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Halmeoni menunggu Kyungsoo selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Kyungsoo mengerjakan semua sendiri. Sebenarnya halmeoni dan Jongin sudah sering melarang Kyungsoo untuk mencari seseorang yang membantunya untuk membereskan rumah. Tapi bukan Do Kyungsoo jika dia menerima begitu saja permintaan halmeoni dan suaminya, Jongin.

"Kyungsooya, cepatlah cari orang untuk membantumu mengerjakan semua ini".

"Iya, halmeoni".

"Kau sejak dulu hanya menjawab iya dan iya. Lihat perutmu sudah mulai membesar".

"Jika aku sudah tidak sanggup mengerjakan semua ini aku akan mencari orang untuk membantuku halmeoni".

"Aigu... cicitku Bongbong-i... kau pasti lelah, kan?", ucap halmeoni sambil mengelus-elus perut Kyungsoo.

"Yang bekerja itu aku, halmeoni. Aku yang lelah", timpal Kyungsoo.

Jongin turun dari lantai atas. Sudah rapi. Jongin melihat halmeoni kembali mengomel pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa ini? Sepagi ini halmeoni sudah mengomel".

"Hanya ada dua penyebab aku mengomel pagi-pagi seperti ini. Pertama kau dan kedua istrimu".

Jongin tertawa kecil, "apa lagi yang kau lakukan, sayang?".

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Turuti keinginan halmeoni, Kyungsooya".

"Dengar apa kata suamimu".

"Iya. Nanti akan aku cari".

"Kau lihat istrimu itu?".

"Biarkan saja halmeoni".

Semua sudah selesai dengan sarapannya. Jongin belum juga pergi bekerja. Kyungsoo sedang membereskan meja makan dan dapur.

"Kau belum pergi?", tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk mencuci piring.

"Aku menunggumu".

"Pergilah. Aku bisa naik taksi atau bus".

"Aku akan tetap menunggu".

"Lagi pula aku akan ke restoran lamaku".

"Eoh, ada apa?".

"Junmyeon tidak bisa masuk hari ini".

"Kenapa tidak Taeyong saja yang pergi kesana? Jika kau pergi ke restoran lamamu itu artinya kau akan pulang malam".

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang".

"Kyungsooya, harus berapa ratus kali aku katakan padamu. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu dengan pekerjaan".

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku baik-baik saja dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, hmmm".

.

.

.

.

**6 bulan**

Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati tidurnya harus bangun karena suara tangisan bayi yang begitu kencang. Semakin Kyungsoo membiarkannya suara bayi itu terdengar seperti sedang menangis tepat di telinganya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang sejujurnya tidak ingin untuk terbuka. Kyungsoo lihat Jongin yang tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya.

"Kau ini ayah macam apa? Anakmu menangis begitu kencang kau masih tertidur pulas?".

Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya. Menghampiri sumber suara tangisan bayi itu. Begitu sampai Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri box bayi dari kayu berwarna ungu. Dengan langkah yang sedikit malas Kyungsoo mendekat. Lalu menggendong bayi perempuan yang sedang menangis. Kyungsoo lalu menenangkan bayi itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi itu dan bersenandung.

"Diamlah, sayang. Biarkan ibumu ini untuk tidur dengan layak, hmmm".

Bayi itu masih menangis. Kyungsoo kembali menenangkan.

"Berhentilah menangis, putriku... Baiklah... baiklah, menangislah sampai kau tenang, jika itu bisa membuatmu membiarkan ibumu untuk kembali tidur. Ibu akan menemanimu".

.

.

.

.

**1,5 tahun**

"Jongin-ah... tidak bisakah kau bermain sebentar dengan Bongbong-i. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam".

"Gendonglah dia di punggungmu", sahut Jongin santai.

"Bantulah aku, hmmm".

"Itu sudah kewajibanmu sebagai ibu dan istri", sambil terus membolak-balikan lembaran koran yang sedang ia baca.

"Jongin-ah..."

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun**

"Bongbong-i! berhenti berlari-lari seperti itu", teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam dapur di restorannya.

"Bongbong-i! jangan menganggu orang lain", Kyungsoo kebali berteriak.

"Bobong-i! Jangan ganggu ibumu. Duduklah dengan tenang dan habiskan makananmu itu".

"Bongbong-i!"

"Bongbong-i!"

"Bongbong-i!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Done for this chapter ^^, #clapclapclap**

**Bingung? Ga ngerti? Atau aneh dengan chapter ini?**

**Aku pun begitu.. *plak**

**Mianhae...**

**Tunggu next chapter kalau mau tau ada apa ^^,**

**Always and always waiting your review uri redear~~**

**Remember, don't be silent reader yes... give me your precious review~**

**Thank you...**

**Chuchuchuchu~**

***tebarkisseu***

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


	15. I Love You

**-Sequel of ChikinChikin-**

**Happy reading yeoreobun...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GS, No Bash please ^^,**

**Don't read this story if you don't like my story**

**Sorry for typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hope you'll like my story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Still You**

**Cast : Kim Jongin & Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

**Chapter 15**

**I Love You...**

**Previous chapter**

_**6 bulan**_

_Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati tidurnya harus bangun karena suara tangisan bayi yang begitu kencang. Semakin Kyungsoo membiarkannya suara bayi itu terdengar seperti sedang menangis tepat di telinganya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang sejujurnya tidak ingin untuk terbuka. Kyungsoo lihat Jongin yang tertidur dengan pulas di sampingnya._

_"Kau ini ayah macam apa? Anakmu menangis begitu kencang kau masih tertidur pulas?"._

_Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya. Menghampiri sumber suara tangisan bayi itu. Begitu sampai Kyungsoo lalu menghampiri box bayi dari kayu berwarna ungu. Dengan langkah yang sedikit malas Kyungsoo mendekat. Lalu menggendong bayi perempuan yang sedang menangis. Kyungsoo lalu menenangkan bayi itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung bayi itu dan bersenandung._

_"Diamlah, sayang. Biarkan ibumu ini untuk tidur dengan layak, hmmm"._

_Bayi itu masih menangis. Kyungsoo kembali menenangkan._

_"Berhentilah menangis, putriku... Baiklah... baiklah, menangislah sampai kau tenang, jika itu bisa membuatmu membiarkan ibumu untuk kembali tidur. Ibu akan menemanimu"._

_._

_._

_**1,5 tahun**_

_"Jongin-ah... tidak bisakah kau bermain sebentar dengan Bongbong-i. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam"._

_"Gendonglah dia di punggungmu", sahut Jongin santai._

_"Bantulah aku, hmmm"._

_"Itu sudah kewajibanmu sebagai ibu dan istri", sambil terus membolak-balikan lembaran koran yang sedang ia baca._

"_Jongin-ah..."_

.

.

.

.

"Bongbong-i! jangan menganggu orang lain", Kyungsoo kembali berteriak.

"Bobong-i! Jangan ganggu ibumu ini. Duduklah dengan tenang dan habiskan makananmu itu".

"Bongbong-i!"

"Bongbong-i!"

"Bongbong-i!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya setelah bermimpi dengan mimpi anehnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang. Begitu bersyukur semua yang tadi dia rasakan hanya mimpi. Kyungsoo lihat Jongin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Jongin pasti sudah bangun untuk joging karena hari ini hari libur. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul 6. Kyungsoo memeriksa handphonenya memastikan apa alarmnya berbunyi atau tidak.

"Eoh, alarmnya berdering seperti biasa. Kenapa aku tidak dengar?".

Kyungsoo lalu bangun, membereskan ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Kyungsoo sudah mandi dan siap menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi ada yang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Mimpinya. Ya, mimpi Kyungsoo tentangnya yang sibuk mengurus Bongbong-i dan Jongin yang membiarkan Kyungsoo mengurus anaknya sendirian. Kyungsoo benar-benar membayangkan jika hal itu benar terjadi. Bagaimana dia bisa bekerja di restoran nanti? Apa Jongin benar akan berubah sikap seperti dalam mimpinya? Apa anaknya akan nakal seperti dalam mimpinya? Pertanyaan itu muncul satu persatu.

Kyungsoo sedang membuat sup tahu untuk sarapan. Jongin baru saja datang setelah joging.

"Aku pulang", ucap Jongin saat melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di dapur dengan pandangan kosong, juga tidak menjawab salamnya saat Jongin datang. Jongin perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih melamun dan tidak sadar kalau Jongin sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Do Kyungsoo..."

Panggilan Jongin yang tepat di telinganya menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau sudah pulang?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Melamun saat memasak".

"Tidak. Mandilah. Sarapan sebentar lagi siap".

"Benar kau tidak apa-apa?".

"Eoh... aku baik-baik saja".

"Kau tidak berbohong?", Jongin kembali meyakinkan.

"Tidak, sayang. Cepat naik, mandi, lalu kita sarapan", jawab Kyungsoo sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jongin.

"Baiklah".

Jongin lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mengelus-elus sambil tersenyum pada perut Kyungsoo.

"Bongbong-i... beritahu aku jika ibumu macam-macam, hmm".

"Iya, appa...", sahut Kyungsoo dengan suara yang ia buat aneh agar terdengar seperti Bongbong-i yang menjawab.

Jongin lalu tersenyum. Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan memberikan kecupan di kening Kyungsoo. Tapi elusan Jongin di kepala Kyungsoo, berujung dengan Jongin yang mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ya!", protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku naik".

Di meja makan Kyungsoo masih melamun. Ya, memikirkan mimpinya. Mimpi yang menurut Kyungsoo itu adalah mimpi buruk. Kyungsoo yang kesulitan untuk mengurus restorannya nanti setelah anaknya lahir itu adalah mimpi buruk bagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bukan ingin menjadi ibu yang jahat dengan menyalahkan anaknya sebagai penghambat Kyungsoo dengan restorannya. Kyungsoo tetap sayang, bahkan akan sangat sayang pada anaknya. Tapi satu, Kyungsoo tetap tidak ingin restorannya terabaikan.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo melamun saat sarapan hanya diam. Membiarkan Kyungsoo asik dengan pikirannya. Tapi Jongin akan menanyakan nanti setelah sarapan. Bertanya apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan hingga membuat dia melamun.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo di halaman belakang. Kyungsoo masih terlihat melamun. Jongin duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih tidak mau bicara padaku apa yang kau pikirkan?".

"Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan".

"Bohong".

"Benar".

"Tapi sejak tadi aku melihatmu melamun".

"Kapan?", Kyungsoo berusaha menyangkal.

"Saat kau sedang memasak, saat di meja makan, dan juga tadi, disini saat aku datang".

Kyungsoo berdiri lalu mencium bibi Jongin.

"Kenapa hari ini kau cerewet sekali, hmmm".

"Aku hanya bertanya padamu".

"Sssttt... tidak ada yang aku pikirkan".

"Kau mau kemana?".

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Baekhyun".

"Aku ikut".

Jongin menyusul Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam.

"Tidak. Kau temani halmeoni saja".

"Tapi aku ingin ikut".

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap Jongin yang berjalan di belakangnya. Memasang wajah kesal.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku tidak ikut, tapi aku antarkan kau kesana".

Kyungsoo merubah ekpresi wajahnya, sekarang Kyungsoo tersenyum, "oke".

Kyungsoo sudah siap. Jongin pun sudah siap untuk mengantarkan Kyungsoo ke tempat Baekhyun.

"Kalian mau pergi?", tanya halmeoni.

"Aku akan ke tempat Baekhyun, halmeoni".

"Dengan Jongin?".

"Jongin hanya mengantar saja. Hari ini Jongin akan menemani halmeoni".

"Dia? Tumben sekali mau menemaniku saat kau pergi".

"Aku tidak boleh ikut, halmeoni", sahut Jongin.

"Aku pergi, halmeoni".

"Eoh... hati-hati".

Kyungsoo dan Jongin pergi menuju tempat Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah hubungi Baekhyun?".

"Aku baru akan hubungi dia".

Kyungsoo mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunssi...", sapa Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Kau mau apa?", tanya Baekhyun seakan tahu Kyungsoo menginginkan sesuatu.

"Eyy... kau ini. Aku sedang menuju rumahmu".

"Heh? Ini masih pagi dan kau sudah di jalan menuju ke rumahku?".

"Eoh... tunggu aku".

Kyungsoo sampai di tempar tinggal Baekhyun. Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah apartement. Baekhyun pindah setelah melahirkan Chanhyun anak laki-lakinya dua bulan yang lalu.

"Mau aku jemput?", tanya Jongin.

"Nanti aku hubungi".

"Mau aku antar sampai depan tempat tinggal Baekhyun?".

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, sayang".

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa".

"Hmmm... pulanglah. Hati-hati".

Ting... tong...

Bel apartement Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Baekhyun membuka pintu. Seorang wanita dengan perut besar tersenyum lebar saat Baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun", sapa Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka.

Baekhyun yang sedang menggendong Chanhyun mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk. Kyungsoo bermin dengan Chanhyun yang Baekhyun tidurkan di keranjang bayi. Baekhyun kembali dengan membawa nampan dengan dua piring berisi sepotong cheesecake dan dua cangkir teh.

"Chanyeol pergi?", tanya Kyungsoo yang asik mengajak ngobrol Chanhyun.

"Eoh... dia harus bertemu temannya".

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan mengajak Chanhyun mengobrol dengan bahasa aneh.

"Jangan terus ajak bicara Chanhyun. Bicaralah padaku yang mengerti bahasamu".

"Hyun-i ibumu ini cerewet sekali, kau tahu itu?".

"Isshh... kau ini. Ada apa?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa".

"Aku ini sudah berteman denganmu bertahun-tahun. Jika tidak terjadi apa-apa kau tidak akan menemuiku pagi-pagi seperti ini".

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa".

"Apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?", Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"Hanya aku yang khawatir".

"Ya, jangan membuat teka-teki seperti itu. Cepat ceritakan".

"Baiklah... semalam aku..."

Kyungsoo menceritakan mimpi yang membuat Kyungsoo terus berpikir pada Baekhyun. Tidak ada bagian dari mimpi Kyungsoo itu yang terlewat sedikitpun. Jelas. Rinci. Semuanya Kyungsoo ceritakan.

"Aigu... Do Kyungsoo. Pertama tentang kau merahasiakan kehamilanmu. Lalu sekarang mimpi konyolmu ini. Kau ini terlalu banyak hal yang kau khawatirkan. Nikmati saja masa-masa hamilmu sekarang. Kau tahu? Menjadi seorang ibu itu menyenangkan, percayalah padaku. Menjadi ibu itu tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan dan seperti yang terjadi dalam mimpimu".

Kyungsoo meminum ice lemon tea yang Baekhyun buat. Kyungsoo kembali berpikir. Semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Kyungsoo terlalu mengkhawatirkan banyak hal.

"Kau, dengarkan aku. Jongin tidak akan berubah sikap seperti dalam mimpi konyolmu itu. Apa kau masih tidak sadar bagaimana dia begitu cinta dan membuatmu menjadi wanita miliknya satu-satunya?".

Kyungsoo kembali tidak merespon perkataan Baekhyun. Hanya menghela nafas lalu membuangnya perlahan. Begitu saja yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Semua. Semuanya yang Baekhyun katakan benar. Tidak ada yang salah. Kyungsoo tidak harus khawatir dengan Jongin yang akan berubah sikap jika nanti Bongbong-i lahir.

"Kau sudah periksakan kandunganmu? Laki-laki atau perempuan?", tanya Baekhyun.

"Belum. Jadi aku tidak tahu", jawab Kyungsoo.

"Periksakan. Jangan sampai bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu menjadi korban karena kegilaanmu dengan restoranmu".

"Aku hanya tidak melakukan USG saja. Aku ingin jadi kejutan".

"Kau ini benar-benar aneh. Tidak bisakah kau lakukan hal yang normal-normal saja?".

"Baiklah. Sudah selesai. Aku pulang".

"Heh? Pulang? Kau jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk ini?".

"Hanya kau yang mau mendengarkanku kapan saja, Byun Baekhyun".

"Makan sianglah disini. Ajak Jongin. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pulang".

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengganggu waktumu dengan keluargamu. Lagi pula aku akan kencan".

"Kencan? Baiklah. Jongin mengjemputmu?".

"Tidak. Aku pulang. Thank you chingu", Kyungsoo pamit untuk pulang dan memberi kecupan kecil di pipi Baekhyun.

"Eyyy... kau ini", protes Baekhyun sambil berusaha menghilangkan bekas kecupan Kyungsoo di pipinya.

"Hyun-i... eonni pulang dulu. Jangan susahkan ibumu, ya...", Chanhyun yang diajak bicara hanya tertaw tanpa mengerti maksud yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati...".

"Eoh...".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pulang dari tempat tinggal Baekhyun setelah menceritakan semua yang Kyungsoo pikirkan sejak pagi tadi. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit tenang. Tak lagi memikirkan mimpi yang mengganggunya sejak pagi tadi. Kyungsoo sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Kyungsoo tak langsung pulang. Kyungsoo lalu menghubungi Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, kau di rumah?".

"Eoh... kau dimana?".

"Datanglah kesini. Temani aku".

"Kau dimana?".

"Taman bermain dekat rumahku dulu".

"Heh? Sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan?".

"Jika ingin tahu cepatlah kesini".

"Kau ini. Baiklah. Tunggu aku. Kau jangan kemana-mana".

Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman bermain itu. Karena hari ini libur jadi taman bermain ini sepi. Saat Kyungsoo datang sebenarnya ada beberapa anak yang bermain di taman bermain ini. Tapi saat Kyungsoo mendekat mereka semua pergi, berlarian menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak menunggu lama, Jongin sudah datang. Jongin langsung berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo saat melihat apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

"Ya, Do Kyungsoo. Pelan-pelan. Jika kau jatuh bagaimana?".

Kyungsoo mengayunkan ayunan yang ia naiki dengan cukup kencang. Wajar jika Jongin terkejut dan khawatir saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan perut yang besar melakukan itu.

"Ini pelan, sayang", sahut Kyungsoo yang masih mengayunkan ayunannya dengan cukup kencang.

"Hentikan. Kau yang melakukan itu jantungku yang terasa turun naik".

"Sebentar".

"Do Kyungsoo!", kesal Jongin.

"Baiklah... baiklah...".

Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunannya perlahan. Karena Jongin sudah terlihat begitu kesal melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Jongin berdiri di depan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di ayunan.

"Kenapa sudah pulang dari tempat Baekhyun cepat sekali?".

"Karena sudah selesai".

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung pulang?".

"Karena aku tidak mau".

"Ayo pulang", ajak Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kyungsoo menahannya dan menolak ajakan Jongin.

"Aku belum mau pulang".

"Lalu".

"Diamlah sebentar disini, hmmm".

"Baiklah".

Jongin melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo dan duduk di atas ayunan lainnya yang berada di samping Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar lagi makan siang. Ayo kita pulang".

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmmm".

"Ayo kita pergi".

"Pergi? Kemana?".

"Buyeo".

"Heh? Buyeo? Sekarang?".

"Eoh... sekarang".

"Tapi halmeoni bagaimana?".

"Kita pergi tanpa halmeoni, hmmm".

"Tapi..."

"Jongin-ah... hmm... ayo kita pergi. Biar aku yang bicara pada halmeoni".

"Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku pergi kesana?".

"Kita pergi Jongin-ah... hmmm... hmmm... hmmm".

"Baiklah... baiklah".

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar setelah Jongin mengiyakan keinginan Kyungsoo. Di perjalanan Kyungsoo menghubungi halmeoni untuk memberitahu halmeoni kalau Kyungsoo dan Jongin akan pergi ke Buyeo.

"Halmeoni...", sapa Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Kyungsooya".

"Halmeoni, aku dan Jongin akan pergi, dan mungkin akan pulang malam hari".

"Pergi kemana kalian?".

"Buyeo".

"Buyeo? Ada apa?".

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin pergi kesana".

"Aigu, lagi-lagi kalian meninggalkan wanita tua sendiri untuk pergi berkencan?".

"Maafkan aku halmeoni, hmmm".

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Lalu kau jangan terlalu lelah".

"Iya, halmeoni. Terima kasih".

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang biasanya akan langsung tertidur begitu mobil berjalan jika perjalanan jauh. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak merasa ngantuk sama sekali. Matanya tidak ingin terpejam. Jongin yang sedang fokus menyetir hanya tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu bersemangat. Seperti anak kecil yang menunggu ibunya datang membawa hadiah.

"Begitu senangnya kau sampai-sampai kau yang biasanya akan tertidur jika perjalanan jauh, tapi sekarang masih tersenyum lebar seperti itu".

"Eoh... aku senang. Sudah sangat lama kita tidak pergi kesana".

"Tidurlah sebentar, sayang".

"Aku akan tidur jika aku mengantuk dan lelah, sayang".

Setelah 2 jam lebih perjalanan akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di Buyeo. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di Seodong Park. Salah stau tempat di Buyeo yang selalu Kyungsoo ingat. Kyungsoo langsung menuju ke bangunan paviliun bergaya joseon yang berada di tengah danau dengan bunga teratai di atas danau tersebut. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi di tempat ini. Tempat yang sama. Juga dengan orang yang sama. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Jongin tiba-tiba. Jongin hanya terdiam. Antara kaget dan senang dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti ini.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini, hmm?", tanya Jongin sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih dan maaf".

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan itu? Kau melakukan hal aneh lagi?".

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang aku lakukan".

"Terima kasih karena membiarkan aku, wanita yang sangat biasa ini menjadi istrimu. Juga, maaf karena aku sering membuatmu kesal".

"Ada apa ini? Kau membuatku takut jika tiba-tiba seperti ini".

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu Kyungsoo sentuh pipi Jongin dan mengecup bibir Jongin.

"Aku benar-benar semakin curiga dan takut jika kau seperti ini, Do Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

"Jongin-ah kau ingat? Dulu kau yang pertama kali menciumku. Disini. Di tempat yang sama".

"Tentu. Aku selalu ingat apapun jika itu tentangmu".

"Kau menggodaku?".

Kyungsoo melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di lengan Jongin. Lalu kepala Kyungsoo bersandar di pudak Jongin.

"Jongin-ah..."

"Hmmm".

"Lakukan lagi".

"Apa?".

"Cium aku".

"Heh?".

"Cium aku. Seperti saat pertama kau menciumku".

"Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dan memberikan tadi? Sampai membuatmu dalam waktu beberapa jam menjadi aneh seperti ini?".

"Kau ini. Aku selalu mengomel kau protes, lalu sekarang aku seperti ini kau pun protes".

"Aku hanya heran saja, sayang".

Kyungsoo lalu menghadap ke arah Jongin. Kyungsoo lalu mencium Jongin pelan. Jongin yang awalnya merasa aneh dengan sikap Kyungsoo mulai membalas apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Jongin diam. Tak lagi bertanya, heran, juga takut dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang menurutnya aneh. Ciuman Kyungsoo. Rasanya beda. Bukan seperti ciuman yang setiap hari Jongin berikan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo melingkar di leher Jongin. Jongin pun tak mau kalah. Sebelah tangannya memegang tengkuk Kyungsoo. Sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang pinggang Kyungsoo. Sudah lama Jongin tidak merasakan ini. Ciuman Kyungsoo. Sudah sangat lama sejak Kyungsoo hamil. Jongin ingin waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Jongin benar-benar rindu dengan semua ini. berharap apa yang ia rasakan sekarang tak berhenti dengan cepat.

Dalam hati Jongin berkata...

"I love you, Do Kyungsoo. Sangat. Aku sangat mencintaimu".

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So fast update yes... ^^,**

**Kembali TBC dan kembali membuat reader kesel dan ga ngerti?**

**Mianhae... *bowing***

**Mulai chapter ini sampai beberapa chapter kedepan mungkin akan pendek seperti ini.**

**Karena ff Still You sudah mau end. Karena takut alurnya terlalu cepat makanya authormu ini buat dengan tulisan yang pendek... ^^,**

**Wait for next chapter yesss ~**

**Don't hate me ^^,**

**Selalu dan selalu ga bosen minta review dari semuanya...**

**Silent readernya juga jangan lupa... ^^.**

**~Thank you~**

***XOXO***


	16. NOTICE

**Annyeonghaseyo~**

**Sebelum dimulai pengumumannya authormu ini mau minta maaf... *bowing***

**Author kalian ini kembali harus hiatus untuk beberapa saat karena satu dua hal yeoreobun. Jeongmal jeongmal mianhae *tears* *bowing***

**Tapi diusahakan secepatnya untuk update.**

**Don't hate me yes...**

**If you wanna keep in touch with me you can find me in IG, LINE, Katalk, or twitter ^^,**

**Just search ID fatyapramugia (for all sosmed). Just ask if yu need follback or something ^^,**

**Thank you ^^,**

**And once again I'm so sorry...**

***deep bow***

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

***tebarkisseu***

**~Chuchuchuchu~**

***kisshug***

***XOXO***


End file.
